Another Man's Wife
by venusnv80
Summary: This is an AU fic. Damon Salvatore uses his vampirism to become one of the best criminal defense attorneys in the country. He has the perfect life, complete with a perfect wife...until he walks in one day and finds that perfect wife with another man. That act sets Damon on a collision course and at the end of that course is one Bonnie Bennett.
1. Chapter 1

**Well after SDCC, I was inspired. Inspired to write. So this is a new fic and it's different than my other ones. First, I'm trying to delve into the world of AU with Bamon. Things are a little different and you will see the differences quickly. The supernatural element will still be present.**

 **So please give this little fic a try.**

 **Disclaimer: This is inspired by a book called The Other Woman by Eric Jerome Dickey, so give credit there and also, I don't own the characters.**

Damon Salvatore punched in the code to the front door of his brownstone on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, VA. He'd been away from his home and his wife for a week and the only thing he wanted to do was crack open a bottle of his favorite bourbon and bang his wife until the sun came up and she couldn't walk. He had been in Richmond for a week defending a racketeering case for one of his most affluent clients; of course, he won—as he always did, but he missed his wife. He closed the door quietly as he looked around the townhouse. He could smell her perfume and he noticed that her car was in the driveway, so she was definitely home. He smiled devilishly as he slid his suit jacket off and started to undo his tie as he walked up the stairs towards their bedroom. When he reached the middle of the stairs, he heard a familiar moan come from the bedroom causing him to stop in his tracks. He slowly made his way up the stairs and that's when he saw the pair of pants pooled in the hallway outside of his bedroom along with a suit jacket and button down shirt. The skin began to itch under his eyes as his eyesight became red and he felt the familiar itch of his fangs descend, as he made his way to the pair of pants. Next to them, lay a wallet that must have fallen out in the haste to get the clothes off. He heard the moaning continue as he lifted the wallet up off the floor and quietly made his way towards the master bedroom. He would walk in and surprise them.

The French doors were opened slightly and that's when he saw them, his wife, his beautiful wife of three years was in the midst of bucking her hips as she straddled a stranger in their bed. She moaned, as she ran her hands through her long chocolate tresses as she moaned his name _Klaus_. Damon peered into the room as the man's ivory hands caressed her back and that's when he noticed a ring on his left hand as his wife continued to ride the stranger…in their bed…in their house. Damon stood there literally with his insides burning and then a feeling of calmness came over him. He was better than this…

Damon gripped the wallet in his hand and turned to walk down the hallway. He walked slowly down the stairs, out of the door and slid in his car and then opened the wallet. There was a Louisiana license inside and a blond haired man stared back at him, " _Klaus Mikaelson_ ", Damon clenched his jaw, "your life is about to be ruined. I will find what you care about and rip it away from you".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie Bennett-Mikaelson couldn't help but giggle as her best friend and former college roommate, Elena Salvatore finished telling a story from their college days. "Bon, I'm so happy that you decided to come to Mystic Falls!" Elena cooed as she took Bonnie's hand, "I haven't seen you in such a long time and I know its been a hard couple of months for you", she frowned.

Bonnie felt her heart constrict in her chest as the lump formed and she pushed it down, "Well you know New Orleans is my home", she shrugged and smiled, "but I thought this would be a good time to come visit my best friend and roommate".

"That's part of the reason why I'm shocked that you even came with Klaus, but I'm glad you did and that's why I want you to have dinner with me and Stefan tonight...oh and his brother and his wife can come too", Elena announced excitedly, "Damon can be kind of an ass, but he can be fun sometimes".

Bonnie nodded, "Ok, sounds like it will be fun. I haven't been out as much lately…"

"I know and that's why I am determined to make sure you have fun while you're here, you never know…maybe you and Klaus will want to relocate".

"I sincerely doubt it", Bonnie laughed.

Mystic Falls was a nice place to visit, but Bonnie couldn't imagine giving up the hustle and bustle of New Orleans for this sleepy town.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon sat in his car moving the driver's license in between his fingers. A couple of years ago, Damon would have rushed into his bedroom and ripped this Klaus Mikaelson apart and mounted his head on his fireplace. Now? Damon had learned from his many years of being a rather successful criminal defense attorney, that the best revenge is done slowly and methodically. His anger pulsated through his veins and threatened to burn him from the inside out. His wife had been fucking another man, in their bed and in their apartment. Back when he met Krystal, three and a half years ago, they had a whirlwind relationship. They had amazing sex in the beginning and couldn't get enough of each other. He was a vampire and she was a vampire and they both had the stamina to keep things going for hours. They had no desire to change each other and she was fine with his busy lifestyle as an attorney. She was a property manager around Mystic Falls and they were slowly becoming a power couple, or at least he thought they were until he saw her giving herself to another man.

Damon stared at the picture of the asshole who had been pumping into his wife and picked up his phone. He googled the name 'Klaus Mikaelson' waiting to see whose life he was about to ruin when various news articles popped up. Apparently, this Klaus was a big time real estate developer with a net worth of over two million dollars. He had developed shopping malls, casinos, luxury apartments, golf courses, etc. Damon went through the webpages and then there was another page that caught him by surprise. It was one of those corny wedding announcement websites that couples used to let people know that they were planning the best wedding ever. Damon stopped and focused on the picture of Klaus and his would be bride…or by the date of the wedding, his now wife. He zoomed in on the brown skinned petite woman holding onto Klaus smiling at the camera. She was definitely breathtaking. She had emerald eyes with specks of gold throughout them, it appeared and her body was fit. She had perky breasts, that were in no way fake and she had a nice booty that filled out the white mini dress that she was wearing perfectly.

"Hmm…the former Bonnie Bennett…New Orleans, NYU…fashion designer…", Damon mumbled. He raised an eyebrow as a smile spread across his face slowly as he stared back at Klaus' wife. He knew how much a wife meant to a man. Klaus Mikaelson had crossed a line by desecrating his bed with his wife. So Damon _wouldn't_ rip Klaus' head from his body, what he _would_ do is rip out his heart and then rip off his head.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Krystal Salvatore walked around her bedroom in a slinky backless black dress, trying to make sure that there were no traces of her earlier activities. Damon had been gone for a week and a half and only called an hour ago to say he was on his way home. She planned to have Kimmy come and clean the apartment before he showed up, but she only had time to make sure that there was no trace of Klaus' cologne. Krystal's body reacted at the mere thought of her love making with Klaus earlier that day. It was passionate, it was hot and it was forbidden and all of that made it better.

She and Damon met in a bar a couple of years ago, had a one-night stand and didn't expect to ever speak to each other again. Until, they ended up meeting again at some event for business professionals in and around Mystic Falls. They hit it off and started dating. They had a lot in common. They loved being vampires and they loved using their abilities to succeed and they had extremely hot sex. However, the more successful Damon became and the more time he spent away from home made her restless in their marriage and Damon was too damn busy to pay attention. So she met Klaus a couple of months ago, when he came to town for a few meetings about some investment properties that she would manage. They had drinks after one of their meetings and one thing led to another and they were ripping each other's clothes off in one of the bathrooms of a Mystic Falls restaurant. She almost wanted to touch herself for a few moments as she felt herself get wet, but then stopped when she felt a presence behind her.

"Damon!" she turned and smiled at him, allowing her memories of her moments with Klaus to drift away. She made her way over to Damon with her arms outstretched, "I missed you so much".

Damon smirked at her as he watched Krystal come towards him expecting a hug. He hated her. He could rip her heart out right then and there. "Did you?" he stopped her from hugging him, "and why are you so dressed up?"

"Oh I didn't get a chance to tell you when you texted me, Elena called. She wants us to have dinner with her and Stefan tonight".

Damon rolled his eyes. After what he witnessed earlier, he wasn't eager to spend a dinner with his perfect little brother and his perfect wife, "Mmm…I pass", Damon said moving away from her.

"Stefan also called because he wants you to possibly represent one of his employees".

Damon mulled it around for a few moments, "Well _that_ makes me interested".

Krystal smiled as she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, "I knew it would", she purred, "and you need to hurry up and change".

Damon looked down at her. His beautiful, whore of a wife smiling up at him with that face, the face that she had buried in another man's crotch hours before. She kissed him on the cheek as she moved away from him and over to her vanity to fix her make up. He stared at her bare back and he had a flashback of the moments he witnessed earlier. _'Klaus'_ she had whispered.

Damon moved towards the vanity and stood in back of her.

"Damon, what's going on?" she stood up and stared at him.

He looked at her face. The face of the woman who was throwing her head back for another man earlier, "Nothing is wrong Kay, not a thing", he whispered before pulling her towards him a forceful kiss.

She kissed him back for a few seconds and then she tried to break away, "We have to get out of here soon", she said in between kisses.

He didn't say a thing as he turned her around and she placed her hands flat on the vanity table. "Damon…", she began, but he silenced her by placing his hand on her throat with one hand and then worked the thin material under her dress and down her legs.

"No words", he whispered in her air as he bent her over as he unbuckled his pants allowing them to pool at his ankles and he fisted her hair as he entered her from behind as she gasped and took every thrust with pleasure.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie sat in front of the window of her hotel suite on the chaise lounge sketching a new dress. She stopped for a moment and admired her work with a smile. It had been a couple of months since she even felt like opening her sketchbook. In fact, it had been four months since she'd picked up her pencil—ever since the miscarriage. Just thinking about it made a lump form in her throat. Bonnie blinked back the tears as she lifted the book up and stared at the strapless, asymmetrical dress that she just sketched. She smiled slightly as she noticed that it was a pretty good sketch and she needed to make sure she put it into production as soon as she returned to New Orleans. As she sat the book down, she gazed over to the hotel room door and Klaus was standing there staring at her with a smile of adoration on his face.

"Hey, I didn't even hear you come in", she smiled placing the book down beside her, "and why are you looking at me like that".

He moved into the room, "I haven't seen you that relaxed in months, Love", he came closer and kissed her on the forehead while she closed her eyes and breathed.

"Well the lunch with Elena helped".

"I'm happy, I like seeing that smile on your face again…", he sat down next to her placing her legs in his lap, "I only wish that I was the one putting it on your face".

Bonnie blushed. She couldn't help it, Klaus still made her feel like a teenage girl who had fallen in love for the first time.

"What time do we have to meet Elena and her husband for dinner?"

Bonnie looked down at her watch, "In about an hour, why?"

His eyes clouded over, "That's plenty of time", he smiled sneakily at her.

"Klaus…", she warned as she began to smile and shake her head.

"I promise that we won't be too late to dinner", he whispered before kissing her on the neck before lowering her down on the chaise as she giggled.

Klaus hovered over his wife gazing down at her, "I love when you make that sound".

Bonnie smiled in spite of herself and then frowned, "I'm sorry that I've been do distant", she apologized, "it's just been hard, you know".

Klaus looked into Bonnie's glistening green eyes, caressing her cheek, "It's ok Love. If you want to, when my business is done here in Mystic Falls—we can go away and try again for our little Mikaelson heir".

Tears immediately pooled in Bonnie's eyes, "But it took so much before for me to even get pregnant".

"Bonnie, it is meant to be that you bear my child and more importantly, I want a child with you…my wife", Klaus whispered before closing the space between them with a kiss.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Elena looked around the Italian restaurant where she and Stefan Salvatore had been waiting for 20 minutes for their dinner guests. Stefan looked around tapping his fingers on the table. "I can't believe both of them are late", Elena sighed.

"I can believe Damon and Krystal are, but not Bonnie and her husband", Stefan remarked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Hmm…", Elena turned to him.

"Umm…does Bonnie know about me?" Stefan whispered focusing on Elena.

"No…I don't think so", she twisted her mouth, "but Bonnie can be quite an actress when she needs to be, so if she suspects anything—she may not tell me".

"The fact that she has always been quite pleasant to me could be a clue that she doesn't _really_ know what I am".

Elena shrugged as Stefan looked around, "Well…there's Krystal", he gestured towards the hostess stand.

Elena turned around to see her sister-in-law. They weren't exactly best friends, since she found Krystal obnoxious and pretty much the worst type of female vamp you could meet, "Of course KWAK would be first", Elena mumbled.

Stefan chuckled, "Be nice", he rubbed his wife's back.

"Stefan…Elena…sorry we're late, but you know Damon just got back and we had to get reacquainted as husband and wife", Krystal winked.

Elena rolled her eyes and Stefan smirked, "Of course Krystal", he replied.

"Anyway, Damon's waiting for the valet to give him a ticket for the car", she stated as Stefan held out her chair.

"Great", Elena plastered on a fake smile as she sipped her wine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie stood in front of the restaurant waiting for Klaus to come over from the valet stand. She looked at her watch. They were almost an hour late and she felt kind of bad. Elena and her husband had been waiting for them. She turned to walk into the restaurant, taking the door when she felt a jolt and then a shiver down her spine as someone touched her hand. She stared at the cream colored hand and then turned to stare into the bluest eyes she had ever laid eyes on—they were almost transparent. They were much bluer than her husband's.

"Oh I'm sorry, you scared me a little", she apologized.

Damon stared back at the brown beauty looking up at him with her emerald eyes. He couldn't be _this_ lucky. He smiled at her with almost a predatory look as she instantly removed her hand from under his, "It is quite ok", he remarked with a cheeky grin.

Bonnie looked at the blue eyed stranger who stared at her as if he not only knew her, but knew her intimately.

"Bonnie…", Klaus voice cut through the air as she tore her gaze away from the stranger.

Damon turned around to see the face of the man who he walked in on earlier that day fucking his wife in his bed and it took every fiber of his being not to rip every limb from that man's body. He instinctually balled up his fists as his gums began to itch. His eyes met Klaus' eyes as he walked up to Bonnie kissing her on the cheek as if he was marking his territory, "Bonnie, I thought you were waiting for me outside", Klaus wrapped his arm around Bonnie's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I wanted to let Elena know that we were here".

"Uh, huh", Klaus stated casting a look at Damon before leading Bonnie over to the hostess desk.

Damon watched as Klaus escorted Bonnie towards the hostess, he also noticed Bonnie look over her shoulder at him with a puzzled look. He waved at her and she quickly turned around. Damon studied Klaus and Bonnie as Klaus guided her through the restaurant right to Stefan and Elena's table where Krystal was seated. Damon moved slowly towards the table, just in time to see Krystal stop mid drink to look at Klaus and Bonnie stop at the table. He saw Krystal physically react to Bonnie and Klaus and he could see her hand tightened around her wine glass. For Klaus' part, it was subtle and it was quick, but he saw Klaus gaze at Krystal for a moment too long; however, he also kissed Bonnie on the temple as he kept his eyes trained on Krystal. Damon smiled widely as he watched the scene unfold, he knew what he would do. Klaus was fucking his wife, ruining his life, so he would ruin his…he would not only fuck Bonnie in every which way he could possibly think of, he would rip out her heart and send it to Klaus in a box…he would teach Klaus Mikaelson to never cross him.

 **Well…this is my first crack at an AU Bamon fic. Things are going to go from 0 to 100 real quick. Please show me your like and love and let me know if I should continue…**

 **This is an AU fic. Damon Salvatore uses his vampirism to become one of the best criminal defense attorneys in the country. He has the perfect life, complete with a perfect wife...until he walks in one day and finds that perfect wife with another man. That act sets Damon on a collision course and at the end of that course is one Bonnie Bennett.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows for this fic. I am completely overwhelmed with gratitude at the interest in this little nugget. I appreciate all of you!**

 **Now, for the fic…the supernatural aspect will weave throughout the fic, but I wanted to also concentrate on the human part of them all. Like I said before, things will go from 0 to 100 quickly.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

The three couples sat around the table as Damon sat sipping his bourbon watching as his wife tried not to steal glances at Klaus while Klaus focused completely on Bonnie, avoiding all gazes to Krystal. The fact that Klaus could sit across from Krystal and act as if he was completely devoted to his wife pissed Damon off more and more.

"Damon, I'm surprised this is the first time that I'm meeting you. I didn't see you at Elena and Stefan's wedding", Bonnie spoke up breaking his thoughts.

"Well my brother", Stefan interrupted, "was jet setting around Europe at the time finding himself and the whole wedding in Vegas thing kind of didn't give Damon enough time to get there".

"Yes, my brother found the love of his life and decided a month later he wanted to marry her", Damon smirked sipping on his bourbon as Stefan and Elena looked at each other with grins, "so how long will you two be in Mystic Falls?" he focused on Bonnie and Klaus.

"Probably another week or two, I have a couple of meetings set up to discuss some new business ventures", Klaus answered.

"Oh really, what do you do?" Damon asked.

Klaus smirked, "I'm a real estate developer".

Damon's eyes widened as he grinned from ear to ear, "Well isn't that nice, my wife is a property manager…maybe she can help you around town".

Krystal looked over at Damon as Klaus reacted cool as a cucumber, "Hmm…I will keep that in mind".

"Good…good…she's great, if I do say so myself", Damon said kissing Krystal on the cheek as Elena and Stefan exchanged looks, "so Bonnie, what do you do while your husband is wheeling and dealing?"

"I'm a fashion designer", Bonnie answered somewhat skeptical of Damon's interest.

"She is so modest", Elena beamed as Bonnie smiled at her appreciatively, "Bonnie is one of the best young fashion designers in the world. She's designed clothes for actresses, millionaires, millionaire's wives, politicians…everyone".

"I see", Damon nodded staring intently at Bonnie.

"What exactly do you do Damon?" Bonnie turned it on him sipping her water.

Damon sat back, "Oh…well…I'm a criminal defense attorney, you know…I get the alleged bad guys out of trouble".

"Damon has a perfect record", Krystal beamed rubbing his leg, "he only defends clients accused of _white collar_ crimes".

Bonnie smiled sweetly, "Ooh so he only defends the criminals that have the big bank accounts that can pay their way out".

Elena chuckled as Stefan hid his laugh behind his hand and Krystal narrowed her eyes.

Damon smiled back at Bonnie as Klaus shook his head to hide his smile, "That's funny Ms. Mikaelson, considering I doubt your husband is hurting for money".

"But he's honest", Bonnie answered.

Damon smiled brightly and focused on Klaus, "I'm sure he is".

"Well...I think I see our food coming!" Elena interrupted grinning from ear to ear.

Damon trained his eyes on Bonnie, who looked over at him with a cocky smirk and then turned back to Klaus. He would definitely enjoy seducing the one Mrs. Bonnie Bennett-Mikaelson.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After a rather lively dinner, Bonnie waited outside for Klaus who was taking a business call at the bar. As she waited for the valet to bring their car, Damon walked over to her. She had really challenged him during dinner and while it pissed him off a little, he was intrigued.

"That was definitely an enjoyable dinner, wouldn't you say Bonnie?" he stated.

She turned to him raising an eyebrow, "Even when I commented on your clients?"

"Even _then_ …you would be surprised of how much abuse I can take".

Bonnie snorted.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something. I want to give my wife a present. I wanted to know if you could design a dress for her, I would pay you…whatever price you decide is worthy".

"I could design a dress for her, do you have any idea as to what you want it to look like?"

"We can talk about it tomorrow…", Damon removed a business card from inside his suit pocket, "come to my office tomorrow at around 3…we can talk then".

Bonnie looked at the card in his hand, "Ok…I will", she answered taking it from him as he smiled back at her.

"Bonnie…are you ready?" Klaus interrupted walking up eyeing Damon with a look of pure suspicion.

"Yes…umm…have a good night Damon".

"You too Bonnie, Klaus", he waved as Klaus stared at him before opening Bonnie's car door.

Damon watched as they drove away from the restaurant, "Damon, are you ready?" Krystal asked walking out with Stefan and Elena.

"Actually, I want to talk to my brother for awhile…Stefan can bring me home, Krystal can you take Elena?"

Elena eyes widened with a look of panic.

"I guess", Krystal stated, "you two stay out of trouble".

"Of course", Damon said kissing Krystal on the cheek.

Damon and Stefan watched their wives get in the car and head home before heading back into the restaurant sitting at the bar, "So what was up with you at dinner…you acted as if you already knew Klaus and Bonnie or something", Stefan focused on his brother.

"Nope…never met either one a day in my life", Damon stated sipping on his bourbon.

 _Klaus…her voice had whispered in passion._

"But I am curious about Bonnie, what's her deal?" Damon asked, "I mean, she doesn't seem like the type who would be married to some rich British guy with the way she talked about me and my profession…"

Stefan shrugged, "She and Elena met their freshmen year of college, been best friends ever since. They are pretty close, talk almost every day…", Stefan stopped, "wait, why are you interested?"

"Oh I just need her to do something for me", Damon stated non-committedly.

"Uh, huh", Stefan watched his brother uneasily.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Elena's brother in law is a jackass", Klaus stated as he and Bonnie walked into their hotel suite shrugging off his suit jacket.

Bonnie chuckled, "He was interesting".

"Interesting?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

Bonnie looked at Klaus amused, "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous over that unrefined lawyer?" Klaus scoffed, "I know my wife is amazingly beautiful and any man in his right mind would desire her…", Klaus walked over to Bonnie wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "but I am not jealous of someone like Damon Salvatore".

"You sound like you've met him before".

"Never have, but I am good at reading people…just like I know that my wife is not moved by charlatans in expensive suits".

"I didn't say I was moved by him, I just thought he was interesting and weird…", Bonnie moved away from Klaus going over to her sketchbook, "he wants me to design a dress for his wife".

Klaus' head jerked over to look at Bonnie.

"I am going to do it. I think I need to start sketching again, I need to start feeling like myself again and sketching and creating makes me feel that way".

Klaus wanted to object to Bonnie having any type of arrangement with Damon Salvatore. He didn't trust him. He wasn't sure exactly why. His interlude with Krystal earlier went undetected and there was no way that Damon Salvatore had any idea of the relationship he had with his wife, but he still didn't want him near his darling Bonnie. She was his everything and despite his dalliances with Krystal, Bonnie was the woman that he desired in every aspect of his life.

From the moment he laid eyes on her, he was fascinated by Bonnie. She was small, but mighty and she was intelligent. She was unimpressed by him and that just made him chase her more. He was never big on having a life mate, but somehow when he fell in love with Bonnie—he realized that he needed her forever in his life. Of course, being what he was—there could never be a forever with them, but he would find a way to ensure that she stayed with him forever. As for Krystal, she was a passing fancy. She did all kinds of things that Bonnie was too shy to do in bed and some things she couldn't do. She also gave him something that had disappeared between him and Bonnie. She needed him and wanted him. Bonnie had changed after she lost their child and as much as Klaus wanted to be there for her, there was a side of him that didn't want to deal with it. It was wrong, but it was his nature.

"Then if that's what makes you happy, I won't say a thing", he smiled at her.

"Thank you and I doubt Damon has any interest in me, did you see how crass he was at dinner…feeling up his wife at the dinner table?" Bonnie scoffed as she headed into the bathroom.

Klaus clenched his jaw…he had seen and he didn't like it. He would have to meet up with Krystal and give her a reminder of who made her shout to the heavens.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next afternoon, Bonnie leaned against the elevator wall as she ascended towards Damon's office on the 20th floor of a rather elaborate office building. She tapped her pencil on her sketchbook as the butterflies flying around in her stomach turning into eagles. This wasn't the first time that she'd been hired to design a dress for a husband to give to his wife, but for some reason she didn't feel completely confident about this. Then there was the other point that this is the first time in months that she decided to officially go back to work. She hoped that Damon couldn't see her nervousness because he seemed like the type that would use that to his advantage.

When the elevator doors opened, she stepped off of the elevator and faced two large glass doors with black lettering 'Damon Salvatore, Attorney at Law'. She snorted as she opened the door and walked into the office towards a desk where an older woman sat typing away on a computer. Bonnie looked down and read the nameplate, Ms. Alice Flowers. "Hi Ms. Flowers, I'm here to see Mr. Salvatore".

Ms. Flowers looked up, "Yes…he is expecting you", she stated standing up and gesturing for Bonnie to follow.

Bonnie found Ms. Flowers a little distant, but she shrugged it away as Ms. Flowers opened the office door to Damon's office. Bonnie stepped inside and Ms. Flowers said nothing before closing the door behind her.

She looked around as she noticed Damon standing up at the window speaking on the phone with an earpiece. He turned to see Bonnie standing in his office, looking rather different than she did at dinner the previous night—she was dressed in jeans, t-shirts and a blazer…quite different than the dress the previous night. However, her beauty still shone through despite her dressed down attire.

"Well George, I'm happy that you are pleased with my representation…I will speak with you soon", Damon stated as he touched the device on his ear and then smiled at Bonnie, "Ms. Mikaelson, I apologize…had to take that call".

"It's fine and you can call me Bonnie", she stated.

Damon walked over to her and smiled down at her, "Well thank you Bonnie…please take a seat", he gestured towards a leather couch.

Bonnie walked over and sat down. "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked gesturing towards a cart in his office containing only bottles of alcohol.

"Umm…no…I don't drink", she answered.

"Pity…I love bourbon, it calms the nerves", Damon winked at her.

"I'm sure", she deadpanned.

Damon smirked as he checked her out. Her picture did not do her justice. He was quite puzzled as to why Klaus would even think about cheating on this woman. Krystal was gorgeous, but so was Bonnie. He then looked down at the rock on Bonnie's left hand, "I did some research on you Bonnie, you do very impressive work".

"Thank you".

"But about 6 months ago, you disappeared from the scene…well that's what the articles in Vogue told me, why was that?"

"I took some time off", she said avoiding his gaze removing her pencil from her bag, "but I recently started sketching again".

"Hmm…", he sat back in his chair, "tell me about yourself".

"Mr. Salvatore…"

"Damon…" he corrected her.

"Damon, I have a very tight schedule, so maybe we should talk about the dress you want me to design".

He held his hands up in surrender, "I'm just trying to be friendly".

"I like to keep it businesslike with my clients".

Damon cocked his head to the side, "Even when my sister-in-law is your best friend?"

Bonnie looked up from her sketchbook and smiled at him, "Even then".

He was impressed. She wasn't breaking and he thought that this would be a tad easier. He never had problems with women, married or not, so he thought that she would be a little more welcoming. She was a spitfire and he liked it. He was willing to play this role for awhile, but he only had a few weeks to get Bonnie Mikaelson in his bed and he could only be patient for so long.

"So, what kind of dress are you thinking about for your wife…formal…semi-formal…casual?" she asked.

"Sexy", he answered.

"Any dress can be sexy, Damon", Bonnie smiled wryly at him.

"I have to disagree with you there".

"Our clothes don't matter, how the person in it _wears_ the clothes is what matters", Bonnie answered, "so I will ask you again, what kind of dress do you want me to design for your wife?"

Damon leaned forward casting his eyes directly on Bonnie, "Formal…red…and I want a split going up her leg, I want it to be a split that makes her the envy of every woman in the world and the desire of every man in the room".

She shifted in her seat a little as the room's temperature shot up and she felt a little uncomfortable, "I understand".

"Good, how long will it take for you to finish the sketch?"

"A couple of days".

"Good, just call me and I will take a look at it".

Bonnie stood up from her seat, "Of course, I will be in touch".

Damon smiled holding out his hand as Bonnie stared down at it, "Oh come on Bonnie, a businesslike handshake is nothing".

Bonnie shook her head and took Damon's hand and within seconds, she yanked her hand away, "Umm…I really have to go", she stated quickly, picking up her book and her pencil rushing out of the office.

Damon watched her rush towards the elevator and looked back once. She had felt something when they touched…hmm…it would only be a matter of time before he had her in his bed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Krystal dug her nails into Klaus' back as he pumped in and out of her at a feverish pace. She moaned and gasped as she felt like he would split her in two and when he quickened his motions and yelled out, she gripped onto him as he burst inside of her. She breathed in and out as he went limp and collapsed on the side of the bed.

"That was…wow…", Krystal breathed out, "when you called me over, I didn't expect that".

Klaus sat up and looked down at her. They were in a hotel room at a neighboring hotel from the one he shared with Bonnie. After the dinner he had with Krystal and her husband, he needed to see her and he wanted to accomplish two things—make her think of him while she was standing next to that arrogant prick of a husband and make sure her husband kept things business with Bonnie.

"Did you know that we would have dinner with you and your husband last night?" Klaus asked staring down at Krystal.

She snuggled up next to Klaus tracing circles on his chest, "I had no idea, how would I know that your wife knew my sister in law? I try to spend the least amount of time possible around Elena, The Perfect", she rolled her eyes.

"Hmm…your husband has requested my wife make you a dress, do you know anything about that?"

Krystal sat up on her elbow and stared down at Klaus, "No, I don't…but she's a designer, so he must have asked her to make me a dress as a surprise…thanks for ruining it".

"Hmm…".

Krystal rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the bed, "Damon doesn't suspect a thing, if that's what you are thinking. He's too arrogant to believe that any man could compare to him. Whatever he is doing with your wife is all business and why are you worried about that anyway while you are with me?"

Klaus smiled.

"You have me here after _how_ many months of planning this trip and you want to talk about our spouses…"

Klaus rested his head on his folded arms, "So you want to distract me?" he challenged her.

Krystal gave Klaus a cheeky grin and moved her body on top of his, "You know that's exactly what I want to do".

She snaked her body down his and settled in between his legs. She looked down and smiled, "Oh looks like someone is interested in another activity…"

Klaus looked down and grinned, "I think so".

Krystal smiled as she took him in her mouth and Klaus instantly gasped as he fisted her hair and gritted his teeth.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Elena heard the doorbell ringing as she finished up dinner in the kitchen in the boarding house that she shared with Stefan. Stefan said he would be late tonight and no one else called to say they were coming over. She dried her hands on a hand towel as she made her way to the door. She could see through the glass who her guest was and she stopped for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Elena, I can hear your footsteps", Damon sung from the other side of the door.

She marched over and opened it, "Damon, what do I owe the pleasure—Stefan's not here".

"I know. He's having a meeting with all of his shop managers, he won't be here for a couple of hours. Actually, my dear sister in law…", Damon grinned entering the house and putting his arm around her shoulder, "I am here to see you".

Elena shrugged out of his embrace, "And why would you be coming to see me, I don't think you've ever come to just see me since you and Katherine called it quits years ago…"

"How's your twin sister anyway?"

"She's great and she hasn't asked about you once since you got married to Krystal".

Damon shrugged, "Life goes on…"

"That it does, so why are you here?" Elena squinted her eyes suspiciously.

"You say that as if you don't want to spend some quality time with your brother in law", Damon stated as he looked down at Elena's necklace.

"Damon…", Elena began, but was momentarily stunned when Damon quickly removed the necklace from around her neck.

Damon was aware of the rules. He was _never_ to compel Elena, but he needed some information and it would only be for a few moments…he would explain it to Stefan one day, IF he ever found out. "I just need some information Elena, that's all", he said looking into her eyes.

He watched her irises expand as he spoke, "Tell me about Bonnie, does she know that Stefan is a vampire?"

"No…I don't think so. She has never mentioned it".

"Hmm…does she know that vampires exist?" Damon asked.

"No...not that I know of".

Damon nodded, "And tell me, why did Bonnie stop sketching a couple of months ago?"

"She had a miscarriage, she's been depressed. Her heart was broken and she's just started healing", Elena answered.

Damon was taken back by Elena's reply. He didn't expect that information. So Bonnie had been pregnant and lost the baby. She experienced depression, was just starting to heal and was undoubtedly vulnerable—this would be a perfect opportunity for him. He was pretty sure Bonnie was a woman that Klaus didn't deserve, but her fatal mistake was marrying a bastard who didn't respect other people's marriages.

"Thank you Elena, you have been so very helpful", Damon smiled, "you won't remember any part of this conversation, we've only talked about Stefan's birthday party in a week".

Elena nodded as Damon quickly fastened her necklace and stepped back.

"So Stefan's party, whatever you need me to do…I will do it", Damon continued.

"Damon, you are not the best planner. I will tell you when and where and just show up".

"You do that", Damon replied as he quickly glanced down at his watch, "oh look at the time…I need to go".

"Aww what a pity", Elena remarked sarcastically as she followed Damon to the door.

He winked at her as he stood at the door, "This has been a very nice visit, see you soon", he replied before opening the door and stepping out of it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie sat at the desk in the hotel suite sketching in her book for the dress that Damon commissioned her to make. She stopped sketching for a moment and thought about her meeting earlier with him. If she didn't know better, she would think that he was flirting with her; however, she also figured that was just Damon. Then there was when they touched. The feeling was so familiar. There was something about him that made her feel uneasy. Perhaps it was the way he looked at her. He looked at her almost as if he wanted to eat her and not in a good way. She would never tell Klaus those feelings, because the last thing she needed was her husband wrecking havoc in Mystic Falls.

Her husband…she smiled at the mere thought of him. He had his moments when he lost his patience and turned into a colossal baby, but he was truly the first person that she fell completely and hopelessly in love with. After she graduated from NYU and spent 2 years in Paris studying fashion, she came back home to New Orleans. She moved back in with her Grandmother Sheila Bennett and her brother, Marcel. Her grandmother was quite a woman, who didn't resemble anyone's grandmother. Everything Bonnie learned about being a woman and being a Bennett woman was from her grandmother, Sheila. Her mother and father were killed in a car accident when she was 3 years old and ever since then her family consisted of her grandmother, Marcel and herself. Then one day, everything changed for her. She was on her way to meet Marcel at one of their favorite bars and when she got there, she found a group of people surrounding a body on the ground. They were shouting about someone being dead a moment ago, but he had been saved and they all claimed a blond haired man had saved him. Bonnie locked eyes with the blond man and he smiled at her. It was Klaus and at that moment, she felt something…a pull…an attraction.

Over the next couple of days, Klaus and Marcel were pretty much inseparable, but Klaus would steal moments with Bonnie. He wanted to date her, he wanted to know her, he told her more often than not that he wanted to protect her and be with her. She resisted him many times because there was something telling her that he was dangerous. That he wasn't someone that she should be with. Finally, after some coaxing from Marcel, she gave him a chance. Their first date, he cooked her dinner and presented her with a portrait that he drew of her. It sold her. For an artist, it was the most thoughtful and personal gift that he could have given her. That portrait now hung over their fireplace at their home in New Orleans. She trusted Klaus with her life and her heart and she never wanted to think about being without him.

Then there was the memory of losing the baby. They tried so hard to get pregnant and the day she found out she was pregnant was a joyous occasion. Her grandmother wasn't too happy, but Bonnie knew that it was just Sheila's way of torturing Klaus. The day she had her accident and miscarried, was devastating. She wasn't sure that she would be able to climb out of that dark hole that she found herself in; but Klaus was there for her and he made her feel safe and loved and she could never ask for a better husband or partner in life.

As she smiled down at her wedding ring, she felt two strong hands start to massage her shoulders. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on top of Klaus' hands, "I didn't hear you come in", she smiled as he leaned down kissing her on the cheek.

"Well for a few moments, you looked like you were in deep thought…what's going on, Love?" he asked lifting her up with his hand as they moved away from the desk.

"I was just thinking about us and how much I love you".

Klaus looked at his wife. His perfect, faithful and pure wife and gently moved her strands of hair out of her face. He loved her completely. She was the one thing in his long life that hadn't been touched by the darkness that he had experienced in life. The dalliances with Krystal had nothing to do with his love for Bonnie and he would never leave his wife. He wasn't sure why he was still engaging in any type of relationship with Krystal. But then again…he knew why…he wanted what he wanted and he loved the sex with Krystal.

"Bonnie Bennett, you know my love for you will never change", he leaned in and captured her lips into a kiss.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon sat in his home office sipping a glass of bourbon staring at the rain that started to fall outside of the window.

"Damon, are you coming to bed?" Krystal asked from the doorway.

Damon swallowed the rest of his bourbon and stood up to face her. She was wearing a negligee and her long brown tresses were falling down her back. Krystal with a K, that was how she introduced herself to him so many years ago. The love that they developed over the past couple of years was a love that he never expected for himself. He had spent most of his life, his vampire life especially, as a fuck them and leave them type of guy. However, things changed with Krystal. She was his equal. She didn't care that he could be crass, selfish and a little dominating. She embraced that part of him and matched it at times. He fell in love with her and wanted to settle down. His wife was everything…well he thought she was.

Damon placed his hands on her cheeks. If he pulled hard enough, he could rip her head from her body—but he would never do it. She was his wife and he could never hurt her, well not in _that_ way. After he finished destroying Klaus Mikaelson's life, he would focus on his darling, disloyal wife.

"I probably should, I need to be in the office early tomorrow", he stated.

"Oh, I was hoping that we could have some quality time", she purred kissing on her the neck.

He jerked his body to the side, "I really have to get up early, rain check?" he suggested.

"Umm…ok", she stated clearly offended.

"Good…goodnight Krystal", he stated giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and heading out of the office as he could literally feel Krystal's eyes on his back.

 **So Damon and Bonnie had some one on one time and she felt something. What exactly did she feel and why? Damon compelled Elena to find out more information…how will he use that to further his plan against Klaus using Bonnie? Whether or not Bonnie is a witch, will come out soon enough.**

 **Krystal and Klaus' affair is not just about sex, but it's a huge part of it. More will be discovered as the fic continues.**

 **As always, thank you for your support and please leave your wonderful comments…I appreciate them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your continued support. :-)**

 **I appreciate it and I don't wanna waste another moment of yours...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"So Damon asked you to design a dress for Krystal?" Elena raised an eyebrow after Bonnie finished telling her about the meeting with Damon, "what kind of dress?"

"Sexy", Bonnie answered.

Elena's rolled her eyes, "Sounds like something Damon would say".

Bonnie nodded as she wiped some of the water condensation from her cup, "Damon is…", she searched for the right words, "a little weird".

"Understatement, do you know he used to date Katherine?"

"Katherine, your sister?" Bonnie wrinkled her nose.

"Exactly".

"I bet that was a match made in heaven".

"In hell actually. She'll be here next week for Stefan's surprise birthday party".

"You invited her?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"She invited herself, you know that I wouldn't invite Katherine to anything that I want to go well".

Bonnie chuckled and Elena joined in. Elena's identical twin, Katherine was indeed the polar opposite of Elena. Where Elena was kind and gentle, Katherine was abrasive and selfish.

"Well I guess I should see if we can leave earlier", Bonnie checked her phone.

Elena shook her head as she grabbed Bonnie's hand, "You will not. You have to stay here and help me with this madness. I love having you here Bon. I have friends, but no one knows me like you do".

Bonnie shook her head and smiled, "I will stay".

"Good and I can't say it enough, you look so much better than when I last saw you…", Elena lowered her voice, "you know after the miscarriage".

"I feel better. I guess working helped".

"And you and Klaus are getting back on track?" Elena gave Bonnie an inquisitive look.

"Yes and Elena, we are not turning this into a therapy session for me. You are not going to shrink me", Bonnie warned.

"I'm not!" Elena defended herself, "you are definitely not one of my clients, I just want to make sure that you are ok and that Klaus is not being an ass".

Bonnie's mouth set out in a straight line, Elena had never particularly cared for Klaus but had come around by the time she served as Matron of Honor at their wedding two years ago, "Klaus has been great Elena, you know he's not _that_ bad".

"I know, but…he just…I don't know Bonnie".

"Everything is good", Bonnie tried to assure her.

"Elena…I thought that was you!" Caroline Lockwood, the wife of the town's mayor Tyler Lockwood and party planner extraordinaire called out from the other side of the restaurant.

Elena froze as Bonnie focused on the young, perky blond heading over to them. Caroline stopped at the table, "Elena, you haven't provided me with a final guest count for Stefan's party", Caroline whined.

"I know, I plan to get that to you today. In fact, I am waiting on Krystal, you know she's Damon's proxy, so we can have a final meeting to discuss the rest of the details and then I will send you an email".

"That's good…", Caroline stated and then focused on Bonnie, "I know you, don't I?"

"Umm…I don't think…"

"You designed a dress for Greta Hill, the actress for her film premiere last year…the yellow dress!" Caroline chirped, "oh my god, I had no idea you knew Bonnie B., Elena!"

Bonnie and Elena exchanged looks as Caroline went on, "Wow…how long are you in town, I want to know if you could design me something…I would love to have a Bonnie B. original".

"Umm…" Bonnie looked over at Elena for some help.

"Bonnie, this is Caroline Lockwood…she is an amazing Party Planner…"

" _Producer_ ", Caroline corrected her.

"Producer and she is married to our mayor".

"Nice to meet you", Bonnie held out her hand which Caroline enthusiastically shook, "here…", she searched her purse, "take one of my business cards, I would love to meet with you and talk about a dress or something…I really have to go, so Elena get me those numbers" Caroline handed Bonnie one of her cards.

"I will Caroline", Elena answered.

"Ok, I will see you all soon", Caroline smiled as she headed away from the table.

"Wow", Bonnie breathed.

"She's nice, just a little high strung", Elena shrugged as her cell phone began to ring, "oh I have to take this…excuse me", she stated getting up from the table.

Bonnie nodded as she focused on her own cell phone before someone plopped down in the seat next to her, she glanced up to see Krystal sitting down next to her, "Hi", Krystal greeted her looking around, "where's Elena?"

"She had to take a phone call".

"Ah…I see, so did she pull you into the whole Stefan birthday party thing too? Damon is _supposed_ to be the one helping, but of course—I have to be the dutiful wife"

"I actually volunteered to help her with whatever she needed me to do", Bonnie answered praying that Elena would come back soon.

"That's very nice of you, you seem like a very nice person", Krystal turned to Bonnie, "perfect almost, makes sense that you would be friends with Elena".

Krystal's comment almost seemed like a slight, "I'm not perfect", Bonnie answered.

"Hmm…", Krystal waved over the waiter and quickly ordered a glass of Merlot, "your husband did call me to set up a meeting, I may be working with him on some projects here in Mystic Falls".

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, Klaus hadn't mentioned that he actually took what Damon said seriously.

"Oh did you not know about that?" Krystal asked innocently blinking her eyes.

"I didn't, but I don't really get involved in Klaus' business matters".

"Two different worlds huh?"

"No, we live in the same world when it counts. He does real estate, I do fashion. Do you know every single thing Damon does with his criminal cases?" Bonnie countered.

Krystal smirked, "Touché".

"Hello ladies, hope everyone is getting along", Elena interrupted smiling nervously.

"No, we're getting along fine…Bonnie is so friendly", Krystal grinned as Bonnie looked at her skeptically.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Sitting at that table today with Elena and her friend Bonnie was just plain nauseating", Krystal rolled her eyes taking a sip of her wine as Damon sat across from her. He had spent the day throwing himself into his work and now he sat across from his wife and he was ten seconds from ripping her heart out.

"And why is that?" Damon drank his blood.

Krystal focused on him, "You know why. Elena sits there and acts like she's the Belle of the Ball and Bonnie is basically one of her debutantes. They have stupid inside jokes about college that I don't understand, I had half a mind to compel them to shut up", she threw her napkin on the table in disgust.

Damon cocked his head to the side, "I thought Bonnie was actually quite pleasant".

Krystal's eyes bugged out, "Pleasant?" she scoffed, "the way she attacked you about your job?"

"She was just picking with me, that's all…completely innocent", Damon shrugged, "and besides, you know the rules when it comes to compelling Elena", he wagged his finger at her.

" _No compelling Elena_ ", Krystal did an impression of Stefan, "if he would just make her drink vervain, we couldn't have this issue or the temptation".

"She can't drink vervain, she's allergic to it".

"Of course Ms. Perfect is allergic to vervain", Krystal rolled here eyes.

Damon studied Krystal for a few moments, "You really should get along with Elena, she is after all your sister in law".

"I get along with her as much as I need to", Krystal stated and then she smiled slyly, "you know, Klaus Mikaelson called me today".

"Did he?" Damon raised an eyebrow, wondering exactly where this was going. Would she ask his permission to keep on spreading her legs to Klaus?

"Yes, he actually wants me to help him with some of the properties he's developing".

"Really…well I guess that's good news", Damon picked up his glass of bourbon and studied it for a few moments.

"Is something wrong?" Krystal lasered her focus on Damon, "do you not want me to work with him?"

Damon smirked. Oh his wife. Krystal was something. She had only been a vampire for a year when he met her and she took to all of the benefits quickly. Sometimes she thought that she could even get one over on him and this was a time when she thought she could, "Krystal…", Damon rose from his seat and walked over to stand behind her. He looked down at her ivory neck and placed his hands on her shoulders bending down to whisper in her ear, "why would I ever try to stop you from being successful, Klaus is undoubtedly a very successful real estate developer and working with him will benefit you".

Krystal stood up and faced Damon, "You are so supportive".

Damon smiled at her, "Why would I not be? You know I love being a power couple".

"I'm so lucky not to have a man that only wanted a housewife".

"Now, you know that is not what I would want at all", Damon focused on his wife's chocolate deceiving eyes.

"I am such a lucky woman", Krystal wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and pulled him closer, "I love you, you know that".

"Of course I do", he kissed her deeply, "who else could you possibly love as much as me?"

"I have no idea", Krystal whispered as she closed the space between them as Damon's eyes clouded over and in swift moment, he knocked all of the dishes off of the dining room table onto the floor and and lifted Krystal onto the table shedding clothes within seconds.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie giggled as Klaus kissed her lightly on the forehead as he moved off of her and gathered the sheets around his waist as he pulled Bonnie into an embrace, "You and that giggle Love, if you continue to do that…I may think that you are laughing at me".

"Well you do make the funniest faces when you…you know", Bonnie looked up at him.

"You mean when you make me yell out your name in 5 languages?"

Bonnie hid her face, "Stop!" she chuckled.

Klaus took her hands and moved them down, "My Bonnie, after all this time—you know how I feel about you and how you make me feel".

Bonnie looked up at Klaus. As much as her grandmother and Elena thought that he was not the person she should be with, she couldn't help but love him. He was good to her, he made her feel good about herself and he was her rock, "I know, but you know…sometimes you just make me feel so uncomfortable".

Klaus pulled Bonnie up to straddle him, "Why?"

"Because…", she looked down, "sometimes, I can't believe that I have someone like you".

"Someone like me?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"Someone who makes me feel like I am the most beautiful woman in the room when I walk into it".

Klaus leaned up to look his wife directly in her eyes, "Because _you are_ the most beautiful woman who walks into a room".

Bonnie grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him, "I love you so much", she gushed.

"I love you too", Klaus kissed her forehead as he leaned back and Bonnie began to move slowly on top of him, "mmmmm…I've taught you well, Love", he moaned.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hours later, Bonnie lay on Klaus' chest as he twisted his finger around her long tendrils. "What are you thinking about?" Klaus asked quietly as the moonlight illuminated their bedroom.

"That maybe this was the night that we conceived our baby", Bonnie whispered and then looked down at him, "I know it's a long shot, but just maybe…you know…"

Klaus smiled. If he could solidify his legacy with a child, that would bring him ultimate joy. Ever since he laid eyes on Bonnie, he knew that she was a special one. He knew that she would be the one to bring his child in the world and he was committed to making that happen, "One day at a time Love, it will happen".

She smiled up at him and then spoke again, "I had an interesting conversation today…"

"With?"

"Krystal Salvatore".

Klaus' stopped twisting his finger and looked down at the top of Bonnie's head, "Did you? And what did she say?"

"It wasn't so much of what she said, but _how_ she said it. First, she told me that you asked her to work with you on some properties…" Bonnie thought about Krystal telling her about Klaus' offer for awhile after their lunch. It wasn't so much that Krystal and Klaus would be working together; it just struck her as weird that Krystal would tell her in the way she did—almost like she was taunting her.

"She's experienced and I thought, despite her husband's insistence…it would be a good choice for me".

Bonnie lifted her head to look into Klaus' eyes, "I'm not jealous about that, it just caught me off guard…that's all".

"It was a business decision, that is all. I thought we decided a long time ago that we would separate business from our personal lives".

"We did and I agree with that", Bonnie frowned, "but I guess, the way she came across was like it was some big secret and she was just telling me to gauge my reaction—I don't know".

Klaus clenched his jaw. Krystal was walking on thin ice even speaking to Bonnie about their business deal. He thought he made it clear that Krystal was never to speak to Bonnie about him and he would do the same with Damon.

"I doubt that's what she meant and in case you couldn't tell, those two are quite full of themselves".

"Perhaps", Bonnie stated.

"You were at the dinner, you saw them together…they are their own biggest fans".

Bonnie laughed, "That they are".

"It's just a business arrangement with Krystal Salvatore, nothing more", Klaus assured her.

"I have faith in you", Bonnie kissed his chest.

Klaus rubbed Bonnie's back as he listened to her breathing even out and he could tell that she had fallen asleep. Krystal Salvatore would pay with her life if he lost Bonnie in any, way, shape or form. Bonnie Bennett was the key to everything that he had ever wanted in his life and he would be damned if anyone took it away from him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Krystal walked into the hotel suite the next afternoon to meet Klaus for their lunch 'meeting'. It was hard to keep up these appearances day in and day out when Klaus was so close to her. She loved Damon, she did…but she wanted more and Klaus gave her more.

"Klaus?" she called as she looked around the suite, "where are you?" she bent over to remove her heels, when a gust of wind almost knocked her over and she felt herself being pushed up against a wall. Klaus was standing in front of her with his hand around her throat, "ooh we're starting kinky already?" she smirked.

"What did you say to Bonnie yesterday?" he seethed.

"Bonnie?" Krystal choked out suddenly finding it hard to breathe due to his grip, "what…what do you mean?"

"What did you say to my wife?" Klaus leaned closer to her.

"I didn't say anything to her, I just told her we were working together", Krystal squeezed out.

Klaus loosened his grip, "I will only tell you this once Krystal…do not speak to Bonnie about _anything_ going on with us".

Krystal touched her throat, "Oh how could I forget, your _precious_ Bonnie…can't hurt her", Krystal scoffed.

"Do not speak to Bonnie again about me, if you do…I will end this because I will end you", Klaus warned walking away from her.

"Why do you want to protect her so much?"

Klaus turned to face her and for the first time since their relationship began, Krystal was afraid of Klaus, "Because she is **mine** and I don't like people hurting things that are mine", he stated, "so do you understand me?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I understand".

"Good…now, our surprise is in the bedroom", he stated walking towards the French doors separating the living area from the bedroom, "care to join me", he threw his head back to look at Krystal.

"She better taste amazing", Krystal commented brushing past him and heading into the bedroom to a waiting blond sitting on the edge of the bed.

Krystal watched as Klaus made his way over to the blond, "Say hello to Christina", Klaus smiled as he climbed on the bed and placed his hands on Christina's shoulders staring at Krystal.

"Hello Christina", Krystal smiled as her vampire visage washed over her face.

Klaus mirrored her expression as he held out his hand for Krystal to join him on the bed and they both bit into Christina at the same time, causing her blood to squirt out on the blanket.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon saved the document he had been working on all morning and sat back in his chair. He thought about the previous night with Krystal. She was still passionate for him and she almost appeared to be the same person he married, but no matter what he tried—he could never forget the vision of her in bed with Klaus.

"Mr. Salvatore? Anna is here to see you", Ms. Flowers opened Damon's office door, leading in Krystal's administrative assistant.

"Thank you Ms. Flowers, you may go", Damon stood up from his desk, as Anna stood in the middle of the floor. He walked over as Anna watched him with glazed over eyes, "hi Anna, how are you today?"

"I'm fine Mr. Salvatore", Anna gazed at him.

"Good, so what information do you have for me?" he asked.

"Ms. Salvatore blocked out a couple of hours yesterday for personal matters. The GPS on her phone told me that she was at the Hilton on West Street. She was there for a few hours and then she came back to the office. Today, she went to a meeting downtown in City Hall and she just returned to the Hilton on West Street…she sometimes stays there for a number of hours", Anna informed him.

"Does she have a business meeting at the Hilton?" Damon asked as he felt his anger begin to creep up.

"No she does not, Mr. Salvatore", Anna answered.

Damon gritted his teeth, he knew _exactly_ what his wife was doing at the Hilton, "Thank you Anna, you may go", he said through clenched teeth.

Anna turned around and headed out of the door. Damon followed slamming the door behind her. He looked around the office frenzied as he picked up a chair and threw it at the wall making a sizeable hole. "That Bitch!" he roared as he threw one of his Attorney of the Year Awards into a wall sending it shattering into a million pieces. He felt his fangs descend and the skin under his eyes begin to itch. He knew compelling Anna would be the only way he knew every step Krystal took. She was still fucking Klaus, almost every day it appeared and then coming home to him…to their bed…he could no longer sit by and be a side player in this game. He had to win. He would handle Krystal, but Klaus? He had to handle him first and foremost.

Damon walked over to his cell phone as his vampire visage disappeared from his face. He dialed Bonnie's number and instantly pulled himself together as she answered, "Bonnie…hi!" he greeted her making sure he sounded happy to hear her voice.

"Damon…hello…?" she sounded surprised.

"So Bonnie, I wanted to know if we could meet, so I could see the progress you've made".

"Umm…" she replied hesitantly.

"Bonnie…", Damon said turning on the charm, "I could tell that you are a hard worker and that you more than likely got to work on this as soon as you left my office, I just want to see what you've done…give you some feedback, you know".

"Umm…ok…I can be at your office in an hour", she stated.

"Good, thank you…see you then", Damon smiled ending the call.

He headed out to Ms. Flowers' desk and looked down at his compelled secretary, "I need a cleaning crew here immediately and after they are finished, you can leave for the day".

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore", Ms. Flowers answered picking up her phone.

Damon walked back in his office as he picked up one of those stupid fake plants that Krystal brought him and placed it over the hole in the wall made by the chair. It was a pity that he would have to bring Bonnie Mikaelson into the middle of this war, but sometimes innocent people got hurt. Despite what he had to do, he would make it as pleasurable as he possibly could for one Bonnie Mikaelson and he would enjoy it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A little over an hour later, Bonnie stepped off of the elevator outside of Damon's office. Klaus told her he had a late meeting and probably wouldn't be home until almost midnight. She understood, his business sometimes led to weird hours. As soon as she stepped off the elevator, her stomach twisted in a knot, something didn't feel right. She felt a little apprehensive about coming to see Damon, but she pushed down those emotions. There was no reason for them. Damon was a little weird, but he wasn't dangerous.

Without any hesitance, she pushed open the glass doors to his office and found that his assistant was gone for the day. She paused for a minute as she noticed Damon's door was closed. As she began to remove her cell phone from her pocket to give him a call, his interoffice door opened. Damon looked out and he looked slightly different. His hair was a little messy, he didn't have on a suit jacket, his shirt sleeves were unbuttoned and his tie was loosened.

"Bonnie…come in, sorry my assistant had to leave for the day", he gestured for her to come in his office.

"Ok…" she hesitantly stated as he closed the door behind her.

Bonnie looked over at the closed door as she clutched her bag, "Are you ok?" she looked at him more closely.

"I'm fine…please take a seat".

She raised an eyebrow sitting down at the small table in his office. She removed her sketchbook from her bag as he sat down next to her. For some reason, her hands began to shake as she opened the book. She was nervous and it didn't make any sense for her to feel this way. She opened to the page where she sketched the dress and began to explain as she ignored Damon's pointed stare.

"And this split…it's ambitious, but I think it may work", Bonnie explained.

Damon barely heard what she was saying as he stared at her. The flashes of him walking in on his wife riding Klaus assaulted him. Hearing his wife whisper Klaus' name. Envisioning what they were doing in the Hilton hotel all set his fangs on edge. Then there was Bonnie, her hair was up in a ponytail and her make up made her look like a flawless beauty. She was innocent in all of this, but she was Klaus' wife and she would be what people considered collateral damage. She would be better off dead than with Klaus anyway.

"So that's about it, what do you think?" Bonnie asked looking over at him.

Damon looked at her and every thought that passed through his mind since they sat down exploded in his head and he found himself quickly standing up, grabbing Bonnie by the arm and pushing her up against the wall in his office. The push into the wall momentarily knocked the wind out of her and she looked up at him positively terrified as he pinned her to the wall.

Damon stared down at her. She was beautiful, but she also appeared to be kind and incredibly trusting. He could see why Klaus had picked a wife like Bonnie, "You will listen to me, because I don't mean you any harm", he whispered staring directly into her eyes. She stared up at him with fear as he caressed the left side of her face, "I only want to _help you_ , Bonnie…I want to _protect_ you", he stated, "you _want_ me, you _desire_ me, the only thing that you can think about is having me take you to bed, ripping your clothes off and me fucking you until the sun rises. You want that…you _need_ that…", he went on.

She looked at him unblinking.

"Now take off your clothes", Damon stated letting her go and stepping away staring her down.

Bonnie looked at him for a few moments as she lowered her arms to her side. She walked over to him slowly and then she rushed towards him, "You narcissistic, sociopathic would be rapist!" she screeched as she raised her hand slapping Damon so hard that his head violently jerked to the side as he felt blood pool in his mouth, "you tried to compel me to fuck you, what the hell? I should have known…"

Damon's eyes widened in surprise as he felt his cheek and tasted the blood in his mouth...this was unbelievable…it didn't work…she was on vervain?

"I knew something wasn't right about you…", she fumed walking closer to him, "I knew it, I _felt_ it…but I ignored it, I doubted myself…I thought I was just paranoid or it was something else".

"How…"

"How what? Did I avoid your damn compulsion! You shitty vampire, I'm a witch!" she railed at him, "I can't be compelled. I should have suspected that you were a vampire too, I know Stefan is…but when you said you were brothers, I thought he was adopted or something…this is unbelievable, you are _digusting_!"

Damon stared back at her.

"I should set your ass on fire and the world would be better for it, who compels a woman to sleep with them…not only that, but a married woman...hell you're married!" she threw her hands up, "I am going to tell my husband and I suggest, you get the hell out of town because he _will_ kill you and he will make it hurt".

Bonnie rushed to get her bag and headed towards the door, but was stopped by a wild eyed Damon, "Your husband huh… _your_ husband?" he bent down in her face, "that's who you are going to get to defend your honor?"

"You fucked with the wrong couple", Bonnie hissed, "we will make you pay together".

"Together huh? Well hate to break it to you, but your husband is the reason I'm doing this".

"My husband is the reason why you were trying to mind rape me and get me to sleep with you?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "you are disgusting…get out of my way… or I will _make_ you get out of my way"

"Your husband, your _perfect husband_ , the husband that you speak so highly of is making a fool out of you".

"Oh really and somehow that makes it ok for you to try to seduce me?"

Damon leaned down to stare directly into Bonnie's face, "Your husband is fucking my wife…probably at this _very_ moment", Damon snarled at her.

Bonnie took a step back as she felt like she had been punched in the stomach, "You're lying".

"Lying? No, I wish I were…I walked in on my wife riding your husband in our bed like he was a damn rodeo bronco, he was holding on to her and calling out her name, so it's safe to say he was a willing participant".

Bonnie moved away from him as she felt the room begin to spin as he continued, "They fucked in our bed, they fucked in a hotel a couple blocks away from the one you're staying in…and from what I've learned its been a daily basis since you two arrived here".

Bonnie gripped onto the back of the chair in his office as Damon moved closer, "So you see _Bonnie_ , that husband that you bragged about at dinner the other day probably still had the taste of my wife's pus…", he began but unbearable pain attacked his head and left him unable to speak as he dropped to the floor.

"Shut up!" she screamed as Damon fell to the floor in pain, "Shut. Up!"

The pain in his head was something he never felt before. He felt as if he his was splitting open, "Stop!" he managed to scream out, "please…stop it…I'm telling you the truth!" Bonnie put her arm down and the pain in his head lessened as he gripped onto a chair to assist with helping him up off the floor. The witch had totally flipped out on him, "You may not want to face it, but he's with her now…the Hilton on West Street, maybe you should go take a look", Damon breathed out.

Bonnie breathed in and out as she felt as if she would vomit. She didn't believe Damon. He was just trying to explain away his behavior. Klaus would never do that to her, "My husband…", she breathed out.

"Is fucking my wife on a daily basis", Damon finished as Bonnie stared back at him with fire in her eyes.

 **Well…we know what Bonnie is now and she made Damon suffer for being so cocky and evil towards her. Now? What exactly happens now…**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOL! Thank you all for your reviews and reactions to the last chapter. You told me how horrible I was for leaving it there, so I thought that I would drop a new chapter tonight to make up for the last one. LOL! Let me know how you feel about this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the plot is inspired by a book. If you've read the book, you know what's coming in this chapter…**

 _6 Inch_

Bonnie drove away from Damon's office like a madwoman. She weaved in out of lanes and yelled at drivers. Every sensor in her body was at an all time high. She could set the town of Mystic Falls on fire if she thought about it long enough. Her tears nearly blinded her as she drove towards her hotel as rain began to fall lightly. Her mind raced as she thought back to everything that happened with Damon. "That bastard!" she screamed as she hit her steering wheel repeatedly at a light. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Klaus and the phone just rang. It had to be a lie. There was no way her husband was cheating on her. Her husband loved her. He was devoted to her. He wouldn't do anything like this to her. She parked her car in front of her hotel and raced inside. She entered their hotel room breathless, "Klaus!" she called frantically hoping that he was there. She searched the entire suite and he was nowhere to be found.

Tears fell from her eyes as she looked around and her eyes fell on his brush. She grabbed it and plucked one of his hairs from it. She sat down on the chaise lounge where they had made love a few days ago and closed her eyes, "Please show me my love", she whispered opening her eyes as a vision materialized in front of her.

The vision that appeared sickened her. She saw her husband and then she saw Krystal, Damon's wife. They were in the middle of a bed and they were in the middle of having sex. They were kissing, he was on top of her, her nails were embedded in his back and the look on her face was pure pleasure. Klaus smiled down at Krystal as he quickened his pace. Bonnie closed her eyes and the vision disappeared. She sat on the chaise as the brush and the strand of hair fell from her hand and she felt her stomach start to churn. "My husband…", she choked out as she jumped up from the chaise lounge, flipped up the toilet lid and emptied the contents of her stomach inside gripping the edges of the toilet seat. After she finished vomiting, she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She bent down and rinsed her mouth out. She gripped onto the sink and began to weep covering her eyes, "Why…why…why!" she screamed and then she stopped looking in the mirror and then she spoke again, " _Damon Salvatore_ ".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon sat at his desk staring out at the rain pelting against the windows. Bonnie had turned away from him without another word and left him standing in his office, with a slight headache. He grabbed the bottle of bourbon that he'd spent the past hour and a half sipping on. Everything went completely to hell. Who the hell would have thought that Bonnie Mikaelson would be a damned witch!? Because of that, his plan to ruin Klaus went straight to hell. He had no other backup plan other than to murder both Klaus and Krystal in one big blood bath.

He placed his bottle of bourbon on the desk and rubbed his hands over her face, "What a motherfucking mess", he whispered before reaching for his bottle as a crack of thunder broke through the air and lightening filled the room just in time for a small tawny hand to snatch the bottle of bourbon up.

He looked over and he laid eyes on Bonnie Bennett Mikaelson. She looked crazed. Much different than what she looked like when he first laid eyes on her that day. Her hair had moved out of it's ponytailed state and it was all over her head. Her long dark hair was all over her head. Her pristine make up was smudged across her face, she looked like a dark angel who had come to him in his hour of need.

She looked down at him and snatched the bottle up. She took the bottle and chugged some of the bourbon down and when she stopped, she choked and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I thought you didn't drink", Damon stood up and snatched the bottle away from her taking a drink.

"I also thought my husband wasn't fucking anyone but me, but that's a lie", Bonnie stated.

"So you're a believer now?" Damon faced her.

"I saw them…", she began as tears fell from her eyes, "I saw them in bed", she sounded as if she could barely contain her rage and anger.

Damon stared down at her and felt some of his anger and need to use Bonnie melt away, "I'm sorry", he apologized gently. The woman standing in front of him was hurt. She was as hurt as he was and he felt sympathy for her.

"You're not sorry!" Bonnie spat out pushing him away from her as her tears fell from her eyes, "you told me about this…you wanted me to hurt like this!"

"I wanted _your husband_ to hurt. You are not the one who did something wrong".

Bonnie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Your husband and my wife created this situation, not us…we should take all of our anger out on them", Damon focused on her.

"But you were going to use me…", Bonnie looked up at him, "you were going to seduce me and then what…throw it up in Klaus' face?"

"Listen, I'm not a complete asshole Bonnie, but sometimes in situations like this…it calls for an asshole", Damon moved closer to her.

She grabbed the bottle of bourbon from him and took a long drink.

Damon watched her. _This_ was a different Bonnie that he had met over the last couple of days. She was not the Pollyanna that he thought he met. She was powerful and she could be ruthless if the situation called for it as he learned earlier. A little while ago she was about to put a hit on him or even kill him herself.

He took the bottle from her and took another drink staring directly into her eyes as if they were arguing and cursing each other silently. She grabbed the bottle from him and she took another drink. He found himself smirking at her as she looked at him defiantly. He went to grab the bottle and she moved it out of his grasp.

"That's mine", he stated reaching across her staring into her eyes.

"We're all in the habit around here of taking things that don't belong to us", she raised an eyebrow at him daring him to try to take it away from her again.

Damon stared down at her and licked his lips as something came over him. Bonnie met his gaze biting her lip and in that quick moment, Damon wrapped his arm around Bonnie's waist and placed her on his desk.

Bonnie's mind was completely clouded from her hurt, her anger and the alcohol as she stared back at Damon. He leaned over and kissed her. The kiss wasn't necessarily a passionate one, but one that looked as if they were testing the waters. When he pulled away, he watched as Bonnie looked up at him and he saw no hesitation in her face and that's when he dived in. His lips attacked hers in a feverish pace. Their hands went everywhere as he removed her shirt revealing a lacy red bra under her t-shirt as she worked the buttons on his dress shirt. He lifted her up slightly to get her jeans down and he ripped the lacy red panties from her body throwing them across his office. She started for his belt buckle, but he pushed her down on the desk and dropped to his knees. Bonnie was a little thrown as he moved her legs apart and immediately began kissing the skin of her inner thighs. She sat up on her elbows as she felt his finger touch her throbbing nub in the middle of her body. It was like the epicenter of an earthquake that was stirring inside of her. She threw her head back and breathed out as she felt Damon's tongue lick the skin inside her wet folds. He wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her closer to him as he began to lick and suck between her legs, sending her into a frenzy as she tried to keep as quiet as possible and failed miserably. Thunder and lightening began to fill the room as Bonnie panted and twisted under Damon's masterful tongue.

As soon as Damon tasted Bonnie, all rhyme or reason went out of his head. She tasted sweet and almost too good to want to stop. However, as much as he loved tasting her, he wanted to feel his dick wrapped around her. When her legs collapsed in his arms, he stood up as he looked down at the lustful gaze she gave him. He unbuckled his belt and then allowed his pants to drop to the floor, stepping out of them and pulling down his boxer briefs.

Bonnie's eyes went a little wide as Damon appeared to be very ready for her, he moved closer to her and without another word, he entered her. She gasped a for a moment as her body adjusted to his girth, but that didn't stop her from spreading her legs wider. He moved out of her slowly as he nibbled on her neck. His slow ministrations were almost like he was teasing her. She moaned and gasped and held onto him as he moved in and out of her.

"Stop teasing me", she whispered in his ear.

He looked down at her with sweat lightening glistening on her face and he plowed into her. She held onto him as he quickened his motions. She was wet and tight, just the way he liked it—the girl must do kegels, he thought to himself as pumped in and out of her.

He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her towards the leather couch. He sat her down on the floor and turned her around as she bent over, "And just think…you called me an asshole earlier", he stated as he entered her from behind causing her to shriek in pleasure loudly.

"You…are…an…asshole", she stated with every thrust.

He flipped her around as they collapsed on the couch and he continued to fuck Bonnie on the leather couch as she gripped onto him, calling out all kinds of things making him want to make her cum faster. When she tightened her grip on him, he knew that she was close and he continued as she screamed out and he quickly followed emptying inside of her. He collapsed on top of her as they lay on the couch in his office, covered in sweat as the rain pelted down outside and Bonnie's cell phone vibrated on the floor with Klaus' face filling the screen.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They didn't speak after they finished, they just laid there in silence until Damon realized that Bonnie had drifted off to sleep. He moved from on top of her and just stared down at her as she slept. This was not part of the plan…well this wasn't _exactly_ the plan. He wanted to sleep with Bonnie, but he wanted to do it as revenge against Klaus. Perhaps what they did a few hours before was revenge against their spouses, but a part of it didn't feel like revenge. He could still taste her on his lips and it wasn't exactly something that felt like revenge the way he enjoyed the taste. What happened between him and Bonnie was something else, he just wasn't sure what to call it.

He gently removed a couple of strands of hair out of her face as he watched her sleep next to him. She was almost a different woman when she came to him last night after she confirmed the relationship between Klaus and Krystal. She was angry, she was sexy and she was in control. It turned him on a lot.

He watched as she began to move and her arm hit his chest, she felt his pecs for a moment and then her eyes shot open.

"Good Morning", Damon smirked back at her.

Bonnie's eyes went wide as she focused on her surroundings. She was in Damon's office, her clothes were strewn all over and she was naked on his couch and so was he. Suddenly, everything that happened the previous night came at her all at once and she jumped up covering herself with pillows. "Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god…", she panted as she rushed around trying to find her clothes.

"That _must_ be your favorite phrase, you said it about 10 times last night", Damon grinned.

She gave him a withering look, "What time is…", she asked looking towards the window, "oh my god…the sun is coming up?" she panicked slipping on her bra and shirt while she looked at her cell, "Klaus called me 30 times…Elena called me, oh my god…", she turned around frantically putting her hand on her forehead, "where are my panties!" she dropped to the floor looking around.

Damon stood up from the couch, gathering clothes and slipping on his boxer briefs, as she found her torn panties and glared over at him.

"Bonnie, perhaps you should calm down".

"I…I spent the night with you, I cheated on my husband…" she whispered.

"Because he's cheating on you!" Damon exploded, "don't tell me you feel guilty about anything that happened last night".

"Two wrongs don't make a right", Bonnie argued as she continued to look around the office.

"Who says?" Damon asked.

She shook her head as she mumbled to herself picking up her jeans and slipping them on, "I have to go, please don't call me…please don't contact me again…", she stated rushing out of the office.

Damon shook his head as he looked down at the floor, Bonnie's bag must have spilled out during their rather intense session the previous night and on the floor lay her sketch book, he bent down and picked it up, "Oh you _will_ see me again Bonnie".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie's head was spinning as she made her way towards the hotel suite and then stopped and pulled over. She couldn't go back to the suite. She slept with Damon. Klaus would be able to smell Damon on her, not to mention he would be able to smell sex on her. She closed her eyes as the tears slipped out. Her world was crumbling and she couldn't begin to even understand what she was supposed to do.

She was angry, she was hurt and then there was a part of her that felt guilt. She had slept with another man. Yes, she was hurt, angry and a little drunk, but she had still crossed a line with Damon.

Her phone rang again and she noticed it was Elena. She wiped her eyes and answered the phone, "Elena?"

"Bonnie…thank god…where are you, Klaus has been calling me every hour since last night asking me if I heard from you? Are you ok?" Elena asked.

"I...I need to come to your house, can I?"

"Umm sure".

"And don't tell Klaus that you spoke to me, I will call him and smooth everything over".

"Oook…I will be here when you get here", Elena stated as they ended the call.

Bonnie looked at the phone at Klaus' name. Her husband. Her unfaithful asshole of a husband was _soo_ concerned about where his wife was. Concerned about the wife that he had been cheating on for god knows how long. That bastard. She hated him. Now she understood why Damon had started on the path of revenge. Being hurt by someone could drive you to do the craziest things—including having sex with pretty much a stranger in his office.

Bonnie looked down at Klaus' name and started to press it, when his face filled the phone screen. She instantly felt anger creep into every part of her head as she forcefully pressed the green button. "Hello", she answered.

"Bonnie…I've been calling all over looking for you, you were gone all night!" Klaus screamed damn near hysterical, "I had to enlist the help of some Neanderthal named Donovan who I presume is the sheriff of this godforsaken town!"

Bonnie breathed out. She never lied to Klaus since they'd been in a relationship, well she never lied about anything big—but since he had been lying and having an affair, all of the rules went out the window, "I spent the night in my rental car".

"Wait…what?" he asked.

"Well it was by mistake…", she lied, "you know how I used to sketch by moonlight back in New Orleans, I decided to do that here and since you were at your meeting until late last night…I just decided to go out and sketch and I guess I got so carried away…" Bonnie had a flashback to her and Damon with her whimpering as they had sex on his desk, "that I just fell asleep. I'm sorry, I never wanted you to worry".

"I know, you just scared me Love and you know you shouldn't do that here, we don't _know_ these people".

"It won't happen again", Bonnie answered.

"I want to have lunch with you, I'm already late for a meeting…I will call you to let you know the place and time, ok?"

"Ok", Bonnie stated.

"I love you Bonnie".

Bonnie's voice caught in her throat as his profession hung in the air and then she found her voice again, "Love you too", she choked out as they ended the call.

Bonnie looked down at her phone as her tears fell onto the phone screen and she rested her head against her steering wheel.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon walked into his townhouse carrying his briefcase and his jacket. He placed his keys down on the table and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Late night?" Krystal asked from the stairs behind him dressed for work.

 _Oh my God…Damon…Bonnie's voice echoed in his ears._

"Kind of, I was working on a brief that needs to be filed tomorrow", he stretched.

"Hmm…" she replied heading down towards him.

"Well I'm going to take a shower and then take a nap, so I will see you a little later", Damon stated walking past her avoiding a kiss.

When he passed her, Krystal caught a familiar whiff of perfume, but she couldn't put her finger on where she smelled it before. She watched Damon walk up the stairs and heard him close their bedroom door behind him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Bonnie pulled up to Elena's house, she was relieved that Stefan was already gone. She had to talk to someone and the only person she could talk to at this point _was_ Elena. She opened her car door and immediately grabbed her lower back. The sex with Damon was wild and she may have used muscles that she hadn't used in years. Sex with Klaus was always passionate and slow, but the sex with Damon…was almost rough and definitely hot.

"Stop it Bonnie", she whispered as she headed up the stairs to Elena's house.

She took a deep breath and knocked, before she could blink the door flew open and Elena gaped at her, "Bonnie, what in the hell happened?" she asked pulling her in the house alarmed, "you look like you've been in an accident".

Bonnie gazed over in the mirror. Her hair was all over the place, her make up was smudged all over her face and her eyes were red and puffy. She looked back at Elena.

"Bonnie…what happened?"

Bonnie's bottom lip began to tremble and she burst into tears as Elena grabbed her into a hug and held her tightly. "It's ok Bonnie, it's going to be ok", Elena said rubbing her back.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After Bonnie finally convinced Elena that someone hadn't attacked her in an alley, Bonnie went upstairs to take a shower. She stripped off her shirt, her bra and her jeans and stared at herself in the mirror for a couple of moments as the tears fell from her eyes. Her hand flicked up and started the shower as she looked down at her left hand staring at her wedding ring.

She opened the shower door and stepped inside, allowing the water to wash over her body as she ran her hands through her hair. The memories of last night attacked her, starting with Damon's office when he told her of Klaus' affair, then seeing it with her own two eyes and finally what she did with Damon. Her body collapsed to the floor of the shower just thinking about how her life had changed drastically in less than 24 hours. She brought her knees to her chest as she began to hiccup as the tears flowed steadily from her eyes and she was convinced they would never stop.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie entered the kitchen after a shower in one of Elena's dresses. It was a little long, but it would do. Elena sat a cup of coffee down in front of her. After Bonnie had a good cry in the middle of Elena's foyer, she promised that she will tell her everything after the shower.

"So…" Bonnie breathed.

"Bonnie, just tell me…did someone hurt you?" Elena whispered even though it was just the two of them.

Bonnie looked over at her, "Yes, but not in the way you think. I have to tell you a few things. I probably should have told you years ago, but I wasn't sure if I should…"

"Ok", Elena listened intently.

"I'm a witch", Bonnie stated.

Elena's eyes went wide, "What…what do you mean?"

"I mean, I come from a long line of witches…Grams is a witch…Marcel is not, the women in my family all have one common trait, we are witches".

"Wow…I had no idea…wow…", Elena shook her in head in disbelief.

"And I know you don't think I'm crazy because I know Stefan is a vampire, I've known for a very long time. Almost from the moment you introduced him to me when I came back from Paris".

"But why didn't you tell me about you being a witch or about you knowing about Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Because when I first met you, I didn't think it would be the best thing to tell you I was a witch, especially when witches aren't exactly looked at as favorable beings, " Bonnie shrugged, "and I hate to say it, but witches and vampires are not the best of friends, so I didn't think it would be best for your to introduce me to Stefan as Bonnie 'The Witch' Bennett…but there are some exceptions to the witch-vampire relationship".

"Really?"

"Yes…Klaus, he's a vampire…actually…he's an _Original_ vampire", Bonnie explained.

Elena's mouth dropped, "You're married to…"

"A vampire…yes…"

"But wait…wait…none of this makes sense, you were pregnant. Vampires can't procreate. I know that for a fact…"

"Klaus is kind of complicated, he's a hybrid…he has a dormant werewolf side".

Elena blinked repeatedly, "This is crazy…really, really crazy…am I the only human here?"

Bonnie smiled self deprecating, "But I just wanted to get that out on the table before I tell you what happened last night".

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"I found out that Klaus is cheating on me", Bonnie breathed out and just saying the words brought tears to her eyes.

"Klaus?" Elena raised an eyebrow, "he may not be my favorite person, but he adores you Bonnie…he would never…"

"I saw him Elena, I saw him with her. I saw him in bed with her…", Bonnie began to cry, "I saw him having sex with her, whispering _her_ name. I saw it all".

"Wait…", Elena rushed over to Bonnie taking her hand, "did he see you, did they see you?"

"It was a spell, he doesn't know that I know".

"Wait…this woman is in Mystic Falls, who is she?" Elena asked.

Bonnie looked at Elena. She wasn't ready to out Krystal because that means she would have to out Damon and Elena would run to Stefan and she just didn't think that was fair.

"I don't know who she is, I've never seen her before", Bonnie lied.

"What an asshole", Elena seethed.

"I slept with someone last night", Bonnie stated looking at her coffee cup, "I was angry…I was upset…he was there and I just let everything go. I wanted to feel something else other than the sadness and anger and pain…"

"Bonnie…", Elena sighed.

"He was a stranger and it will never happen again", Bonnie quickly added.

"Bonnie, I don't know what to say".

"Neither do I. Klaus doesn't know that I know and I'm not telling him yet. I don't know what to do just yet and until I do, I am going to act as if nothing happened".

"But how can you do that when he is cheating on you Bonnie?" Elena asked with her eyes almost falling out her head, "you can't stay with him, look at you—you're wrecked!"

"I know, I just need a couple of days to think about this".

"And the guy from last night, was that it? A one-night stand?" Elena asked, "I mean, you may feel that way—but what about him? If he's in Mystic Falls too, he may approach you…"

Bonnie thought back to those moments in Damon's office, when he ripped her panties and dived in between her legs, "Yes…that's all it was, it won't happen again and he understands that".

"I don't know what to say Bonnie…this is a lot. I mean, you're a witch. You know about Stefan…Klaus is a vampire, this is…mind blowing", Elena shook her head, "and I would completely understand if you wanted to go back to New Orleans before Stefan's party".

"No…I'm staying, you have been so good to me. Klaus being an asshole doesn't change that".

Elena leaned over and brought Bonnie in a hug, "I love you Bon and I will always be here for you".

"Thank you Elena", Bonnie closed her eyes as tears escaped them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I want to see you later", Krystal whispered over the phone as Klaus looked around the restaurant waiting for Bonnie.

"You will see me plenty when we leave for New York tonight".

"I know and I think we need to talk about…"

Klaus noticed Bonnie walking over, "Bonnie's coming, I have to go", Klaus stated ending the call abruptly and standing up as Bonnie made her way over to him.

He took her in. Something was different about her. Her eyes looked different, sadder and he could see that she had been crying. He recognized that look in her eyes. She had tried to hide it for weeks after she lost the baby. She met his eyes and her face became unreadable before reaching him.

"Bonnie…", he grinned holding out his arms.

She paused for a moment and then allowed him to hug her. She wrapped her arms around him. He smelled like her husband, he sounded like her husband, but knowing what she knew about what he'd done—this wasn't the husband she knew anymore.

He let her go, but not before caressing her cheek lightly and placing a kiss on her lips, "I missed you last night. Sleeping alone was painful".

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. The lies he told to her. He thought she was such a fool. Her hands were balled up by her side and she could feel heat generating from them trying to get free. If she concentrated hard enough, she could bring him pain at that very moment.

"Are you ok Love?" he asked focusing on her.

"I'm fine…like I said, falling asleep in my car was not exactly the best thing", she covered quickly.

"I would say it wasn't, I almost tore this town apart and you know I would do it for you".

"Of course you would", Bonnie smirked as she took a seat across from him.

The waiter came over and took their orders as Klaus smiled at Bonnie. While the waiter poured Bonnie's water and brought over Klaus' scotch, Klaus focused on her. "I have a proposal for you and I hope you will say yes, like you did to my last one".

Bonnie felt sick just thinking of his proposal of marriage, when he promised to never hurt her.

"I am working on some big projects here in Mystic Falls that require me to be here for awhile, so I was thinking that we would buy some real estate here so we don't have to stay in the hotel for months on end. What do you think?"

Bonnie stared at him blankly. He had to be kidding her.

"Bonnie, I know that you love New Orleans. We both do, but I will have to stay here for a couple of months until things are off the ground".

"So you want to buy a home here?" Bonnie clarified.

"Yes and I know Elena's here and despite how I feel about her, I know she is your best friend".

"She is", Bonnie stated through clenched teeth as she gathered her napkin in her lap.

"So this is a _good_ thing Love".

Bonnie stared at him unblinking, "Staying in Mystic Falls is a good thing", she repeated.

"It is; I think we have can have a good life here".

Bonnie continued to stare at him.

"So, I have to go to New York City to meet with some investors later tonight, so you can either come with me or you can stay here and scope out places for us to live".

Bonnie sipped her water and then smiled at him, "I will stay here, I will find something really nice for us".

"You truly are an angel", Klaus reached over and kissed her hand.

"That's me…an angel", she replied, "so will you be back for Stefan's surprise party?"

"I don't see why not".

"Good", Bonnie answered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After lunch, Klaus had to leave for a meeting and Bonnie returned back to their suite. It took everything within her to control her emotions as she sat across from her lying ass husband. She needed to get her mind off of everything. Locating her bag, she rushed over and looked for her sketchbook. She turned her bag upside down and still couldn't find it. It was in there last night when she…she stopped moving. She had it last night when she went to Damon's office. "Damn it!" she shrieked throwing the bag on the floor as someone knocked on the door.

"I swear, if it's that Krystal I will make her head explode", Bonnie mumbled as she rushed over to the door and flung it open.

"Forget something", Damon smirked in the doorway holding up her sketchbook.

Bonnie's mouth went dry. She didn't expect to see him again.

 _You taste amazing…he smiled up at her with darkened blue eyes and a devilish grin._

"Bonnie, did something happen to that pretty little mouth of yours?" he leaned in towards her.

She snatched the sketchbook out of his hands and started to close the door, but he caught it opening it and walking in behind her.

"Well…I am impressed. Your husband really knows how to travel in style", he looked around the suite.

"Damon…"

"Look, you left your sketchbook—I thought you would want it back…", Damon stated, "I uh…didn't look inside, I figured that some things in there may be private".

Bonnie looked through the book, "Thank you".

"Sooo…maybe we should talk…"

She looked at him, "Talk about what?"

Damon cocked his head to the side, "How about you pick…we can talk about our respective spouses destroying every bed in town or we can talk about us in my office last night".

 _Cum for me he had whispered in her ear._

"No…I don't want to talk about that either", Bonnie shook her head.

"Look, our spouses are no good assholes. That's been established, I want to talk about us".

"There is no us", Bonnie answered, "we had a night where we gave in to our emotions, that was it".

"Hmm…", Damon watched her walk around the room avoiding eye contact, "so what happens now?"

Bonnie thought for a few moments and turned to face him, "What was your plan?"

Damon looked over at her, "What?"

"What was your plan?" she asked walking over to him and folding her arms, "what were you planning to do. You were going to seduce me and what…take pictures…videotape it…"

"Really Bonnie, come on…"

"No…tell me, what were you going to do? Were you going to have some evidence that I slept with you to throw it up in Klaus' face?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Maybe…"

"Uh, huh and after that…"

"Huh…what…what do you mean?"

"After that Damon, what was your plan?" Bonnie pressed, "because you are a vampire. Vampires don't just go for hurting feelings, they like to destroy…"

Damon raised an eyebrow, "How do you know so much about vampires?"

"Since he's sleeping with your wife, I will tell you", she rolled her eyes, "Klaus is a vampire and not just any vampire, he's an Original vampire".

"What the hell does that mean?" Damon's brows knitted together.

"It means that he can walk in the sun without any assistance, like I bet your ring on your right hand gives you and he's stronger than your every day vampire".

"I see, but how exactly did he get you preg…." Damon began before Bonnie shot him a look and charged over him.

"How did you know about that?" Bonnie asked inches away from him, "the only person here who knows about that is…Elena…she told you…"

"Ok, I compelled her…"

Bonnie snorted and shook her head, "You compelled her to find out things about me, I am such a fool".

"I'm sorry ok! I found my wife who I love very much fucking another man in our bed, I reacted horribly. I wanted revenge. I wanted him to hurt just like I was and I was going to use you to do it! Yes, that makes me an asshole—but your husband deserves to pay".

"And what about your wife, does she deserve to pay as well?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

" _Both_ of them deserve to pay", Damon stated.

Bonnie nodded and then something dawned on her, "Is Krystal going away tonight?"

"She has a conference in New York for a cou…how did you know that?" Damon asked.

Bonnie shook her head as tears pooled in her eyes as she walked over to the mini bar and knocked every single bottle off of it while she screamed, "They are both going to New York!" she shrieked, "they are making fools of us!"

Damon hadn't thought that previous to this moment. Krystal had planned her trip months ago…but then again, months ago she was probably sleeping with Klaus. Bonnie looked at him, "Was last night part of your plan?" she asked suddenly calm.

"What?"

"Last night…", she walked over to him, "us sleeping together, did I play into your plan? Did you sleep with me last night because of our spouses?"

"That was probably part of it", he confessed, "but last night, I was looking for something else…"

Bonnie fumed, "I want to make them hurt, he wants to move us here. He says he needs to stay here for a couple of months because of his investments", she stated as if just saying the words tasted disgusting to her.

"He wants to move to Mystic Falls…wow…the balls on that guy".

"He wants to make it easier to carry on his affair".

"Then you're looking for a place to live", Damon stated thoughtfully.

"We are".

"I have a place for you, that is if you are serious about making them pay?"

"I am", Bonnie answered.

"Give me a day", Damon stated.

Bonnie nodded. She wasn't sure what Damon's plan was, but she was just that angry to go along with it whatever it was.

"Bonnie, honestly…I was just going off of anger when I tried to compel you. I had some terrible things planned and it was because all I could see was that your husband deserved to hurt like I was", Damon began in a serious tone, "but I realized that you are innocent in all of this. You are a good person and you just got in the middle of something because your husband is a selfish asshole. I'm sorry about what I did yesterday, you didn't deserve that".

Bonnie nodded.

"Your husband doesn't recognize what he has", Damon reached over and touched her cheek. It was a movement that wasn't calculated.

The lump in Bonnie's throat became too much to push down, "Last night…"

"Last night was just that…last night".

"I was just so hurt", she whispered, "and angry and I just wanted to feel better".

"I understand that…I get it".

"Thank you for bringing me my book", Bonnie smiled softly, "and not looking inside", she added.

Damon nodded as his eyes stayed on Bonnie's emerald ones. There was something pulling him to her. Maybe it was the fact that she was the only one at that moment who understood how he felt or maybe she had put a spell on him the night before, but there was a buzz inside of him as he looked down at her. As if he was outside of his body, he didn't realize he had even positioned himself to do it until he felt his lips touching hers.

He heard her moan into his kiss as it deepened and she opened her mouth to allow his tongue access. They stood there in the middle of the hotel room kissing as Bonnie dropped her sketchbook to the floor and wrapped her arms around Damon. He moved them over to the bed and laid her down.

Bonnie closed her eyes. It was as if, every part of her brain had shut down. She didn't care that this was wrong, she didn't care that Klaus could walk in at any moment, this made her feel better. She had no idea why—but it did. Maybe it was comforting to know that Damon knew what she was going through. Maybe it helped her to know that someone wanted her. Maybe it was because she could feel good during this time with Damon. She wasn't sure…but what she did realize was that she was falling further and further down the rabbit hole. Somehow she didn't think Damon Salvatore would be the one to pull her out, but more than likely pull her further down.

 **So Bonnie is starting a dangerous game with Damon. Their attraction was birthed out of their spouses cheating, but they have also decided to team up. Klaus and Krystal are reckless and not only that, but arrogant in their thinking that their spouses are blind to what they are doing…I think the last strike for Bonnie was when Klaus said they needed to move to Mystic Falls.**

 **Damon…he's attracted to Bonnie and I think he sees the same thing in Bonnie that Klaus sees. A powerful, amazing woman who will end you if you do her wrong.**

 **This is only the beginning…oh and Damon left out one major part of his supposed plan.**

 **Please show your love and like. I appreciate your comments, they definitely help to encourage.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you…thank you…thank you! I am so humbled and inspired by your reviews. I know that Bonnie's actions in the last chapter surprised some, excited some and disappointed some…but I wanted to say that Klaus sees her as a perfect angel—when she's not and I think the entire realization that her marriage is a sham combined with everything else, she went a little reckless.**

 **However, I have to say that the recklessness is not just about pain and anger…there is some attraction and could be more. Thank you for your support and I appreciate your reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: Not my own…just like Klaus ain't Krystal's.**

 _Pray You Catch Me_

Bonnie felt Damon's hands travel up her shirt and unhook her bra. His hands softly caressed her breast as she continued to kiss him. Her mind was swirling with every caress and every kiss. As he moved to unbuckling her pants, her cell phone rang bringing her out of her haze.

"Damon…", she mumbled.

He moved to her neck kissing her and she pushed him up, "Damon…I have to get my phone", she stated staring into his eyes.

He looked down at her as if the realization of what he was doing and who he was doing it with hit him. He moved off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. She sat up and walked over to the desk, picking up the phone and answering, "Hello Grams…can you hold on for a moment?" she asked, putting the phone in mute.

Damon stood up to leave and her voice stopped him, "Can you not leave please, I want to talk…downstairs at the bar?"

He nodded as he picked up his suit jacket and headed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Bonnie sighed as she removed the phone from mute, "Hi Grams", she tried to smile as she sat down on the bed.

"What is going on, I haven't spoken to you in 2 days…has that Klaus done something to keep you from calling me?" Shelia asked suspiciously.

"No Grams, everything is fine".

"You don't sound like everything is fine".

Bonnie closed her eyes and breathed out, "I'm just having a hard time today, that's all".

"I know Bonnie, it takes time to get over a loss like the one you experienced", Shelia answered gently, "but I know that you will heal".

"It's just hard you know…", Bonnie stated as a vision of Klaus and Krystal assaulted her, "but I know that everything works out for the best".

"That it does, so when are you two coming back…or more importantly, when are _you_ coming back?"

"Well…Klaus is still working on a few things here and he uh…he kind of wants to get a house here".

"A house where?" Sheila asked.

Bonnie bit her lip, her Grams wouldn't be happy at all with the recent development and if Bonnie told her what she learned about Klaus, Sheila would be in Mystic Falls in a matter of hours roasting Klaus on a stake.

"A house in Mystic Falls, his new ventures here will require a lot of his time and…"

"I don't like this Bonnie. I don't like this at all. I don't feel right about you being in Mystic Falls".

"Why?"

"Because it's just a feeling I have, it's not a good place for you", Sheila answered.

"I'm sorry Grams, but I need to stay here for awhile. I will come home in a few days to get some things, but Klaus is my husband and I need to be here…"

Sheila sucked her teeth, "Your devotion to him…he better appreciate it".

"Oh he does", Bonnie answered, "I am going to give Klaus everything he deserves from me as a wife".

"He doesn't deserve you…I will never understand how he has you under his spell, Marcel…I understand with that damn sirebond".

"Grams…"

"Fine, fine…I saw Grace the other day, she told me that you emailed her and told her you have a design that you want to put into production soon. You're sketching again?"

"I am", Bonnie nodded, "a gift for a man's wife".

"Well that's great Child, I was so worried. I'm glad that you are using your gift again".

"I am too", Bonnie tried to smile, but didn't quite make it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon sat at the bar in the lobby of the Omni waiting for Bonnie to finish her conversation. He wasn't sure why he stayed exactly. He should have just walked out when she got on the phone. This thing with Bonnie was starting to get complicated. It was getting complicated because when he saw her now, he didn't see a means to revenge against Klaus. No, she was someone who was hurt just like he was. She was a beautiful woman, who wanted to believe the best in her husband until she was faced with the ugly truth. In some ways they had a bond and it would be a lie if he said that he wasn't attracted to her. He still loved Krystal as much as he hated to admit it, but he was also attracted to Bonnie. It wasn't just the fact that they had really good sex the previous night, it was something else.

"Sorry about that", she stated joining him at the bar, "my grandmother gets very upset if she doesn't hear from me".

"It's fine…", Damon said somewhat distracted.

The bartender came over, "What can I get you?"

"Umm…I'll have what he's having", she pointed at Damon's drink.

The bartender nodded as he walked over and removed a glass from the rack.

"I'm having a horrible influence on you…I thought you didn't drink", Damon sipped and turned to look at Bonnie with a smile.

"Well my life has drastically changed in less than 24 hours, so I guess taking up drinking is not exactly the worst part of all of this", she stated as the bartender placed the drink in front of her. She sipped and then grimaced a little.

Damon thought it was cute the way that she tried to act as if drinking bourbon was the most normal thing for her, when she couldn't drink it without blanching. He studied his glass for a moment as they sat quietly for a few moments, "I was going to kill you", he stated quietly. He knew it was risky to tell her at this moment, but he wanted to be honest with her. There were so many lies swirling around her that he wanted her to know that he wasn't lying to her.

She paused with her glass in mid-air.

"I could tell from just that dinner with you two that Klaus loved you and despite what he was doing with my wife, seducing you and killing you would be the best revenge against someone like him", Damon grimaced with every word and finished his drink, "but I was wrong for that, I wasn't thinking about you…what kind of person you are…I could only think about your husband and making him pay. I just want to get everything out on the table".

Bonnie closed her eyes and breathed out slowly.

"I would have never went through with it of course", Damon continued as Bonnie held onto her glass tightly, "I know that you were an inno…" he was interrupted by an entire glass of bourbon hitting him in the face as the entire bar turned to look at him.

"Go straight to hell!" Bonnie hissed in his ear slamming the glass down and stomping away from the bar.

Damon chuckled as he dabbed his face with a napkin as the bartender gave him a sympathetic look, "Women", Damon snorted with a smirk before turning to watch Bonnie at the elevator stabbing the button.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hours later, Klaus walked around the suite placing his suits in his garment bag as Bonnie helped pack some shirts, "So will you be in meetings all day?" she asked.

She was still angry at Klaus, at Krystal and at Damon for his confession later that day. She realized that he was being honest, but she wasn't too keen on playing nice with a vampire who had not only planned to seduce her in a revenge plot, but also planned to kill her. She wasn't _that_ crazy.

"Probably, you know how my investors get whenever I start a new venture and Mystic Falls is not exactly a beacon of activity".

"Well you always have a way of convincing them", Bonnie commented.

Klaus walked over to her, "I do, don't I…it's a gift", he winked.

"It truly is…I wonder sometimes if you don't wish you could compel me", stared at her with a probing look.

Klaus' face turned serious as he placed both of his hands on Bonnie's cheeks, "Bonnie, I would never want to compel you. I love you".

The way he said those words made her want to forget everything that happened the previous day and everything she learned, Bonnie closed her eyes and kept his hands on her cheeks, "I know", she whispered.

"And when I get back, we should have a new place here in Mystic Falls…right?" he asked moving away from her.

And just like that Bonnie was snapped back to reality, "Yes…ummm…. I'm meeting with a realtor tomorrow".

"And once we're moved in and settled, we can try again…"

"Try again?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow.

"To conceive our child…Bonnie, our union is a rare one and the fact that we could be able to create a supernatural hybrid that is part wolf and witch is almost unheard of. Can you imagine how powerful that child could be?" Klaus eyes lit up, "we would put new meaning to power couple".

Bonnie stared at Klaus. He had to be kidding her. He was getting ready to go away with his mistress and he was waxing poetic about creating a family with Bonnie. He was sick and not to mention cruel, "I was thinking…", Bonnie began, "that maybe we should put that on hold. I just started sketching again and I'm trying to get that part of my life back and if I get pregnant again, I would want to just take everything easy".

"But the miscarriage happened because of a vampire attacking you, not because of your career", Klaus walked over to her, "and he paid dearly for what he did to you". Klaus marveled at the memory of ripping that vampires head from body. If it had been another time, he would have placed his head on a spike and kept it on his front lawn.

"I'm just not ready, that's all".

"You were ready a couple of days ago".

"Klaus…", Bonnie stopped and searched for the words, "I love you, but I just need some more time…ok…when you get back, we will revisit it".

"Ok, I understand", Klaus stated smiling and placing his hands on her arms, "Bonnie, you do understand my excitement of creating a child with you. It would have the best parts of you and the worst parts of me…", he smiled devilishly.

"Lucky me", she deadpanned.

Klaus closed the space between them by bringing Bonnie into a kiss. She tried to focus on it. She had to play this role for a little while longer, when his hands traveled up her back, she broke away—she couldn't, "I'm sorry, I just…I'm sorry…I'm just having a rough day".

Klaus frowned, "I understand, I'm just going away for a few days and I want to make love to my wife…give me something to think about as I'm sitting in those meetings", he winked at her.

It took everything within Bonnie not to give Klaus multiple aneurysms, a trick she hadn't done on them since they first started dating, "I'm sorry…", Bonnie answered.

His mouth drooped even more, "Ok Love…well we have to make up for lost time when I return".

"Mm, hmm", Bonnie nodded as he kissed her on the cheek before gathering his bags.

"Just send me pictures of the place you select".

Bonnie smiled as best she could as he made his way to the door. She followed him as he opened the door, "I love you", he whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I know", she answered as he turned and walked down the hallway.

Bonnie closed the door and stared at it for a few moments, "Asshole", she mumbled as she walked away picking up her cell phone. She looked at Damon's name for a few moments and then she texted him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I was thinking about taking some time off and meeting you in New York City", Damon spoke as Krystal zipped up her suitcase.

She looked at him with a face of panic, but she quickly recovered, "I thought you were really busy at the office with some upcoming cases".

"But you know, I can always make time for my wife…", he stood up and walked over to her as she stood at the dresser placing her toiletries in her travel bag, "what man wouldn't want to have some alone time with his wife…", he stated moving his hand up her shirt and cupping her breast.

Krystal closed her eyes and breathed out, "Damon…"

"But…", he quickly removed his hand, "I _am_ busy at the office, so alas…I will be staying here all alone while you are in New York City", he moved over to the lazy boy in their bedroom and plopped down.

Krystal turned around and smirked, "You are trying to torture me right?"

"How so?" Damon cocked his head to the side.

"Well…", she walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him, "you got me all wet over there and then walked away. You've been doing that a lot lately, which is very different for you…when you start something, you usually want to finish it".

He leaned forward staring into her chocolate eyes, "Do you have time for an all night marathon?"

"I don't…my plane leaves in an hour".

"Who's the tease now?" he countered.

She smirked as she stood up, "When I get back, we should go on vacation…just you and me, after Stefan's party".

Damon rose from his seat, "Sounds like a plan".

Krystal smiled as she wrapped her arms around Damon, "You know, this marriage thing is not too bad", she grinned, "I used to think marriage was to limiting, but it's really not".

"Is that so?"

"Yup…", she kissed him quickly on the lips and turned around to her dresser, "now…", she picked up travel bag as Damon picked up her suitcase, "you be a good boy until I get back".

"Certainly", Damon stated as he helped her with her bag as his phone vibrated on the night table.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After dropping Krystal up at the airport, Damon looked down at his text message. He saw that it was from Bonnie. He opened the envelope and her, 'Call me' it read.

He raised an eyebrow as he dialed her number and she answered almost immediately.

"Before you say anything Bonnie, let me say something…", he began as he heard her take a breath, "I could tell from just that dinner with you two that Klaus loved you and despite what he was doing with my wife, seducing you and killing you would be the best revenge against someone like him", Damon began as he could literally hear her breathing heavily on the phone trying not to set him on fire from a distance, "I can't tell you how wrong I was…I can't apologize enough. I wasn't thinking about you…what kind of person you are…I could only think about your husband and making him pay. I'm sorry for ever thinking about ruining your life in that way. I was selfish and I apologize".

Bonnie gripped her phone as she stood in the middle of her hotel room.

"I'm sorry, I will understand if you hate me as much as I hate your husband and my wife…"

"I don't hate you Damon and maybe its because I'm so angry at my husband that I can't spare any for you", Bonnie sighed in an almost resigned way, "anger can make people do the craziest things. I know that. I've been around vampires and witches that have done horrible things in the heat of the moment. I guess the fact that you even told me what your plans actually were means something. But tell me this…everything that's happened between us, is this all part of your plan? Are you toying with me to later throw it up in Klaus' face?"

Damon sat down in the chair in his bedroom, "This is not part of any plan…well…not any plan against you. I still hate your husband and my wife for what they've done to us, but what happened last night…what happened earlier…it's not part of any plan to ruin you Bonnie".

Bonnie nodded, "Good because if we are going to be allies in this, we should trust each other".

"Allies?" Damon asked.

"Yes, Krystal and Klaus will regret that they ever hurt us. Trust me Damon, if you want to make my husband pay…you will need a witch on your side and you got one", she stated, "I will be in touch", and with that last statement she ended the call.

"Well…", Damon looked at the phone, "that was…something", he chuckled placing his phone down and heading downstairs for a drink.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Well this is a surprise", Stefan stating opening the door at the boarding house, two days later.

"I thought I would stop by and see my brother", he walked inside looking around and heading towards the kitchen with Stefan following, "is Elena here?"

"Elena…no…she had a couple of patients to see".

Damon nodded as he opened the refrigerator and removed a blood bag, "My favorite", he grinned placing the blood in a mug and turning on the microwave. Stefan watched with amusement as Damon sucked down the blood and then smiled.

"Ok, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Well Brother, I thought I would let you in on a secret because I if I don't tell someone else I feel like I may go out and kill someone just to take the edge off".

"Oook, what's going?"

"Krystal…my beautiful and smart wife is having an affair", Damon stated simply.

Stefan's mouth dropped and he shook his head, "What are you talking about Damon?"

"I'm talking about the fact that my disloyal wife is fucking another guy all over town and in different cities".

"But what makes you think this…I mean…how…"

"I don't _think_ , I _know_. I walked in on her a couple of days ago in our townhouse, in our bed riding the lucky gentleman", Damon explained.

"A couple of days ago…when?"

"Ooh the same day we all went out to dinner".

Stefan shook his head, "Does she know that you know?"

"Stefan…have we met? If I told her, how could I ruin her life and her lover's life?" Damon stated as if it was common sense.

"Do you know who it is?"

Damon shook his head, he wouldn't out Klaus to Stefan just yet, "Nope…other than someone who will be dead pretty soon".

Stefan sat down, "I'm floored here".

Damon pointed, "So was I…but you know as time goes on, I realized that this was bound to happen. After all of the havoc I caused over my 150 plus years, I was bound to fall in love with someone and they make a colossal fool of me. Remember, I said I would never get married—what was the point? What would be the point of sleeping with the same woman for years? Then I met Krystal and she changed all of that. I thought that we could make it work. I thought that I could change and I could do this straight and narrow thing".

"I'm sorry", Stefan walked over to Damon, "I know that you love Krystal…"

"Loved", Damon corrected him, "I _loved_ her".

Stefan nodded understandably and then focused on Damon, "If you found out about Krystal's affair before our dinner, why would you ask Bonnie to design a dress for her after that?"

Damon focused on his cup of blood, "Mmm…this is good".

Stefan walked over, "Damon, why would you ask Bonnie to design a dress for your cheating wife who you don't love anymore?"

"Stefan…leave it alone", Damon stood up heading out of the kitchen as Stefan followed closely behind.

"I don't know what you have planned, but Bonnie is innocent and don't get her caught up in whatever you have going on and she's married and _happily_ married".

' _Damon' she gasped as he lifted her up as he thrust into her._

"I have no intention on hurting Bonnie", Damon answered.

"Good", Stefan stated satisfied, "but what are you going to do about Krystal, how long are you going to go on and not tell her what you know".

"All in due time Brother…all in due time, but do not tell Elena. This has to stay between us", Damon stood up walking up to Stefan.

"Just don't make things worse", Stefan sighed.

"Now Brother, when have you ever known me to do that?" Damon smirked as he received a text message.

He pulled out his phone and it was a text from Bonnie, 'Can I see you?'.

Damon found himself smiling in spite of himself, he quickly texted her, 'You can come to my place…3412 Hill Lane…I should be there in an hour'.

'Ok', she answered.

"What was that?" Stefan asked raising his eyebrows.

"Work stuff…I will talk to you soon", Damon stated heading towards the door.

"Damon, I am sorry about Krystal…just remember that you're better than whatever you are planning to do", Stefan called out behind him.

Damon turned to him cocking his head to the side, "Maybe", he answered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Mr. Mikaelson, thank you for inviting me up here…", the young strawberry blond grinned as she walked into Klaus' suite in the Westin in Times Square.

Klaus smiled as he led her in. She was an intern of one of his business associates and apparently she was interested in climbing to the top by climbing on top of him—sometimes it was just so easy.

"Samantha, I can tell that you are a very smart one".

"Graduated at the top of my class at Vanderbilt".

"Did you now?" Klaus asked touching her face.

"Yes…"

"Klaus, did you bring me a gift?" Krystal asked entering the common area from the bedroom.

Samantha turned around to see Krystal and Klaus heard her heartbeat increase as she looked at him panicked.

"What…what's going on?" she asked.

Klaus moved closer to her, "Relax", he whispered as her irises grew.

"She's pretty", Krystal said snaking her arm around Samantha looking at Klaus.

"Aren't they always?"

"We've had our alone time and I like it, but I also like this time…", Krystal stated as she vamped out. Klaus followed her as they both led Samantha over to the bed and sunk their fangs into her neck as she sat there as the life drained out of her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie parked her car on the street in front of Damon's house. She had no idea what she was doing. She texted him at a moment when she needed to talk to someone who understood everything that was going on; but ever since that night in his office and afterwards when he informed her of exactly what his plan was—she felt like Damon wasn't exactly a safe choice to talk to. As much as she wanted to blame what happened between them on Klaus and Krystal's affair, she would be lying if she did not admit that there was an attraction. The first time they touched, she felt a jolt—like something inside of her had been awakened. Of course, she would have never delved more into it if she hadn't had that moment of weakness and threw everything to the wind and slept with him. However, she needed someone to talk to and right now, Damon was that person. Her feelings were all over the place and as much as she tried, she couldn't get a handle on them. She spent her days going between being angry at Klaus and then Krystal, the woman who was in between them and then at Damon for even telling her, shattering her illusion and then informing her that he planned to use her. Then she realized that he was truly the only person she could talk to, who knew the full story and understood how she felt. She _could_ talk to Elena about the overall issue, but she couldn't tell her everything and that just made her feel guilt whenever Elena asked her to talk about the situation.

Bonnie stepped out of the rental car and stood on the sidewalk. She wasn't sure where she envisioned Damon living—but she definitely didn't envision a rather unassuming townhouse. Tightening her blazer around her body, she walked up the stairs pausing at the front door. Before she could ring the bell, the door opened and Damon was standing in the doorway. He was dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt; it was the first time that she had ever seen him in regular clothes.

"Come in", he gestured towards the hallway.

Bonnie stepped inside and looked around. The house was decorated in a very contemporary way. That had to be Krystal's influence. She stopped and stared at a portrait hanging over a console table. It was Damon and Krystal's wedding picture. They were both smiling at the camera as if it was the happiest day of their lives.

"It was a good day, who knew the marriage would turn into shit years later", Damon snorted.

"You look very happy", Bonnie remarked.

"Yeah, well…", Damon shrugged as he gestured towards the living room where Bonnie joined him, "I would offer you something to eat, but me and Krystal aren't exactly chicken and vegetables type of people".

"Blood…you have a refrigerator full of blood", she nodded.

"Yeaahhhhh".

"It's fine", Bonnie stated sitting down on the couch, "do you have any bourbon?"

"I _always_ have bourbon, but how about you lay off of it for awhile—no need to turn into an alcoholic over our spouses' betrayal, how about I get you wine instead".

"I stopped drinking around the time that I tried to get pregnant. I wanted my body in the best shape…", Bonnie began and then stopped shaking her head, "get me a glass of something, Damon", she ordered.

He chuckled, "Kind of bossy, I see", he walked over to the drink cart and poured her a glass of Krystal's Merlot for Bonnie.

Bonnie watched him as he moved over and handed it to her. She sipped it slowly, "I am impressed that you're able to hold your liquor", he observed her.

"I wasn't exactly sober sister in college", Bonnie remarked.

"I see…you and Elena were roommates throughout the 4 years?"

"Yup, she's the closest I ever had to a sister. She was a great help after…"

"After?" Damon asked sitting down next to her.

"After I lost the baby", Bonnie looked down at the glass of wine, "Klaus…he's quite old…"

"Well I'm over 150 years old, so Klaus is what…100…200…"

"Over 500?" Bonnie shrugged her shoulders up.

Damon's mind was blown. A 500-year-old vampire, you don't meet one of those vampires every day and the fact that he _was_ that old may cause some problems with Damon and his revenge.

"He has a lot of enemies", Bonnie continued, "and one found his way to New Orleans, found out that I was Klaus' wife and that I was pregnant and at the end of it, I almost died and my baby didn't make it".

"I'm sorry", Damon answered quietly.

"Maybe it's all for the best, you know…could you imagine if I found out about Klaus and your wife while I was pregnant or after I had our child? This entire situation is a mess" Bonnie stood up and placed her glass on the cart refilling it, "I don't know which end is up and right now, the only person who I can really talk to is a virtual stranger who happens to be the other injured party, who…I might add, up until a couple of days had planned to seduce and kill me", Bonnie pointed at Damon, " but then got detoured by sex on his office desk and now we're having an affair".

"One time does not constitute an affair", Damon spoke up.

Bonnie cast a look at him as he raised an eyebrow at her, "It doesn't!" he defended.

Bonnie had to laugh at the ridiculousness of this conversation, "I can't believe that I can find anything to laugh about. My life went straight to hell a couple of days ago and I'm sitting here with you laughing".

Damon walked over to her and stood in front of her, "Because if you don't make jokes or laugh at this situation…you will probably spend your time crying and you don't deserve to spend your time crying, your husband should be the one crying".

Bonnie nodded as her eyes watered, "I am soo angry at him".

"You should be".

"I didn't deserve this you know. I've been a good wife to him", Bonnie nodded, "I trusted him. I believed him when he said he would never hurt me, despite everything my grandmother said…despite Elena telling me that there was something about him that she didn't like…I believed _in_ him. I was so naïve and stupid; I should have known better. I'm a witch…a Bennett witch…we're smarter than this!" Bonnie slammed down her glass.

"Love is a helluva drug", Damon poured another glass of bourbon for himself.

"And I shouldn't make this all about me, this must be horrible for you too", Bonnie frowned.

Damon walked over to her and joined her on the couch, "I've done some bad things in my life, maybe this is just my karma…you know".

Bonnie shook her head in disagreement, "I don't believe that. Because I'm generally a good person and I don't deserve this, I don't think you do either".

Damon smiled. He could see why Klaus was in love with her and decided, despite being an asshole, that he had to marry Bonnie when he had a chance. She believed in the best of people. She was kind of like Elena that way. His brother had picked one of the most understanding women in the world, apparently Klaus picked one that would understand him too. So just like history had always dictated, Damon was the one stuck with the disloyal bitch.

"You are very kind Bonnie", Damon chuckled.

"Do you still want to kill me to get revenge on my husband?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, how could I? I told you what my plan was and you still want to talk to me…no, I think we are definitely partners in this".

"And I guess, you also realized the fact that I would have ended your life before you even had a chance to do anything to me", Bonnie smirked.

"Or that. You know, you almost broke my neck when you slapped me the other day".

"Well I was trying to do as much damage as I possibly could".

"Smart girl".

Bonnie looked over at him for a few moments and then spoke, "Thank you Damon, this is hard and it helps to have someone to talk to…".

"It does…", he gazed over at her.

Bonnie felt the air in the room change, "I probably should go…", she stood up from the couch and placed her glass on the table as Damon grabbing her hand.

" _Don't_ …I mean…you don't have to", Damon held onto her hand.

Bonnie felt tingles shooting up and down her arm as she looked down at his hand in hers, "This is wrong, we're using each other…"

"But we're not thinking about how much our lives are shot to hell when we are _using_ each other", Damon gave her a boyish grin.

Bonnie figured that grin got a lot of women to melt into putty and unfortunately, it was starting to work on her, "I shouldn't be here…" she looked towards the hallway.

Damon stood at his full height and looked down at Bonnie, gently coaxing her chin to look up at him, "But you _are_ here".

She swallowed as he lifted his hand and caressed her face moving her hair away from her eyes. Their eyes met and they both noticed that the reflection in both of them displayed so much hurt and sadness, that there was an urge to take those feelings away.

"I am", she whispered right before Damon's lips met hers.

He placed his arms around her torso, pulling her body to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss between them. In one quick swoop, he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. The kissing did not stop as Damon climbed the stairs holding onto Bonnie, he started to head to the master bedroom but stopped. He kicked the door open to one of the guest rooms and laid Bonnie down on the bed.

Damon gazed down at Bonnie for a few moments as her chest heaved up and down. He could hear her heart echoing in his ears, "What's wrong?" he whispered.

" _This_ is wrong", she whispered back.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked, absolutely sure that he didn't want to.

She looked at him for a few moments and shook her head as she leaned up wrapping her arm around his neck and kissing him with such veracity that he was sure, she was answering 'No' in many different ways.

He lifted her shirt off of her head and threw it across the room as she did the same with hers. He wanted to say for the first time as they worked each other's clothes off that he didn't think about Bonnie being Klaus' wife or the woman that he focused on for revenge, this was a woman that he was attracted to and desired and he wanted her.

When he entered her and he felt her wrap around him, she had a quick intake of breath as he rested inside of her for a few moments relishing the actual feeling of being inside of her. She felt good…too good…if he moved an inch more this would be over before it started.

"Damon…", she whispered in his ear as she sucked on his earlobe gently.

He lost control at that very moment as he moved inside of her, gripping onto her hair as she dug her nails in his back. With every thrust, she moaned his name and as they joined together in his guest bed, Damon realized that he didn't want to stop this…not today and not in the foreseeable future.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The moonlight drifted into the guest bedroom, as they lay partially covered in the sheets, in the middle of the bed. Bonnie rested her head on Damon's chest drawing circles on his chiseled stomach as he rubbed her back gently. Her mind was a jumbled mess. She didn't understand how her marriage had went to hell because of Klaus' infidelity to her having a full-blown affair with Damon. There was no way of kidding herself, she was having an affair with Damon. Despite everything that happened with Klaus and Krystal, she was still married and she threw those promises that she made to Klaus out of the window. She wanted to believe that this wasn't like whatever happened with Klaus and Krystal to start their affair, but she couldn't exactly claim innocence anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asked interrupting her thoughts as he continued rubbing her back.

"Thinking about how we're no better than our spouses", Bonnie answered.

"I beg to differ, we didn't start this out of the blue. We didn't decide to be selfish fucks who decided that their spouses weren't enough. You saw them Bonnie, did they look like they were basking in guilt while they were fucking each other?"

Bonnie recoiled at his every word. Damon had a way of painting the picture of Klaus and Krystal in such a dark and disgusting way and perhaps he was right. She said nothing for a few moments and then she lifted her head a little looking around the room, "Where are we?"

"In my guest bedroom, I thought that this would be…more appropriate".

"Why because you don't want to have sex with me in the bed you share with Krystal?"

"No, because I didn't think you would want to have sex with _me_ in the bed that your husband was in with my wife", Damon stated simply.

Bonnie grimaced, "This is so horrible…let's talk about something else for awhile, how did you turn into a vampire?" she asked lying her head back down.

Damon chuckled, "I guess that is a less depressing story".

"Soo…"

"There was a girl…"

"Isn't there always…"

"Her name was Hayley or at least that's what she told me it was, it was actually Andrea Labonair…but she lied and told us her name was Hayley. Anyway, she arrived at my father's…farm…"

"Plantation", Bonnie corrected him looking up at him, "we may as well be completely honest".

Damon smirked, "My dad's plantation in Mystic Falls…she came one day and I instantly fell in love with her. What I didn't know is that she was basically playing me and my brother against each other. She had relationships with us both".

"Well isn't that nice…"

"Annnyyyywaaayyy", Damon said massaging Bonnie's head, "my father found out that Ms. Hayley was not exactly who she claimed to be. She wasn't some poor woman who lost her plantation due to the war, but she was actually a vampire. My father and the council in Mystic Falls didn't care too much for vampires".

"I see".

"So they locked her and about 100 other vampires away in a church".

"In our never-ending devotion to Hayley, we tried to free her and my father wasn't too pleased with us. He shot us…he couldn't deal with his sons being devoted to a vampire. Little did he know, we had vampire blood inside of us and the rest is history", Damon stated.

"Where is Hayley…is she still around?"

"No, she died in the church with the rest of the vampires".

"Wow…", Bonnie breathed out.

"Yeah…", Damon stated, "but you know what, she did me a favor. I'm a lot more interesting as a vampire than as a human".

Bonnie chuckled, "Really?"

"Yes, the human version of me was a lot less cool".

"I see…"

Damon smiled as he pulled Bonnie closer to him, "So you're a witch. How does that work exactly, because I gather you keep it undercover for the most part?"

"Umm…I've had my powers since I was young…ever since I was 3 years old to be exact. Some days, I can pretend that its not a part of me and others…"

"From what I know about witches, their powers usually need a trigger to bring them on…what was yours?" Damon asked looking down at her.

Bonnie frowned and concentrated on her hands, "I was in a car accident with my parents and my brother. We were driving back from a carnival in a nearby town. I was 3 and my brother was 5. It was raining, my dad was driving and suddenly…I'm not sure what happened, the car jerked…I remember my mom's screams and Marcel clutched on to me, the rest I don't remember. The only thing I do remember is waking up on the side of a road near a river clutching onto Marcel. Somehow we got out of the car when my parents didn't. It took years for my Grandmother to tell me that I was actually the one who somehow teleported, for a lack of a better word, me and Marcel out of the car. I couldn't save my parents, I was entirely too young and inexperienced, but I saved myself and my brother. It hurt for years and I felt guilty, but you know…I came to understand that everything happens for a reason, even horrible…devastating things".

"Hmm…", Damon replied thoughtfully.

"I know what you're thinking, what Krystal and Klaus are doing is happening for a reason".

"Maybe", Damon shrugged.

Bonnie nodded as she rested her head on Damon's chest, "I'm just going to close my eyes for awhile, if that's ok…"

"It's fine", Damon said tightening his grip on her as he heard her breathing even out and he could tell that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning, Bonnie woke up to the sun drifting into the guest room where she lay. She sat up and looked around, Damon was no where to be found. She immediately flopped back down and covered her eyes. What exactly was she doing? She had no idea really. All she knew is that she felt better around Damon than she did at the hotel room alone and actually, their talk last night did make her feel better. She kept searching for a reason as to why Klaus had turned to Krystal and she couldn't find one. Maybe Damon was right, their spouses were just two selfish people.

"Breakfast is served", Damon announced kicking open the door carrying a tray.

Bonnie's eyes raised, "I thought you didn't have regular food".

"Well we don't, but I thought that you may be a little hungry when you woke up…so I went down the block to some bistro or whatever it is and got you something".

Bonnie looked down at the tray as he sat it across her lap, it contained a glass of orange juice, coffee, two Danishes and some fruit. She was impressed and she was a little touched. When she first met Damon, she never imagined that he could be this thoughtful. She took a piece of the danish and chewed it, "What is this?" she asked looking up at him.

"It's a danish, apple I think", Damon sat on the edge of the bed.

"I mean…us…what are _we_ doing?"

"Do we have to define it?"

"Other than defining it as an affair? I guess not", Bonnie slid out of the bed as Damon admired her body, "I'm going to take a shower…"

"I got the linens out for you, they're in the bathroom across the hallway".

Bonnie turned to him, "Thank you Damon".

He smiled at her as she left the doorway.

Damon leaned back on the bed. "What the hell are you doing Salvatore?" Damon whispered. As much as he seemed completely in control around Bonnie, he had no idea where any of this was going. The more time he spent with Bonnie, the more he found himself seeing her as so much more than Klaus' wife. She was smart, she was witty, she was powerful and she was beautiful. Damon wasn't one to believe in fate or anything of the kind, but maybe all of this happened for a reason and that reason was so he could have Bonnie in his life. He watched how Elena made Stefan happier than he's even seen his brother. He wanted that happiness and he thought he found it was Krystal, but maybe that was just a stepping stone.

"Stop it", Damon whispered to himself, "at the end of this, Bonnie will walk out of your life without a second glance".

 **Ooh Bonnie and Damon…they are falling for each other. There's no denying it now, the only question is…how do all the secrets come out?**

 **Please show your love and/or like. It helps, it really does!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your continued support. I appreciate your comments about this fic. This is truly one of my favorites to write and also read what you have to say about it. Thank you again!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Hold Up_

Three days drifted by and Damon and Bonnie found themselves spending more time with each other. Their time together was spent talking about their lives and just holding each other, not necessarily having sex or anything of the kind. There were a few times when they did go down that road, but what was developing between them was more than just a physical connection—they were also building an emotional one and that is what scared Bonnie the most. Her love for Klaus was still there, buried under all of the anger and hurt, she still loved him. She knew it when she thought about moments when their love had been demonstrated and a warmness fell over her. She was sure that the love was still there, but her feelings for Damon were starting to confuse her. She told herself that they were just giving each other comfort through a rough time, but the more they talked…the more time they spent together…the more time he spent with his arms wrapped around her telling her about his life and asking about hers, she found herself conflicted.

"Bonnie…are you listening to me?" Elena asked waving her hand across Bonnie's face.

"Oh sorry…what we were doing, confirming the guest list?" Bonnie snapped to attention.

Elena frowned at her friend. Since Bonnie confessed to her that Klaus was having an affair and that she had her own little one stand, she had been distant. When Elena called her she was either in the middle of sketching, looking for a place in Mystic Falls or just plain distracted. Elena remembered how Bonnie reacted after her miscarriage and she hoped Bonnie wasn't going down that road again.

"We confirmed the guest list on the phone with Caroline, five minutes ago".

"Oh…oh sorry…I was just a little distracted".

"Yes, I know…", Elena paused, "Bonnie, what is going on? Klaus is still in New York, you haven't confronted him and you're still focusing on moving to Mystic Falls…what are you planning?"

"I'm just trying to deal with things as they come. I'm still looking for a place here, yes…but I don't know exactly what I'm going to do when we actually move on".

"I don't think this is good Bonnie, do you want to stay with Klaus?"

Bonnie's voice caught in her throat.

"I mean, he's cheating on you and I know that hurt you…it's probably tearing you apart inside, so are you going to stay with him after all of this comes out?" Elena asked, "you know that you can always come and stay with me and Stefan for awhile, Stefan would protect you and I would do my best…I'm no match for a vampire, but I have a mean right hook".

Bonnie giggled and opened her mouth to respond, just as the front door of the boarding house opened and Stefan came in followed by Damon. Bonnie's eyes met Damon's and they said a silent hello. Since she left his townhome that morning, she actually couldn't wait to talk to him again. Talking to him was helping her and actually helping her to focus. Sometimes they wouldn't say anything to each other and she would just sit in his guest room sketching.

"Oh Elena, just wait until you see what Stefan bought for his birthday that will put you in the poor house", Damon teased.

Elena stood up, "What did you do?" she asked Stefan as she climbed the stairs.

"Oh nothing…", he remarked innocently as he escorted Elena outside.

Damon turned to Bonnie, "Hey".

"Hey", she smiled, "so what did Stefan get?"

"Some classic roadster or something, I don't know", Damon shrugged walking over to her, "what were you two doing?"

"Tying up some loose ends for Stefan's party in two days".

"The great party, what are we claiming this one is…30?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"About that", Bonnie laughed.

Damon studied Bonnie's face. Her laugh and her smile were two of the most wonderful things on this earth he was sure. The more time he spent with her, he understood why Klaus wanted her and wanted to keep her in his life.

"This morning was nice", Damon whispered.

 _Oooh Bonnie…you have some tricks girl…Damon moaned as she rode him and he held onto her as the sun begin to shine through the curtains._

"It was…", Bonnie smiled brightly.

"So are you coming over tonight?"

Bonnie shook her head, "I better not, Klaus will be back tomorrow morning and I want to make sure I take him to our new place early".

Damon smiled widely, "Yes, your new place".

"Yup…the new place", she grinned matching his eyes.

"Damon, I thought you went to make sure that Stefan didn't go crazy on his birthday gift", Elena interrupted them walking back in the house.

Damon winked at Bonnie and then turned around, "Oh it wasn't that much and besides, my brother deserves the best…right?"

"That he does", Elena hugged Stefan kissing him on the cheek, "I made him promise to give me a ride in that car tonight".

"And I will".

"Hey, why don't we all go out to dinner", Damon suggested slapping his hands together.

Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"I mean…Krystal's not here and Klaus is still away, right?" he turned to Bonnie.

"Yes…", she answered.

"Sounds like a plan…we can tag along with Elena and Stefan, if you two don't mind…", Damon gestured towards Stefan and Elena.

"No…I think it would be fun, I know Bonnie would appreciate having dinner outside of her hotel room", Elena grinned.

"Yes…I would", Bonnie stated as she met Damon's eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"You know Klaus…", Krystal purred as she caressed his cheek, "I think its very selfish of you to only bring home women for us".

Klaus looked down at the brunette lying between them with blood flowing from the punctures on her neck, "But you enjoy our guests either way, don't you?"

Krystal smiled and slid out of bed, stretching her naked body. After 4 days of being together, she was starting to regret that they had to go back to Mystic Falls and go back to pretending. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"What are you thinking about Beautiful?" Klaus asked walking up behind her and placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Going back to Mystic Falls and having to pretend that I don't want you every second of the day", she turned to him, "how are we going to do this when we get back to Mystic Falls?"

"We will make time, we are moving to Mystic Falls for a couple of months…so we will find time. This is not going to end", Klaus focused on her.

"And Damon and Bonnie?" Krystal asked, "I don't want to stop being with you and I don't necessarily want Damon hurt and I know you don't want Bonnie hurt".

"As long as we are discreet, they won't be hurt", Klaus answered.

"And what about you and Bonnie, are you still trying to have a child?"

Klaus walked away from Krystal turning on the shower. "Klaus?" Krystal turned to him.

"You know that is a separate issue that we should never discuss", he said with his back to her.

Krystal pouted, "I just don't want this to end between us, we mean a lot to each other".

Klaus turned to Krystal, "This will _never_ end", he stated kissing her and leading her into the glass shower.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So how is your sketching going?" Stefan asked Bonnie as they all gathered around a table at the Mystic Grille.

"Pretty good actually, I've sent some things to my production office for creation. My time in Mystic Falls has helped a lot with my sketching".

"Good", Stefan replied, "and I have to say, my wife has been happier with you here…"

Bonnie looked over at Elena, "I'm glad, so have I. I missed my sister".

"Aww", Elena cooed laying her head on Bonnie's shoulder.

"I would have loved to see you two in college", Damon spoke up, "tell me Bonnie, was Ms. Reserved Elena Gilbert-Salvatore all business and no fun in college?"

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other and burst into laughter, "Umm… I wouldn't say that", Bonnie laughed, "we had some fun in college".

"Did you, dancing on tables…taking off your shirts fun?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Damon…", Stefan warned.

"Innocent question", Damon defended himself.

"You will never know Damon", Elena sung.

"See Bonnie, no fun like I said", Damon leaned over and whispered to Bonnie.

"Whatever Damon, I am perfectly fun…aren't I, Stefan?"

"You better believe you are", Stefan kissed her on the forehead.

"They are sickening, aren't they?" Damon commented.

"Beyond", Bonnie grinned at Elena and Stefan.

"Oh come on Bonnie, I _did_ attend the great wedding of Bonnie Bennett and Klaus Mikaelson. It was unlike anything I have ever been to and that's saying something", Stefan began.

Bonnie instantly felt uncomfortable as she shifted in her seat.

"Stefan…", Elena reached over and took Stefan's hand.

"Ok, ok…I will leave Bonnie alone, but she had doves Damon…doves".

Bonnie smiled wistfully as the lump grew in her throat. Her wedding was the happiest day of her life and she thought that it would be the beginning of a lifetime of happiness—she was wrong.

"So I have a really big case coming up", Damon changed the subject as Bonnie stared at him thankful for the interruption, "it's one that may make me richer than the usuals".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After dinner, the girls went to the bathroom while Stefan and Damon waited for the cars outside, "You and Bonnie…", Stefan began.

"What about me and Bonnie?" Damon asked.

Stefan searched Damon's face for any inkling that his suspicions were true, "Nothing, nothing at all".

"Good", Damon stated as Bonnie and Elena joined them.

"I'm just going to call a car, I didn't drive from the hotel tonight…"

"I can give you a ride", Damon spoke up as Stefan trained his eyes on him.

"Or we can just drop you at the hotel", Elena countered.

"No, no…you two take a drive in Stefan's new car. I will just ride with Damon".

"Ok…ok…", Elena wrapped Bonnie into a hug, "call me later".

"I will…and thank you for being my best friend".

"Of course", Elena hugged her tightly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon followed Bonnie into the rental property that she signed the papers for that very day. "Thank you for helping me get this place so quickly", she turned to him.

"Well you know, it helps with our little plan…so I had to help".

"Damon…", she began, but was cut off by him grabbing her into a kiss. She settled into the kiss as they stood in the middle of the foyer.

"I just had to do that…", he said after breaking the kiss, "ever since I walked in and saw you with Elena earlier…and during dinner…annnnd while you were standing here in the middle of the foyer".

Bonnie smiled, "You are really laying it on thick aren't you?"

"Well you bring it out of me".

Bonnie frowned, "Klaus and Krystal will be back tomorrow".

"That they will".

"And when they get back, we will have to take a step back here…we have to make sure that they don't suspect anything".

"They won't".

"Good", Bonnie stated.

"You're not at all the woman I thought you were", Damon shook his head in amusement, "I thought you were the innocent, unsuspecting wife of that man that was cheating with my wife, but you are so much more than that".

"I am", Bonnie answered, "and I will excuse you for your misconception".

He smiled as he pulled her flush against his body, "I will be out by the morning".

"You have to be", she whispered as his lips met hers again as they walked backwards towards the stairs.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning, Damon closed the glass shower door and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist as two long arms snaked themselves around his body, "Mmm…just the way I like you, all fresh and clean", Krystal whispered in his ear.

He smiled into the foggy mirror at their reflections, "You're back".

"Yes, I thought I would just take a car from the airport, I wanted to surprise you".

"And surprise me, you did", Damon kissed her quickly on the lips and headed out of the bathroom as she followed behind.

He barely got out of Bonnie's place that morning, before she had to go pick up Klaus at the airport. The night they had together still played over and over in his mind.

 _What are you doing to me…Bonnie moaned as his tongue worked its magic between her legs._

"Did you miss me?" Krystal grinned.

Damon slipped on his boxer briefs and stared at Krystal. It was almost uncanny how she could pretend to be so interested in whether or not he missed her, "Of course I missed you", he said wrapping his arms around her, "How could I not miss my beautiful, intelligent and most of all honest wife?"

"That's what I like to hear", Krystal grinned kissing him.

"Mmmm", Damon moaned breaking away from her, "but I have to cut this short sadly, I have a meeting in an hour with a new client that I _have_ to attend. I will be home by 6, so maybe we can do dinner".

"Ok…just you and me", Krystal pointed at him.

"Oh it definitely will be", Damon said entering his closet.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Bonnie pulled up to the pick up lane at the airport, she calmed herself before stepping out of the car. Her nerves were on edge knowing that she would have to face Klaus. When she saw him standing on the sidewalk, she slid out of the car and he instantly captured her into a hug lifting her up off the ground. "I've missed you Love", he had whispered in her ear and from there, she realized that she could show no mercy.

"So you found a place for us?" Klaus asked caressing Bonnie's thigh as they made their way to their rental property.

"Yes, it was actually pretty easy. It's a rent to own actually, I figured that we would see if we liked it and then we could make the move to buy it…if we wanted".

"My wife always knows best", Klaus stated as they turned down the block towards the rental.

Klaus looked out of the window and narrowed his eyes. He knew this neighborhood; he had been there before.

"Ok…this is the place", Bonnie stopped the car.

Klaus looked out of the window. It couldn't be. There was no way in this world. "Klaus, come on…I'm _eager_ to show you our new place", Bonnie got out of the car and made her way over to the passenger side.

Klaus looked over across the street as his mouth set in a straight line.

"Is something wrong Honey?" Bonnie asked sweetly.

"No…nothing, Love", Klaus mumbled as he got out of the car.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Bonnie smiled looking up at the townhouse.

"It's…", Klaus began, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Neighbors!"

Klaus turned around to see Damon Salvatore walking down the stairs of his townhouse across the street. Klaus' hands balled up at his side as he noticed Krystal standing in the doorway with her mouth almost on the ground. Bonnie did not miss Krystal's reaction at seeing her and Klaus. It infuriated her and almost hit her in the stomach. She pushed all of those feelings down and plastered a smile across her face.

"Hi!" Bonnie waved enthusiastically at Damon as he made his way across the street.

"Wow…I'm glad it worked out", Damon smiled at Klaus and Bonnie.

"Damon…you knew about this?" Krystal asked walking up beside him.

"Yes, Damon actually helped me find this place…he was so helpful", Bonnie laced her hand through Klaus'.

Klaus stared at Damon with barely contained loathing, "Well…thank you Damon for being so helpful".

"It was my pleasure, just between you and me…this neighborhood needed another good-looking couple, brings up property value", Damon winked.

Bonnie giggled, "You do have a way with words, Damon".

Klaus stood on the sidewalk fuming as Damon and Bonnie made small talk. He stole a glance at Krystal, who looked at him helplessly.

"Well I have to go", Damon waved at everyone before getting in his car.

"Well…let's go into our place, so I can show you around", Bonnie grabbed Klaus' hand, "see you around Krystal".

Krystal narrowed her eyes, "Yes, see you later…", she squeezed out through clenched teeth.

Bonnie noticed Klaus jaw clenched multiple times as they made their way over to the townhouse. When she opened the door and stepped inside, she took a moment to get herself under control. She knew Klaus could hear her heart rate speed up if she showed how nervous she was, so she had to work extra hard to keep it even, "This place is so perfect", Bonnie twirled around, "don't you think?"

"It's…domestic. I thought that you were looking at condos".

"I thought about it, but I thought the townhouse would be a nice compromise. Not as big as our house at home and its contemporary and it has extra bedrooms, you know when we have our baby", Bonnie stated almost choking on her last words.

Klaus turned to her. If he didn't know any better and if Bonnie wasn't his angel, he would think that she was toying with him moving him across the street from Krystal and Damon. However, that wasn't _his_ Bonnie, "You're right".

She smiled, "I think this place will be good for us".

"One can hope so", Klaus added looking around.

"And on that note, I have to go…Elena wants me to go with her to pick out Stefan's birthday gift".

"Love, I just got back, I wanted to show you how much I missed you", he reached out and pulled her closer to him.

"And you can tonight, when I get back. Elena's really stressed and she wants me to help her with the gift and tell her how great it is".

"So picking out a gift is more important than making love to your husband?" Klaus focused on her eyes.

Bonnie met his gaze, "Don't put it like that, you know that I love you. Elena just needs my help".

"Ok…fine…go…I will make a few calls and I will be here when you get back".

"I will be back as soon as I can", Bonnie smiled kissing him on the lips and picking up her bag.

"See you then", Klaus waved as he watched Bonnie get in her car and drive away.

Before he could walk away from the door, Krystal was banging on the front door and when Klaus opened it, she looked stared at him with wild eyes, "What the hell is going on?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie drove away from the townhouse as Damon's phone number came across the car's media screen, she smiled and pressed the green button, "Hello", she sung into the phone.

"Hi", Damon stated and she could tell that he had a huge smile on his face, "so we did good huh?"

"Oh yeah, I think they were so close to having a heart attack…if they had hearts", Bonnie commented.

"We have to keep things as nice as possible Bonnie, you can't let Klaus figured on that you know anything about him and Krystal", Damon warned her.

"Just looking in his face makes me want to set him on fire", she seethed.

"Yes, I know my Little Witch…" Damon began and then stopped.

Bonnie's eyes went wide at Damon's description of her, "Damon, what happened between us…what's been happening between us…"

"I know, I know…it's situational. I know, I get it. There's no deep feelings there other than we have shitty spouses and we like each other's company", Damon covered.

"Yes…that's exactly it", Bonnie added.

Damon was quiet for a few moments, "So…uh…we will talk later".

"Yup, later", Bonnie stated as she ended the call. She breathed in and out as she tried to stop her body from reacting to just speaking with Damon. Over the past week, they had actually bonded. She had become closer to him that she ever thought she would. He could be kind of an asshole and kind of a smartass, but he had a way to bringing out something in her. She didn't feel the need to be perfect in front of him as she did with Klaus. She could be messy and at this point, she wanted to be messy. After so many years of being Klaus' perfect wife, she was so sick of that role. When she spoke about her college days with Elena, Stefan and Damon at dinner the previous night, she was reminded of who she used to be and being with Damon actually reminded her of that girl.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie drove towards the town square where Elena wanted her to meet her. As soon as Bonnie pulled up and saw Elena outside the store with someone of equal height, same facial features and blond highlights, she knew exactly why Elena begged her to come.

Bonnie stepped out of her car and walked up to Elena and her companion, "Well Bonnie Bennett, I remember Elena saying you were in town".

"Katherine, it's so nice to see you again", Bonnie plastered a grin on her face.

The truth was, she _hated_ Katherine and her hate of Katherine was only rivaled by Elena's intense dislike for her twin. Katherine visited them at NYU maybe two times and the first time she slutted it up with half of the male dorm and had all of those males thinking they scored with Elena Gilbert. Katherine was a continuous flirt and the only thing she cared about was what made her happy and usually what made her happy was causing misery to Elena.

"Bonnie, I'm happy you could make it", Elena smiled almost forcefully.

"Yes, my sissy needed a cushion between us", Katherine hugged Elena tightly as Elena's smile faltered a little.

"Well Klaus wasn't too happy, but I told him that you requested my presence", Bonnie shrugged.

"Klaus? You're still married to that cute British guy who's loaded right?" Katherine asked, "it's amazing that you were able to bag someone so handsome and rich".

"It is amazing isn't it? And you're still single right?" Bonnie answered as she, Elena and Katherine walked into the portrait studio.

"Sometimes", Katherine winked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as Katherine focused on Elena, "So is my prudish sister finally coming out of her shell?" Katherine asked looking around at the sample pictures around the studio.

"Yes, I wasn't sure what you were thinking about when I first pulled up", Bonnie looked around.

"Stefan has said repeatedly that he doesn't want me to buy him anything for his birthday…", Elena began.

"How about anal, ever given him that?" Katherine raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

Elena and Bonnie gaped at her for a few moments, "Anyway…I thought that I would give him something that he would appreciate", Elena continued.

"A picture of you?" Katherine asked, "my idea is better".

"A boudoir shoot is perfect Elena, I know that Stefan will love it", Bonnie gushed.

"You think?" Elena turned to Bonnie.

"Yes, of course…he loves you and seeing you in one of those pics, he will love you even more", Bonnie smiled.

Elena nodded.

"Ok…who is here to turn into a Temptress?" a woman dressed in a long tunic and adorned with a million bracelets entered from a side room.

"She is!" Bonnie and Katherine both pointed at Elena.

The woman stared at Elena for a few moments, "Oh Ms. Salvatore…I am Mia, I will transform you into the Enchanting Temptress that your husband will crave…come", Mia stated before pulling Elena from the room.

Bonnie turned around and focused on some of the pictures around the room.

After a few minutes, Katherine spoke up, "Soo Bonnie, how long are you in town for?"

"For a couple of months", Bonnie stated, "and you?"

"Maybe a day or two, just to attend Stefan's party and flirt with his sexy and very handsome brother…", Katherine remarked dreamily.

Bonnie felt a sense of annoyance creep up into her mind. It was more like a hint of jealously, but she pushed it down. She definitely couldn't be jealous of anyone flirting with Damon, "He's married, you know", Bonnie turned to her.

Katherine shrugged, "Annnnd…I just said I was going to flirt with him, not spread my legs for him…my god…you and my sister are so _good_ ", Katherine stated as if being _good_ was a bad thing.

Bonnie smiled back at Katherine, "Katherine, I think your opinion of me is a little off and I pray you never find out how off it is".

Katherine raised an eyebrow, "Are you telling me that you can be a bad girl, Bonnie?"

Bonnie moved closer to Katherine, "You have no idea…"

"Guys…what do you think?" Elena emerged from the other room interrupting them.

Bonnie took in Elena's appearance. She was dressed in the skimpiest bra and panty set that Bonnie had ever seen and apparently, the woman had stuck a million hair pieces in Elena's hair and applied heavy make-up…she definitely looked different. It was amazing that so much could be done in such a short amount of time.

"Well Sissy, you actually look like someone that Stefan would want to do anal with now", Katherine clapped her hands in glee.

Bonnie stared at Elena as Katherine fussed over her clothes and make up. Elena was doing this for Stefan and she seemed to be beaming as she did it. Elena and Stefan, while not perfect, truly loved each other and Bonnie thought she had that too. In fact, she believed that her marriage was solid. She thought they would be stronger after the miscarriage and before Damon told her the truth—she thought they were.

The tears welled up in Bonnie's eyes and she quickly blinked them away as Elena looked over at her and she plastered a smile across her face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"How could you not know about this?" Krystal followed Klaus into the living room, "I mean, I thought you were in contact with her and she provided you updates".

"Yes, well she did. She never mentioned it was across the street from you and your husband", Klaus answered.

Krystal folded her arms, "Something about this is not right…I don't like it", she shook her head.

"Bella…", Klaus stood up and caressed her cheek, "this is not as horrible as you may think. Yes, I know that it looks a little convenient but Bonnie would never move across from you if she believed that something was going on. She would burn both of us alive first".

"I find that hard to believe", Krystal scoffed, "not your _sweet_ wife".

Klaus said nothing for a few moments, "Are you sure that your husband does not suspect anything?" he turned to her, "while I don't think Bonnie would ever plan anything like this, I'm not too sure of your husband".

"If Damon knew, he would have left both of us know immediately. Damon is not exactly subtle when he's been wronged. He can't help himself".

"So we have nothing to worry about, so you need to pull yourself together and play it calmly. I have ensured that we can be together by moving here, so I don't want you to ruin it by becoming paranoid".

She nodded slowly, "I believe you".

"Now, to assuage any fears you may have…I have a secret weapon that will assist in confirming that Bonnie is not playing some mind game on us both", Klaus stated.

"What is it?"

"You will see, now why don't you go back to your place and we will meet up tomorrow", Klaus kissed her softly on the lips.

"Ok…fine…I trust you", Krystal said kissing him again before walking out of the townhome.

Klaus watched her walk across the street and removed his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed the familiar number and waited.

"Klaus…hey, what's going on?"

"I need you to come to Mystic Falls, Virginia".

"When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon".

"I will be there".

"Good…see you then", Klaus stated ending the call.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon walked out of the courtroom with his client walking beside him with a big ole grin on his face, "Damon, I have no idea how you do it", George McMillian grinned from ear to ear.

"It's a gift, just make sure my check is in the mail".

"That and a bonus", George chuckled as he shook Damon's hand as he almost skipped towards his waiting limo.

"Another white collar criminal acquitted", Damon mumbled as he headed across the street to the one of the restaurants for lunch. He checked his watch to make sure he wasn't too early—Stefan promised to meet him.

When he stepped inside, Stefan was already seated at the bar drinking a beer, "Why didn't you text me?" Damon asked placing his attaché on the counter.

"I was going to in about 15 minutes, but I just needed to sit here quiet for a few moments…Katherine's in town", Stefan remarked.

Damon's eyes widened as he focused on his brother. Katherine being in town was not good news for him. He had long ago cast her to the side, when she became too much even for him—but she had a way of causing trouble. "What is she here for?" Damon asked before he realized exactly why…Stefan's party the next evening.

Stefan shrugged, "To annoy my wife? She arrived this morning and promptly knocked on our front door incessantly until we let her in. I can already tell Elena's on edge now that she's here and she even enlisted Bonnie to go out with them today".

"Hmm", Damon mumbled as the bartender placed a beer in front of him.

"And I'm telling you this because I know that you are in a weird place with Krystal…"

"Hate the bitch", Damon answered.

"Yes, I know that you are angry with her—but don't use Katherine to get even with her", Stefan warned.

"I will have you know that I'm not interested in Katherine in the least bit", Damon remarked, "that is a headache I don't need".

"Good".

Damon sipped his beer for a moment and then spoke again, "We have new neighbors…Bonnie and Klaus".

Stefan nodded for a few moments as he drank his beer and then he turned to Damon, "Bonnie and Klaus moved near you? Bonnie told Elena that it would be a surprise"

"Uh, huh…right across the street", Damon answered, "actually I helped Bonnie find the place".

"You helped Bonnie find the place…", Stefan began as realization hit him and his eyes grew wide, "Klaus…he's the one you caught Krystal with, isn't it?" he focused on Damon.

Damon shrugged.

"Damn it Damon! I asked you not to bring Bonnie into your little revenge plot and I knew that something wasn't right when you asked her to design a dress for Krystal knowing that she was cheating on you, so now you're saying that it's Bonnie's husband that she's having the affair with".

"Yes, that British Bastard is doing my wife all over town and I'm going to make them both pay".

Stefan looked around, "Does Bonnie know about this?"

"I don't know, has Elena mentioned it to you?" Damon turned to Stefan.

"No, she hasn't…but something is definitely going on. She's been on the phone with Bonnie a lot lately or at least Bonnie's voicemail. She tries to keep her voice down, but I've heard her begging Bonnie to let her help and not go down the road she did after…"

"After she lost their baby?" Damon supplied.

"How did you know about that?" Stefan asked raising an eyebrow, "Damon, what are you up to or what have you been up to?"

"The only thing you need to know right now Baby Brother is that I am not using Bonnie. She will be protected throughout all of this".

Stefan studied Damon's face for a few moments. He wasn't sure what to think about his brother and what he was planning—but what he did know is that it would end up in disaster.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After shopping with Elena and Katherine, Bonnie couldn't wait to break away and go home. Just spending time with Elena, watching her do something so loving for her husband made Bonnie realize her marriage was destroyed. There was no going back. So she started towards her rental home, when she remembered that her home was with her lying, cheating husband and that kind of dampened her interest in returning to the townhome.

She and Damon planned to keep things a secret for awhile longer. They both agreed that driving their spouses crazy would be the best option for now and then they would move into Phase 2. They were still debating on what Phase 2 would be. Damon wanted to end both Krystal and Klaus' lives, but Bonnie objected to that. Perhaps she wasn't as ruthless as Damon thought she was, but she couldn't kill anyone—not over this and the fact that Damon would have a hard time ending Klaus at the very least.

With no where else to go, she found herself at Damon's office. She was surprised that Ms. Flowers actually let her in with no questions asked. She sat down on the couch and opened her sketchbook. She stared at the sketch of the dress that she began for Krystal and ran her fingers across it. She thought back to how excited she had been that her hunger for sketching had come back and how she envisioned seeing Krystal in this dress. She took her pencil and began scribbling over the sketch with such veracity that she ripped the page. Suddenly all the anger and hurt took over and she began ripping the pages out of the sketchbook, all of her creations over the past couple of weeks had been ripped to shreds just like her marriage.

"Bonnie…Bonnie…what are you doing?" Damon's voice broke through her anger haze as she looked at all of the ripped paper around her.

She looked up at his concerned his eyes and her lip began to tremble as the tears fell from her eyes, "I hate this…I hate all of this", she cried.

Damon dropped everything he was carrying on the floor and rushed over to her, bringing her into his arms rubbing her back as she held onto him.

 **Well Katherine has returned and she is already causing some commotion.**

 **Stefan is slowly figuring it all out, but he hasn't figured it ALL out yet.**

 **Klaus and Krystal suspect that Damon is up to something, but not Bonnie. That may be their downfall—but who did Klaus call to come in as a spy?**

 **Bonnie had a breakdown in this chapter. Faced once again with the fact that her marriage has been destroyed. It's a sad situation all around and may just get worse in the next chapter.**

 **Please show your love/like. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A continued thanks for your support and encouragement. Yes, the previous chapters had a theme from Beyonce's** _ **Lemonade**_ **and for the rest of the fic, there will be other songs as themes.**

 **I wanted to note that I will be updating my other fics: Pieces of Us and Art of It All, I am working on those chapters too.**

 **Once again, thank you for your encouragement always. I also want to give a special thank you for Nisha for the beautiful manip she did of the last scene in the previous chapter. You can find it on tumblr. :-)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Stranger in My House_

Damon sat across from Krystal at dinner hours later. He heard her lies about her New York trip in the distance, but he was pre-occupied with thoughts of Bonnie and what he walked into at his office. He watched her tear apart all of her sketches and a part of his heart broke for her. He knew how hard she had worked on those sketches and he also knew that they were a symbol of how she was starting to feel better. Finding out about Klaus and Krystal's affair and the fact that she had started her own affair with Damon was starting to weigh on her. He could see it all over her face and that's why when he rushed in and took her in his arms, it wasn't about Klaus…it wasn't about Krystal…it was all about Bonnie and his need to make her feel better. He understood how she felt. Sometimes he could almost function without thinking of his wife with another man and then there were other times when he hated Krystal with a passion. Then there were the times when he thought about his situation with Bonnie. Putting aside the fact that they were both married (even unhappily married), Bonnie was actually someone that he felt he could put the walls down with and he hadn't done that since Hayley…if he was being honest with himself.

"Damon, are you listening to me?" Krystal asked.

He focused on her, "I'm listening to you".

"Then what did I say?" she challenged him.

Damon rolled his eyes and threw up his hands, "Forget it, I'm not listening to you. I have bigger things on my mind then a trip you took to New York for _work_ ", he stated standing up from the table.

"You have been acting weird for awhile now, what is your problem", Krystal snapped.

Damon looked at her and within a blink of an eye, he had pulled her up from the table and grabbed her by the neck up against the wall, "Do you really want to know what my problem is, do you really want to know?" he snarled in her face, "I caught you fucking another man the other day and ever since then I've wanted to rip your head from your body!"

"Damon, are you listening to me?" Krystal asked.

Damon shook his head bringing himself out of his daze, "Yes…you said that it was hard to find blood in New York, I heard you".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie sat on the stool in the kitchen as Klaus spoke to her while he cooked their dinner or rather her dinner. Since her breakdown in Damon's office, she felt weird. It was as if all the sadness, anger, guilt and hopelessness that she had been bottling up had come down on her and now she just felt like a shell. Damon tried his best to make her feel better, but it just wasn't enough. She felt empty. She hadn't felt this empty in awhile—since she had the miscarriage. She didn't realize that the tears were falling until Klaus was in front of her kneeling and holding her hands.

"Love, what's going on…what's wrong?" he searched her eyes alarmed.

She looked at him. His blue eyes stared back at her with such concern and caring, that it almost made her forget how horrible he was. However, as horrible as Klaus was, she hadn't been too good herself over the past couple of days.

"I'm just…", she struggled, "I just can't do this…"

"What…you can't do what?" he asked, "talk to me Love".

"I don't want to try to have a baby anymore", she answered finally.

Klaus narrowed his eyes searching hers, "Wait…why…did something happen?"

Bonnie stared back at him. She could tell him that she knew everything and she wanted this marriage over; but she had promised Damon that they were allies and as of today, Damon deserved more of her allegiance than Klaus.

"I'm just not in the right headspace for a baby right now, I thought I was getting better…but I'm not. I think I will go New Orleans for a couple of days soon".

Klaus moved closer and stared at her intently. He could see that something was wrong with her and he thought that they had moved past all of this. He thought that his wife was getting better, she had started sketching again and he was getting his wife back and now they came back to this. This was one of the times that he wished he could compel her to take the pain away.

"I understand", he kissed her on the forehead.

Bonnie closed her eyes as she held onto Klaus.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next evening, Bonnie shakily placed her earring in her ear. After her breakdown yesterday, she didn't feel much better. Damon had texted her and called her, but she ignored all of his communications. She couldn't deal with him and she felt bad about it. He was very understanding and he had been good to her once they got over the initial hump, but she was at her breaking point and she just needed a moment to get herself back together.

As she reached for her shoes to match the little black dress that she had on for Stefan's party, the doorbell rang. "Love, can you get that…I'm expecting something", Klaus called to her from the bathroom as he shaved.

Bonnie nodded as she picked up her shoe and headed down the stairs. She could see someone at the door as she made her way to it. When she opened the door, the guest turned around, "Bumble Bee!" Marcel exclaimed stepping inside and picking her up swinging her around.

She was too shocked to even react as her older brother grinned back at her, "I missed you!" he hugged her tightly.

"Marcel, what are you doing here?" she managed to choke out staring at him.

"I called him, Love. I thought that it would help to see another familiar face", Klaus followed down the stairs.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. Klaus had called Marcel to do some spying work no doubt. She was in hell.

"You look good Bumble", Marcel entered the townhome, "and this place is pretty damn nice".

"How long are you staying?" Bonnie asked.

"For a couple of days, are you trying to kick me out already?"

"Of course not", Klaus wrapped his arm around Marcel, "you're family and Bonnie is delighted that you're here".

Bonnie managed a smile that never quite reached her eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon and Krystal entered the Diamond Room at the Hilton hotel where Stefan's party was being held and coincidentally where Klaus and Krystal had canoodled for days. As soon as they stepped in the room, Caroline marched up to them, "You are 30 minutes early, everything is not set up yet!" she shrieked at them.

"Calm down, we're going to the bar", Damon waved her off as he and Krystal made their way over to the bartender. The only reason why he was early was because he wanted to make sure that he spent enough time with Krystal, so she wouldn't be suspicious when he snuck off to talk to Bonnie. He had texted her and called her since her little breakdown in his office and she hadn't returned any calls or texts. A part of him was worried about her and another part of him hoped that she hadn't just left town.

"Gotta love her", Krystal commented.

"Caroline is at least consistent", Damon stated as the bartender placed a drink in front of him.

"Well…well…well…Damon Salvatore, long time no see", a voice called out from behind them.

Damon turned around to see Katherine Gilbert standing behind them. Krystal turned around and instantly she frowned.

"Katherine, it's such a pleasure to see you", Damon stood up from the stool hugging Katherine tightly.

"Well ok Damon…this is a welcome", Katherine laughed.

"Katherine…wow…this is the first time I've met you, your resemblance to Elena is uncanny", Krystal stated pulling Damon away from Katherine's grip.

"We're identical twins", Katherine deadpanned.

"Well ladies…how about I get both of you a drink", Damon interrupted.

As much as he despised Katherine and Krystal, he wasn't in the mood to watch Krystal murder Katherine either.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie was considerably thrown by Marcel's arrival and she actually needed to talk to Damon about it. If Marcel was in town, probably due to Klaus' influence, Klaus was suspicious of something and he had called Marcel there to snoop for him. Her brother was the last thing she needed.

She was aware of the fact that when Klaus saved Marcel, her brother had a sire bond with Klaus and because of that bond, Klaus had a certain amount of influence on him. Klaus promised her long ago that he would never use that bond negatively, but then again—Klaus was a liar.

They were 30 minutes late to the party already and Bonnie knew that Elena wouldn't be happy about it. Katherine had spent most of the day yesterday getting under Elena's skin and Bonnie was the middle ground between them.

"This town doesn't seem nearly as exciting as New Orleans", Marcel commented looking out of the window of the sedan.

"That's because its not New Orleans", Bonnie remarked.

"You sure you two want to stay here any longer?" Marcel cocked his eyebrow up.

"Klaus wants to stay here", Bonnie answered.

"For business", Klaus added, "and Bonnie also has Elena".

"Oh yes, Elena...love her", Marcel commented.

As they pulled up at the hotel, Bonnie just wanted to get this night over with. For some reason, she felt uneasy about the entire thing. They made their way to the Diamond Room where the party was being held and the room was already filled with people around town. Bonnie hated being in this hotel knowing that this is where Klaus had carried on with Krystal.

"Bonnie…Klaus…and Marcel?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow at Bonnie, "I had no idea you were coming", she hugged Marcel.

"It was kind of a last minute trip…had to come and see my sis", Marcel looked over at Bonnie with a wide smile.

She gave him a guarded smile before turning to Stefan, "Happy Birthday, Stefan".

"Thank you Bonnie", he reached out and hugged her.

"Well the party is in full swing, so enjoy yourselves", Elena smiled as she and Stefan left walking away to greet the rest of the guests.

Bonnie watched as Elena and Stefan walked away as she snatched a glass of champagne off of a tray, as Klaus and Marcel both looked at her with confused looks, "Love, I thought that you stopped drinking some time ago", Klaus focused on her.

"It's a special occasion", Bonnie smirked sipping on her glass of champagne as her phone vibrated in her purse. She opened it for a few moments and glanced at the screen, "It's Grace, I have to take this".

"Sure…", Klaus watched her as she disappeared outside of the room.

"You're right, something is up with her", Marcel moved closer to Klaus.

"At first, I thought it was losing our child, but I am starting to think it's something else".

"I will help you out", Marcel promised.

Bonnie finished her glass of champagne and walked down the hallway as she began to text, but was suddenly pulled into a room. She yelped in surprise as the door closed behind her. She looked up at Damon smiling down at her, "Hi", he said.

"Damon…", she whispered she looked towards the closed door, "I don't think this is the best place for us to be".

"It's the only place we can be alone".

"I thought we were keeping our space".

"After what happened in my office the other day, do you think that I wouldn't try to get you alone…are you ok?" Damon focused on her.

"I haven't been ok for weeks…months probably…but today, I am certainly not ok", she chuckled almost humorlessly.

"Did something else happen?"

"He called my brother here".

"Your brother? Why would he do that? Me and Stefan haven't always been the best of bros, but my loyalty still lies with him and I would think your brother would be the same…"

"Well I doubt Klaus told him that he's cheating on me and there is this thing between them. When Klaus saved my brother, he turned him and as a result—they have a bond. Klaus and Marcel have a relationship where sometimes Klaus can influence him, although he promised never to use it and yet…" she threw up her arms.

"He lies to you again", Damon sighed, "Bonnie, come on…we need to end this. We need to confront them and let things fall where they may".

"You say that, but you don't _really_ mean that", Bonnie stated, "you want them to pay".

"Oh and they will, but I can tell that this is driving you crazy".

"Amazing that a man that I just met has more concern for me than my own husband", Bonnie shook her head, "thank you Damon".

"So we will meet up, talk about how the confrontation will happen and go from there?"

Bonnie nodded, "I probably need to get back, Klaus or Marcel are probably searching all over".

"Ok…".

Bonnie reached for the door and Damon stopped her for a moment. He pulled her closer to him and pulled her into a kiss, "I do care about you", he whispered.

"I know", she smiled at him as she opened the door and walked out to Caroline standing in the hallway.

"Bonnie…", Caroline's eyes widened, "hey…umm…what were you doing in there?" Caroline looked around her.

"I was taking a phone call, I just needed quiet…umm…I actually wanted to talk to you about the dress I've been designing with you in mind", Bonnie began taking Caroline by the arm and walking away from the room.

Damon stayed behind the door until Bonnie and Caroline's voices disappeared and he opened the door looking around and stepped out, "Well…well…well…", a voice from behind him stated.

Damon closed his eyes and cursed silently as he turned around slowly to see Katherine smiling back at him, "Sneaking around with my sissy's very married bestie…well this is an interesting development", Katherine cocked her head to the side, "you've been very busy, I see…same Damon though".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After convincing Caroline that she would have a Bonnie B. Original within a couple of weeks, Bonnie could breathe. She hoped that Damon could sneak out of that room without anyone else seeing him. "Hey, you ok?" Klaus asked coming up next to her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm fine…just needed to talk to Grace".

"Uh, huh…are you sure you're ok? You seem like something is bothering you".

Bonnie turned to Klaus, "I'm perfectly fine…but I do want to know something. Why is Marcel here?"

"Bonnie, you were inconsolable last night—I thought bringing Marcel here would help you", Klaus looked into her eyes, "I know how much you love your brother".

"I do love my brother", Bonnie nodded.

"And that's why he's here. To spend time with you while I'm in meetings. I just want you to be happy".

Bonnie looked at Klaus. She stared at him and looked into his blue eyes. Those same blue eyes that she looked into when he first presented her with that picture on their first date…those same blue eyes that looked up at her as he kneeled down on bended knee asking her to marry him…those same blue eyes that shined brightly at her in the middle of that garden that they got married in when he pledged to love and cherish her…those same blue eyes that looked down at her adoringly as he made love to her the night they conceived their child…those same blue eyes that teared up when they found out that their lost that child…those same blue eyes who that met hers when she couldn't stop crying…those same blue eyes that stared back at her as he lied to her…and those same blue eyes that looked into another woman's while he was fucking her.

Bonnie placed her hands on Klaus' cheeks as she stared deeply into those blue eyes searching his face for any reflection of the man she married, "And I _will_ be happy", she replied bringing him into a kiss, which she deepened for a few moments as she heard someone whistle near them. She let Klaus go and when he held her close to him, her eyes narrowed and she focused across the room at Krystal who was sipping a glass of wine and looked over at Bonnie meeting her eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I don't know what you _think_ you saw Katherine, but I can assure you it is not what you are thinking", Damon moved closer to her.

"You mean, I didn't see you and Bonnie coming out of an empty room?" Katherine raised an eyebrow and then reached up and touched his lip, "hmm…that purple lipstick is not your color", she stated rubbing her two fingers together.

Damon wiped his lips with the back of his hand, "You didn't see anything", he stared into her eyes.

Katherine smiled, "You know that doesn't work on me…".

Damon narrowed his eyes…who the hell gave Katherine vervain?

"What do you want to keep that pretty little mouth of yours closed?" he asked.

"$5,000 dollars", she answered, "I saw a purse that I am desperate need of".

"Done…when are you leaving?"

"I want it tomorrow by noon or I will tell that pretty little wife of yours", Katherine winked as she headed towards the birthday room.

Damon rolled his eyes as he headed towards the room following behind Katherine. As soon as Damon walked into the room, Krystal was in front of him in seconds—he was convinced that she used her vampire speed to get in front of him, "Where were you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I was taking a phone call, what's with the cross examination?" he walked away from her and over to the bar.

"With Katherine?"

Damon rolled his eyes. The fact that Krystal was playing jealous annoyed him. He wasn't in the mood to play this game with her. A couple of months, he would have been flattered and a little turned on. He would have snuck out of the party and took Krystal to that empty room and showed her why she had no reason to be jealous—but since he hated her and everything about her, he wouldn't, "I'm not playing this game with you Krystal".

"You know, I can smell another scent on you and it's absolutely not the Armani that I bought you for your birthday", Krystal snapped stomping away from him.

Damon shook his head and sipped his drink.

Bonnie watched as Krystal marched away from Damon as she danced with Klaus on the dance floor. Damon looked unbothered and she wondered what that was about. Bonnie watched as Krystal walked over to Katherine who was flirting with what Bonnie recognized as the town sheriff.

"Oh Sheriff Donovan, maybe I can check out your handcuffs later", Katherine grinned as she touched Sheriff Donovan's lap on his suit jacket.

He smiled back at her, "You can call me Matt".

"Ooh Matt", Katherine smiled, "I like that".

"Katherine…", Krystal walked over, "are you trying to corrupt the good sheriff here?"

Katherine turned to Krystal, "I corrupt no one".

Krystal stared into Katherine's eyes and then turned walking away. As she walked past Bonnie and Klaus, she caught a whiff of a familiar perfume and then she realized where the scent that her husband had on his person one too many times came from and it wasn't Klaus.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As the party continued, Klaus found himself at the bar ordering scotch when Damon walked up next to him ordering a glass of bourbon. They glanced at each other for a few moments and then proceeded to ignore each other. Damon looked over at Klaus. He didn't understand what Bonnie saw in him exactly. Sure, he was a 500 year old vampire—but outside of that he didn't see anything that separated Klaus from any of the other millionaires in the world.

"Can I help you with something Damon?" Klaus asked turning to him.

"Actually, I just wanted to give you a compliment…your wife is very talented", Damon smirked.

Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"The dress she designed for my wife is amazing", Damon answered.

"She's beautiful and talented and she's good, you need to remember that…oh and she's _mine_ ", Klaus hissed before walking away from Damon.

Damon chuckled as he swallowed his bourbon.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What's wrong Bumble, you've seem distracted all night?" Marcel asked as he and Bonnie danced.

"I've just had a hard couple of days you know", Bonnie looked down.

Marcel hugged her closely, "I know BB, it's been a rough couple of months for you. I know you were excited about being a mother and I was convinced that you would be a good one".

Bonnie felt the lump form in throat as she nodded.

"I just want to help you in any way I can", he stopped dancing and placed his hands on her cheeks, so she could meet his eyes, "I miss my sister. I miss her smile that spread all the way to her eyes, her laugh…her bossiness…"

"I can deliver that last one if you want", Bonnie smirked.

"Maybe not that part", Marcel smiled.

"Attention everyone!" Caroline clapped in the middle of the floor, "I hope you are enjoying yourselves, but the birthday boy's wife wanted to say something…Elena…"

Bonnie and Marcel moved to the center of the floor as they were joined by Klaus who laced his hand through Bonnie's and she looked down at his hand.

"Caroline…", Elena shook her head as she smiled over at Stefan holding out her hand.

He walked over and took it as she looked into his eyes, "I wanted to throw you this party because you do so much for me and you support me in everything you do. I love you, you have shown me what true love means Stefan. You are an amazing husband and I want to present you with a birthday gift. We've kept this a secret from everyone for awhile and I think it's time, especially now to tell people", Elena began, "Stefan, something that you've wanted for a very long time has come true today, I received news that our application to adopt our baby went through and in four months…our baby boy will be born!" Elena beamed, "Happy Birthday, Stefan!"

The room erupted into gasps and applause as Stefan beamed at Elena with tears in his eyes as he picked her up and swung her around. Bonnie looked at Elena and her husband celebrating the child that they would have in a few months and she felt as if the room was closing in on her. She couldn't breathe, it was all too much as Klaus tightened his handhold. Bonnie snatched her hand from his and rushed out of the room as the crowd began to congratulate Stefan and Elena. Klaus watched his wife head out of the room and followed. Damon watched Bonnie rush away from Klaus and without thinking he started to walk towards the exit, when he felt a pull on his arm, "Where are you going?" Krystal asked looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"To get some champagne", he remarked.

"We can go together", Krystal stated pulling Damon towards the bar.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie rushed out and stopped at one of the tables outside of the room. She placed both of her hands on top and breathed in and out. Elena and Stefan were happy and they were adopting a baby. She shouldn't feel this way, but she did. Her life was literally falling apart.

"Love, are you ok?" Klaus asked.

"I…I…can't do this, I have to go…I can't be here", she stated bending over trying to catch her breath.

"Bonnie, what happened…what's wrong…is it because of the baby?" Klaus touched her back.

Bonnie turned to look at him as Marcel rushed up to them, "Bumble, you ok?" he looked at her concerned.

Bonnie looked from Klaus to Marcel. She had to pull it together, "I just need to have a couple of moments…ok".

"I'm not leaving you, Marcel go to the valet and get our car".

"No, we're not leaving. I just need a few moments to get myself together and then I'm going back inside. My best friend just announced that she and her husband are having a baby, I can't leave because I'm feeling sorry for myself. Let me go and wash my face and I will be back in the room", she turned to Klaus forcing a smile.

Klaus looked at her for a few moments, "Klaus, let's give Bonnie some space", Marcel looked over at Bonnie and touched Klaus arm.

"I will wait for you in the room, my Love", Klaus said kissing her on the cheek before turning to leave the hallway with Marcel.

Bonnie closed her eyes, before heading down the hallway towards the women's bathroom. She walked inside and looked under the stalls to make sure she was alone before screaming to the top of her lungs holding her head as the tears escaped her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she realized that she wasn't in the bathroom alone anymore. "Must be traumatizing to see your lover with his wife", Katherine teased in the mirror behind Bonnie.

Bonnie looked in the mirror, narrowed her eyes and the sound of the bathroom door locking was all that filled the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon stood in the circle with Krystal, Stefan, Elena, Klaus and Marcel. He noticed that Bonnie didn't return with them and he wanted to find her so bad that he couldn't concentrate. "Damon, are you ok?" Stefan asked focusing on his brother.

"Fine…just trying to just digest the fact that my brother kept such a big secret from me", Damon widened his eyes.

"Well we weren't sure it would come through and telling people would have made it real", Elena stated, "so we promised each other to keep it a secret".

"Well congratulations to you", Damon said holding up his glass of champagne and taking a sip as he watched Klaus watching the door to the room like a hawk.

Elena looked around, "Where's Katherine?"

Damon looked around—Katherine was missing and so was Bonnie, this couldn't be good.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Katherine, this is not the day…", Bonnie turned to her.

"And why isn't it? Oooh…did I burst your bubble?" Katherine teased.

Bonnie felt as if every emotion in her boiled up to the surface and she stepped out of her body. Her fists balled up at her side as she stared at Katherine.

"You know, Damon basically told me what happened and of course, being the nice person I am…I told him that I would keep quiet for $5,000.00 but since you're here too and I've shared this with you…how about you give me an extra $2,500.00".

Bonnie screamed as her hands shot out and Katherine's body flew into the wall and hovered a foot above the ground. She stared back at Bonnie with wide eyes, "What in…what are you!" she screeched as she tried to get down, but couldn't break Bonnie's hold on her.

"I told you not to mess with me Katherine. I warned you!" Bonnie stated as she walked closer to Katherine, "and you didn't listen. I told you that I wasn't as good as you thought and you believed it was a joke".

Bonnie released Katherine from the wall and she crumbled onto the floor as she stood up trying her best to get out of the bathroom, but the door was locked, "Let me out of here…", Katherine tugged on the door.

Bonnie grabbed Katherine by the arm and forced her to stare back at her. She placed her hand on Katherine's forehead as she stopped fighting and appeared to be in a trance. Bonnie chanted as she closed her eyes. She had no patience or time for her or Damon to be blackmailed by the likes of Katherine.

When Bonnie dropped her hand, Katherine blinked a couple of times, "Now what were you saying Katherine?" Bonnie asked stepping back.

"I was saying that I look too good to be an aunt…I tell you, Elena never thinks of me when she makes these decisions", Katherine looked in the mirror fixing her make up.

"I'm sure she will correct that next time", Bonnie deadpanned.

"Hmm…oh well, let me go out there and be the best sister ever!" Katherine smiled and then she looked at Bonnie, "you need to reapply your make up, you look a little haggard".

"Thanks Katherine", Bonnie smirked as Katherine headed out of the bathroom door.

Bonnie removed her cell from her purse and began to text, 'I took care of Katherine, we have to meet later tonight…I will let you know where'.

Bonnie reapplied her lipstick and then took a deep breath. She needed to speak to Elena. The announcement about the adoption had sent her through a loop. It hurt. It was a little selfish, but it did and as much as she hated Klaus at the moment—she loved their baby. She heard its heart beat and she fell completely in love—so to hear that her best friend would have a baby soon and Bonnie was so far away from ever being a mother again, it wrecked her. However, Elena had been good to her and she needed to support her.

Bonnie walked back into the Diamond Room and stood in the doorway. She scanned the room and noticed Klaus and Marcel in the corner of the room talking, Damon with Krystal by the bar and Stefan chatting with Katherine with an amused look on his face.

"Bonnie, I've been looking for you", Elena smiled tentatively.

Bonnie turned to her, "I'm sorry, I just needed a moment…so a baby…wow…I'm so happy for you", Bonnie hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but me and Stefan promised to keep it a secret until things were concrete. We've tried before and it fell through and I've been so excited, but I wanted to tell you and talk to you…are you ok?" Elena held onto Bonnie's hands.

"I had a moment, but I'm happy for you. I love you Elena and I know how hard things have been for you and Stefan, so no…this is not about me, this is about you", Bonnie felt the tears well up in her eyes, "and please don't worry about me, I will be ok. I will be…I promise you. I want to focus on the baby that you and Stefan are going to have soon and I will be the best Auntie Bonnie ever".

"I love you Bon", Elena hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Elena", Bonnie closed her eyes as she allowed the tears to slip out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Krystal walked into the townhome throwing her purse on the chair. "Well that was a pleasant party", she quipped.

"Uh, huh…it was", Damon studied his phone.

"And Elena and Stefan will complete their perfect union with a perfect baby, how nice".

Damon sat down on the couch, "My brother has it all".

Krystal raised an eyebrow, "And so do you, you have a hot wife and a great career…"

"I do…I absolutely do".

"So can you tell me why I've smelled Bonnie Mikaelson's perfume on you on at least two different occasions and at the most interesting times?" Krystal cocked her head to the side staring directly into his crystal blue eyes.

"Well…it depends, do you want to know the truth?" Damon matched her gaze.

"Yes, honesty is always best".

Damon had to chuckle. Krystal was truly something, "Well…", he stood up and walked over to her, leaning down closely, "you want me to spoil the surprise, I am getting you a special dress made by thee Bonnie B. and we've been working closely on it. I want it to be perfect".

Krystal grinned, "A dress huh…what kind of dress".

Damon took her left hand and touched her wedding ring, "A sexy one, just like my wife".

"Oh so you and Bonnie aren't doing anything else, but designing a dress for me".

"The girl took some time off, she's rusty…she's needed some extra help", Damon smirked.

 _Oh Damon! Bonnie screamed as he thrust one last time inside of her._

"I see…you are so good to me, I know Bonnie B. originals are not cheap…a little overpriced though".

"Nothing is too expensive for my beautiful wife", Damon leaned over and kissed her.

Krystal wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Damon felt the heat between them rise and as much as he hated her, his body had a way of disagreeing with his mind. Krystal stood up from her seat and then dropped to her knees starting to unbuckle his pants, "Krys…", Damon breathed out as he raised his hand to gently push her away.

"It's been weeks Baby, we need to make love…", she looked up at him as she slid down his zipper slowly.

Damon had to push her away, his mind didn't feel it anymore when it came to her and then he was saved by his phone going off.

"I got…gotta get that", he said moving away as Krystal looked back at him with wide eyes. He looked at the phone and turned to her, "I'm sorry…I have to go, one of my clients needs me".

"Your client Damon?"

"Yes, my client…this is what they pay me for Krystal, I will be back", he replied zipping up his pants and rushing out of the house.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie looked over at Klaus sleeping next to her. It had taken a lot of her energy to do what she did to Katherine earlier and to come home and put both Marcel and Klaus to sleep; but she needed to talk to Damon. They needed to put their heads together and figure out a way to expose their spouses. She slipped out of bed and padded to the door. She looked back at Klaus sleeping on his back and headed out of the bedroom door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon waited in his car near the lake where he asked Bonnie to meet him. He could see the lights of her car coming up the road. Within moments, she was stepping out of her car and sliding into his.

"Hi", he said.

"Hi", she gave him a half smile.

"So…how do you feel?"

Bonnie sighed, "How do I feel…well…Elena and Stefan's announcement kind…", Bonnie made a gestured to something stabbing her in the stomach, "but you know, I'm happy for them. They deserve it. They are good together and they love each other…"

"That they do, but I'm asking about you…how do _you_ feel about their announcement".

Bonnie nodded, "I'm angry, I'm sad…I'm happy for my best friend…I don't know", Bonnie sighed as she ran her hands through her hair.

Damon leaned over and rubbed her back.

"So you handled Katherine?"

"Yes, she doesn't remember anything about seeing you or asking for $5,000.00. She is not going to be the one holding anything over our heads".

"I guess she messed with the wrong person".

"She kinda did and she messed with me at the wrong time", Bonnie chuckled.

Damon smiled as he pulled her to him, "This is going to get a lot worse before it gets better".

"I know", she said.

"But I want you to know that I'm here for you", he looked down at her, "that no matter how this turns out, I want you to know that we are in this together".

Bonnie looked up at him, "Damon Salvatore, I was wrong about you…"

"No, you were right about me…", Damon stated touching her chin with his finger, "you were just wrong about me when it comes to you, Bonnie B".

 **Bonnie warned Katherine previously, too bad she didn't listen.**

 **Marcel loves his sister, but that sirebond is definitely going to cause a problem.**

 **Krystal has started to suspect something is going on, what will she do with her suspicions.**

 **Stelena are having a baby…it hit Bonnie hard, but I think she somehow pulled herself back together.**

 **As for the secrets and lies...well they are about to all blow up.**

 **Please show your love/like. Your reviews really help, you have no idea.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your reviews and comments. They are always appreciated. The last chapter was inspired by Tamia's Stranger in My House…this one is also inspired by Tamia. And oh yeah…it's time.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _It's Not Fair_

"So you look better today", Marcel smiled at Bonnie from across the table at the neighborhood bistro.

"I feel better, I had a good night sleep…", she sipped her lemonade.

"Did you? I know I had one of the best sleeps of my life…", Marcel remarked, "especially when I had some help", he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bumble, I've lived with witches all my life. I know that Grams taught you many tricks and after years of Grams doing those tricks on me…on us…when we were kids, I know the side effects of a lullaby spell".

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"So what I want to know Bumble is why you felt the need to do that spell on me and Klaus…what are you up to?"

"Nothing".

Marcel raised an eyebrow and smiled, "I know you Bonnie, I know you better than anyone in this world—tell me what's going on with you".

"I can't tell you", Bonnie answered.

Marcel's face fell, "Why?"

"Because I know that your loyalty lies with Klaus. You may not want it to and you may not even know sometimes that you are choosing him—but I know that's how it works", Bonnie shrugged.

"But I'm your brother, we've been through everything together Bonnie".

"I know, but I also know that when Klaus saved you…for better or for worse, our relationship changed. I love you Marcel, I do…but I can't tell you what's going on, I'm sorry".

Marcel gritted his teeth, "I hate this".

"So do I because I love you, I would love to confess everything to you…but I can't anymore and that's just where we are and that's why, I am going to make a request of you".

"Anything".

"I want you to go home, I don't want you to tell Klaus that you are going—I just want you to leave".

Marcel narrowed his eyes, "You don't want me in town…what's going on Bonnie?"

She reached across the table, "You are my brother and I love you. When no one else understood about losing our parents, you did and that is why I am begging you Marcel…leave Mystic Falls today. If you love me and if you ever loved me, you will leave today".

Marcel looked into Bonnie's eyes, "Ok Bumble…I will leave, but I'm not leaving today. I will leave tomorrow. I want to spend time with my sister. I want you to know that I love you and I only care about you and your wellbeing".

"I know Brother, I know", Bonnie reached over and hugged him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Oh…oh…oh…shit…yes!" Krystal yelled out as Klaus lifted his head from between her legs and smiled before crawling up next to her in bed at the Hilton.

"This has been some business meeting", Klaus stated before placing his lips around Krystal's nipple and he began sucking.

"This is exactly what I needed".

Klaus stopped and looked up at her, "Glad I could oblige".

She smiled, "Don't you wish sometimes that it could be like this all the time. It would be easier for us".

"But it wouldn't be as passionate", Klaus kissed her hands.

"Yes…but…"

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked touching her chin.

"I think Damon suspects something is up", she replied.

"Your arrogant husband? I doubt he thinks anything is going on".

"Things have been different…"

"How?" Klaus sat up.

"He's been distant and we haven't…", she began but then quickly stopped, "it's just different, that's all".

"So what do you want to do?"

"Maybe we should come clean and tell them what's going on. Tell them that we want to be together…tell them that we want to end our marriages".

Klaus sighed and laid down on the bed, "But we don't want to end our marriages, remember?"

"I mean…in the beginning, yes…this was fun and exciting and it was nice to not have any of the drama or expectations…"

"And it still is", Klaus stated placing his hand on her neck.

Krystal sighed, "I don't understand…you tell me that I am everything that you want. You tell me that the sex between us is the best you ever had. You tell me that the things we do, you can't do with Bonnie because she's just a human and now, when I even bring up that we could be more…you are trying to downplay what we have".

"Krystal…I love Bonnie, you know that".

"Yes, she's your sweet little wife. Your angel. The one who doesn't do anything wrong".

"Krystal, you are treading on thin ice…", Klaus warned.

"Is it because somehow she is a special woman who can give you a child?" Krystal asked.

"Leave it alone Krystal".

"Fine…", she huffed getting out of bed and picking up her clothes, "you can continue to keep living your fantasy with Bonnie, but I am seeing myself out of the equation", she snapped putting on her clothes quickly and rushing out of the suite before Klaus could say another word.

"Women", he commented before looking down at the unconscious woman on the floor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Krystal slammed her car door as she plopped behind the steering wheel. She had never been so angry at Klaus since they laid eyes on each other all of those months ago. It all started because she was angry that Damon had been so pre-occupied with his career and even went so far as to forget their wedding anniversary because of a case. Klaus had bought her a drink at a bar on her wedding anniversary to Damon and she was feeling lonely. They talked, they laughed and Klaus told her that it was the first time in months that he had felt this way. They found themselves in a bathroom ripping each other's clothes off and then he told her that he knew what she was. From there they fell down the rabbit hole, meeting up a couple of times a month in Mystic Falls and in other cities. Slowly, she stopped caring how long Damon stayed away and she looked forward to seeing Klaus. However, he would never commit to her completely. There was always Bonnie in the way. She had a hold on him that Krystal didn't understand. Bonnie was plain. She couldn't give Klaus what she could and she had to make Klaus see that.

As for Damon, Krystal still loved him. She loved her life with him and if she had it her way, she would have both Damon and Klaus in her life…but if she ever had to choose, she would choose Klaus. The power that he contained was amazing and it turned her on more than anything possibly could. She needed to give the marriage between Klaus and Bonnie a little push and she knew exactly how to do it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After dropping Marcel off back at the townhouse so he could do some work from there, Bonnie headed over to Elena and Stefan's house. She still felt a little guilty about how she reacted to their news and she wanted to let Elena know that everything was really ok.

As soon as she pulled up, she realized that Elena wasn't home but Stefan was. She paused for a few moments in her car. Elena said she would be home in a few, but she didn't expect Stefan to be there. Even though he and Elena had been together for a few years, Bonnie didn't spend much time around him. The first reason being that she knew he was a vampire and it was hard to pretend that she didn't know and the second reason was she was a witch and she didn't want anyone to know…but now that Elena knew, it kind of was a non issue.

"You can come in Bonnie, I won't bite", Stefan called out to her with a smile from the porch.

Bonnie shook her head as she turned off the car and stepped out, "I know, I was just thinking for a few minutes".

"Uh, huh", he smiled knowingly as he let Bonnie in the house and followed her into the living room.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little early…"

"No need to apologize…I actually wanted to talk to you about something", Stefan replied gesturing towards the couch.

"Me? About what?" Bonnie sat down.

"I want to be honest with you, Elena told me about you being a witch".

Bonnie eyes widened, "Oooh".

"Don't blame her, it kind of slipped out one night and I guess it makes sense as to why you always kept your distance from me. I used to think it was something I did", Stefan frowned.

Bonnie grimaced, "I'm sorry, I never meant to make it seem that way. It's just that the first time I met you, I hadn't dulled my vampire sense yet…so it kind of stung me every time we came in contact".

"It's ok, I just wanted to know you. You're important to Elena and I just wanted you to know that anyone who means a lot to Elena, means a lot to me".

Bonnie smiled, "Thank you Stefan".

Stefan concentrated on the table for a few moments and then looked at Bonnie, "Is everything ok with you?"

"Everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you moved in across the street from my brother and his wife, it takes a certain type of crazy to want to be that close to Damon and Krystal…", Stefan smirked.

"They have been fine as neighbors…", Bonnie stated.

"My brother a good neighbor…that's new", Stefan chuckled, "can I get you something to drink?"

"Umm…sure…"

Stefan stood up and walked over to the drink cart, "Bourbon?"

"No, I'm trying to lay…", Bonnie began but stopped as Stefan stared at her with a slight smile. She sighed, "what do you know?"

He sat down and walked over to her, "It depends…"

"On?"

"How much you really want me to tell you about what I know".

"I guess you know that Klaus and Krystal are having an affair. I guess Damon told you".

"He didn't necessarily _tell_ me, I actually figured it out on my own".

Bonnie nodded.

"And I told Damon not to get you caught up in whatever he has going on and my brother was protective of you, which is quite different than his usual…if anything, he would have tried to use you to get back at your husband—so there is something going on there between you and Damon, isn't it?"

"Stefan, I'm not talking about this with you. You know what's going on with Krystal and Klaus and that's where it is, but what I will say to you is that…my husband can hurt Damon, he can hurt him badly and I am trying to make sure that things are handled correctly", Bonnie began, "but I need something from you and right now, you are the only one that can help me".

"What?"

"I need you to find something for me…it's something I like to call the Equalizer and from my research, I think its in Mystic Falls", Bonnie stated.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After speaking with Stefan and later spending some time with Elena and Katherine (who appeared to remember nothing), Bonnie came back home. She felt a little better after visiting with them. She was slowly forming a plan in her head and she would share it with Damon as soon as they could be alone again. Since Klaus and Krystal returned from New York, it'd been hard for them to meet up—but of course, they weren't used to sneaking around the way their spouses were.

Bonnie parked her car and noticed two packages on the steps. She wasn't expecting anything exactly, so the fact that there were two things waiting for her was puzzling. Holding on to the packages, she opened the door and walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch and opened the first package and frowned when she opened it. It was her and Klaus' wedding portrait that hung in the entryway of their home in New Orleans. She stared at it for a few moments. There was always something that bothered her about the picture. Klaus loved it, but she always thought something was off about it. She relented on it being their official picture because of Klaus' love for it. As she stared at it, she realized what the problem was—her eyes and her smile was entirely focused on Klaus and his gaze was at the camera. She spent so much of their marriage being in awe of him, that she lost herself. She looked at the card that came with the portrait, ' _Thought we should have another piece of ourselves here…Happiest Day of Our Lives…Love Klaus_ '

She placed the card on the table and then turned to the other package. She opened it slowly and was genuinely surprised at what laid inside the black box. She removed the pink tissue paper inside to reveal a black sketchbook. On the bottom right side of the cover it had ' _Bonnie B.'_ engraved on it and there was also a card inside, ' _Giving You a Part of Your Life Back…_ ' Bonnie held onto the book and brought it to her chest as she closed her eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon finished stabbing the keyboard as he finished up a petition. He was perfectly fine with spending the night in his office as opposed to going home. Krystal was becoming more and more aggressive with her tactics to resume their sex life and it took all of his self control not to tell her that he wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole. It was exhausting to say the least. Then he thought about Bonnie. She was the wife that he was going to use and abuse to destroy her husband and it totally backfired on him. He saw what Klaus had in her and he felt himself falling for her the same way Klaus undoubtedly did. She was one of a kind, indeed.

He hit save on his computer and stood up from his desk to see Bonnie standing in the doorway clutching his gift. "What's that in your arms?" he asked walking around his desk.

Bonnie looked down and she was smiling, "My Life", she answered, "thank you".

"How do you know that came from me?" he raised an eyebrow.

Bonnie walked in and closed the door behind her, locking it, "Because you are the only one who knows that I destroyed my other one…but I already like this one better".

"Do you?" he met her in the middle of the floor.

"Yes, it has my name on it…the other one didn't…and the person who gave this to me is pretty special".

"Is he now?"

Bonnie sat down the sketchbook on the table, "Yes…he is", she stood in front of him wrapping her arms around him as he placed his on her torso. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.

He breathed out kneeling down and then resting his forehead against hers, "Bonnie, you're making this hard for me".

"What am I making hard for you?"

"Not telling your husband and my wife that we know exactly what their up to and the fact that I want you so bad. This stopped being just about our situation and having cheating spouses in common a long time ago", Damon lifted his head up staring into Bonnie's eyes.

She nodded at him as her voice caught in her throat unable to say anything to him, she couldn't answer him at that moment, so she just did what felt natural to her—she kissed him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Two days drifted by since that day in Damon's office and Bonnie went back to sketching. It was the only way to keep herself sane at the moment. She and Damon still had not found the right time to tell their spouses, but then again? When was the proper time to tell your spouse that you know they are cheating on you?

For Klaus' part, he was distracted. Krystal ignored all of his calls and she refused to answer texts. He was aware that she was kind of a wild card (which he both loved and hated about her), but he also knew that she would eventually come around.

Bonnie poured her coffee into her tumbler as Klaus checked his emails. "What time do your meetings start?" she asked.

"2…where are you off to so early?" Klaus asked.

"Oh, Caroline Lockwood wanted to see the sketch of the dress I made for her, she was positively adamant about it", Bonnie answered, "so I have to meet her in an about an hour and then I'm having a late lunch with Elena".

"Sounds like a full day".

"It will be, I won't be back for a couple of hours…I'm starting to get a busy schedule here in Mystic Falls".

Klaus stood up from his stool and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her, "That's what I hoped. I really want you to enjoy your time here. I thought bringing Marcel here would help…".

"Somehow I'm finding a way to enjoy myself", Bonnie answered.

 _Damon, she whispered as he kissed a trail from her neck to the valley between her breasts._

"And Marcel, he had to go home…Grams needed him".

Klaus nodded, "So I will see you tonight and maybe we can have a night where we only focus on each other?" Klaus pulled her closer to him, "I miss you Love", he kissed her on the neck.

"I know and I'm sorry, I've been a mess lately…but I promise, all of this will be a thing of the past".

"I hope so and we can revisit the conversation about conceiving our child, I think it will help you to heal".

"Maybe…we will talk later", Bonnie kissed him and picked up her bag, heading out of the kitchen and closing the front door behind her.

After a few minutes, Klaus heard someone ringing the doorbell. He locked his laptop and padded towards the door through the glass door, he noticed Krystal standing outside on the steps. He stopped for a moment and rolled his eyes. He didn't feel right about her coming to his home.

After a few steps, he opened the door, "Now, is not the time, Krystal".

"I saw Bonnie leave, Damon's in court all day and I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day…can I come in?" she asked.

"Krystal…"

"Please", she sung.

He opened the door the rest of the way and Krystal walked in as he closed the door behind her. He only then realized that she was wearing a trench coat and red high heels matching her cherry red lips. He licked his lips. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders, just the way he liked it.

"I just wanted to apologize to you for being so needy and mean the other day, I know that we made an agreement and I was wrong to push you".

"I'm glad you understand", Klaus smiled, "you mean a lot to me Krystal and I just want to make sure that everything is the way it should be".

"I know…", she moved closer to him, "and that's why I'm here to make it up to you", she whispered before kissing him deeply.

"Krystal…you…you know the rules, not in this…house…", Klaus mumbled as Krystal kissed a trail from his lips to his chest and worked down his lounge pants. As soon as her hand gently caressed his dick, it went to full attention.

"Someone missed me", she whispered before taking him in her mouth. Klaus gasped as he gripped onto the console table for support as Krystal's mouth worked.

He closed his eyes and fisted her hair in his hand. After a couple of moments, she raised from her knees and whispered in his ear, "Let's go upstairs".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I'm so sorry Bonnie, I don't know how I forgot about this", Caroline apologized as Bonnie drove back towards the townhouse.

"It's ok, I understand…life can be a little crazy at times".

"I'm glad you understand, just let me know when you're available", Bonnie answered.

"I will do…I am so excited to see what my Bonnie B. original looks like!" Caroline exclaimed before ending the call.

Bonnie smiled. It _had_ been a long time since she was able to hear the excitement in the voice of a client. Bonnie parked her car in front of the townhome and stepped out. She wasn't too happy that when she called Caroline to tell her that she was running a little late, Caroline acted as if she had no idea what Bonnie was talking about. Since she had a free morning, she figured that she would go back to the townhome and sketch since Klaus would be busy in meetings all morning.

She lifted her bag over her shoulder and jogged up the stairs to the townhome. She punched in the code to the front door and closed the door quietly. It was more of a habit than anything else. Klaus was usually on conference calls and she didn't want to distract him and if he knew she was home, he would want to talk about their baby that Bonnie had no intention on ever having. She placed her keys on the console table and started up the stairs to the room that she deemed her sketching room. As soon as she reached the middle of the stairs, she heard a familiar moan come from the bedroom causing her to stop in her tracks. Her heart literally dropped in her stomach as she slowly made her up the stairs and that's when she noticed the trench coat and red heels in the hallway outside of the master bedroom. She covered her mouth as the tears immediately sprang to her eyes as the moaning continued and the passionate gasps grew louder. The French doors to the room were slightly opened and that's when she saw them. Klaus and Krystal. Klaus was on top of her thrusting away as she gripped onto the headboard. "This is what you wanted…for me to prove what you mean to me", Klaus thrust inside her.

"Yes…yes…yes…", Krystal answered him as she scratched his back.

Bonnie stood in the middle of the hallway with her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming as the tears fell from her eyes in rapid succession. She knew that this was happening. She had seen it through a vision…but to see it with her own two eyes and hear them was something else. She turned retreating down the hallway just as Klaus lifted Krystal up and she looked over his shoulder to see Bonnie retreating down the hallway. "You're amazing", she whispered in Klaus ear with a smile on her face.

Bonnie reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up as she felt as if her breathing was being cut off. She gripped on the bannister as the tears continued to fall.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon walked into the restaurant across from the courthouse and slid into a booth, "Well this was a surprise", he smirked.

"Yes, well…I'm here today because I want to help my friend and something tells me that you know something that _I_ don't know", Elena answered.

"Not sure how much I can help, me and Bonnie pretty much only have a business deal", Damon shrugged.

"I think you and Bonnie have way more going on than a business deal, I'm a therapist Damon and I know you don't respect my profession, but I am very observant and I know that something is going on between you and Bonnie", Elena challenged him, "I've noticed the looks between you two. I've noticed that she hasn't exactly answered my calls. I know that there is some upheaval in her life and I know how you are…"

"How am I, Elena?" Damon asked.

"You can be very…Damon centered".

"Look, I'm not doing anything bad with Bonnie. I like Bonnie".

"Bonnie is a good person who has been through a lot in her life, I want you to know that".

"And I understand that. Look Elena, I know that you're here to make sure that I'm not corrupting your best friend…and I'm not".

Elena nodded and then bit her lip, "I know that Klaus is cheating on her and I know that she had a one night stand with someone when she found out…that person…it was with you, wasn't it?"

Damon blinked, "What…no…in case you didn't realize, I'm married and Bonnie's cute and all but…"

"Damon, don't lie to me…Bonnie is my best friend and I'm afraid for her".

"Elena, why don't you just ask…", Damon said as his cell phone went off. He looked down at the text message from Bonnie, 'They are in our house now!'. He jumped up from his seat, "I have to go Elena, we will have to talk about this later", he stated rushing out of the restaurant.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie sat on the couch staring at the closed French doors. It was as if every sound had melted away and she was in sitting in complete silence in the middle of the couch staring at the door. She wasn't sure when the tears stopped falling, but they had. She just sat as her mind dissolved into nothingness. She didn't snap out of her trance until she heard footsteps outside of the door.

"I will speak to you later", Klaus' voice came through the door.

"Promise?" Krystal asked.

"Of course", he answered as the door opened and Klaus uttered another word, "what the bloody hell?"

Bonnie sat on the couch with her fists balled up at sides. She heard Klaus walk back to the front door quickly and then she could literally hear him walking back and forth. He must've realized that her car was outside.

"Klaus, what's going on…what's wrong?" Krystal asked with a hint of panic.

"Shut up…be quiet!" Klaus hissed.

Suddenly her cell phone began to ring next to her, she didn't bother looking at it as the doors to the living room immediately opened and Klaus stared back at her with wide eyes, "Bonnie…" he managed to choke out as he walked into the living room with Krystal following him.

Krystal peered over Klaus' shoulder. At first, she was relieved but then she saw the look in Klaus eyes and then in Bonnie's and she realized that this was not the place she wanted to be.

She stood up from the couch staring at him with her bottom lip trembling, "In _our_ house…in _our_ bed?" she whispered as every door in the house locked and for the first time in all of the years that Klaus knew his wife, he was afraid of her as Krystal looked over at Klaus and then at Bonnie.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon stopped his car quickly in front of his house and jumped out of the car rushing over to Bonnie and Klaus' house. He tugged at the door and started banging, "Bonnie let me in! Bonnie open the door!" he shouted from outside, not exactly sure what he would find when the door opened.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Love...this is not what you think", Klaus moved closer to her.

Bonnie looked at him as if he had three heads, "No you are not going to use that line on me", she narrowed her eyes, "I heard and saw everything with my own eyes!"

"What do you think you saw?" he asked.

"I saw you and her fucking in our bed!" Bonnie exploded as the tears sprang from her eyes and she looked over at Krystal.

"Did you like the show…did I teach you a few things?" Krystal asked coming up from behind Klaus, "to tell you the truth Bonnie, you should have just joined in—that's the way we like it", she smirked.

Klaus whipped around shocked at Krystal's words, "Shut up!" he ordered.

Krystal looked at him and then walked closer to Bonnie, "Bonnie, you saw us…you took it all in right? The fact that we were making love in your bed and your husband enjoyed me. You know, you can't satisfy him. You _never_ could. The only thing you could possibly give him was a child and you couldn't even do that right", Krystal spat out.

Bonnie stared at Krystal unblinking with her hands balled up at her side.

"If you don't shut up, I will shut you up!" Klaus snarled at Krystal standing between her and Bonnie.

"Why don't you want her to know everything? She deserves to know everything!" Krystal screamed, "the fact that you had sex with me, that you loved having sex with me, the fact that we could feed on people together and it was erotic and sexy!"

Bonnie stared back at Krystal and her mind completely shut off as she almost stepped outside of her body and she saw herself lift her hands and scream, "Incendia" as flames engulfed Krystal's body. Krystal began screaming as she thrashed around the room as Klaus shouted but Bonnie couldn't hear a word he said as she watched Krystal.

"Bonnie! Open the door damn it!" she heard Damon's voice through her haze and suddenly he was inside the house.

Damon looked at the scene in front of him, including his burning wife and instantly removed his jacket to put out the flames He patted Krystal until she was smoldering. Her hair was burned and her skin was as she looked over at Bonnie, "You miserable little bitch! You're a fucking witch!" she screamed as she lunged for Bonnie as Damon grabbed her.

"Get her the hell out of here Damon", Klaus stated.

"Yes, get that whore out of my house before I kill her", Bonnie hissed.

Damon wanted to stay but he knew that Bonnie needed to be alone with Klaus and she could handle herself. Besides, he needed to talk to Krystal once and for all.

"I will kill you!" Krystal screamed at Bonnie as her skin slowly regenerated.

"You will try", Bonnie stated evenly.

Damon pulled Krystal out of the house before looking at Bonnie again before heading out. As the front door closed, Klaus turned to Bonnie, "Listen to me Bonnie", he stated coming closer as she backed away from him.

"I'm done listening to you, you are going to listen to _me_ now", Bonnie answered staring at him with daggers in her eyes.

 **Well…it happened and there is more to come. So many things happened in this chapter…**

 **Stefan and Elena both figured out what was going on between Damon and Bonnie. Krystal decided that she didn't like being the side chick any longer and made a power move. Bonnie lost her ever loving mind seeing Klaus and Krystal together; seeing a vision and seeing it in front of her was something different. Bonnie and Krystal came face to face and it wasn't pretty.**

 **Soo…if you could please leave your reviews and comments, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for your support for this fic! I appreciate all of the comments. The last song of course was another Tamia song. This one is an Usher song because this entire chapter is about Damon and Krystal.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Moving Mountains_

Damon slammed the door behind him and Krystal as they stepped into their townhome, "Move out of my way Damon, I will end her!" Krystal rushed towards the door.

"I'm sure you realize that your skin is still growing back along with your hair, I don't think it will be that easy to _end_ Bonnie", Damon replied standing in front of the door.

Krystal narrowed her eyes, "How did you know to even come to their house?"

Damon studied her for a few moments, "What are you _even_ wearing, Krystal?"

She looked down and that's when she noticed that her trench coat was pretty much burned. She snapped her mouth closed and walked away from him.

"What were you doing over there anyway dressed like that?" Damon walked behind her, "were you going over to borrow a cup of sugar?"

Krystal stayed silent.

"Or coffee?" Damon asked cocking his head to the side, "what were you doing over there? Dressed like this and arguing with Bonnie enough for her to set you on fire? Want to fill me in?"

Krystal clenched her jaw and then threw up her arms turning to him, "I was over there with Klaus ok!"

Damon nodded as he moved closer to her with an eerie calmness, "What were you doing over there with Klaus".

Krystal stared into his eyes. Her husband's eyes that always stirred something inside of her. Suddenly, she felt guilty, "Damon, I…" she began.

"What were you doing over there at the Mikaelson house, Krystal?"

Krystal closed her eyes and breathed out, "Klaus and I, we…we've…things…got a little out of control".

"What does that mean Krystal?" Damon pressed.

Krystal looked up at him, "Klaus and I have been having an affair", she breathed out.

Damon stared at her and hearing it come from her mouth, actually hit him in his chest like a stake through the heart. He had seen them together, but hearing her admit it—it hurt him when he didn't think there were any more feelings there.

"How long have you been having this affair?" Damon asked through clenched teeth.

Krystal looked down at her left hand and her ring.

"How long Krystal…huh…how long have you been carrying on with Klaus?" Damon stated raising his voice.

She looked up at him with tears pooling in her brown eyes, "Since the night of our anniversary a couple of months ago".

"So six months?" Damon stated as his anger began to build, "so for six months you've been having an affair with Klaus Mikaelson?"

"Yes…I was lonely, you forgot our anniversary dinner…I made reservations for dinner and you blew them off and…"

"Ok, so six months ago you fell into Klaus' bed because I hurt your feelings…why did it continue?" Damon asked. He was treating her like a witness in court and it was all that he could do not to rip the heart out of her chest at that very moment.

"Damon…please".

"Why did it continue Krystal!" Damon lost his cool, "because I want you to explain to me how it continued and how you were so upset at me because of that **one** night, that you allowed another man inside of you for **months**! You wanted him so bad that you couldn't even keep it undercover, you brought him to our home and to our bed!"

Krystal's eyes shot up as she realized that this wasn't the moment Damon learned of her affair with Klaus.

Damon stared into her lying eyes and smirked, "You know what, a couple of weeks ago, I came home early. I knew that I neglected you for awhile and thought I would make it up to you. I walked into _our_ home. The one that we built together. The one that I thought was solid and what did I walk in on? You riding Klaus Mikaelson in our fucking bed saying _his_ name!" Damon exploded.

"Wait…you knew about me and Klaus?" Krystal asked confused.

"For months. For months I knew that my wife was sleeping with another man and I sat back and waited…and watched…and observed".

"That's why they moved across the street from us, you made sure it happened", Krystal stated as realization dawned on her.

"You bet I did, because the both of you deserved to suffer", Damon leaned forward, "because you know what, I wanted you to have to watch him across the street with his wife—who he loves and he cherishes and would choose over you every time", Damon gloated in her face. He could see Krystal's heart physically break inside of her body as her eyes reacted to his words and that hurt him even more, she loved Klaus. This affair wasn't just about sex or getting back at him, she actually _loved_ Klaus Mikaelson.

"He doesn't love her", Krystal moved away from Damon.

"Are you serious?!" Damon shook his head in disbelief, "I'm your husband and I just tell you that I know all about your affair, all about the fact that you took our marriage and ripped it to shreds and you are preoccupied with whether or not Klaus loves his wife…who are you?"

Krystal turned around and looked at Damon, "I'm who you made me!" she shrieked, "we met when I was searching for something in my life and you gave me that. You were the first man in a long time that I loved and made me believe that I was so much more than the monster that I had turned into. You pledged to love me and cherish me and you married me. I was your wife and we were a good couple. I loved you…I loved you so much, but maybe I was just a trophy for you to win because you quickly cast me to the side for your career. You focused more on that than me. I just wanted to be normal and normal meant being your wife, but for you it meant getting those no good bastards off and winning those damn awards! You called me and told me that you couldn't make our wedding anniversary dinner, how the hell did you think that made me feel!" she shouted as hot tears left her eyes, "and yes, I was wrong. I shouldn't have started an affair with Klaus, but he gave me everything that you never gave me! He showed me how powerful I could be…how desirable I am…he promised me everything that I thought you would give me as my husband!"

"And yet, you never once opened your mouth to tell me _any_ of this?" Damon's frustration boiled over, "you stayed quiet while you spent your days fucking Klaus Mikaelson! You couldn't come to me. You couldn't tell me what was wrong—no you decided to climb onto another man all over town! What do you think that would do to me…to _us_?" Damon's voice broke.

Over the past couple of weeks, Damon had been fueled by anger and preoccupied with his feelings for Bonnie, but standing here with just him and Krystal…he felt the pain of what he had lost.

 _Damon saw her as soon as he entered the bar. He had recently relocated to Mystic Falls following his brother's insistence that they come back home. After close to 125 years away from the old homestead, maybe it was time. He had practiced law in California long enough and maybe Mystic Falls could give him some new challenges (and conquests)._

 _She sat at the bar staring at her drink and he slid up next to her, "I would buy you another, but looks like you're babysitting that one", he smirked._

 _She looked up at him with the deepest chocolate eyes he had ever laid eyes on. There was something sad about them, that he couldn't put his finger on, "Actually, I've been waiting for some good company"._

" _Well maybe I can help you out in that department", Damon stated._

 _Krystal looked him up and down and smiled, "Maybe you can"._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _They rushed into his apartment ripping each other's clothes off. She looked up at him licking her lips as she moved quickly to get his shirt off. "Whoa…whoa…hold on…", Damon said grabbing her arms, "what exactly are you?" he raised an eyebrow._

" _Just give me good sex and I won't drain you dry", Krystal ordered as her vampire visage spread across her face._

 _Damon chuckled. He couldn't believe it. He would find a fellow vampire when he was on the prowl, "I don't think I'm exactly what you want on your menu", he said mirroring her face._

 _Krystal raised an eyebrow, "Well this will be fun", she said collapsing into him._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

" _Are you sure about this?" Stefan asked trailing behind Damon in one of the jewelry stores in the center of town._

 _Damon turned to stare at his little brother tearing his eyes away from the 8 carat engagement bands, "What do you mean?"_

" _You and Krystal. I mean, I know that you two have moved into a relationship at the speed of lightening—but I thought you weren't the marrying type. Isn't that what you told me when I called to tell you I married Elena?" Stefan raised an eyebrow._

" _Yes and didn't you tell me, that when you meet that person—you will just know and you shouldn't let them pass you by?" Damon turned to him._

" _Yes, but are you sure that Krystal is_ _ **that**_ _person?"_

 _Damon shook his head. Of course Stefan would try to talk him out to proposing to Krystal after a year of dating. Sure, they had plenty of arguments in that time—but every time they made up, their relationship improved. Krystal understood him. She didn't expect him to be any better than what he was. She was his equal in every way. They reveled in being vampires and enjoyed all of the perks of being one. They could have fun together and she gave him the stability that he started to crave around the time that Stefan got married. Krystal loved him and he was convinced that he didn't want to live his life without her by his side, "Yes, Stefan…I'm sure", he answered._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _After Damon found a witch to make Krystal a day walker ring, they planned their wedding on a beach in Maui. Stefan and Elena attended, despite the reservations that Stefan had and Elena just looked plain uncomfortable during the entire thing. Perhaps it was the fact that Damon had just dumped her sister before he met Krystal and the fact that slowly Elena was becoming the only human in a family of vampires._

 _Damon heard the violin playing as he saw Krystal walking towards him dressed in the red dress that she insisted on wearing. She looked beautiful with her long brown tresses pulled up off of her shoulders. She looked at him with a wink as soon as their eyes met. He felt something stir inside of him—this would be his wife for the rest of his life, there was no other option for him. Krystal was it._

 _When she reached him, their hands joined and the officiate hadn't began to speak before Damon pulled Krystal to him, looked into her eyes, caressed her cheek and pulled her into a kiss._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

" _Damon, when are you coming home?" Krystal whined into the phone._

" _I told you that I'm working on a big case, the biggest case of my career. I probably won't be home until late", Damon said glancing at his watch, "I'm sure you can be without me for a few hours"._

 _There was silence on the other end and he immediately realized that he had pissed her off. He rolled his eyes. He never thought that she would be this needy._

" _It's our anniversary Damon", she stated with clenched teeth._

 _He paused and gripped his phone closing his eyes for a few moments. He had forgotten. He had been so busy, that it completely skipped his mind, "Baby, I'm sorry. I…"_

" _You what? You forgot?" she spat out._

" _Of course not, when have I ever forgotten our anniversary in all of the years that we've been married?"_

 _She was quiet._

" _Look, I will be home as soon as I can…and I promise tomorrow night, you will have me all to yourself and we can celebrate then"._

" _Fine", she snapped hanging up the phone._

 _Damon sighed and stared at his computer screen for a few moments. He quickly fired off an email to his assistant to get flowers delivered to his home immediately. He would make it up to her._

 _That evening, he came home and made his way upstairs towards their master bedroom. He saw the vase of red roses and he smiled. He had finished his brief in record time and got home as soon as he could. He heard the shower going as soon as he walked in. He smiled and stripped off his clothes._

 _Damon walked into the bathroom and took a moment to take in Krystal's nude body in the shower. His wife was not only smart, but she was beautiful. He opened the shower door and moved behind her, kissing her on her shoulder. She almost jumped out of her skin as she turned to face him. He immediately noticed that she looked different. He wasn't sure exactly how, but there was something different about her. "I'm sorry about tonight. I was an asshole for not coming home earlier, but I love you Krys and I want you to know that"._

 _She looked at him with tears in her eyes._

" _You are everything to me and I'm going to prove that to you from this day forward", he whispered taking her face in his hands._

 _She nodded as he kissed her as the water cascaded over their bodies._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _He punched in the code to the front door of his townhome. He'd been away from his home and Krystal for a week and the only thing he wanted to do was crack open a bottle of his favorite bourbon and bang his wife until the sun came up and she couldn't walk. He had been in Richmond for a week defending a racketeering case for one of his most affluent clients; of course, he won—as he always did, but he missed his wife. He closed the door quietly as he looked around the townhouse. He could smell her perfume and he noticed that her car was in the driveway, so she was definitely home. He smiled devilishly as he slid his suit jacket off and started to undo his tie as he walked up the stairs towards their bedroom. When he reached the middle of the stairs, he heard a familiar moan come from the bedroom causing him to stop in his tracks. He slowly made his way up the stairs and that's when he saw the pair of pants pooled in the hallway outside of his bedroom along with a suit jacket and button down shirt. The skin began to itch under his eyes as his eyesight became red and he felt the familiar itch of his fangs descend, as he made his way to the pair of pants. Next to them, lay a wallet that must have fallen out in the haste to get the clothes off. He heard the moaning continue as he lifted the wallet up off the floor and quietly made his way towards the master bedroom. He would walk in and surprise them._

 _The French doors were opened slightly and that's when he saw them, his wife, his beautiful wife of three years was in the midst of bucking her hips as she straddled a stranger in their bed. She moaned, as she ran her hands through her long chocolate tresses as she moaned his name Klaus. Damon peered into the room as the man's ivory hands caressed her back and that's when he noticed a ring on his left hand as his wife continued to ride the stranger…in their bed…in their house._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I thought you were it for me Krystal. I thought that you were the one person who could get me to settle down and believe in that dream that Stefan always tried to sell…the happily ever after", Damon said quietly with his arms folded.

Krystal wiped her eyes, "There is no happily ever after", she stated, "but tell me the truth…were you only enlisting Bonnie's help in designing a dress?"

Damon turned to Krystal, "No", he admitted.

"Were you…", she stopped and then swallowed, "were you sleeping with her?"

"I walked in on you and Klaus. I saw you in bed together and I wanted him to suffer. You were my wife and he was…he was with you…he disrespected me and our marriage, so I wanted to get him back. I wanted revenge".

"So you got Bonnie to help you".

Damon looked at Krystal, "Bonnie _was_ my revenge…on Klaus and you. If I did the same thing to him, he would understand how it feels to have the one thing that you cherish more than your own life taken by someone else".

Krystal stared back at him.

"So I set out to seduce her. I tried…I tried to compel her, because unlike you, she wasn't as willing to sleep around on her husband…", he spat out, "and she slapped me. She told me that her husband would kill me when he found out what I had tried to do, so I told her. I told her all about what Klaus had been doing with you. That my wife, the wife who I loved and cherished allowed another man to get in between her legs and do things to her that I thought were only reserved for me", Damon stated as he watched the tears fall from Krystal's eyes, "I told her that her marriage was a sham just like mine and if you want to know, we were hurt…and angry and all of that turned into something else and we did sleep together".

Krystal shook her head, "And you judge me", she chuckled, "how dare you…you and her…you judge me and Klaus".

"You and Klaus were lying for months!", Damon exploded, "you lied to me over and over and _over_ again! I loved you, I wanted only you and you brought a man into my house and into my bed and you expect loyalty? What happened between me and Bonnie started because of you and Klaus, don't even try to equate the two".

Krystal shook her head and chuckled humorlessly, "Guess, I did everyone a favor today…didn't I?"

"What do you mean?" Damon focused on her.

"Klaus thought that his darling wife was so perfect. Thought that he could keep her and me dangling from his dick. Well he was wrong and I was playing the game to win", Krystal began, "I compelled that dimwit Caroline to get Bonnie out of the house for awhile, just enough time for me to get Klaus to drop all pretenses and take me to bed. Bonnie came home and then…boom...", Krystal opened her hand slowly, "because you see Damon, I decided that Klaus was someone that could appreciate me more than you ever could and he's powerful, much more powerful that you could ever hope to be. So I needed that little sham of a marriage across the street over and looks like it is".

"Who _are_ you?" Damon asked incredulously.

"I'm someone that goes after what she wants", Krystal answered, "I loved you Damon. I did. You got me to embrace a part of myself that I hated for quite some time, but you know what…Klaus taught me that I can be _soo_ much more".

"You made sure that Bonnie found you two?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I did and I almost felt bad about it, but since she started fucking _my_ husband—I guess its not that much of a bad thing", Krystal shrugged, "and when Klaus finds out about you two, he will get rid of her faster than any of us can blink".

Damon shook his head, "You were better than this".

"You just _thought_ I was", Krystal answered.

Damon continued to look at Krystal. He had no idea who this woman was, "He won't leave Bonnie", Damon stated.

"You don't know him".

"I know Bonnie and no man will walk away from her easily".

Krystal narrowed her eyes, "You're in love with her?"

Damon met her gaze, "You don't get to know that…pack your shit Krystal and get the hell out of my house and if you don't do it quickly, I will make sure that Klaus knows that you set all of this in motion today and he will come after you and then you will see _exactly_ how much he loves you".

"I have nothing to fear", she stated defiantly.

"You think?" Damon walked to the front door, "get out of my house", he ordered before closing the door behind him.

 **Well Damon and Krystal's long awaited fall out has happened. Krystal basically showed Damon who she was—now she's confident that Klaus will throw Bonnie out of his life? Is she right about that?**

 **Damon loved Krystal, but I think after this performance—he is done.**

 **Please show your love/like.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and showing me so much love with this fic. In the last chapter, I wanted to put Damon and Krystal front and center because I don't think their relationship had been explored as much as Bonnie and Klaus'. Krystal was hurtful to Damon, but her cockiness may be her undoing.**

 **This chapter's song is from Christina Aguilera.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't much and this is one of those things.**

 _You Lost Me_

 _Klaus knocked on the front door of the large home near the French Quarter. He was aware of who lived in the house, everyone in town knew of the Bennett witch and her two grandchildren who had been orphaned years ago. He couldn't believe his luck the previous night, when he walked upon the male Bennett being accosted in an alley by a robber. He was about ten steps from the scene, when a large pop sounded throughout the air and the male fell to the ground. Klaus could smell the blood from where he stood and could hear the heartbeat fading. He wasn't sure what possessed him—maybe he was feeling generous that night, but he rushed over and realized that the male wouldn't make it, so he bit into his wrist and placed it over his mouth as the people gathered around staring at him with confused facial expressions. He heard the heart stop beating a minute or two later and knew that all he needed to do was wait. It had been a long time since he sired someone, but he figured it was time._

" _Marcel! Oh my god…what happened?!" she had come breaking through the crowd and dropping down next to him and the male, "help him…help him please!" she pleaded staring at him with fearful emerald eyes and in that moment, he saw her beauty. He wanted her and he would have her._

" _Can I help you?" a rather attractive older woman asked standing in the doorway of the home staring at him with pure disdain._

" _Hello Ms. Bennett, I wanted to actually check on your grandson…Marcel, is it?"_

 _She raised an eyebrow, "You want to check on my grandson, who are you exactly?"_

" _Grams, this is the man who saved Marcel last night", Bonnie entered the foyer standing behind the woman._

 _Klaus drank in her beauty as she gave him a slight smile. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him and he stared intently at her._

" _Bonnie, this is no man…he's a vampire", Shelia stated with a hint of distaste turning to Bonnie._

" _Grams, he saved Marcel…let him in", Bonnie coaxed her._

 _Shelia rolled her eyes, but moved out of the way, "Come in"._

" _Thank you Bonnie", he smiled at her in a way that almost made her uncomfortable. He walked in and stood near her, "I appreciate your kindness"._

" _You saved my brother last night, inviting you in is the least that I could do", Bonnie smiled back at him._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Bonnie sat at the entrance of Audubon Park listening to the water from the fountain flow as she sketched a dress. It would be her first creation since she returned from Paris and would hopefully be the piece that would help her start her business. Her dream was to have her own clothing line and be an in demand fashion designer, but she had to be patient and she was patiently drawing her new sketch._

" _Bonnie Bennett", a voice said from above her._

 _Bonnie looked up shielding her eyes and saw that it was Klaus. He was smirking down at her. She was kind of surprised to see him and a little nervous. Her grandmother made it clear that she didn't trust nor did she like Klaus Mikaelson. He was a vampire and from what her Grams could tell, he was an old vampire and that meant he was bad news for her as a Bennett witch._

" _Klaus?"_

" _Yes, I just happened to be walking by and I saw you here"._

 _Bonnie raised an eyebrow and gave him a doubtful smirk, "You just happened to be walking by a park? You, Klaus Mikaelson, a real state mogul?"_

 _Klaus smiled at her, "How did you know what I was?"_

 _Bonnie blinked. Darn her mouth, "Ok…I googled you. I knew there had to be more to you than just being a vampire…an_ _ **old**_ _vampire that is"._

 _Klaus chuckled, "So I'm old"._

" _So I hear"._

" _Did you google that?"_

" _I'm sure you know I'm a Bennett witch, so it's not that hard to find out certain things"._

" _I see", he nodded, "Bennett witches are known to be quite powerful and beautiful"._

 _Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Are you flirting with me"._

" _Depends…"_

" _On?"_

" _Whether it's actually working"._

 _Bonnie felt her cheeks grow warm and she shook her head, "Klaus, I am grateful to you for saving my brother, but this flirting…you and me…not gonna happen", Bonnie stated standing up and putting her sketchbook in her bag and Klaus raised from his seat as well._

" _Really? How about you allow me to prepare dinner for you. Let me show you how much I can be a gentleman and not just the big bad_ _ **old**_ _vampire that you think I am"._

 _Bonnie thought about it. Grams would kill her, "Ok…fine…one dinner"._

 _A smile spread across Klaus' face and Bonnie felt like somehow she had played directly into Klaus' hands._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _A young man opened the door to Klaus' palatial mansion outside of the city. After listening to her Grams warn her that this wouldn't end well and she shouldn't trust Klaus, she finally left the house. Marcel was kind of on her side, but as Grams pointed out, she could only take him but so seriously because of something called a sirebond._

" _Miss Bennett, may I escort you to the dining room?" the man asked._

 _Bonnie nodded as she was a little preoccupied trying to remember where she had seen the man before. If she didn't know better, he was a classmate of hers in high school—but he looked totally different. Bonnie was so busy looking at the man that she didn't notice Klaus standing in the dining room until he was directly in front of her._

" _Good evening Bonnie"._

 _She jumped and yelped in surprise, "I didn't even know you were in here"._

" _You were preoccupied"._

" _I was…I thought I recognized your butler or whatever he is…"_

" _Hmmm…", Klaus stated as he looked Bonnie up and down. She had on a simple black dress, but she looked radiant in it. It was strapless and showed off her perfect body in a way that made him want to take her on the table, "you look quite beautiful tonight"._

 _Bonnie smiled shyly as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Thank you, actually this dress was one of my first designs when I studied in Paris", she twirled around._

 _Klaus admired her, "And what a lovely design it is…I…got a gift for you"._

" _A gift?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "you didn't have to buy me anything", he stated as he took her hand leading her over to the table._

 _Bonnie sat down and watched Klaus bring over a rather large rectangular box. "For you", he stated._

 _Bonnie lifted the top of the box and gasped when she looked inside, it was a hand drawn portrait of her. Anyone else would be freaked out, but the fact that she was an artist…she was intrigued, "You drew this?"_

" _Yes…it was something I used to do"._

" _This is amazing…it's beautiful…all from memory?"_

 _Klaus nodded, "So I take it you like it?"_

 _Bonnie looked up and smiled, "I do"._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _It had been four months since he asked her to dinner and she found herself falling for him. Her Grams was still adamantly against it, but she had quieted her protests. When she was with Klaus, Bonnie felt safe, beautiful and desired and now she was standing in the middle of his bedroom in just a lacy pair of hipsters and a matching bra standing in heels. In the past four months, she had managed to fend off his advances to get her in his bed until she was completely sure that this wasn't some 'get the witch' game to him. He had shown her over the past few months, with their dinners, trips and late night discussions that he was serious about her._

 _The moonlight drifted into the room as Klaus' blue eyes twinkled as he moved closer to her. She was nervous. She wasn't a virgin, but she also wasn't naïve. Klaus was her first vampire boyfriend and the fact that she knew that he was practically 500 years old, she tried to bury it deeply that there had been women before her. "Your heart is beating so rapidly, Love", he whispered standing in front of her, "you have no reason to be afraid of me…you can trust me…", he stated placing his palm over her heart._

 _Bonnie breathed out, "I know…I trust you", she looked into his eyes._

 _Klaus pulled her gently towards him and closed the space between them with a kiss. At first it was slow, but as the moments passed the intensity grew and Bonnie placed both of hands on the sides of Klaus' head as he lifted her up off the floor and carried her over to the bed, where he laid her down. He hovered over her as he took his fingers and caressed the roundness of her breast. He smiled at the mere touch of her…his Bonnie…his angel._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Klaus entered the home he shared with Bonnie, passing their wedding portrait in the foyer. He had been away for two long weeks and he had missed his wife. "Bonnie…Love…where are you?" he called from the foyer._

" _I'm right here, you know it takes me some time to get up now", she replied from the top of the stairs. Klaus smiled as he watched Bonnie walk down the steps, displaying a small bump under her shirt. Every time he laid eyes on Bonnie, especially while she was carrying his child—he felt a feeling that he had never felt. It was like complete happiness. The pregnancy came as a surprise considering his nature, but Sheila explained (reluctantly) that the fact that he was a hybrid must have aided in the conception of their child._

 _When she reached him, he kissed her and then bent down and kissed her belly as she giggled, "How is our little hybrid?" Klaus asked looking up at her._

" _Draining all my energy, but you know what…it's worth it. Every day I can't believe that I'm going to be a mom, you know I always dreamed about it and then when we got married…you know, I didn't think it could happen. But when I got pregnant, I started to dream of all of the possibilities, you know. Every change to my body…it's all worth it"._

 _He smiled at her, "It is…that child is a gift Bonnie"._

" _I know"._

" _And I promise that I will do whatever I can to protect you and our child, even if it means my life"._

 _Bonnie stared into Klaus' eyes, "It won't ever come to that"._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Klaus stood in the doorway of the nursery watching her sit with her knees drawn to her chest watching the rain fall against the windows. She hadn't spoken in a week, the only thing she did was cry. There was no more sobbing, just silent tears. Sheila Bennett sat in the room with her reading a book as Bonnie stared out the window._

 _It had been a week since he walked into his home and found Bonnie at the bottom of the stairs, bleeding profusely from her neck and lying in a pool of blood. The two heartbeats that he had come accustomed to hearing was now one and it was faint. He had never screamed so loudly in his life._

" _Bonnie, I bought some tea for you", Elena smiled tentatively as she walked into the room ignoring Klaus in the doorway._

 _Elena didn't trust him. The story that he told her about Bonnie's fall didn't sit right with Elena and she told him as much. Klaus had half of a mind to rip her heart out, but he knew that Bonnie needed Elena for better or for worse and he would never deny her anything._

 _Elena sat the tray of tea down on the table near Bonnie, who never acknowledged Elena's presence. Elena looked over at Sheila who shook her head with tears in her eyes and she nodded slowly, "I'll get you some of those cookies you like too Bon…Oreos…ok?" Elena added as she turned to walk out of the room with Klaus following her._

" _What is wrong with her?" he asked impatiently._

 _Elena cut her eyes at him as she turned around, "She almost died, she had a miscarriage…she's going between shock and depression"._

" _She won't speak"._

" _Because she's not ready to. You need to give her some time"._

" _How much time?" Klaus asked._

 _Elena narrowed her eyes, "As long as it takes"._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Klaus walked into the house after his business trip to Mystic Falls, VA. It had some unexpected developments and he wasn't sure exactly what to do about them. The house was quiet. Before he left, Bonnie had started talking to him again—but it wasn't much. She was still distant and they hadn't made love in weeks. As much as he wanted to understand what she was going through, he couldn't. He was a vampire and emotions were always fleeting. She said that she would stay with her Grandmother and that relieved him. He hoped that she would still be at the Bennett house when he came home._

" _Klaus", Bonnie's voice broke through his thoughts._

 _He paused and closed his eyes for a few moments, before turning around to see her standing in the living room. She looked better than when he had left a week ago and that relieved him. She smiled slightly as she walked over to him. "You're home", she breathed out._

" _I am…how long have you been here?"_

" _Two days, I told Grams that I needed to come home and start piecing my life back together…and that includes my marriage. I'm sorry Klaus for how I've been acting, it's just I felt like I was in a dark hole and I only started to crawl out of it. I know that you love me and you only want to help me through this", she said hugging him tightly, "I love you so much"._

 _Klaus paused before he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. He let a tear slip from his eye because there was no way that he could possibly tell his wife…his angel that he had been unfaithful to her._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"When did it start with you and Krystal?" Bonnie asked wiping her tears, "where did it start?"

"Bonnie, that doesn't mat…"

"Tell me!" she screamed.

Klaus watched his wife as she paced in front of him like a lioness and stopped to look at him, "It's not important", he answered.

"I will decide what's important here", she stomped over to him and poked him in the chest causing him to back up, "now you tell me, when did you started sleeping with her?" Bonnie pointed towards Damon and Krystal's house.

Klaus stared at her and then answered, "Four months before we arrived in Mystic Falls together", he stated quietly.

Bonnie felt like she had been stabbed in the stomach as she doubled over in disbelief. She figured that the affair was a recent development. She thought that this all started when _they_ came to Mystic Falls. She had no idea that it started way before that, "Four…four months", she gasped, "I lost our baby four months ago…oh my god…", the tears spilled out, "you started sleeping with her right after I lost our baby".

"Bonnie, you were a zombie for weeks…you would barely talk to me, you would spend hours staring into space…I tried so hard…", Klaus defended himself.

"You tried? You tried so hard to what? Be an understanding husband?" Bonnie spat out, "you started having sex with another woman! You moved me to this town to make it easier for you two and the entire time you talked about conceiving another child, what is wrong with you?!"

Klaus rushed over to her and held her arms causing her to look into his eyes, "I love you Bonnie. You are my wife. I wanted us to have a child, that is why we found each other. Two kindred souls remember?" he stared into her eyes, "what I had with Krystal was just a dalliance. It meant nothing to me".

"It means something to me!" Bonnie screamed pushing him away from her and placing her hand over her heart, "it means something to me! I was broken and instead of helping to put me back together, you found another toy. How could you do that? How could you come home to me after being with her?"

"It wasn't like that".

Bonnie shook her head, "It _was_ like that. You've been lying to me for months. You've been treating me like a fool for months. You even brought my brother here to spy on me. What kind of person are you?", she asked in almost disbelief, as if this was the first time she had ever laid eyes on her own husband, "you know I lost a part of myself when we lost our baby and this is what you do? This is what you do to our marriage? You sleep with that whore across the street and do god knows what else with her?"

"Bonnie…when it first started, you were going through something and you just weren't…", Klaus stumbled over his words for the first time since Bonnie had ever known him, "I just needed more than you could give at the time and you know, there has always been limitations between us…"

"I wasn't good enough for you?" Bonnie whispered as she stared into his blue eyes.

Klaus looked her in the eyes, "Bonnie, I'm a vampire and there were just certain things that I needed that you just couldn't provide or wasn't ready to provide".

Bonnie stared back at him in disbelief. She was a fool. She raised her hand and used the palm of her hand to hit Klaus in the face sending him toppling a few steps back, "How dare you!" she screamed, "how dare you!" she beat on his chest as he grabbed her arms, "I was your wife! I loved you! I would have done anything for you! I didn't deserve this from you! You were having sex with her in our bed!" Bonnie exploded and then grabbed the sides of her head, "I am _so_ stupid! Why am I even acting like this, I shouldn't be acting like this!"

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked raising an eyebrow.

She walked away from him and turned with a withering stare, "I've known for weeks". She wanted to tell him exactly what she did after she found out…throw it up in his face, but she was aware that he would go after Damon and they would never finish this.

He narrowed his eyes, "You've known what for weeks?"

"That you have been having an affair with that woman for months. That you moved us here so that you could continue with your affair, you are disgusting!" Bonnie raged at him as she closed the space between them, "what did you think? Did you think that you could continue with her, in our bed while I just sat around without a clue? I was your wife…"

"You _are_ my wife!" Klaus corrected her.

"Your wife…is that what I am?" Bonnie marched over to their wedding portrait that Klaus had delivered to the townhome and ripped it from the wall.

"Bonnie…", Klaus began, but found himself quickly moving out of the way as the portrait flew threw the air past him and hitting the wall, with the frame breaking in pieces and glass covering the floor.

"That's where are marriage is…in pieces!" Bonnie pointed to the broken picture frame, "your wife? That's what I am…guess what, that only exists in name only! I loved you so much. I ignored everyone else and I married you. I loved you. I worshiped you. You could do no wrong and then when I got pregnant, I was so happy. I thought that I would have everything that I had prayed for in my life. Then one of your enemies, probably someone that you fucked over came and almost killed me and killed our baby…"

"That wasn't my fault", Klaus defended himself.

"That vampire bit into my neck and threw me down a flight of stairs, I almost died! Our child died! I laid at the bottom of the stairs of our home with our child's life slowly flowing out of me…god Klaus after all of that, how could you do this?"

"Bonnie…Love…listen to me, Krystal means nothing to me…"

"You're still lying to me!" she screamed.

"You don't understand…"

"I don't understand what? The fact that you've been fucking someone else for months and lying to me…convincing me that we should try to have a baby? Why would I ever want to have a baby with you? Why would I ever want to bring a child into this situation! I hate you and I could set you on fire right now!"

"Listen!" Klaus moved closer to her and placed his hands on her arms, "please listen to me".

"Get off of me", Bonnie warned him, "I don't have to listen to you, I never want to hear anything from you ever again".

"You don't mean that".

"I _do_ mean it. I have never meant anything more in my life. I don't want to ever lay eyes on you again".

"You're my wife, we are married until _death_ do us part", Klaus informed her, "I am not letting you just walk out on our marriage".

Bonnie closed the space between them, "Is that a threat Niklaus?" she asked using his birth name that no one dare uttered other than his siblings, "because I swear to God, if you only want to get out of this marriage by death—then that can be accomplished", she threatened.

Klaus stared down at her, "You would never harm me. You may be angry at me, but I'm in here…", he pointed at her heart, "and because of that, you will never do anything to hurt me".

Bonnie looked into his eyes unflinching, "I want a divorce and I am going to get one".

"I'm not giving you one".

"You don't want me Klaus, you wanted _her_ , so you should be with her. You stopped wanting me a long time ago".

"I always wanted you!" Klaus screamed at her, "I always wanted _us_. You didn't want me".

"And I don't want you now, so maybe you should go to Krystal".

"I can't lose you Bonnie", Klaus grabbed her arm.

Bonnie looked down at his hand wrapped around her arm, "Let me go Klaus".

"I'm never letting you go", he pulled her closer.

Bonnie placed her hand over his and immediately his hand went up in flames as he let her go and beat his hand into a pillow snuffing out the flames as he looked at Bonnie in surprise. He took a look at his wife, with her blood shot eyes, mascara stained face and he saw for the first time that she wasn't interested in anything more he had to say.

"You've already lost me", Bonnie said quietly, "you were everything to me. I trusted you. I loved you. Everything that I thought was true about you…about us…our marriage was wrong and I will forever hate myself for being so stupid for so long. This is done. I will send you divorce papers and you need to sign them", she remarked calmly, "and if you ever put your hands on me again, I will start the flames much lower…and whatever I burn off, _won't_ grow back".

Klaus watched as Bonnie walked towards the door.

"Bonnie…", he swallowed as she never turned back and walked out of the house.

Bonnie walked down the stairs outside of the townhouse and stood gazing over at Damon's house with tears falling from her eyes. She shook her head as she walked towards her car.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At the Mystic Grille, Damon downed his 20th shot of Bourbon and he was only started to feel the effects. "So Sheriff Donovan called me, told me that my brother was trying to give himself alcohol poisoning and the bartender wouldn't cut him off", Stefan sat down in a stool next to him, "care to tell me what the hell happened?"

Damon studied his 21st shot and then downed it, "Well…Bonnie found my wife and her husband in bed today, she tried to burn Krystal to a crisp, Krystal is very much in love with Klaus and oh…if things go as horrible as they've been going—Klaus will be tearing this town apart pretty soon to murder me", he looked at his 22nd shot, shrugged and downed it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I thought about setting him on fire!" Bonnie angrily paced Elena and Stefan's living room as Elena watched her from the couch, "and I should have. I set Krystal on fire, I should have…I should have removed his dick from his body…let him deal with that!" Bonnie fumed.

Elena frowned, "Bonnie…"

"I should have hurt him…", Bonnie turned to Elena with tears in her eyes, "but I couldn't. He knew that I couldn't and maybe that's why he did this…maybe that's why he cheated on me behind my back for months Elena".

Elena stood up and rushed over to Bonnie, wrapping her in her arms, "Bonnie, it's ok. You still love him and that's why you couldn't hurt him, it's ok. It makes you human…it's ok", Elena hugged her tightly as Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut as tears slipped out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Krystal struggled with her bags as she walked down the stairs of the house. She placed her suitcase on the floor and looked down at her left hand. She slowly slipped off her rings and dropped them on the front table. She looked over at the wedding picture adorning the wall and then she looked in the mirror. Her hair was still growing back from that bitch setting her on fire. She raised her hand and punched the mirror as blood gushed from her knuckles. She turned to pick up her bags, when the sound of wood breaking filled the air and a breeze passed her and she found herself pinned to the wall with Klaus' hand around her neck. She struggled to breathe as he lifted her up off the floor, "What did you do today, Krystal?" he growled at her as she tried to loosen his grip, "want to share?"

 **Well Bonnie and Klaus finally had their words and I know everyone wanted her to burn him alive, but I think she's not prepared to do that—if she ever is. For better or for worse, Bonnie loved him and she's devastated, angry and hurt but like Klaus said, he's in her heart. Maybe she will get him out of it very soon. Bonnie didn't tell Klaus about her and Damon because she is well aware of what Klaus would do to Damon if/when he finds out. The short answer is: He would kill him and make it hurt.**

 **Krystal THOUGHT she would be on her merry way, but not so fast. Klaus is about to show her just how much she means to him.**

 **Damon's drinking his cares away and maybe…just maybe it may be his last drink if Klaus finds out about what he did with Bonnie.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone! As always, I appreciate your comments and your reviews. I just wanted to touch on two things: The first being Bonnie loves Klaus. It's a fact that is not exactly liked, I see…but she does. He was her husband and before she found out about his affair, she was his BIGGEST supporter. She threatened Damon with death because of what he tried to do. I don't think it would be realistic for her to instantly run to Damon and be all about him. This is a process. The second thing I wanted to touch on…Damon…lol…I love Damon. I think he is a frustrating and interesting character, but Damon started out this fic plotting to compel/seduce/kill Bonnie to get revenge on Klaus and considered her as collateral damage. I am so grateful for the Guest reviewer who summed it up. Damon fell for Bonnie and sometimes when you come for revenge, that is what happens. Bonnie has feelings for Damon, it can't be denied—but those feelings have to be worked out along with the Klaus/Krystal situation.**

 **Again, I appreciate your reviews and comments, I read them all and I love to give feedback.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Up In Flames by Ruelle_

Krystal struggled under Klaus' grip, "I…I didn't do anything!" she pleaded with him, "Klaus…Honey…I was just as surprised about her finding us as you were. I know how you felt about us and our marriages, I would never do anything to destroy our marriages".

Klaus narrowed his eyes as he loosened his grip as Krystal fell to the floor coughing, "Everything has went to shit", he paced the floor with his hands running through his hair, "Bonnie never wants to see me again, she wants a divorce…she walked out on me…she doesn't want a child…she will never forgive me", Klaus ranted.

Krystal stood up from the floor, "What?"

"My marriage is over…"

"And that's ok, right?" Krystal moved closer to him.

He looked at her as if she were crazy, "No…no it's not _ok_!" he spat out.

"But…the truth is out and we can be together now…", she reached up to touch his face and he grabbed her arm, "without feeling guilty".

"Krystal, Bonnie is my wife. She is my mate", he stated.

Krystal shook his head, "But everything is out in the open now".

"Krystal, we had fun together. You know I care about you, but I don't care about you the same way I love Bonnie", Klaus focused on her, "she's my everything".

Krystal blinked, "She's your everything?"

"I have to find her…", Klaus turned walking towards the front door.

Krystal stood watching Klaus leave her home. She had planned everything out perfectly and he was walking away from her. After all that Bonnie did? He still wanted her? He was still devoted to her? That didn't make any sense. She had to stop this. She had to play her final card.

"She's probably with my husband, you know!" Krystal called after him.

Klaus stopped and turned around slowly, "What did you just say?"

"Bonnie and Damon, they knew about us before today. They've been together for some time now", Krystal stated regaining some of her composure.

Klaus flew over to her and stood inches away from her, "What do you mean they've been _together_?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Krystal looked into Klaus' eyes and she saw a fury that she'd never witness before. She almost regretted what she was about to say to him—but she had nothing to lose, "Bonnie and Damon have been sleeping together under our noses for weeks", she informed him.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "And how do you know this?"

"Damon told me…in fact, he bragged about it. He found out about us and he wanted to pay you back, he paid you back by taking your wife to bed and I think it was more than once", Krystal spoke watching as Klaus' face turned red, "your wife is not as innocent as you think she is".

Klaus looked towards the doorway of the house with the broken door and before Krystal could utter another word, he was gone.

"What the fuck?" Krystal whispered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie and Elena were sitting on the couch as Stefan came in with a stumbling and mumbling Damon. They both got up from the couch, "Stefan, what in the hell happened?" Elena asked as she and Bonnie walked over.

"Everything went up in flames", Damon mumbled as he looked at Bonnie.

"My lovely brother found himself at the Mystic Grille, Matt called me".

"Geez Damon, how much did you drink…you don't get drunk easily", Elena shook her head.

Bonnie frowned as Stefan dropped Damon on the couch, "What do I even get a drunk vampire?" Elena asked.

"It will wear off pretty soon", Stefan shook his head.

"Umm, Elena…Stefan…can you leave us alone for a few moments", Bonnie looked at Damon as his eyes met hers and never left.

"Sure…umm…we'll go upstairs", Stefan stated coaxing Elena to follow him as she looked at Bonnie.

"It's ok Elena", Bonnie assured her.

"We'll be just upstairs", Elena nodded as Stefan lead her upstairs.

Bonnie turned to Damon who looked at her from his haphazard place on the couch, "Hey", he smirked at her.

She shook her head and sat next to him, "So I take it things went as well with you and Krystal as they went with me and Klaus".

"Worse probably", Damon mumbled reaching over and took her hand, caressing it with his thumb.

"Walking in on them…seeing them…", Bonnie shook her head, "it made it all real. I mean, I knew that it was happening and I knew that they were involved—but seeing them…hearing them…"

"Oh I know".

"I can see why you wanted revenge and why you wanted to hurt Klaus, that's why I set Krystal on fire. It wasn't so much her words, they hurt…but because she was with my husband and in some ways, I realized she tapped into a part of him that I never could", tears fell from Bonnie's eyes, "we didn't deserve what they did to us…no one does".

Damon sat up and moved closer to her, pulling Bonnie closer to him, "Krystal and I were arguing and I told her about us".

Bonnie immediately tensed up under his embrace as her blood ran cold.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have but it just came out…she figured it out and…"

Bonnie jumped up from the couch and rushed to the stairs, "Shit…Stefan!" she yelled.

"Bonnie…I'm sorry, you have to believe me I didn't say it to brag about it, it came out…" Damon followed her.

"Stefan! Hurry please!" Bonnie called as her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She knew what was coming and she needed to prepare, "Stefan, please get down here!" she panicked.

"Bonnie, calm down…Krystal won't come here after what you did to her", Damon touched her arm while her rapid heartbeat beat in his ears.

Stefan and Elena ran down the stairs, well Stefan was in front of Bonnie within seconds and Elena followed behind, "Bonnie what's wrong?" Stefan asked searching her eyes and then looking at Damon.

"Did you find it… what I asked you to get?" she asked.

"Yes, but…"

"Go and get it, I need it…", she said looking behind her.

"Bonnie what's going on?" Elena asked confused.

"Bonnie…are you in there?" Klaus' voice sung from outside, "are you in there with your _**lover**_!" he called from outside.

Bonnie turned towards the closed door and began walking down the stairs slowly, "Elena go upstairs…"

"What…no…what's going on?" Elena stood in place.

"Bonnie, stay in here…I will go out there and han…", Damon began.

"Bonnie! If he's in there, you better tell him to come out here and face me because if not…it won't be pretty", Klaus yelled from outside.

Stefan rushed downstairs carrying a brown sack and handed it to Bonnie who put it in her bag that she had in her hand.

"Thank you", she breathed.

"Damon, come out and face me you bastard!" Klaus ordered right before a large tree branch came flying through the door sending glass through the air, Stefan immediately dropped to the floor covering Elena and Damon protected Bonnie, "I will throw whatever I can find at that house until that bastard comes out!"

"Damon don't go out…", Bonnie began, but she felt his weight leave her as the front door to the boarding house opened and closed quickly.

Bonnie rushed to the door and flung it open, Damon and Klaus were nowhere to be found, "Where are they?" Stefan asked looking around.

"I will find them, Klaus will kill Damon if I don't find them", Bonnie took off running towards the woods.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I thought that we could use some privacy", Damon smirked as he stood in the middle of the trees as Klaus narrowed his gaze.

"You had sex with my wife!" Klaus seethed with barely controlled anger.

"Wow…that's really interesting coming from you, considering that you are the one who has carried on an affair with mine for months!" Damon matched Klaus anger, "you started an affair when your wife was dealing with one of the most horrific times in her life and now you want to come here like the outraged husband? You want to kill me…you want me dead…well…you first!" Damon rushed towards Klaus knocking him into one of the trees, before rapidly punching him in the torso. With each punch, Damon took out the anger, hatred and disgust that he had for Klaus Mikaelson from the moment that he walked into his townhome and saw him with Krystal to the moment he saw Bonnie cry over her husband's infidelity to this very moment when Klaus had the nerve to come after him for sleeping with Bonnie. Damon landed each punch, but after awhile he realized that they did nothing to phase Klaus and he found that out when he found Klaus' hand wrapped around his neck and throwing him 25 feet into a tree. Damon felt blood pool in his mouth.

"That was a valiant effort, but you have no idea what I'm capable of", Klaus growled as he lifted Damon up from the ground and threw him into another tree.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie ran as fast as she could through the woods searching for Damon and Klaus. Her mind was so jumbled that she couldn't concentrate to even do a spell to track them. She could feel the twigs and tree branches slicing her skin as she ran. Suddenly, she heard Damon yell out in pain and she ran towards the clearing.

Damon had impaled Klaus against a tree. Both were bloodied and looked as if they had been through a war. Klaus removed the tree branch from his stomach and threw it to the side, walking towards Damon. Bonnie lifted her hands and drew a line of fire separating Klaus and Damon from each other. "Stop it!" she screamed.

Klaus whipped around to face Bonnie who walked up next to Damon, "Have you come to save your lover from me?" Klaus breathed out angrily, "you can only protect him for so long", he warned her.

"Leave Klaus", she stated evenly, even though her heart was rapidly beating in her chest as she stood staring directly into his eyes.

"You rush here to stop me from killing him. He's a man that you allowed to…", Klaus voice caught in his throat, "I had no idea I was married to a _whore_ ".

"I had no idea that I was married to one either", Bonnie countered as she stood on the other side of the flames.

"You had sex with another man!" Klaus gestured Damon who stood next to Bonnie, "Damon Salvatore. Do you expect me just to let him live after he put his hands on my wife…his lips…touching you in ways that are reserved for me?"

"Oh please Klaus, you have been cheating on me for months. Don't stand here in some kind of judgment of me or of Damon, you were sleeping with his wife!" Bonnie screamed.

Klaus back and forth across the flames like a caged lion and stopped in front of Bonnie, "He manipulated you, didn't he? He took advantage of you…he took advantage of your vulnerability…", Klaus spoke quietly, "you would never cheat on me with him. You would never do something so horrible".

Bonnie stood fuming. The fact that Klaus could even stand there and say those things to her, "There was no taking advantage of, I slept with Damon because I wanted to and I slept with him more than once because I _liked_ it", she said through clenched teeth.

Klaus looked at her with wide eyes and then looked over at Damon, "I am going to rip off all of his limbs and I will leave them all over Mystic Falls!" Klaus threatened.

"You are not going to touch him", Bonnie stated, " _you_ are going to leave Mystic Falls".

"You can't protect Salvatore…or his brother…or _Elena_ ", Klaus smiled at her almost maniacally.

Bonnie's eyes widened, "Why are you doing this!" she screamed, "you had the affair, you created this situation…why are you going after anyone…I don't understand you, I don't get you".

"Because you are mine! He touched something that was mine!" Klaus gestured towards Damon.

"That was your first mistake, thinking that Bonnie was yours to do whatever you want with", Damon spoke up, "you don't know much about women do you? You even trusted my bitch of a wife, she set you up today you know…"

Klaus and Bonnie turned to Damon, "What are you talking about?" Klaus asked.

"Krystal, she set this all up…she made sure that Bonnie would find you in bed with her, bet you didn't see that one coming", Damon twisted the knife.

Bonnie could literally see the heat coming off of Klaus and the situation would only get worse, if she didn't do something, "Klaus, I stopped being yours when you slept with Krystal. Please Klaus, if you love me…if you _ever_ loved me, leave now".

Klaus looked from Damon to Bonnie and then spoke focusing only on Bonnie, "Come with me. That is the only way I will leave".

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"You come with me, we will leave Mystic Falls…we will work on things, I will make things better for us. I will let that bastard live if you come with me…now".

Bonnie stared at her husband. Over the past couple of months, she had seen him peel away slowly all of the masks that he wore since she met him. This was the final mask. _This_ was the man she married. The manipulative, evil, uncaring vampire that her grandmother had warned her about. She knew that if she didn't do what he said, that he would find that moment—the moment when Damon wasn't protected by magic and he would end him. At least if she went with him, she could protect Damon, Stefan and Elena and make him pray on her own turf.

"Ok", she stated quietly.

"Ok! Bonnie what in the hell is wrong with you!" Damon exploded looking at her.

"We will leave for New Orleans tonight", Klaus focused on Bonnie ignoring Damon, "I will call Ramon and inform him to get the jet ready".

"We will leave tonight, I am going to say goodbye to Elena…I will meet you at the jet", she replied.

"No, you will come now".

"I am saying goodbye to Elena…you will have to deal with that. I agreed to go back with you and work on whatever the hell we have left here. You've won, take your victory", she told him.

"You have two hours".

"Fine", she stated as he took one last withering look at Damon before disappearing into the darkness.

Bonnie and Damon walked back towards Elena and Stefan's house in silence. Bonnie's heart was beating rapidly. She had never been more afraid for someone in her life and if she hadn't found Klaus and Damon, it could have ended badly. When they reached the porch, Bonnie turned to look at Damon, "What in the hell were you thinking!" she exploded, "I told you what kind of vampire he was and you still went after him, were you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"What was I thinking? I was thinking that the asshole who bedded my wife for months came to my brother's house and had the audacity to threaten me! Was I supposed to just let that go, there was no way in hell that was happening Bonnie".

"So you were willing to die to avenge your marriage?"

Damon shook his head, "You don't get it! I don't care that how old he is, he was fucking my wife in my bed and she fell in love with him! Was I supposed to just to wish them well?"

"No…no!" Bonnie shouted frustrated as she ran her hands through her hair, "I just…you could have died tonight".

"But I didn't", Damon moved closer to her, "and there's no way you're going back with him".

"Actually, I am".

Damon's eyes bugged out, "What the fuck do you mean?"

"I know what I'm doing", Bonnie assured him, "trust me on this. I know what I need to do and I can't do it here".

"No, you really don't. He's out of his mind…after all that he found out tonight, after all the words between you…you want to go to New Orleans with him?"

"No, I don't want to. But I know Klaus, his arrogance will always win out and the hold he thinks he has on me trumps all".

"So you're going back home to what…play wifey until you find a way to get a divorce from him?" Damon asked.

"I'm trying to protect everyone and I know what I'm doing", Bonnie reached out and took Damon's hand, "you have to trust me".

Damon shook his head, "This is the wrong decision Bonnie".

"It's the _only_ decision, I have", Bonnie stated.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Klaus slammed his car door. He was fuming as he thought about Bonnie coming to the rescue of Damon Salvatore. He would have his revenge on Damon, as soon as he got Bonnie back to New Orleans and found a way to convince her to stay his wife—he would do away with Damon Salvatore and he would show no mercy. He gripped his steering wheel as he thought about Damon's words… _Krystal, she set this all up…she made sure that Bonnie would find you in bed with her, bet you didn't see that one coming_. He picked up his cell phone as he dialed Krystal, "Krystal…", he began when she answered.

"Klaus…umm…I didn't think that…"

"I need to see you, at our place. I saw Bonnie and Damon, they were together. You were right. Meet me at the Hilton, get a room—I will be there shortly".

Krystal smiled slowly, "I will see you then".

Klaus ended the call as he drove towards town.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Bonnie, you are not going back to New Orleans with him…there is no way, you are doing that. You can protect yourself from him…" Elena shook her head violently.

"I can protect myself, but I can't protect everyone I care about. I know Klaus meant every word he said tonight", Bonnie looked over at Damon and Stefan, "and he will come after all of you if I don't go back with him".

"You can't trust him!" Elena threw up her hands, "how can you trust him? He could hurt us to punish you. You going back to New Orleans with him is a mistake".

"I know my husband Elena and just like every arrogant narcissist before him, he will lower his defenses and that's when this will be over", Bonnie stated, "and now I have to go".

"Bonnie…", Damon walked over to her standing in front of her, "you can't do this".

"I can and I am…Stefan gave me something that will help me end this".

Damon looked over at Stefan, before Bonnie gave Damon a half smiled, "I guess we didn't get to do Phase 2 together", she replied heading towards the door.

"Bonnie, don't do this…", Damon rushed over to her grabbing her hand.

She smiled and looked down at his hand, before wrapping her arms around him, "I will call", she whispered before letting him go and walking out of the door.

Elena turned to Damon with fire in her eyes, "You fix this!" she ordered brushing past him and rushing up the stairs.

Damon turned to Stefan, "We will give it a couple of hours and then we're heading to New Orleans, Brother. There is no way Bonnie is going to be alone with that psychopath".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Krystal looked in the circular mirror in the hotel suite. Her hair was slowly growing back and every time she glanced at it—she was furious. Klaus never once mentioned that his wife was a witch. If she had known, she would have been on guard. Bonnie would pay for this. There was no way that Krystal would allow her to get away with setting her on fire and sleeping with Damon. Sure, it wasn't right—but Bonnie played this role as the sweet wife and she was making a fool of Klaus the entire time.

"Krystal", Klaus' voice called from behind her.

Krystal turned to him. His clothes were bloody, but his face was unmarried, "What…what happened?" she asked walking over to him.

Klaus smirked as he moved further into the room, "I confronted Damon and Bonnie about their actions. The fact that they had been _together_ ", he stated as if it burned his tongue to even utter the words, "and Damon and I had a gentlemen's quarrel…"

Krystal felt a sense of panic take over as she rushed over to Klaus, "Where is Damon, you didn't kill him did you?" she asked grabbing Klaus' arm, "I know that things are a mess, but I don't want Damon dead".

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "That's quite interesting, since I am pretty sure you know that I would kill anyone who came close to Bonnie. You knew that a man who touched my wife the way Damon did would surely die…"

Krystal backed away from Klaus, "No…you didn't…"

"No, I didn't. Bonnie came to save his pathetic hide and she used her powers to stop me. She saved him, she saved her lover".

Krystal blinked a couple of times. She realized at that point that she was afraid for Damon more than she ever imagined she could be.

"But Damon did say something very interesting during our exchange of words", Klaus moved closer to Krystal, who immediately backed away.

"Umm…what did he say?"

"He _said_ that you set me up today. He said that you basically made a fool out of me".

Krystal shook her head, "No…I would never…"

"And it makes sense because you told me about Bonnie and Damon when I started to walk out on you, you told me about them knowing that I would focus all of my energy on them".

"Klaus, I didn't set you up. Why would I do that? I knew exactly how you felt about us and no one finding out".

Klaus grabbed Krystal by the wrist and pulled her closer to him, "Did you know that Bonnie could possibly walk in on us today, answer me…yes or no".

Krystal stared into Klaus' eyes and she felt as if someone had tapped into her mind, dropping all of her self control, "Tell me Krystal, did you know that Bonnie could possibly walk in on us today?"

Krystal tried her best to keep her mouth closed, but there was something making her unable to lie to Klaus. She felt compelled, but it couldn't be possible, "Krystal, answer me", Klaus stared into her eyes.

"Yes…yes…I knew that she could possibly walk in on us today!" she screamed.

Klaus' eyes went wide as he gripped her wrist tighter, "Why would you do that!"

"Because I wanted this to end! I wanted the sneaking around to stop!" Krystal confessed, "I love you and I didn't deserve to be just your mistress!"

Klaus stared at Krystal almost as if he was confused by her actions. He touched her cheek and whispered to her, "But that is all you were ever meant to be".

Krystal's eyes grew big as she raised her hand and slapped Klaus across the face, "How dare you!" she screamed, "how dare you say something like that to me! I am better than Bonnie, I have always been better than her. That's why you couldn't wait to take me to bed whenever we met up, that's why we were able to have those times together…we fed together…you told me how Bonnie totally turned her back on you! You came to me! You wanted me!"

"But I love Bonnie!" Klaus advanced on her, "and you have destroyed everything! I may never get Bonnie back"

Krystal narrowed her eyes, " _I_ destroyed everything…you may never get Bonnie back? The hell with Bonnie!"

Klaus stared at Krystal, "You and I are over and if you come anywhere near me or Bonnie, I will rip your heart out of your chest. I am giving you a reprieve Krystal, because I did care about you in some capacity and I suggest you take this as a gift".

"Klaus, you don't mean this…you don't want me out of your life", she placed her hands on his cheeks, "we are good together".

"Get off of me", Klaus pushed her away from him and turned to walk out of the hotel room.

"Nooooooo! You don't get to do this to me!" Krystal screamed as she broke a leg off of a chair and charged towards Klaus, causing him to turn around quickly and before both of them realized—he had turned the chair leg towards Krystal and plunged it into her chest, "Klaus", she whispered as her body slowly shriveled up as Klaus held onto her lying her on the floor. Klaus looked down at her body in partial shock.

"Krystal", he breathed out.

"Sir?" a voice said from behind him.

Klaus turned around to see one of the bellhops in the doorway standing slack jawed. Klaus jumped up from the floor and grabbed the bellhop in the room, "You have a job to do", he stated looking into the bellhops eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Good evening Ms. Mikaelson", Ramon greeted Bonnie as she walked towards the stairs of the jet.

"Ramon…", Bonnie nodded as she took his hand heading up the stairs. She knew that this decision would be controversial, but she was starting to see her husband through very different eyes. She did not doubt for one second that if she had not agreed to go back to New Orleans, Klaus would have killed Damon and she knew Damon didn't deserve that. He was a victim of Klaus' just as much as she was. Then it was the fact that Klaus would be on a rampage and if he was on a rampage, she had no control over what he would do—at least, if he thought he won, he could calm down and she could think about her next move. There was one thing for certain, she would get a divorce from Klaus one way or the other.

Bonnie sat in her seat texting, 'Hi Grams, I'm on my way home'.

'Home to New Orleans?'

'Yes…and I need your help'

'With?'

'Klaus and the end of our marriage'

The texting stopped for a moment and then started again, 'Whatever you want me to do'

'I will be in touch'

'Good, take care Child'

'I plan to' Bonnie texted as she placed her phone back in her bag, next to the brown sack that Stefan had given her.

"Bonnie", Klaus stated walking up the stairs.

She met his eyes, "Klaus".

He walked onto the jet, "I am confident that soon we will be able to put everything behind us".

She watched him take a seat next to her, "Yes, everything", she whispered under breath.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Despite Stefan's protestations, Damon found himself back at his townhome. He and Stefan had a flight out to New Orleans in the morning. When he exited his car, he stood on the sidewalk and looked up at his broken front door. He could almost imagine what happened there. He walked slowly up the stairs and stepped through the open space.

The broken mirror was still on the wall, the shattered wedding picture and Krystal's rings were on the table. He walked over and picked up the rings, holding them in his hand for a few moments staring down at them. He breathed heavily as he closed his fist and then let out a yell that threatened to shake the house as he threw the rings up against the wall sending the precious metal clattering to the floor.

 **Well…what can I say? This was a hard chapter to write. It was hard for many reasons. Damon and Klaus are unevenly matched (for now), Klaus would have ended Damon in this chapter if Bonnie didn't step in. Also, what is Bonnie up to? Her agreeing to go back to New Orleans can't only serve to protect Elena and Damon…there has to be another reason. Please be patient, Bonnie has a plan and it does not include playing wifey to her husband. Lastly, I didn't want to kill Krystal. I didn't want her to go out like that, but Krystal was consumed with being Klaus and he would never give her what she wanted, in fact…I don't think Klaus wanted to kill her either, but she tried him and lost unfortunately. She became obsessed with something that she never would have. Oh and don't worry, Klaus is NOT getting off for what he has done by any means. New Orleans has one thing that Mystic Falls didn't—Sheila Bennett.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone! To answer one question, Bonnie saw Klaus in a different light not only because of the affair, but because of his manipulation not only with Marcel but because he used Elena, Stefan and Damon against her. I think piece by piece all of the layers of deceit were being uncovered and Bonnie starting putting them all together.**

 **Krystal, her demise was sad for me. However, I think she would have eventually come after Bonnie and that was a no no. LOL!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ch. 12

Bonnie laid on the daybed staring up at the ceiling in one of the many rooms in the mansion she shared with Klaus in New Orleans. She played with the necklace around her neck. She counted the cracks in the ceiling. Had they always been there? She wondered. This room had served as her creation room. She would sketch in here or just sit in here and look out at the town. It wasn't the quietest room in the house, but she didn't need quiet.

When their jet landed last night, they slipped into a sedan at the airport and rode silently to their mansion. Bonnie had no intention on speaking with Klaus and he knew better than to say a word to her.

"Ms. Mikaelson", a soft knock sounded on the other side of the door bringing her out of her thoughts.

Bonnie blinked as she realized that it was Marie, their housekeeper outside the door. Bonnie slid off of the bed and padded over to the door. She opened it to Marie, who smiled back at her with a welcoming face, "Welcome back Ms. Mikaelson, Mr. Mikaelson has requested your presence downstairs in the dining room".

"Has he now?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes".

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, he had probably compelled Marie to come up there and coax her out of the room. "I will be down in a few moments".

Marie nodded and walked away from the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Moments later, Klaus watched as Bonnie entered the dining room. They didn't speak the entire jet ride to New Orleans or when they stepped into their mansion. She didn't bother to look at him before she disappeared upstairs to her sketching room. When he closed his eyes, he saw Damon Salvatore's hands all over her and every time, he wanted to rip Damon Salvatore apart. He had been with his wife and even though Bonnie claimed to like it, he refused to believe it. She would never cheat on him. She would never allow another man to touch her—not like Damon did. She was acting out in anger.

The other times that he closed his eyes, he thought of Krystal's body lying on the floor. He tried to give her a way out, but she refused to take it. He had no other choice but to end her life. It was the only way that he would be free…

"Our bed was lonely last night", he commented focusing on Bonnie.

Bonnie poured a cup of coffee.

"I thought we would at least talk".

She brought the cup to her lips and sipped.

"Despite everything, I still love you Bonnie", he stated.

Bonnie brought her cup down, taking a deep breath before turning around and throwing the mug at Klaus head as he ducked quickly, as she marched over to him, staring directly into his eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you!" she hissed, "you only have me here in New Orleans…in this house because you threatened people that I care about".

"You care about Damon Salvatore?" Klaus searched her eyes, "this is our home, why would you not want to be here?"

"Klaus, you cheated on me for months right after I lost our child", Bonnie remarked tiredly, "I slept with Damon…".

Klaus flicked in anger at the mere mention of Damon. He stood up from his chair in a blink and met Bonnie's gaze, "Then why did you come back here?"

"You know why I came back here".

"Do you want to work on our marriage or not, because I just drop all pretenses and I can be back in Mystic Falls paying Damon Salvatore a visit", Klaus threatened.

Bonnie closed her eyes and breathed out, "Yesterday was a long day. Things are still raw right now. I can't give you any answers now", she answered knowing full well that it would be a cold day in hell before she would ever be Klaus' wife beyond name only again, "we are both very angry and we need to think about everything that's happened and move on from there".

Klaus reached over and took Bonnie's left hand, touching her wedding ring gently, "That tells me there is still a chance", he whispered bringing her into an embrace.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that afternoon, Klaus went into his office to conduct business and Bonnie headed off to the only place that could give her some peace at the moment. Klaus wanted to believe that everything could be forgiven and that they could put everything behind them—but she had no intention on doing that at all. She removed her key from her pocket and opened the big white door to her childhood home.

"Bumble!" Marcel greeted her with a wide grin lifting her up off the floor, "I had no idea that you were back".

"Yeah, it was a new development…umm…where's Grams?" she asked shrugging off her jacket.

"Meditating, you know it's noon".

"Oh…right, I forgot", Bonnie frowned.

"Is everything ok? Why are you back…did Klaus come with you?"

Bonnie turned to Marcel, "I want to talk to you and Grams at the same time".

"You want to speak to us at the same time…", Sheila stated from the stairs, "I take it this has to do with your husband".

Hearing the word 'husband' sent something through Bonnie. After the last couple of months, she wasn't sure she considered Klaus at that moment, "It does…can we go into the sitting room?"

"This must be serious", Marcel commented as he followed Bonnie into the sitting room.

Bonnie stood in the middle of the room as Sheila and Marcel took seats. She began to twist her wedding ring around her finger and suddenly she felt incredibly nervous. This was hard for her to say, not only because of the pain that she felt every time she thought about Klaus with Krystal—but because she had to come clean to her family; she needed them.

"This is hard to even tell you, but I have to…", Bonnie breathed out, "while we were in Mystic Falls, I found out that Klaus was cheating on me".

Bonnie watched as Sheila closed her eyes as her mouth set in a straight line and Marcel's eyebrows narrowed and he stood up from the couch, "What do you mean he was cheating on you!" he walked over to Bonnie, "you can't be serious. You have to be wrong, he wouldn't do that to you Bumble. He loves you. He wouldn't betray you".

"Oh he would betray her…I'm not surprised", Sheila scoffed standing up, "Klaus Mikaelson has always been an opportunist".

"Grams, stop it…Klaus loves Bonnie, you know that", Marcel argued.

"Marcel, no one really wants to hear your sirebond ramblings at the moment—your sister is here telling us that Klaus cheated on her, we are _her_ family and we need to support her", Sheila ordered and then took Bonnie's hand leading her over to the couch, "now, tell me everything".

Bonnie looked over Marcel who stared at them clenching his jaw. She could see that he was fighting the bond that he had with Klaus and it pained her, but she really needed her brother. "Marcel, please…can you just listen to me?" Bonnie asked.

Marcel nodded as he sat down in a chair next to the couch.

"So…a couple of months ago, Damon Salvatore asked me to design a dress for his wife…"

"Damon Salvatore…Elena's husband's…", Marcel began searching for the connection.

"Stefan's brother", Bonnie supplied, "and you know, I just started to sketch again—so I agreed. I thought it would be good for me. Damon was a little weird about it and I couldn't understand why. Then there was a moment in his office, he tried to compel me to…he tried to compel me and let's just say it didn't work out the way he thought it would…"

"Damon…Stefan's brother is a vampire?" Marcel asked as Sheila sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes.

Bonnie nodded, "And so is Stefan…anyway, he tried to compel me and I exploded. That's when he told me that he tried to compel me to get revenge on Klaus because Klaus was sleeping with his wife".

Sheila sighed.

"Bonnie, why would you believe him after he compelled you?" Marcel asked.

"I didn't Marcel, why would I believe that my husband who told me over and over again how much he loved me was cheating on me? But I saw him with her. I saw them together and it wasn't the first time and it wasn't the last. They were together numerous times after that".

"That bastard!" Sheila seethed standing up from the couch pacing the room, "I knew he was an opportunistic vampire _bastard_ , but I kept my mouth shut because of you Bonnie. No more!"

"He moved us to Mystic Falls so he could be closer to his mistress, he brought you to town so that you could spy on me and report back to him, Marcel…", Bonnie turned to her brother, who looked like he was going to be sick.

"I knew it!" Sheila clapped her hands together in anger, "I told Marcel when Klaus called him to come to Mystic Falls, he was up to no good. I knew that things were bad for you there and you were keeping something from me. I knew it!"

"I'm sorry Grams, it was just I was dealing with a lot and things got really, really complicated", Bonnie frowned.

"How complicated?" Sheila raised an eyebrow turning her gaze on Bonnie.

Bonnie felt her stomach start to flip flop. She was never comfortable talking about sex with Sheila. Hell, it was hard for her to even tell her Grams she was pregnant in the first place, "Very complicated. Damon and I…we kind of bonded and things…", Bonnie drifted off as Sheila's gaze bore through her, "we got really close and wekindofstartedarelationship", Bonnie rushed the ending.

Sheila's eyes went wide as Marcel looked over at Bonnie shaking his head, "Bonnie, what do you mean you started a relationship with _another_ vampire, one who tried to compel you because of some revenge against your jackass of a husband!" Sheila roared.

"Grams, Damon…he's not like Klaus. He's the only person that I could actually talk to about this…about all of this", Bonnie stood up, "I know how you feel about vampires, I do. But Damon was good to me and he was hurt too and things just happened…"

"Bonnie, are you having another breakdown?" Marcel asked standing up beside her.

"No!" Bonnie answered disgusted, "look, my husband was cheating on me and Damon understood what I was going through. I liked talking to him, spending time with him and…"

"Having sex with him apparently", Marcel mumbled.

Bonnie glared at him, "I'm going to assume that's just your bond with Klaus talking. This is about more than just sex. This is about how my husband betrayed me, how he lied to me, how he had me believe in something that wasn't true and made a fool of me. I found someone who cared enough to listen to me and be there for me when I needed it. Damon is not the bad guy here at all. Should I have just told Klaus what I knew and not do anything with Damon…yes, but none of this has been easy and clean…"

"And what you did as a result of your no good cheating ass husband is irrelevant", Sheila snapped, "Bonnie, this marriage of yours to that egomaniac is over".

"Grams, is not that simple".

"Oh it _is_ that simple, _I_ will make it that simple".

"Last night, everything went to hell. He found out about me and Damon, he tried to kill Damon last night. He threatened Stefan and Elena, the only way I could get him to back off was to get him to believe that our marriage can be salvaged".

"You will not try to salvage this travesty", Sheila stated.

"No, but I need to protect people that I care about. You know Klaus, I can't just end this. I have to have a plan here".

Sheila shook his head, "The only plan you need is how to get the marshmallows when we use his body as a bonfire".

A lump formed in Bonnie's throat, "Despite everything Klaus did to me, I don't want him dead Grams…"

"So you think someone like Klaus will just allow you to walk away? While I don't believe he loves you, because if he did he would never hurt you like this…I think that he does want you in his life and he will burn everything to the ground to have you in his life", Sheila argued.

"I just…I just want a divorce and I want him out of my life, that's it", Bonnie sighed.

Sheila pursed her lips.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry", Marcel spoke up hugging her, "I don't know what to say..."

"I know what you are going to do, you are going to break your bond with Klaus. There is no reason for you to give a damn about that vampire. He cheated on your sister, he made a fool of her…you will break that bond", Sheila focused on him.

Marcel looked at Bonnie and then back at Shelia, "Tell me what to do Grams".

Sheila nodded as she pulled Bonnie into an embrace, "We are going to make him pay Child…we're going to make him _wish_ he was dead", she let Bonnie go and placed her hands on her cheeks, "is that better?"

Bonnie hugged Grams tightly, "I hate all of this".

"You won't for much longer", Grams whispered as she held out her hand and Marcel took it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Stefan walked through the open door of Damon's townhome as the repairman finished up and closed the door behind him. He found Damon in the kitchen sipping on blood and staring at papers. "You ready, we should leave for the airport in a few", Stefan glanced over at the papers seeing the words 'Dissolution of Marriage'.

"Divorce papers…it's amazing how things can happen when you have friends in high places", he chuckled without a trace of humor.

"Do you know where Krystal is?"

Damon shook his head, "No, I don't Brother. I texted her to ask her where I should send these and there's no answer…maybe Klaus got her a nice little bungalow somewhere".

Stefan grimaced, "Talk to me".

"Talk to you?" Damon looked at him with searching eyes, "what would you like to talk about?"

"Damon, yesterday was big…" Stefan began, "you and Krystal had your blow out, Klaus found out about you and Bonnie, you two got into it…Bonnie went back to New Orleans with Klaus…"

"I don't know quite what to say about any of this that hasn't already been said. My wife fell in love with another man and had an affair with that man for months. Then Bonnie fell on her sword and went back to New Orleans with him to save me, that makes me feel great", Damon downed his blood, "and the beauty of it all, is that now I get to have a divorce and of course, I fall right in line with the narrative…I am the loser brother, always have been…always will be".

"Damon, that's not true. You and Bonnie…"

"Me and Bonnie what? Have true love?" Damon chuckled, "Brother, don't you kid yourself. Whatever I had with Bonnie was situational, there's no future there".

"Bonnie knew that Klaus would eventually find out about you two and she wanted to protect you. She told me that. Did you see her last night? Did you hear her last night? She was afraid for you. She went back with Klaus to make sure that nothing would happen to you. I think you are being naïve to believe that Bonnie doesn't feel something for you".

"Well Brother, can't think about that right now", Damon shrugged as the doorbell rang, "now who could that possibly be…with my luck, it's a Klaus' hitman", Damon moved passed Stefan and headed towards the door.

As soon as he noticed the person on the other side, he felt like something was wrong. Horribly wrong. He opened the door, "Sheriff Donovan, what brings you by?"

Matt looked at Damon with a face of sympathy as Stefan walked up next to Damon. "Damon, I wanted to come by and tell you this in person…"

Damon felt his skin began to prickle as he stared at Matt, "Tell me what?"

"Last night, one of my deputies pulled over a guy who was driving erratically on the road. He said that he had to get to the city dump and start the fire…", Matt began, "and when the car was pulled over and searched, they found a body…"

"What do you mean you found a body?" Damon asked through clenched teeth, somehow sensing what Matt was going to say.

"The body…I'm sorry, it was Krystal, Damon", Matt stated quietly.

Damon saw red as he felt the skin under his eyes itch and his gums itch as Matt's eyes grew big and Damon found himself grabbing Matt by the collar throwing him up against the wall as Stefan called his name, "What do you mean it was Krystal!" Damon growled.

"Damon, let Matt go…", Stefan grabbed Damon's arm.

"She looked…different…but we found her wallet", Matt stammered at Damon in fear, "what is wrong with your face?"

Damon blinked a few moments as he felt a stabbing feeling in his heart as he dropped Matt, who scrambled to get off of the floor. Damon felt like he was underwater as he could hear Stefan faintly compelling Matt and letting him know that he and Elena would handle everything.

Damon stood in the middle of the foyer as his mind went completely blank for a few moments as he picked up the console table with a yell and threw it against the wall. From there he went into the living room, destroying every picture of him and Krystal. "That bastard killed her!" Damon roared, "he killed Krystal! He killed my wife and I am going to murder him, I am going to rip every limb from his body and I will make him wish that he never stepped foot in Mystic Falls or anywhere near here!"

Stefan watched as Damon destroyed his living room. He knew his brother. As much as he said he hated Krystal and as much as he wanted her out of his life, he loved her and this would wreck him.

"Damon…", Stefan grabbed him and forced him to stop, "we are going to New Orleans and we will handle Klaus, but first? We are going to deal with this…I'm going to help you get through this".

Damon stared at Stefan as his emotions raged inside of him, "She was my wife…", he choked out, "and he took her away".

Stefan nodded sadly as he watched Damon cover his eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie walked into the mansion to Klaus standing in the foyer, "You were at your Grandmother's", he stated.

"Do you have spies following me?" Bonnie asked.

"No, but I know that you would go to her as soon as we came back. I presume you told her all about my actions and she is preparing my demise as we speak?"

"Why would you think I need my Grams to end you?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

Klaus smirked at her and moved closer to her, "Bonnie, if you wanted me dead. I would be. I told you before, you love me".

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "Love can make a person do the craziest things".

"Bonnie, I apologize for my actions. My affair with Krystal was regrettable, but can you also admit that your affair with Damon was also regrettable".

 _Bonnie smiled as Damon traced circles on her stomach with his tongue as they lay in bed, "You are definitely one of a kind, Bonnie", he whispered before taking his tongue lower._

"You still think that your words mean something to me?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

Klaus nodded, "Maybe not, but I want to show you something".

"Klaus, I don't want to…"

"Bonnie, indulge me for a moment...", he held out his hand and smiled at her.

Bonnie glanced at his hand, "Just show me whatever you want to…"

"Very well", Klaus stated as he started towards the dining room doors as Bonnie followed. Klaus opened the doors and the dining room table was set for dinner.

"Klaus, what are you doing?"

"Trying to put everything that happened in Mystic Falls behind us", Klaus stated placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her around to face him, "Bonnie, we've been through a lot together. We created a child together and we lost that child, Bonnie I know that I did horrible things and I harmed our marriage—but you mean the world to me and I want you back. We can work on our relationship. Do you know that when I saw you in that alley rushing to Marcel that I fell in love with you Bonnie? I knew from that moment that I needed you in my life".

Bonnie looked at Klaus and for a few moments, that part of her heart that had been locked away tried to break free. She felt Klaus' hand caress her face and she saw his face coming closer to hers as she stood there, but the sound of her phone chirping broke the moment. "Excuse me", she moved away from him fishing her phone out of her pocket and glancing down at it. It was an urgent text from Elena. She walked away from Klaus and opened the message, 'Krystal's dead…Klaus killed her, Damon will be on a warpath, we're trying to get him to calm down'. The text shook Bonnie to the core. Krystal was dead and Klaus killed her. He had given no indication that his mistress was dead and that he had killed her. Bonnie's hands shook as she stared at the message and quickly deleted it. She wanted to text Damon immediately, but Klaus was watching her closely.

"Bonnie", Klaus called out to her.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Umm…you're right…we need to move on from everything that happened in Mystic Falls and we will…it will take some time, but I think we will both be happy at the end of this".

Klaus smiled at her, "Thank you Bonnie, I know that it will not be easy…but I am confident my love for you will break through".

Bonnie stood in the middle of the room as he hugged her tightly. She was disgusted and her entire body was shaking with anger.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie lay in the guest bedroom staring at the ceiling. It took every bit of self control she had to sit across from Klaus and eat and smile and listen to his plans for their future and the entire time she was thinking about Damon. She knew that despite Damon's anger at Krystal, knowing that she had been killed by Klaus probably sent him over the edge. She wanted to reach out to him…she had to reach out to him…she missed him. The fact that she missed him shook her to the core. The time she went with Damon, she tried to convince herself that it was situational—but it wasn't. She cared about him. She picked up her phone from the night table. She stared at his name and number for a few moments and began texting 'I'm sorry about Krystal, Klaus will pay for everything he's done…I promise' and she sent the text.

She held onto the phone for a few moments and there was no text back. She expected as much, but she still wanted to reach out to him. Bonnie whispered a quick spell to muffle the room and then dialed Damon's phone number. She listened to the phone ring and Damon's voicemail kicked in, "Damon, Elena told me what happened and I am so sorry. No matter how I felt about Krystal, I never wanted this to happen. I'm so sorry Damon. I just want to know that you're ok…call me please", she left on his voicemail.

She sat her phone down on the night table and looked up at the ceiling. Her ached for Damon and she just wanted to talk to him to make sure that he was ok or at least not thinking about taking on a suicide mission coming after Klaus.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon sat in a chair in front of the fire at his townhome. Elena and Stefan left an hour before after helping him make some arrangements for Krystal's remains. He studied his glass of bourbon for a few moments as his eyes glistened with tears. His phone began to vibrate next to him. He glanced over and noticed Bonnie's name flash across the screen with a text message. He chuckled humorlessly as he took a sip of his bourbon. Within moments, a picture filled the screen. It was a picture that he took of her when she was sketching. He glanced over and watched as the phone continued to ring and then stopped going to voicemail. He looked at the phone for a few moments and picked it up, listening to the voicemail. _'Damon, Elena told me what happened and I am so sorry. No matter how I felt about Krystal, I never wanted this to happen. I'm sorry. I just want to know that you're ok…call me please'_. Damon closed his eyes and downed his glass of bourbon, before allowing his finger to hover over the call button and then ultimately deleting the voicemail.

 **My heart went out to Damon in this chapter, but what exactly is he doing now…is he angry at Bonnie? Is he about to go on that suicide mission and go after Klaus?**

 **Please show your love/like for the chapter, I appreciate it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone, I'm finally back. I had to find a way to finish the saga of Damon and Krystal and Bonnie and Klaus (for now). Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy my new update.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own much…**

Three days passed by and Damon felt the anger inside of him stirring. He had pushed it down enough to plan a small ceremony to honor Krystal the best he could. This morning, Damon stood in the middle of his hotel room staring at the urn that he had carried to Mexico with Stefan and Elena. They would only be there for a day or two, just enough time to put Krystal to rest. He wasn't sure why he was doing this. He was so angry at her, but at the same time his love for her had started to overtake that anger. Suddenly, he could remember all of their good times together—when she would make him laugh, when she would make him feel like he had hit the lottery by just having her love, when she would caress him, kiss him and send him to a place he didn't know existed until he met her. She was his partner, she was his best friend and she was his wife…she was also the one who broke his heart and would send him on a suicide mission.

As he rubbed his hands over his face, his phone began to vibrate on the night table behind him. He sighed, he kind of knew who it was. Bonnie. She had called him every day since he found out about Krystal's death. When she wasn't calling, she was texting and leaving voicemails. He hated doing this. He wasn't angry at her. He didn't blame her, but he just needed to section that part off for awhile. He needed to deal with Krystal and her remains.

"Damon…you ready?" Stefan asked from the other side of the door as he knocked.

Damon picked up the urn and walked over to the door opening it to see Stefan and Elena looking at him solemnly. The sad faces that they had given him for days were starting to eat at him. He knew that the sad faces were mainly for him and most definitely not for Krystal and for some reason, that bothered him.

"You know you guys don't have to come with me. I'm a big boy, I can do this alone", Damon replied.

"Damon, we are going with you", Stefan stated with finality, "we love you and despite everything that went on, Krystal was a part of our family for a number of years".

Damon focused on Elena, "You feel the same way?"

Elena took a deep breath, "I care that you're hurting and while, Krystal was not my favorite person by any means—she didn't deserve what happened to her".

Damon nodded, "Well I guess we should go…", he shrugged picking up the urn and heading out of the suite with Stefan and Elena following.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon stood on the cliff holding Krystal's urn, not far from where they actually married years before. He screwed the top off and peered down…just ashes. He shook his head, "Well Krys, I never once thought it would end like this…", Damon began, "but you know what, I never gave much thought to the ending. I never wanted to get married. I never wanted that life where only one person would be my everything, because if that was ever true…I would find myself depending on them and Damon Salvatore was not made to depend on anyone", he chuckled humorlessly, "but you came into my world and knocked it off it's axis. I loved you Krystal…", he stated as he choked up, "I really did. I didn't do everything right, but I tried. I did try. I'm sorry that this is how our story ends, but I promise you that I will not let Klaus get away with this. You don't deserve to be the only one in ashes now…", tears appeared in his eyes, "and by the end of this, you won't be. Rest well…", he stated kissing the urn before turning the it over allowing Krystal's ashes to drift into the ocean.

Damon turned without saying another word wiping his eyes and walked past Stefan and Elena calling out to them, "I need a drink".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon sat at the bar focusing on his glass of bourbon as Elena watched him while Stefan took a call outside of the restaurant. "You know, you don't have to stay here and babysit me", he stated before downing his drink.

"I'm not babysitting you Damon, I do care about you", Elena stated quietly.

Damon scoffed, "Yeah, as an annoyance—your husband's older brother…the immature one…the one that…"

"The one that I care about and don't want to see in pain. I _know_ you're in pain, Damon. As much as Krystal betrayed you and as angry as you are or were at her, you are in pain now and it's ok—we can't control our emotions…"

"Stop shrinking me Elena", he stated pouring more bourbon in his glass.

"I'm not shrinking you, I'm just telling you the truth. No one's perfect and your marriage wasn't perfect, but you never gave up on it—Krystal did".

Damon downed his drink as he stared straight ahead as Elena went on, "And I know you always make these quips about you not deserving to be happy and you will never be happy and all of that, but everyone deserves to be happy, Damon".

Damon swallowed the lump in his throat as Elena's words penetrated his mind.

"It's ok to mourn Krystal and mourn what you had with her. No one will judge you".

Damon nodded and grimaced slightly, "Bonnie's called me about ten times, I haven't answered any of her calls or texts".

Elena frowned, "I know, she called me. You need to call her Damon".

He stayed silent.

"And I know that this is probably not the time, but Bonnie went to New Orleans to protect us. She's with Klaus now to protect us…she went after you that night knowing that Klaus was on a rampage. She cares about you too Damon and she feels bad about Krystal".

"There was no love lost between Bonnie and Krystal", Damon chuckled.

"Well of course not, but she feels bad about you. Look Damon, I know that you are still dealing with Krystal's death and you had to push back the trip to New Orleans…but I have to be selfish here because time is not on our side, my best friend is in New Orleans with a man who will kill and lie to get what he wants. He says he loves Bonnie, but I don't think he's above doing whatever he can to make sure she stays by his side. Bonnie needs your help Damon and I need you to give her that help".

Damon looked over at Elena without saying another word.

"Elena, Susan wants to talk to us", Stefan walked over.

Elena looked over at Damon as she touched his hand walking away with Stefan to speak with the adoption lawyer.

Damon removed his phone from his pocket and stared at it. He could see one missed call from Bonnie and a voicemail. He pressed the envelope and listened to Bonnie's voice come through the phone, "Damon, I know that you are in Mexico, but I wanted you to know that I am thinking about you and just know that you can call me whenever you need to talk…if you need to talk…", Bonnie breathed, "and if we're still friends, I understand if we're not…it's ok…I just…just call me if you want".

Damon placed the phone up to his forehead for a few moments, before lowering it and dialing Bonnie. The phone rang a couple of times before she answered, "Damon?!" her voice came through clearly alarmed.

"Bonnie", he answered.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry for calling you so much, I just wanted you to know that I was sorry about Krystal and I wanted to talk to you…I know that you and Krystal weren't exactly on good terms, but I know that you loved her and I know that you must be hurting now. I know that you may not want to talk to me, but I just wanted you to know that I'm here if you really need to talk…"

"Take a breath, Bonnie", Damon stated cracking a genuine smile for the first time in days.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried and if Elena didn't tell me that you were going to Mexico—I would have done a locator spell".

"Bonnie, it's ok. We needed to come down here and deal with Krystal's…remains".

He heard Bonnie take a sharp an intake of breath, "This is bad".

"And it has nothing to do with you. Klaus did this. He killed Krystal and if I'm being honest with myself, she probably wasn't an innocent victim either".

"Still there was no reason to kill her".

"Always so optimistic", Damon smirked, "how are you?"

Bonnie looked around her sketching room, "I'm good. It's getting hard you know, especially when I found out about Krystal, but I'm closer to ending this all. I just need a few more days; my attorney is almost done drawing up the divorce papers".

"Bonnie, you didn't have to go back with him".

"Damon, Klaus would have killed you and did god knows what else. I can handle Klaus. He claims to love me and that means I'm protected".

"You can't trust that", Damon stated.

"Damon, I will be…", Bonnie began and then suddenly stopped, "I will call you back", she answered quickly before ending the call.

Damon looked at his phone for a few moments before Stefan joined him at the bar, "Can I buy you another?" Stefan asked gesturing to the empty bottle of bourbon.

"No, you can make sure we get our plane tickets to New Orleans as soon as we get back to Mystic Falls. This needs to end", Damon got up from his stool and walked out of the bar.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Good evening Bonnie", Klaus entered her sketching room as Bonnie sat down her phone, "I apologize that I was away for most of the day, I had some meetings and because I left Mystic Falls so suddenly…"

Bonnie nodded watching him take a seat on the daybed where Bonnie had been sleeping.

She studied him. He had killed his mistress and went on with his life as if he hadn't committed a murder. He deserved to suffer for so many reasons. However, the only thing she cared about at that moment was ending this charade of a marriage. She had the papers, she just needed the right moment to give them to Klaus.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next afternoon, Sheila walked to her cellar and stared at Marcel as he fought his chains. The spell Sheila cast was almost completed and the bond would be broken. Every dishonest moment that he had witnessed from Klaus flashed through his mind and it tortured him. Sheila had been staring at him for close to an hour because she wanted to make sure that the sire bond was broken before she unchained him.

"Marcel, you will break this and then we will make Klaus pay. Bonnie won't be able to do what needs to be done", Sheila stated before turning to go up the stairs.

Sheila closed the basement door behind her to find Bonnie in the kitchen, "How's Marcel doing?"

"He's surviving. It's almost done and after he has broken the bond, he will have no allegiance to Klaus", Sheila poured a cup of tea.

"Good".

Sheila cocked her head to the side studying Bonnie for a few moments, "So Marcel will be cured of his allegiance to Klaus, what about you?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Child, I know you. I've known you since the day your mother gave birth to you and since that day, you have been one of the kindest and most loyal people in this earth. You fought me tooth and nail when I told you that Klaus was trouble, you told me I was wrong and I was biased..."

"Yes and you were right. I know I didn't listen and believe me, I wish I had. But I have a plan and if my plan goes well, Klaus will just be my ex-husband…"

Sheila chuckled shaking her head causing Bonnie to feel like a 5-year-old who still believed in unicorns, "Do you honestly believe that Klaus would ever let you go just like that Bonnie? I may not believe that he loves you the way a husband should, but I do believe that he feels something when it comes to you and I sincerely doubt that he will just let you go…sign divorce papers, shake your hand and disappear. Bonnie, this world doesn't work like that. There's only one way out of this".

Bonnie stared at Sheila and then shook her head leaving the kitchen with Sheila on her heels, "No".

"What do you mean no? Bonnie, Klaus is an Original. There are very few things that we can do to keep him away from you and he doesn't _want_ your marriage to end".

"We are not killing him Grams", Bonnie turned away from her focusing on her wedding picture on the shelf over the fireplace.

Sheila rolled her eyes, "Bonnie, he cheated on you after you lost your child…he had an affair with a woman for months and then he kills that woman. He threatened people you care about, why are you hesitating when you know what needs to be done".

Bonnie opened her mouth to respond, but she knew whatever response she would give would be weak. She had no idea why she was arguing with Sheila. Klaus was a monster. He had manipulated her, their marriage and he killed Krystal. She knew there was no way that he would take a divorce from her easily, but she couldn't kill him. She couldn't be behind something like that. She had loved this man for years. He made her feel like the most desirable woman in the world when he pursued her and through their marriage. There was a part of her that believed that he had some good in him and although, she didn't want to be in a marriage with him anymore—she couldn't plot to end his life.

"Bonnie, whatever you are thinking is a fantasy. Klaus doesn't deserve your loyalty or your love", Sheila moved to the side of Bonnie, touching her chin lightly causing Bonnie to look over at her.

Bonnie closed her eyes and breathed out as the doorbell began to ring. Sheila sighed as she walked away from Bonnie heading towards the door and opened it.

When Sheila opened the door, she found herself face to face with two olive skinned men. One she recognized, the other she had no clue who he was, "Stefan…Elena's husband… what are you doing here?" she stated and then glanced over at Damon, "with him…"

"Ms. Bennett, I think you know why we're here", Stefan began, "we're here to help Bonnie, you know what Klaus has been up to and she only came back with him to stop him from harming people she cares about. We want to make sure…" Stefan began but was cut off by Damon.

"We want to end Klaus and make sure he never comes back to cause anyone pain and I want to make sure it hurts", Damon leaned closer towards Sheila.

"Damon…", Bonnie whispered walking up behind Sheila.

Damon looked past Sheila and caught Bonnie's gaze. It was weird seeing her in this space, but he somehow felt a sense of peace staring at her. There was so much they had to say to each other. He took a step towards her without thinking and bounced off of an invisible field.

"Grams…"

"Come in", Sheila sighed moving out of the way.

Bonnie studied Damon. He looked different. There was a sadness in his eyes and she had only seen it once really—one night that they were together and he talked about him and Krystal. She met his eyes and at first, she wanted to rush over and give him a hug, but she knew better under Grams' watchful eye.

"Grams…Stefan…can you give me and Damon a moment?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie…", Sheila began.

"Fine, we will give you two some time to catch up", Bonnie stated taking Damon by the hand and leading him up the stairs as Sheila shook her head.

Damon had no idea where Bonnie was leading him, but the electric that he felt when she touched his hand awakened something inside of him. They reached a bedroom not far from the landing of the stairs and Bonnie pulled him inside as the door closed on it's own.

"Bonnie, I'm…", he began, but was cut off by her rushing over and bringing him into a tight hug. She rested her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry Damon", she whispered.

He stood there stunned for a few moments. He never expected this much sympathy from Bonnie. Krystal was horrible to her and the fact that she was sleeping with Klaus probably didn't help. He raised his arms for a moment and slowly wrapped them around Bonnie as he rubbed her back.

"Thank you", he breathed out, "I'm sorry for not answering your calls…I just needed some time".

She let him go and looked up into his eyes. Damon's eyes were kind of a marvel. When he was angry or when he was passionate about something, they turned a stormy blue—but when he was sad or when he was at ease, they were a crystal blue, "I know…I can't say it enough, I'm sorry about what happened to Krystal and I know why you're here".

"I had to come", he stared down at her, "how have things been?"

Bonnie sighed, "They've been", she shrugged, "but I know that you want revenge, but Damon—I really need you and Stefan to go".

"I'm not leaving until Klaus is dead, Bonnie", he replied simply.

Bonnie's heart dropped into her stomach, "Damon…"

"Bonnie, he killed Krystal. How do you expect me to deal with that? And I know that he's stronger than me, but I can be quite resourceful".

"Damon, please just go back to Mystic Falls".

Damon raised an eyebrow and stared at Bonnie for a few moments as his eyes widened, "Unbelievable!" he seethed, "you don't want him killed, do you?"

"No, I didn't want anyone to die from this!" Bonnie argued, "I never wanted Krystal dead…"

"But she is! And your husband did it, Bonnie. He killed her and left town like nothing happened. I had to spread my wife's ashes in the ocean because Klaus wanted to cover his tracks and ignore the fact that he had been between her legs for months! What is wrong with you? He is a monster and he needs to be put down".

"Damon, there are other ways to deal with Klaus".

"I want him dead, that is the _only_ way to deal with him as far as I concerned and you should want the same. He threatened people you cared about and manipulated you into coming back here to New Orleans, how could you be on his side?"

"I'm not on his side", Bonnie defended herself.

"Really because you are giving me a pretty good impression of someone who wants to protect that no good asshole who wrecked both of our lives!" Damon raged.

"I understand why you can't understand…"

"I don't want to understand this! Klaus treated you like a fool for months and it looks like he is continuing to treat you that way…"

"Why? Because I don't want him dead? You didn't want Krystal dead despite everything she did, did you?"

"My wife _is_ dead and it's because of Klaus, what don't you get about that!"

Bonnie sighed, "Damon, you should just leave…this will not end the way you think it will", Bonnie stated walking over to the door and opening it, leaving him standing in the bedroom.

Damon screamed out in frustration as he looked around the room realizing that it must be Bonnie's childhood bedroom because of the pictures and stuffed animals around. He could hear Stefan and Sheila asking Bonnie what was wrong before hearing the door slam.

Within seconds Sheila and Stefan were in the room, Damon held up his hand, "I don't want to hear it".

"Vampire, may I remind you who's home you're in?" Sheila raised an eyebrow, "and I know exactly what happened here, my granddaughter still loves her husband. As misguided as it may be and that's why I fully expect you two and my grandson to help me. Bonnie won't be able to do what needs to be done, so we will".

Stefan and Damon looked over at her, "What do you have in mind?" Damon asked, "tell me it ends with a stake through that bastard's heart".

Sheila smiled slowly nodding her head, "I am not my granddaughter".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie rushed into the mansion and slammed the door behind her kicking it for good measure. She threw her keys on the console table and braced herself against it. Everyone wanted to push her to play a part in Klaus' demise and she couldn't do it. Maybe it made her pathetic, but he was her husband. She had loved him for years. She could never stand by and watch someone kill him, no matter how much he deserved it. Their marriage was one that she believed in and one that she cherished. She gripped onto the table as the front door opened and she heard Klaus' light footsteps behind her.

"Bonnie?" he moved closer to her.

She breathed out and turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" he studied her face in concern.

She stood there unable to move as so many thoughts ran through her head. The visions of him and Krystal, the reality that he murdered Krystal, Damon's face when she first laid eyes on him in New Orleans…the dreams of a happy marriage…dreams of a new baby. The images all attacked her. He had destroyed all of her hopes and dreams to have a family that she missed out on and it threatened to suffocate her.

"Bonnie…", he reached for her and she backed up, rushing up the stairs towards her sketch room. She knew that he had followed her as she searched her desk and brought out an envelope and thrust it into his chest.

"Please…just sign those…please", Bonnie pleaded as tears left her eyes.

Klaus stared back at her in shock as he opened the envelope and looked over the papers, "Dissolution of marr…Bonnie…" he looked at her.

"I can't do this anymore with you", she gestured between them, "I can't…I can't be married to you. I am asking you, I am _begging_ you to please sign those papers and disappear out of my life. Don't talk to me. Don't come near me…"

"Wait…I thought you were trying to work this out with me?" he stated in disbelief glancing at the papers, "I thought we were working on our marriage!" he looked up at her in distress.

"You threatened people and then I find out you murdered Krystal…my God Klaus…who are you!" Bonnie exploded, "you killed her? How could you do that!"

"Krystal's dead?" he asked, "wait…how do you know this…who told you that she was dead?"

Bonnie's eyes bugged out of her head, "Stop lying to me!" she screamed so loud that the mirror on the wall cracked.

"Bonnie…listen to me, it's not what you think…"

"I know what you did because your plan to do away with her body failed. They found her and everyone knows what you did. I am begging you Klaus, sign those papers and walk away from me…it's best for everyone".

"Everyone?" Klaus asked throwing the papers to the floor and coming closer to her, "everyone such as who…" he leaned closer to her, "Damon Salvatore? Is that who you are talking about…is that who this is about?"

"You killed his wife".

"She came at me! I defended myself!" Klaus argued.

"You are a psychopath…sign the papers, this is over. I am not staying married to you. Sign the papers Klaus, I am begging you".

"I'm not signing anything".

"I knew you would say that", Bonnie stated holding out her hand as something flew past Klaus' eyes and when he had a chance to focus, his eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" he gasped focusing on her left hand.

"Mystic Falls", Bonnie swallowed, "it is the only thing that I know that can harm you…a white oak stake, remember you told me that one night…it was a weakness for you".

Klaus looked at her hand, "Bonnie…"

"I want you to sign those papers".

"And if I don't, you will stake me?" Klaus asked moving closer to her as she took a step back. He could see her hand was shaking a bit.

"I will do what I have to do", Bonnie stated staring directly into his eyes.

Klaus smiled at her and then Bonnie felt herself being pushed into a wall and pinned by Klaus who grabbed her wrist, "You dare to draw a stake on me Bonnie", he snarled with his eyes on fire, "you were willing to stake me. How could you do that? I love you. I always loved you. I made mistakes, but I never stopped loving you and you threaten to stake me? Who are you?"

"Get off of me", Bonnie matched his gaze.

"What are you going to do Bonnie…hmmm?" he asked.

Bonnie stared at him and immediately sent as much power as she could to his head making blood vessels burst rapidly, he let her go and grabbed his head as he fell to the floor, "Sign the papers Klaus!" Bonnie shrieked, "or I swear to god, I will plunge this into your chest and drop you into the bayou!"

"Fine…Fine…I will sign them!" he screamed out, "stop it…I get it…you don't want this marriage…I get it!"

Bonnie stopped and bent down to pick up the papers, "Sign them", she ordered thrusting them in his face.

Klaus stood up to his full height and looked at Bonnie as she gripped the stake tighter. He shook his head. This was the woman he loved. It was a woman that he cherished and it was all over. "You want to end this?" he asked.

"Yes", Bonnie stated.

"Then I'm not signing those papers, you end it Bonnie…you end me…you plunge that stake in my chest and let this all end", Klaus spread his arms moving closer to her, "go ahead _Bonnie_ , this is what you want. This is the only way for it to end…you plunging that stake in my chest and that's it…I'm gone".

Bonnie held onto the stake.

"Do it Bonnie!" he barked at her, "because that is the only way that you will _ever_ get me out of your life!"

Bonnie screamed as she rushed towards him with the stake and he grabbed her arm, "Why!" she screamed at him, "why are you putting me through this…putting us through this…I loved you! But we are dead! We are as dead as our baby!"

The last statement of Bonnie's hit Klaus square in the chest as he peered down at her. "How could you say something like that?" he gasped, "how could you bring up our child! You want to talk about death Bonnie. Let's talk about death, I am going to find everyone that you care about and I am going to murder them one by one…I will start with your Grams, then I will move on to Marcel…then Elena, Stefan and oh…their darling little adopted baby and then I will leave Damon Salvatore for last. There will be no rock that any of them can hide under, no spell of protection…I will end all of their lives!"

"Leave them alone!" she shrieked as she found herself almost outside of her body as she plunged the stake into his chest. Klaus' eyes went wide as he glanced down for a moment and then his skin slowly began to turn grey as blue veins spread across his body and his body collapsed onto the floor.

Bonnie stood over his body gasping as her sobs hit her so violently that she doubled over as she screamed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon could hear Bonnie on the phone with Sheila. She was crying hysterically about Klaus and it immediately put him on alert. He was furious with her, but if Klaus laid one hand on her—he would rip his head off before he could make a move towards him.

"What happened?" Marcel asked immediately when Sheila ended the call.

"Bonnie staked Klaus, we need to get over there".

"So what…she killed him?" Stefan asked.

"It doesn't work like that, she only put him in a desiccated state. We have to get over there before she has a change of heart and removes the stake. There's something else that needs to be done before Mr. Klaus Mikaelson takes his eternal slumber", Sheila remarked as she headed out of the house followed by Damon, Stefan and Marcel.

 **Well Bonnie didn't want Klaus dead or desiccated, but he left her no choice much. She pleaded with him and like the person he is, he called her bluff one too many times. I think in some way, Bonnie just wanted it to just end, but not the way it did. She loved Klaus and he was her husband for years before she found out that he was a no go so and so. This will be heartbreaking for her. However, Grams is not done with Klaus and neither is Damon just yet.**

 **Please show your love/like.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone! Since this is premiere night and I am not watching, I thought I could upload the newest update. Thank you for your support for this fic! In the last chapter, Bonnie surprised us by staking Klaus and now everyone else gets their say.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Bonnie sat on the floor next to Klaus' desiccated body. She had stopped sobbing, but silent tears still ran down her face as the quietness threatened to choke her. She stared at Klaus' body and an intense anger came over her as she kicked him in the side and then in the head, "I hate you", she stated quietly and then she began screaming, "I hate you!" she stood up from the floor and walked around the room, "you did this to me…our marriage…my life! You made me do this to you! I never wanted to see you like this, you miserable, selfish, psychotic asshole!" she kicked him again, "you think you can control anything and everything around you, including me. Well you were wrong and now you're paying for it, you jackass! I know that you probably can hear me and I hope you hear every word…every fucking word!" she caught her breath as the tears began to fall more freely and she dropped to her knees. The faint sound of the door opening downstairs and footsteps penetrated her thoughts as Sheila, Marcel, Damon and Stefan entered the room. She could see their mouths moving, but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Bonnie…", Marcel kneeled down in front of her, "Bumble Bee…can you hear me?"

She turned to him, "Marc…", she whispered, "I staked him…I didn't want to, he just wouldn't stop…"

Marcel grabbed Bonnie into an embrace as she held onto him as she began to cry.

"Get him out of here, put him in the truck and wait for me", Sheila ordered Stefan and Damon as she kneeled down picking up the scattered papers all over the floor.

Damon looked over at Bonnie who was crying on Marcel's shoulder as he helped Stefan lift Klaus up off the floor and carried him out of the room. Wasn't this a bitch? He had thought of plenty of ways to kill Klaus and Bonnie had done it; after she argued with him about killing Klaus in the first place. Then there was the fact that Bonnie looked devastated at what she had done. No matter what Klaus had done to her or threatened to do, she still loved the no good asshole. Just the thought that Bonnie could still have any love for a bastard who lied to her, manipulated her and took advantage of her set his fangs on edge. He was angry and he was tempted to yank the stake out of Klaus' chest and rip his head off. Damon stared down at Klaus for a few moments and lifted his hand, "Don't touch him, trust me…I will allow you to get your revenge", Sheila stated from behind Damon, "let's get out of here".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"You know Bumble, you have been saving me since we were little kids", Marcel stated sitting on the floor next to Bonnie with his hand laced through hers as she placed her head on his shoulder, "and that's what you are Bonnie, you save people and I remember how guilty you felt for years after not being able to save Mom and Dad. Klaus…he did damage. He did damage to your life Bon and I know that you loved him and that he was your husband, but he would never just walk away from you. You know that. He brought you to the point of staking him, you have to ask yourself—how could someone who loves you, do something like that?"

Bonnie didn't say anything as he unlaced his hand and pulled her closer to him, "You did what you _had_ to do Bonnie, Klaus did some horrible things. He wasn't willing to let things just go. He had to come at you with everything he had. You did the only thing you could possibly do and I know it hurts. I know that once again, your world has been torn apart…but do not let this…do not let him and his actions take over. I don't want to lose you Bonnie, I honestly don't. I remember what it was like when you lost your baby—please don't let that happen to you right now".

Bonnie looked over at Marcel, "How could I be so wrong about him…about everything?" she whispered as her face crumbled and Marcel rubbed her arm as she buried her face in his chest.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Bring him in here", Sheila ordered as Stefan and Damon carried Klaus into a mausoleum in one of the New Orleans cemeteries. Damon looked around, this place was a little creepy even to him, "secure him with those chains, he won't be able to get out of them".

Damon and Stefan followed Sheila's instructions and stepped back as Sheila moved closer to Klaus.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as he watched her remove the stake and Klaus' skin slowly returned to its normal color and the veins disappeared, "what the hell are you doing!" Damon rushed over and Sheila threw her hand up keeping him in place as she retrieved a blood bag from her bag and forced the blood into Klaus' mouth.

"What are you doing…he was out of the way!" Damon yelled as Stefan grabbed his arm.

"Klaus…look at me", Sheila ordered kneeling down.

He looked up at her, "Sheila", he uttered in a raspy voice.

"You know, I couldn't just allow you to get staked and think that you would be able to have a nice slumber, knowing that you tried to destroy my granddaughter's very being", Sheila remarked disgusted, "I knew you would try to bring her downfall, I'm happy that she saw through you and didn't allow it".

"You miserable spinster bitch!" Klaus spat out, fighting the chains that would not give despite his strength "you think that you can erase me from Bonnie's life? I didn't sign those papers and I will get out of these restraints and when I do, I will come for all of you and then I will make Bonnie just like me…how would you like that _Sheila_ ".

Sheila raised her eyebrow and gave Klaus a sinister smirk, "Oh so you think that you will get out of those restraints, oh no…Nikalus. I only gave you this small reprieve so that we can all have a little talk. There's some unfinished business and I wanted you to be awake for _every_ moment of it".

"You can't do anything to me", Klaus hissed, "and if you bought these two here to be back up, you're sadly mistaken. Stefan…I know you're more than likely the one who gave Bonnie that white oak stake, I will repay you with kindness. That little family you're building, how will you feel when you come home one day and find Elena and that child slaughtered?"

"Your threats mean nothing", Stefan stated.

Klaus chuckled, "So you think. And Damon…pathetic Damon, the one who couldn't satisfy his own wife and I needed to do it for him. Would you like to know how many times I fucked your wife Damon…how many times she sucked my dick…how many times I made her cum…how many…"

"I will kill you!" Damon towards Klaus and Shelia turned to him stepping in between him and Klaus as he howled with laughter.

"Control yourself!" she ordered, "you will deal with him after I'm done with him". Sheila turned back to Klaus, "that's what you specialize in, mind fucking. I knew that my granddaughter would have nothing but despair when she married you, but today will be the day she starts her life over", Sheila removed papers from her bag, "your divorce papers…"

"I will never sign them".

Sheila raised an eyebrow and smirked glancing at the papers, "What…are you sure…you will _never_ sign them?" she looked down at the papers again and then held them in front of Klaus' gaze, "hmm…looks like your signature right there to me".

"You did that, you Witch! I didn't sign anything!" he roared, fighting his restraints, "when I get free from here _Bitch_ , I am going to spread your severed body parts all around the bayou!"

"Such anger Nikalus…there's no need for any of that", Sheila teased him, "don't worry Klaus, it will be ok though because Bonnie will have your money to keep her in the life that she has become accustomed to. You have also been so gracious to sign over your company to her", Sheila removed additional documents from her bag, "and look at that, your prefect signature".

Klaus' eyes went wide as he began fighting his chains, "I am going to end you, I promise you that".

"Sure", Sheila smiled, "don't worry Klaus, this is all for the best…it will give you something to think about while you're rotting. I hate everything about you and when I don't have to look at your face anymore anywhere near my granddaughter, it will be a perfect day for me".

Sheila turned to Damon, "You have 3 minutes and then put him back the way we found him", she replied before walking out of the mausoleum.

"Stefan, give us a minute", Damon stared at Klaus.

"Damon, don't do anything…"

"I know, stupid. I know what I'm doing", Damon answered as Stefan nodded following Sheila outside.

Damon took a seat on one of the cement tombs within the mausoleum shaking his head, "Well…this all began because I decided to come home early to see my wife", he chuckled.

"You _would_ take the coward's way out. You know you can't beat me, so you decide to help that Witch Bitch torture me some more and then what…stake me again…how pathetic, no wonder why Krystal wanted me to do her on every flat surface we could find".

Hearing the words out of Klaus' mouth felt like stakes going into his chest over and over again, but he pushed it down. He knew how he could truly beat Klaus and he had to keep his composure to do it, "You're right, you had Krystal…I walked in on you two in my house and in my bed and immediately wanted to kill you", Damon began, "but then I realized…what was more precious to you…what would mean more to you than just killing you and that was living with the fact that I had been with Bonnie".

Damon could see the vein in Klaus forehead began to throb.

"So originally…", Damon slid off of the cement, playing with the stake, "I was going to seduce her, maybe video it and then send it to you—with her heart in a box…"

"If Bonnie could hear you now…", Klaus shook his head, "you're no better than me".

"I wasn't, but you know what…the first time in my office with Bonnie, I thought…this is revenge…but after that, I realized—Bonnie is so much more than what I thought she was. She's more than a tool for me to use against you. Bonnie is the kind of woman that I should have been with in the _first_ place. She's smart, she's beautiful, she's loyal and most of all…she's forgiving. So you know Klaus, you had Krystal…good for you…", Damon clapped his hands slowly, "you showed me what I was actually missing in a mate", he moved closer to Klaus.

"Bonnie will always love me", Klaus hissed staring up at Damon.

"Doubt it, she staked you", Damon shrugged, "but I will spend many, many, many years making her forget you ever existed…I will take care of Bonnie in every way you can _possibly_ think of. So thank you Klaus, you helped bring me to the woman that I believe very well may be my soulmate".

"When I get free from these chains…"

"You will be staked at the bottom of the swamp", Damon answered, "first I wanted you dead. Krystal didn't deserve to die by your hands. She was flawed, but she loved you. You deserve to burn for what you did to her, to me and to Bonnie and I would love to deliver that blow to you, but I guess the fact that you will have to think about me with your _ex_ -wife every day and every night gives me comfort…by the way, my favorite part of her has to be that crescent moon on the back of her neck…she would go crazy when I kissed her there".

Klaus began pulling on his chains, "You motherfucker! I am going to murder you!" Klaus seemed like a crazed animal as he pulled on the chains, "your blood will run through the streets…I will make sure you beg for mercy…"

"Your idle threats won't work here…suffer you miserable bastard", Damon stated before plunging the white oak stake into Klaus' chest.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After sending Klaus' body in a coffin to the bottom of the bayou, Stefan, Damon and Sheila returned to the mansion. Marcel met them downstairs at the door, "So is he gone?" he whispered looking from Sheila to the brothers.

"Just a memory", Sheila smirked, "where's Bonnie?"

"Upstairs…"

"How is she?" Stefan asked.

Marcel sighed and shrugged, "Well she stopped crying, so that's an improvement. She's talking though, which is also good—but what she's saying doesn't exactly make me think this will be easy for her".

"But it's what's best for her", Sheila stated, "Bonnie was naïve when it came to Klaus, he showed his true colors and now there's no reason to ever speak about him again…"

"I want to talk to her", Damon spoke up.

Sheila turned to Damon, "Your job is done here, why don't you go back to Mystic Falls and forget about Bonnie and forget about whatever you two had".

"Grams…", Marcel moved closer to Sheila, "Bonnie and Damon are friends, just let them have a couple of moments".

Sheila looked at Marcel rolling her eyes and then looking over at Damon, "Don't upset her. This is going to be hard for my granddaughter and I want her to be ok".

"I won't hurt Bonnie, I would never hurt her", Damon stated brushing past Sheila and Marcel heading upstairs.

When Damon reached the sketching room Bonnie was sitting on the floor looking through her wedding album. She never once acknowledged him as he stood in the doorway, but she did speak, "I was happy when I came to Mystic Falls. I took the trip with Klaus because we were starting to put our marriage together again. Little did I know that it was all an act and it was all make believe…this wedding…fake…this house…all fake!" she screamed throwing the book across the room as Damon moved out of the way and found himself sitting on the floor next to her.

"It's been a rough couple of months. We've both lost a lot and there is nothing anyone can say to make any of this better", Damon began, "I'm sorry Bonnie. I'm sorry that all of this happened to you…to me…there was no reason for any of this, but here we are", he threw up his hands.

Bonnie looked at Damon as tears fell from her eyes, "I just wanted to have a family. That's what I wanted and I was ready to have that with Klaus and now, it's done. It's gone…within a blink of an eye".

Damon frowned, "Bonnie I…"

"But now, we can both move on", Bonnie stood up from her place on the floor, "I can go back to designing and you can go back to…whatever you do…being a lawyer, getting criminals off".

"Bonnie, if you want to talk…" Damon stood up with her.

"I've cried, I've talked and now I just want to…I want to move on with my life. I _need_ to just move on, put this behind me and focus on my work…if I don't, this will consume me and I'm not going to allow Klaus or his actions to do that to me. I have to deal with this the only way I can and that means, putting all of this behind me".

Damon knew exactly the meaning behind her words, "All of this…"

"Damon, we both were hurt by Krystal and Klaus and we bonded over that, but let's face it. As long as we talk to each other, it will always be that memory of what Krystal and Klaus did and what happened to our marriages and ultimately to them", Bonnie's voice broke as she swallowed, "despite what you always say Damon, you deserve good things and I know you will get them", she hesitated before hugging him and then whispered in his ear, "but you need to go back to Mystic Falls".

"Bonnie Bennett", Damon breathed out as he let her go and took her hands in his, "you are definitely a different person than I thought you were".

"Yeah…", Bonnie stated.

"I understand what you need, but if you need me…call me?" Damon asked.

Bonnie nodded as Damon squeezed her hand before slowly walking out of the room. Bonnie watched him as Sheila entered the room behind him. "Bonnie…", she frowned.

"Grams", Bonnie rushed towards her as Sheila hugged her tightly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"The plane is about to board Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan asked as he and Damon stood at the airport gate in New Orleans.

"You know Stefan…I'm not ready to go back to Mystic Falls…", Damon turned to him, "I feel like I need to be somewhere else, take some time you know…do some other things…"

"So are you staying here?" Stefan asked, "because I don't think that's the best place for you".

"I think I'm going to head west…California, it was always good to me", Damon turned to Stefan, "I need a break. I need to put a couple of things behind me and I think that's a good place to do it".

"So you're not coming back to Mystic Falls tonight?" Stefan asked.

Damon turned to him shaking his head, "I'll see you later Brother", Damon called as he turned and started walking away from the gate as Stefan watched him shaking his head.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hours later, Bonnie found herself staring in the bathroom mirror at the mansion. Sheila was downstairs in the meditation room and Marcel had stepped out for a few moments. The steam from the shower had built up and the mirror was slightly foggy. She took her hand and opened the drawer in vanity taking out a pair of scissors. She stared in the mirror for a few moments.

 _Bonnie my goddess…_ she could almost feel Klaus' hands running through her long tresses at that moment.

Bonnie grabbed her hair which hung past her shoulders and stared at it for a moment before taking the scissor blades and closing them around the strands. The hair fell slowly to the floor as Bonnie grabbed more and continued cutting her hair until it grazed her shoulders. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She stripped off her clothes and entered the shower, stepping under the spray of the water and ran her hands through her shortened hair. The tears flowed from her eyes and she promised herself—this would be the last time.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _With an empty heart, I am free again_

 _For some things to start, some have to end (have to end)_

 _With an empty heart (an empty heart), I am free again (I am free)_

 _For some things have to start, some have to end_

Bonnie slipped into one of her favorite black dresses and walked out to the balcony outside of her bedroom at the mansion. She thought the black dress was fitting as she looked over at the divorce papers and the dark purple night sky. A bottle of wine waited for her on the small bistro table on the balcony. Bonnie poured a glass of the red wine and lifted it up to her lips taking a sip. She looked out at the city and stated, "Ashes to Asssholes", before taking another drink.

 _But I won't wait any longer_

 _When you left me down, I got stronger (hey yeah)_

 _If you wonder 'bout the lightning_

 _Out on the horizon_

 _Well, I'm coming back with the thunder_

 **Well Klaus is floating at the bottom of the bayou, not dead, but definitely out of Bonnie's life for the foreseeable future. I think it was hard for Bonnie to finally push him out of her life, but she has and it's time for her to move on.**

 **As for Damon, he knew that he could never overpower Klaus—but he knew what he could do to Klaus, hurt his pride. Klaus realized that Bonnie had feelings for Damon and the thought that HIS wife could even look at Damon twice, infuriated him. Damon got the last laugh and I think he got the closure that he needed.**

 **Sheila is a Queen…always will be.**

 **The next chapter takes place 6 months later…**

 **Please…please…please…show your love/like for this chapter. I appreciate it and I read all of the comments.**

 *****Thunder-Leona Lewis**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone! Thank you for your reviews and comments. I appreciate it all so much. Sheila is a QUEEN and Damon played Klaus in the exact way he needed to. Klaus was sure that Bonnie would always be his and the mere thought that she could be with someone else, would send him into hysterics. Maybe he will rise again, but not any time soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Six months later

"I'm sorry Bonnie…I really want to be there for your show. I promise me and Stefan will be streaming it from our hotel room tonight", Elena sighed, "I hate that I can't be there to support you".

"It's ok. I know that you two will be coming back in a couple of weeks with Aiden from Japan, I can't wait to see your cutie. I will have plenty of shows, this is just the beginning", Bonnie smiled as she gestured for the workers to continue setting up chairs, "but I have to admit", she sighed sitting down on the edge of the stage, "there's been so much gossip about the divorce and Klaus' disappearance…I don't want that to overshadow my show. I've worked hard on this line".

"The gossip has died down; everyone is excited about your show. When I told some of the moms in my group that I knew you—they were so excited, they all want something designed by you".

Bonnie grinned. The feeling that she got before a show is something she could never describe. She had worked 6 months non-stop on this new line. She planned this show for 3 months in the center of the warehouse district in New Orleans. She was expecting about 200 guests and her nerves were on edge. After what happened with Klaus, she was done with feeling sorry for herself and sinking under. She wanted to put it all behind her—well not everything, she still thought about Damon.

"Bonnie, this is an exciting time for you and I'm glad that you are enjoying it".

Bonnie smiled as she looked down at her vacant left ring finger. She could still see the slight difference in color from taking the ring off, "Umm…how's Stefan?"

"He's fine…just as excited as I am".

There was silence for a few moments before Bonnie spoke again, "I invited Damon to the show. I'm not sure why exactly and I kinda want to take back his invite", she stated almost ashamed of herself.

"Why?" Elena asked, "why did you send it?"

Bonnie closed her eyes as the mere thought of Damon and the nature of their relationship, made her heart speed up a little, "He bought me a sketchbook Elena and I know that sounds like a little thing, but I destroyed my last one when I was at my lowest with the Klaus and Krystal thing. He bought me a new one and it was beautiful and thoughtful and it actually made me feel like I should pull myself back together…I don't know…"

"He did that?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yes…we haven't spoken in 6 months and I know that's mainly because of me. I told him to go and he did. I texted Stefan a couple of weeks ago for his address and he hasn't RSVP'd, so he's probably not coming. I did tell him to put everything behind him and he did and I guess that included me".

"Bonnie…"

"And I'm not blaming him at all," Bonnie rushed on, "I mean…I needed time to get my life together. I needed to understand what my new normal was and deal with everything having to do with my marriage. I am better now in so many ways and I needed this time".

"How are you really Bonnie?" Elena asked seriously.

"Good overall. Sometimes I see something or hear something and I think about Klaus. I still feel like there's a gaping hole in my heart, but not because of Klaus per se…but because I loved him so hard and I loved him so much and it was just…it ended so badly. I just know that this is the way it's supposed to be".

"And it takes time Bonnie, there's absolutely no requirement that you just forget about Klaus and move on…"

"Tell that to Grams", Bonnie chuckled.

Elena joined her, "I know, but Bonnie…you are going to be fine—trust me".

"I know…I know I will be", Bonnie smiled.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon looked out at the city of Los Angeles from his office window. The sun was shining down brightly on the city and he smiled. The city bustled below and it was exactly what he liked about it. Since moving to LA he managed to put all of the things that occurred in Mystic Falls and New Orleans behind him. The booze and the boobs helped him get through the first couple of months, but taking on another specialty also gave him the push he needed to focus on his life and not be in a constant state of anger. He had given up criminal law and settled into entertainment law, mostly contract law—but nevertheless it gave him an endless supply of parties to attend and women to have fun with.

Ever since he left Stefan in that airport, he hadn't set foot in Mystic Falls. Stefan and Elena packed up his clothes and other items and sent them to LA. He rented out his townhome for business travelers and one day, he would sell it—but it wasn't time yet.

"Mr. Salvatore, the courier just left with the contracts for Steve to sign at Universal", Sonya, his beautiful and voluptuous red-haired assistant stated entering the office.

"Very good", he commented staring out of the window, waiting for her next statement that he knew was coming.

"You know, you should be leaving for the airport", she stated as if on cue.

Damon rolled his eyes turning to her, "I'm not going".

"Hmm…what exactly is in New Orleans?" she asked moving closer to him, "you seem like you are avoiding something or _someone_ ".

Damon smirked, "I don't pay you to psychoanalyze me".

Sonya raised an eyebrow as Damon's phone began to ring on the desk, "Excuse me", he stated staring at her.

"Fine…let me know if you want me to call you a car", Sonya called out as she closed the office door.

"Hello Stefan", Damon answered the phone.

"I thought you would be on your way to New Orleans".

"New Orleans? Why? It's not Mardi Gras time is it?" Damon feigned ignorance.

"Bonnie's fashion show is tonight, Damon and I have a feeling you know that".

Damon scoffed, "Not really my style, Brother. Besides, Ms. Bonnie Bennett made it clear that we should pretend that we never met".

Damon could hear Stefan's sigh, "That's not exactly what happened and it's not what she meant".

"Yeah well, I don't want to discuss any of that anymore. It's been months and things have changed".

"Ok…fine…how's LA, still the answer to everything you were looking for?"

"Sun, surf, booze and boobs…of course it is. I couldn't ask for anything better".

Stefan chuckled, "Only you Damon. But I want you to know that whatever you found out there, I'm happy for you. We've been around for a long time and I know what could have happened when you found out about Krystal and Klaus…when you found out that Klaus killed Krystal…you could have went off the deep end. You could have left destruction in your wake. I could have lost you", Stefan turned serious, "I know you always make the joke that you don't think you deserve to be happy, but you're wrong about that Damon. I think you can be happy, I think you deserve happiness and I think you will get it, if you allow yourself to".

"Wow Stefan, did you gain this wisdom by being a father for all of two months?"

"No, from being your brother for all of these years", Stefan deadpanned, "but I'm serious, you can find happiness again".

Damon turned and looked out of the window, "If you say so".

"Go to New Orleans, Damon", Stefan stated before ending the call.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie paced one of the dressing rooms an hour before show time. Her nerves were on edge and she felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't stop shaking. This was a big moment for her. "Bumble! It's getting crowded out there", Marcel grinned walking in and enveloping her in a hug, "this is going to be a perfect night for you, don't worry. The fact that you were able to pull this together so quickly is impressive. I know what it was like when you lost the baby…"

"My baby was innocent, Klaus wasn't…it's a new day and it's a new life for me…", Bonnie cut him off, "did you bring Gina?"

"Yes, she's out there happy that we have front row seats, you did your Brother a solid for that one Bumble".

"Don't I always?" she hugged him.

"You take advantage of all of this Bonnie, you deserve this…" Marcel squeezed her tightly and then let her go.

"She certainly does", Sheila walked in and wrapped her arms around Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled as Sheila placed her hands on Bonnie's cheeks, "You have pushed all of that heartache and despair out of the picture and you have finally embraced your destiny".

Bonnie looked out towards the backstage, "I am going to embrace this".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Fifteen minutes before show time, Bonnie walked around making sure that the first set of garments were hanging perfectly on the models. As she fixed a jacket, one of the reporters allowed backstage followed Bonnie asking her questions. "Bonnie, you've been out of the fashion scene for about 2 years…in that 2 years, you've endured a miscarriage, a divorce and your ex-husband real estate developer Klaus Mikaelson leaving to find himself—how exactly do you pull yourself together to have not only this fashion show, but also to create an entire new line…"

Bonnie turned to look at the reporter, "My world was shattered so many times over the past 2 years, but it taught me to be strong and accept only what I deserve and nothing less. Designing makes me happy and seeing women happy to wear a Bonnie B. Original gives me so much joy. It's a pleasure to create these pieces for these women".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As the fashion show started, Bonnie could feel the anticipation in the warehouse as the women took to the runway and the crowd began to applaud. Bonnie's heart swelled as she clasped her hands together with tears in her eyes. For the first time in months, she felt like she was floating on air. This is what she was made to do; she embraced it and she loved it. With every model that went out and the applause and smiles from everyone backstage she found her soul being put back together slowly.

Finally, when the last model walked out on the runway—Bonnie climbed the stairs to take her walk down the runway. She took a deep breath and stepped out to stand under her Bonnie B. sign as pink and white confetti fell from the ceiling and the crowd rose to their feet. Her pink dress matched the confetti falling from the ceiling and just wearing it made her feel happy. She smiled as she began walking down the runway and waved to the people in the crowd. The room was packed and she felt so accomplished. She missed this so much. She looked at the front row at the end of the runway and she saw Marcel, his girlfriend Gina and Sheila waving at her giving her the thumbs up sign. She winked at them as she looked out over the crowd at the end of the runway thanking everyone as one of the models handed her a bouquet of flowers. She looked out at the smiling faces and then she saw him. _Damon_. His crystal blues met her emeralds for a few moments and then he turned to whisper into a redhead's ear and she began smiling from ear to ear. Bonnie couldn't help it and she didn't realize it until it happened, but her smiled drooped a little as she watched them…but when she realized she was still on stage, she plastered a smile on her face and continued to wave with an ache in her heart.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Thank you all for an amazing night and all the hard work! Please go to the after party and enjoy yourself!" Bonnie grinned as she hugged some of the models and people who worked on the show. She took a glass of champagne as Marcel and Sheila walked up to her.

"Bonnie, do you want a ride to the party?" Marcel hugged her.

"No, I want to take in this for awhile…I will meet you two, ok?" Bonnie held out her arms as Sheila hugged her.

"Ok, good job Child…I'm so happy for you", Sheila kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Grams", Bonnie smiled as Marcel and Sheila walked away from her.

Bonnie walked from backstage and walked down the runway. There were some workers cleaning up some of the confetti on the floor and folding chairs. She sat at the end of the runway and smiled to herself. "I did this", she whispered with a smile.

"Hey, I was wondering if Bonnie B. could help me out…"

Bonnie's heart flipped in her chest as she looked up and couldn't help but smile as Damon walked towards her. He was dressed impeccably in a navy blue Italian suit that brought out the blue in his eyes. She found herself grinning up at him involuntarily, "I was thinking that I would like to buy a dress. I saw a beautiful red one with a lovely split up there on the runaway about an hour ago, do you think the designer would be willing to make a deal…"

Bonnie smirked, "I think the dress would clash with her hair".

Damon raised an eyebrow confused for a few moments and then spoke, "Oh Sonya? I would never buy her something like that. She would probably sue me for sexual harassment or something".

"Ahh", Bonnie nodded, "Secretary?"

"Yeah, they don't make them like Ms. Flowers out there in LA", Damon stated plopping down next to her on the stage.

Bonnie chuckled, "She's definitely different than Ms. Flowers".

Damon smiled, "I don't know much about fashion shows but Sonya tells me that one was amazing".

"Thank you…I think".

"It's compliment, don't worry and I _was_ impressed Bonnie. I knew that you were a fashion designer, but I've never actually seen your creations. I'm happy that you're doing so well and you look happy".

"I am…but so do you", Bonnie knocked his shoulder with hers.

Damon nodded as he looked around, "Hey, I …uh…don't want to hold you up from your party. Sonya was so excited to go, she left me behind and headed to the party without me".

"Are you coming to the party?" Bonnie asked.

"Naw…I think I will just hang out at a bar or something in my hotel".

Bonnie bit her lip, "I have to go to the party, Grams would kill me if I don't show up", she frowned and then turned to him with a smile, "why don't you come with me for awhile; your assistant is already there, so you should just come".

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Did your Grams OK that?" he asked teasingly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she laughed, "It's my party and I will invite whomever I want…so will you come?" she asked hopefully.

"I guess I can spare my time and get drunk off of your booze", he sighed.

Bonnie shook her head as she took his hand and immediately felt the electricity that she felt the first time, her hand brushed up against his at that restaurant. She looked down at his hand as he looked down as well before lifting his head to smile at her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Arriving into the club, Damon couldn't ignore the daggers that Sheila Bennett sent him as soon as he and Bonnie walked in. Thankfully, Bonnie walked over to Sheila to speak with her and Damon made a beeline for the bar.

"So, you showed up", Marcel saddled up next to him with a drink in his hand.

"Bonnie invited me", Damon sipped on his bourbon.

"I know she did. She told me she was inviting you a couple of weeks ago…", Marcel answered, "look, I know about everything that happened between you and Bonnie. I know that you were the one who told her about Klaus' affair with your wife and the fact that you two started a relationship…"

Damon shifted uncomfortably. Normally, he didn't care what anyone thought about his relationships—but the fact that this person knew a very powerful witch, who would torture anyone who hurt Bonnie, kind of unnerved him.

"And I know that there are some things that she kept from me, but I want you to know that I love my sister. I want her to be happy. Happier that she could have ever been with Klaus".

Damon nodded, "I'm not perfect and I know that things with me and Bonnie happened because our spouses were selfish assholes, but I do want the best for her. I know that Bonnie doesn't deserve any more heartache than she's already experience".

"So we're on the same page", Marcel answered tilting his glass towards Damon's.

"Definitely", Damon answered clinking his glass with Marcel's.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So you mind telling me why _he_ is here?" Sheila asked gesturing towards Damon standing by the bar with Marcel.

"Grams, I invited him and he came. It's no big deal", Bonnie shrugged, "tonight was a big night for me and Elena couldn't come, so I asked Damon to come. We're just friends, so you don't need to worry—really, it's no big deal that he's here".

Sheila looked over at Damon talking to Marcel and then at Bonnie. She touched Bonnie's chin and urged her to look into her eyes, "Oh my Child, I am sure you inviting Damon Salvatore to New Orleans and your show is a very big deal".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Following the party, Bonnie invited Damon back to her new apartment. It was definitely smaller than the mansion—it had been an old factory back in the 1800's. She created her fashions downstairs and lived upstairs. Ever since Klaus was _handled_ , she felt like she could live a new life and live in whatever way she wanted. The first couple of weeks, she worked non-stop sketching and when she decided she needed a bigger studio, she found this place and did a lot of work to get the studio and her living quarters perfect.

Damon walked in and he was kind of surprised as he took in her living quarters. The place was decorated with a white and mint green theme. Much different than the black and purple that the mansion had been decorated in. There were pictures all around, pictures of her and Sheila, Marcel and with Elena (and even some of Stefan). Then there was a picture of Aiden, Stefan and Elena. It was framed and it was the same picture he had on his refrigerator in LA. He had never seen his brother so happy before. There were also sketches of dresses encased in frames. It was a different look from her previous home.

When Bonnie first suggested they go back to her place for a nightcap and just to talk about everything, he was hesitant. Usually, when a woman said she wanted to go back to her place for a nightcap, that meant banging each other until the sun came up. However, he wasn't sure that's what Bonnie wanted or was even thinking about. Him, on the other hand, although he hadn't mentioned it—Bonnie had cut her hair and she looked absolutely amazing. Her hair was now shoulder length, just sweeping her shoulders lightly and she had someone of a mysterious look about her now—there was a glow about her. In short, when he saw her on the stage waving and smiling at the crowd, he saw the woman that he found himself falling for months ago. The woman that he wasn't supposed to fall for and the woman that he had tried to forget or put firmly in the friend category.

She insisted that they were friends who needed to catch up and she was so adamant that he couldn't tell her no—so here he was, standing in the middle of her living room with his hands in his pockets trying to fight the sensation of another part of his body wanting to visit a place it had been before and never wanted to leave.

"Damon, are you listening to me? Do you want a drink?" Bonnie called out to him breaking his thoughts.

He turned around and shook his head, to somehow get the thoughts out of his head, "Umm…sure…what do you have?" he walked over to the bar in the corner of the living room and sat down on a stool.

She smiled cheekily as she pulled out a bottle of bourbon, "I have it from time to time, after a long day of sketching or looking at fabric samples", she stated filling two glasses up with ice and pouring bourbon in both. She pushes a glass over to him and then walked around the bar, sitting on a stool next to him, "so tell me Damon, how is LA?"

"LA…hmm…I like it. I was out there before, but this time it's different", he shrugged, "I don't know why—it's just where I needed to be after everything happened. When your life gets blown apart, sometimes starting over really does help".

"It does", Bonnie nodded.

"I will tell you this, its more going on there than in Mystic Falls".

Bonnie chuckled, "I bet…and are there a lot of you…"

"You mean vampires, of course they are…granted some only come out at night because you know…", he wiggled his daywalker ring finger, "but it does make it easier for me to get what I need, I have a nice 15-year-old dealer and everything".

"A blood dealer?"

"I have to eat", Damon shrugged.

"Ok and you gave up criminal law I heard…"

"I did, how do you know so much about me…were you stalking me Bonnie B.?" Damon smirked leaning closer to her with those ocean blue eyes sparkling. Bonnie leaned back as she literally felt the temperature in the room shoot up.

"Noooo…I would ask Elena about the family and she would tell me about you, I didn't ask specifically about you", Bonnie sipped her drink.

Damon smirked, "Surrrrrre…but yes, I gave up the criminal defense gig. It got old and being in LA, entertainment law is very lucrative—especially with gifts such as mine".

"Well of course, you are such a charmer", she rolled her eyes.

"Like I said, it's a gift", he shrugged.

Bonnie stared at her glass for a few moments and then turned to him, "Have you been back to Mystic Falls since…"

"No, maybe one day I will go back there. Just not today…you know. I still have my house there, I just needed to leave that place for awhile. I needed time to break away and try to piece my life back together without so many reminders of what happened", he looked over at her as she nodded understandably.

"I sold the mansion. It was Klaus' and I just never felt really at home there…", Bonnie looked around her apartment, "this fits me better actually".

"I would say it does", Damon focused on her.

She traced a finger around the top of her glass, "You know, you really helped me back then", she spoke up, "yes, I know that you started out with this grand plan of revenge to get back at Klaus and then…somewhere along the line, it all changed".

"It did…I realized a couple of things about you Bonnie", he moved closer to her with his pants leg brushing up against her bare leg and immediately, she felt the familiar tingle between her legs. She figured that she had to keep talking, so that he wouldn't be able to tell, "you were much more than a tool to be used against your husband".

Bonnie blinked as she found her voice again, "I spoke to Elena today and I told her I invited you to the show. I told her about the sketchbook and how you bought it for me after I destroyed my last one and how that helped me get to this point…"

"You told Elena that?"

"I destroyed that other sketchbook for a reason, Damon. I was giving up…I was so hurt and angry that I didn't think that I could create or that I even wanted to. I didn't want to be happy…you giving me that sketchbook knowing how happy sketching meant to me, was almost like you were pushing me to be happy or realize that I can't give up on what made me 'ME'".

Damon watched Bonnie talk, but he realized that he was focusing on her lips. The ones that he had kissed multiple times and had kissed him multiple times…

"Well I'm glad that you were able to use the book".

"I did and I used it to sketch everything that debuted in the show tonight", Bonnie smiled proudly.

"Oh so I can get a profit of your empire".

"Umm…I don't know about all of that", Bonnie pointed her finger in his face.

Damon stared into her eyes for a few moments, almost studying them and then he spoke, "Bonnie, you know it's not nice to put your finger in a hungry man's face".

"Oh you're hungry, I'm sorry…I don't have anything here and there was nothing at the party either, but I think Marcel has someone that delivers…", she jumped off of the stool. She wasn't sure if meant that he was hungry for blood, but that's what she was willing to go with. She fished her cell phone out of her purse and went to her Favorites, but realized that Damon was in front of her.

"I wasn't talking about being hungry for blood", he whispered looking down at her with those stormy blue eyes that she remembered from months ago.

"Damon…", she breathed and began stumbling over her words, "I…we…this…I just…"

He gently took the phone out of her hand and took both of her hands in his. Bonnie stared into his eyes as they slowly backed up towards the wall besides her glass staircase. "I missed talking to you over the past couple of months, isn't that weird?" he whispered playing with her fingers and then caressing her face gently moving strands of her hair away from her eyes.

"No", she answered him breathlessly.

Damon breathed as he kneeled down staring into her eyes, "I picked up the phone numerous times to call you, but I remember what you said to me before I left New Orleans…"

"We just needed some time to deal with everything…"  
"Six months of it", he answered.

"Uh, huh", she nodded watching his head come closer to hers and she closed her eyes as she felt his lips meet hers. The kiss started out slow at first and then picked up speed. Bonnie giggled as she pulled away for a moment, "this is not what I expected when I asked you to come here…"

"You sure?" Damon asked as he dived in for another kiss.

Bonnie melted into his body as she noticed there was no hiding that his dick was hard and ready to burst out of this pants. His tongue had traces of bourbon on it and for some reason it turned Bonnie on more as she felt the thin layer of lace under her dress dampen. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her body so that she could feel him.

Their kisses were fevered and it was like they were two starving people who hadn't been fed in months. She felt his hands trailing down her body and the amount of pleasure it brought her was almost indescribable. She felt his cold hands slip under her dress and his fingers loop around the lace on her waist as he broke their kiss long enough, to slide the lace down her legs and she stepped out of the lacy thongs.

"I told you I was hungry…", he whispered in her ear before kissing a sensitive spot below her ear lobe.

Before Bonnie could even react to that kiss, Damon lifted her up and she braced herself against the wall. When she looked down, she realized that his face was positioned right between her legs. He looked up at her with a mischievous grin before he gently kissed each inner thigh. Bonnie gasped as she placed her hands on the wall and she felt his tongue massage her folds. She placed her hands on the top of his head as she felt his tongue flick her clit, which threatened to send her over the edge. She gripped onto his hair as he continued to lick and kiss her center. She was sure that she had never been this wet before.

"Damon…", she managed to breathe out.

He stopped for a few moments as he slowly put her on the floor and she immediately grabbed onto him because by that time, her legs were completely jelly.

"I want to take you upstairs and show you how much I've been thinking about you and this", Damon whispered in her ear. Despite how sweet she tasted, he wanted to be inside of her. If he didn't stop at that moment up against that wall, it would have ended right there.

She pulled him towards her and kissed him, "I want you to do just that", she whispered.

Damon didn't need to hear another thing as he picked her up and carried her up the glass staircase towards her bedroom. She directed him to the bedroom as he cupped her butt and she kissed his neck lightly. He opened the door and placed her in the middle of her bed. Smiling down at her, he began to remove his cufflinks and then unbuttoned his shirt as she lifted her dress over her head and threw her bra across the room.

"Someone is not shy tonight", he winked.

"No reason to be", she stated sitting up on her knees helping him with his undershirt and throwing it across her bedroom. She placed light kisses on his chest as he unbuckled his belt and then dropped his pants to the floor stepping out of them.

He leaned down and lowered Bonnie to the bed. Her body was amazing from her breasts, to her stomach to her legs. He started with his mouth on one of her mounds, sucking on her nipple listening to her gasp and moan his name. The more she moaned, the harder he became. As he moved to the other mound and nipple, Bonnie gripped onto the sheets.

Damon stopped and looked at her for a few moments. She reached up and touched his cheek, "I want you inside of me now", she demanded quietly.

Damon nodded as he slipped off his boxer briefs in one swift motion and raised Bonnie's arms above her head and he entered her slowly hearing a soft intake of breath. He settled there inside of her walls for a few moments. He almost forgot what it felt like, but this felt fucking amazing to him. He began to slowly move inside of her as she said his name, "Damon…yes…yes…", she whispered in his ear as her nails dug into his back. He felt the pain, but it only caused him to slow up. Bonnie was tight and her walls gripped him almost as if they were made for him.

"Bonnie…you…wow…", he whispered as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

When he flipped them over, Damon took a few moments to admire Bonnie's body as she moved on top of him. He ran his hands up and down her torso as she rode him, lifting up to suck on her breasts as she moved. The moonlight shone on her and she looked as if she was glowing. The way she moved, the tightness of her body, she was about to bring him to his breaking point and he didn't want this to end. He placed his hands on her waist and slowed her ministrations, "Couldn't take it?" she smirked with her tongue peeking out between her lips.

Damon lifted up, thrusting himself deeper inside of her and she gasped, "Can you?" he raised an eyebrow smirking at her.

Bonnie held onto Damon's shoulders as she looked into his eyes. Those deep blue eyes that focused on her so intently, it was like he was looking into her soul. She gripped onto him tighter as he sped up his movements and she felt that euphoric feeling building up inside of her, "Damon…shit…Damon…yes…yes!" she screamed as he yelled out her name and she felt him tense up and suddenly he was bursting inside of her and he collapsed onto the bed with her on top of her trying to catch her breath.

Once her breathing returned to normal, she looked down at Damon who was looking at her with a smile, "It was the bourbon", she giggled as she placed her head on his chest.

"Yeah…the bourbon", Damon whispered kissing her on her forehead and rubbing her back.

 **Well six months without the good good did something to Damon and also to Bonnie. They saw each other after six months and some feelings spilled over and they just came together (literally and figuratively) I guess. However, they will take a step back in the next chapter…which Damon may or may not be happy with.**

 **Please show your love/like, I greatly appreciate it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Everyone! Still reading? LOL! I appreciate the reviews and the encouragement. Bonnie and Damon reconnected in more ways than one in the last chapter and it continues here.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Bonnie felt Damon's lazily glide across her bare back as she lay on her stomach in bed. Somehow during their first encounter in her apartment, she pushed out of her mind what this could possibly mean or what they would say after this night was over. His lips on her back threatened to send her over the edge as every nerve ending stood at attention. His tongue drew circles up and down her torso and she moaned, "I had no idea fashion shows turned you on", Bonnie whispered as Damon moved to kissing her on her neck.

He looked over at her, "They don't, _you_ turn me on".

She smiled, "You're just saying that…"

"You think…", Damon covered her body with his and then entered her, causing her to gasp for a moment, "do you think this is just about the fashion show?" he whispered in her ear as he began moving in and out causing her to grip the sheets.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hours later, Damon lightly moved his fingers up and down Bonnie's arm as her head lay on his chest with their bodies entangled in the sheets. They just finished another round of cumming together and both couldn't move, "I'm serious…I didn't call you to New Orleans for this", Bonnie spoke up, "this kind of just happened…"

Damon chuckled, "Maybe the first time it _just_ happened, I will admit that; but definitely not the third time Bon Bon".

She sat up on her elbow and looked down at him, "Bon Bon?"

"You know…like those lovely desserts, I think it's a suitable nickname after tonight".

She playfully hit him on the chest before laying back down, "Anyway, over the last six months—I thought about calling you, but I didn't know what to say exactly. We didn't have a conventional friendship and I knew I just needed some time to heal, you know".

"Bonnie, I get it. I needed the same thing and even though, I wanted to talk to you…I knew it was best that I didn't. I needed some time to just be on my own and get used to it being that way".

Bonnie nodded and then she sighed leaving his chest and plopping down on her pillow, "I didn't even ask you if you were seeing anyone", she covered her eyes, "I got so caught up, you have an entire life in California…"

Damon leaned over and looked down at her, "Do you think I would do what I did with you tonight if I had a girlfriend in LA? Bonnie, I wouldn't do that to you".

"But is there anyone?" she looked up at him.

Damon saw how vulnerable she looked and there was no way he would hurt her. He hadn't been a saint in LA, but there had been no one that impressed him, attracted him or challenged him the way Bonnie Bennett did, "No, there's no one that I feel strongly for. I am _well_ aware that we met because our spouses had an affair and there were a lot of feelings associated with that. Anger, hurt, the need to get revenge…but one thing during that time that struck me and has stayed with me, is that I fell for you during that time. You talk about that sketchbook and how it meant so much to you—it meant a lot for me to get it for you, to take that chance that you would ever accept a gift like that from me. You told me not to call you, to forget that we even knew each other—do you know how hard that was for me? Bonnie, my feelings for you…they _were_ complicated and I want to work on un-complicating them".

"Damon…", Bonnie whispered as her heart threatened to beat out of her chest, "what are you saying to me?"

"I'm saying that maybe we should give us a try…a real try…get to know each other without the ghosts of our marriages haunting us".

Bonnie gazed up at Damon. He was laying it out there for her and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She was telling the truth when she told him that she didn't expect all of this to happen when she gave him the invite to the fashion show. She knew that she felt something for Damon and it bordered on wanting to be with him in every way possible; but she was afraid. She was afraid of giving her heart or even thinking about giving her heart to someone again. She trusted Damon, but she couldn't stop feeling as if she wasn't ready.

"You live in California, I live here…", she began.

"Yes, I know that…", Damon stated searching her eyes, "ok, how about this? We start out slow, we visit each other occasionally. Keep this between us and get to know each other".

Bonnie smiled, "You want to do that?"

"Do I want to take things slowly with you?" Damon raised an eyebrow, "well…part of me does and part of me doesn't, but I know that you were hurt by Klaus. I was hurt too, but things are different for me. Bonnie…", he caressed her face, "I promise I won't hurt you".

She nodded as he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, "So what do you say?" he asked.

"I want to give this a try with you and then we will figure out the rest as we go".

Damon smiled, "Sounds amazing Miss Bennett", he said covering her body with his.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What do you need the number to my guy for…Bonnie, is Damon at your place?" Marcel whispered on the phone matching Bonnie's tone.

Bonnie glanced up the glass staircase to her closed bedroom door. Damon was asleep upstairs in her bedroom. After a night of sex, followed by a morning of sex—her body was aching. It had been about quite a few months since she had any action and all she wanted was to go soak in the tub for a few hours, which she planned to do once she could get the food situation for Damon worked out.

"Marcel…just text me the number…", she stated through clenched teeth.

"Bon, you left the party with him…you two went back to your place, didn't you?"

"Marcel, we are _not_ discussing this!" she hissed.

"I'm telling Grams", he sung.

"Oh no you're not, you are going to keep your mouth shut or I will tell Gina that you sometimes venture off of your animal only diet", Bonnie threatened.

"Wow…really Bumble".

" _Really_ Marcel, now text me the number to your guy…Damon needs blood and I don't have any here".

"I hope you know what you're doing, Bonnie".

Bonnie looked again towards her closed bedroom door upstairs, "So do I", she sighed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon opened his eyes to his cell phone vibrating next to him. Bonnie was asleep on the other side of the bed, but she had written a note next to his phone stating that it had been going off downstairs and that blood was also in the fridge. The sun was peeking through her curtains and he was feeling damn good after his amazing night with Bonnie and early that morning. He picked up his phone and headed downstairs to her kitchen. He dialed the offending person and waited for them to answer, "Damon, where are you!" Sonya shrieked into the phone, "I've been calling you for hours, we missed our flight. The hotel says that you weren't in your room".

"That's because I'm not at the hotel, I had some other plans…"

"Other plans? Did you meet someone after the fashion show?" Sonya asked.

"Now, I don't think I pay you to ask me those type of questions…"

"Hmm, who could it be? This place is crawling with women that look like they would want to take you home…"

"Sonya, take a flight home without me. I will be in LA by tomorrow evening and you can keep my meetings on the books for Thursday".

"Ok, if you say so…continue to enjoy yourself Damon", Sonya giggled as she ended the call.

Damon looked at the phone and shook his head. Sonya hated organizing Damon's dating schedule, so she would be the first one to push him and Bonnie together. The truth was, he had dated since he was in LA and he had a few one night stands, but nothing serious. The women were always missing something. They were either too tall, too fair skinned, too skinny, not skinny enough, annoying, whiny. He also wasn't looking for anything serious in LA, but when he laid eyes on her as she walked to the end of that stage and smiled out at the crowd—meeting his eyes, he knew he had been waiting to see her again to see if the feelings were still there and they were.

Damon removed the bag of blood from the refrigerator and began to suck it down. It was cold and he hated cold blood—but he wanted to get back to Bonnie. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before he left for LA. He had missed her more than he could ever imagine. Damon headed up the stairs and walked into Bonnie's bedroom, where he found her sitting up in bed sketching.

"Hey…", she smiled at him.

"Hey, how long have you been up?"

"Only a couple of minutes…did you have the blood?"

"Yes, I did…so you have a delivery guy?"

"Marcel has a delivery guy, I called him to get the number".

"So your brother knows that I'm here?" Damon raised an eyebrow joining her in bed.

"Yessss…I needed to get you something to eat", she smirked.

"Uh, huh so can I expect your grandmother breaking down the door soon?"

Bonnie threw back her head and began to laugh, "Are you afraid of my grandmother?"

"I've seen her in action", Damon stated before he realized what he was implying and just like that, the mood in the room changed. Bonnie's entire demeanor went from relaxed to tense and she put her book down, "Bon…I didn't mean to…"

"I know. Just ignore me, I just have these moments…nope...", she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I won't let that moment infiltrate our time together".

"Maybe we should talk about it", Damon moved closer to her.

Bonnie smiled and took Damon's hand, "No, we're not talking about it…but I _do_ want to talk about something else".

"What?"

"Last night, we agreed to try to give this a try between us…see what we could be without the whole Klaus and Krystal baggage around us".

"And I think we're doing a pretty good job already", Damon rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"We are, but I think we need to do something to help us focus on getting to know each other better".

Damon felt his dick jump, Bonnie Bennett was definitely different than what he thought she was. He could think of a million sexual positions he could have her in within a couple of hours.

"I think we should take a break from having sex", Bonnie stated.

Damon felt all the wind leave his sails and he chuckled, "Umm…ok…but you know we don't live in the same city, so when we do actually meet up—I will want to show you how much I missed you, if you know what I mean", he widened his eyes.

"I just think it will be easier for us to get to know each other, if we're not always thinking about getting each other in bed…or up against a wall…or on a desk…or table…or in a chair", Bonnie explained, "and so much of our relationship was built on making each other feel better by being physical, I just want us to focus on getting to know each other in other ways".

Damon wasn't happy about this at all. It wasn't as if he didn't understand what Bonnie was saying. Krystal and Klaus' relationship was built around sex mostly and Bonnie didn't want them to be a carbon copy. He saw it in her eyes, she didn't exactly trust what they had just yet—and her 'sex ban' was a way of seeing if their feelings for each other were genuine. He was a sexual person and he loved having sex with women he found attractive, but he was wiling to do whatever Bonnie wanted—if it meant he could have her in his life. Even though his last moments with Klaus were mostly about getting under Klaus' skin, he meant every word he said. He would just stare at Bonnie sometimes when they were alone in Mystic Falls and even now, she was the woman he was supposed to be with. Maybe everything that happened between him and Bonnie was part of some fucked up divine plan to make him appreciate a 'good' girl.

"You don't think you can do it", Bonnie frowned bringing him out of his thoughts and removing her hand from his.

"I didn't say that…", Damon answered and then focused on her eyes, "I can do it, you mean that much to me. It may not be easy and personally, Bonnie Bennett…I don't think _you_ will be able to resist me", he grinned.

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow placing her hand on his chest slowly pushing him down on the bed as she straddled him, resting herself right above his dick which brushed past her bottom.

"Hey…I thought that we were going to abstain", Damon looked at her with hooded eyes.

Bonnie smiled as she bent down and kissed Damon on the chest, "We start at midnight".

"Oh really?" he cocked his eyebrow at her.

Bonnie smile devilishly as she continued kissing Damon's stomach, "Oh you naughty little witch", he breathed out as she continued kissing him and finally settled in between his legs.

Bonnie took him in her mouth and slowly worked her way down his shaft and she immediately felt his hands in her hair, gripping her locks. As she used her mouth, her tongue and the occasionally hand to cause his toes to curl, she liked the control that she had over him. "Bon…", he breathed out.

With every suck and lick, she could feel him getting harder and it in return made her wetter. "Bonnie…shit…", he grabbed her by the arms and flipped them over, as he buried himself inside of her, "we have a couple of hours…gotta make this last", he said slowly moving in and out of her center.

"You're teasing me", Bonnie whispered.

"Yes, because when you're alone in this bed…", Damon whispered in her ear, "and I'm not here, I want you to think about how I made you cum over…", he thrust inside of her, "and over again".

Bonnie gripped onto the sheets as she felt herself being brought to her point, "Oh my God!" she screamed as her legs shook and Damon gripped onto her tighter screaming her name before collapsing on top of her.

Bonnie patted Damon's back for a few moments, "That was…"

"Pretty fucking amazing", he said looking down at her.

"Yeah…", Bonnie laughed covering her face with her hands.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next evening, Damon left after Bonnie basically had to throw him out of her apartment. She couldn't help the smile that he left on her face when he kissed her on the forehead before getting in the waiting sedan. She would never say it out loud, but she never felt this way before. With Klaus, she was flattered with his attention and she was so naive when she married him about almost everything. With Damon, she felt like she was really coming into herself. The sky was the limit with Damon and she was open. He had seen her at her worst and he still persisted. Even with her proposal the night before, he was determined to see what they could be to each other and it tickled her.

"Well, well, well…she has resurfaced", Sheila's voice drifted from the doorway of Bonnie's studio, where she sat on a stool sketching.

"Grams…", Bonnie stood up and walked over to her, giving her a hug, "I didn't know you were stopping by…"

"Well of course, since over the past two days—you've only texted me or had less than a minute conversations with me".

"Grams, I worked hard on the show and I was exhausted and…"

"And Damon Salvatore just left town today", Sheila interrupted her.

Bonnie's eyes widened. She would ask Sheila how she knew that information, but she knew better. Her Grams was always a step ahead. She would never forget that day in high school, when she cut school to get to 2nd base with her boyfriend, Luka. The grounding that she got from that was legendary, she didn't see the light of day afterschool for three months and the way Sheila was looking at her now, Bonnie wasn't sure if she would have to endure that again, "Grams, me and Damon are friends…that's it".

Sheila smiled knowingly, "Bonnie, I'm not stupid. I know that you and Damon have some kind of connection. I just don't want you getting caught up in something that can hurt you. You've had enough hurt and heartache to last a lifetime".

"I know that Grams and that's why we are taking things slow".

"I know you are, but your heart is fragile and I am only trying to help you protect it".

Bonnie nodded, "I am taking my time and Damon knows that and most of all, he understands that. We are friends and we both are committed to getting to know each other without the ghosts of Klaus and Krystal haunting us".

Sheila touched Bonnie's cheek, "I just want you to be happy and it scares me that the only thing outside of your fashions that puts that smile on your face is a vampire—one who you met because of Klaus' actions".

"Damon was also a victim of Klaus'. He was innocent in this".

Sheila raised an eyebrow, "I doubt he's as innocent as you portray him to be. He's a vampire and if he knew about Klaus' affair with his wife, I doubt that he nicely came to you and told you about it".

"Grams…", Bonnie smiled taking her Grandmother's hand, "I love how much you want to protect me and I appreciate it. You have done so much for me already—but whatever I have going on with Damon, can you let me figure it out? I feel good about this and please just let me feel this way".

Sheila nodded, "Ok…ok", she sighed, "I will let things be for now".

Bonnie smiled, "That's all I expected".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon walked into his office the next morning humming to himself. It had been some time since he felt so content. He had a good time with Bonnie and he almost found himself staying in New Orleans for a couple of more days, but Bonnie insisted that they go back to their lives. He reluctantly did with a promise that they would see each other soon.

As soon as he walked through the double doors of his office suite, Sonya was on his heels following him, "So where did you disappear to after the fashion show and for two days after it?" she asked with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

Damon smiled and turned to Sonya, "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about", he sat down in his chair as Sonya leaned on the edge of the desk looking down at him.

"Oh you know what I am talking about Damon".

He leaned forward and smiled, "I really don't, but I do want you to do something for me".

"What is that?" Sonya asked excitedly.

"Order two dozen Lilies and have them delivered to Bonnie Bennett, I want to thank her for the free tickets to her show and the after party".

"Wait, Bonnie Bennett…is that who you spent the last two days with?" Sonya's eyes grew wide, "oh wow…I had no idea that you knew her that closely…could she be your new object of affection?"

"Sonya, just order the flowers ok…"

Sonya grinned from ear to ear, "Ok, Boss, but don't mess this up. I want that one piece pants suit that she debuted the other night", she basically skipped out of the office.

Damon chuckled to himself picking up his phone and dialing Bonnie. The phone rang about 6 times before Bonnie picked it up and answered breathlessly, "Hel…Hello", she breathed out.

"Were you thinking about what we did the other day? Did the fact that I wrote my name on you leave you breathless?" he whispered.

She laughed, "Actually, I was heading down to the studio but I forgot my phone and I heard your ring…"

"My ring? Ooh…I have a ring, what is it?"

"I will tell you eventually, just not today", Bonnie teased.

"Maybe when you come out here to visit, I will hear it", Damon remarked as he turned around facing the skyline.

"Actually, I will be in LA in a couple of weeks, someone requested that I come out there to work on designing a dress for the Primetime Emmys for them. I'm really excited actually", Bonnie grinned and it automatically made Damon smile, "and then I'm heading to New York and then Mystic Falls for Aiden's little coming home party".

"Ahh…yes…I will be in attendance as well".

"I can't wait to meet Aiden, he's so adorable in the pictures and videos that Elena has sent".

"Yeah, he's a baby", Damon replied, "so when are you coming to LA, what day exactly? I can have a room set up in my apartment for you".

"Damon, I'm staying in a hotel when I come…alone", Bonnie added, "remember the whole taking time to know each other thing without having sex on every surface".

"Well Bonnie Bennett, I don't know about you; but I can keep my hands, legs and other body parts to myself…what about you? Not so secure in that willpower? Huh?" Damon teased.

"I am very secure Damon".

"Oh really, so you think that you can be around me without thinking how about how tongue licked you until I could basically drink you…or the fact that when I was inside of you, you came three times and could barely walk afterwards…", Damon lowered his voice as he heard her take sharp breath causing him to smile satisfied, "and on that notes, I need to go, I have a meeting…talk to you later Bon…", he said quickly as he heard her gasp.

"I hate you!" she hissed.

He let out a chuckled as he ended the call. He had to admit, just hearing her voice did something to him. He loved Krystal—he would never deny that. Before things went horribly wrong, they had a good relationship. They were more alike than different, but Krystal had never awakened the part of his humanity that Bonnie did.

Stefan told him that he knew that a couple of years ago, Damon would have wrecked lives if he found out his wife was cheating on him. He would have seduced Bonnie (or worse), filmed it and then killed her to get revenge on Klaus. Bonnie had truly tapped into something inside of him, maybe it was the devotion she had to Klaus and he hated to admit it, but when Klaus looked at Bonnie—he did see a different man. Klaus loved Bonnie in his own way, he just fucked up big time and lost a good thing. Damon remembered how passionate Bonnie was about defending Klaus from that first dinner to the night that he told her about the affair, she had defended Klaus. She was his champion until he forced her not to be. Damon wondered if Bonnie could be that for him and he could also be the same for her.

Damon's phone began to ring snatching him away from his thoughts of Bonnie.

"Yes, Stefan", he answered.

"So how was the show, I haven't spoken to you in a couple of days".

"It was ok for a fashion show, you know".

"And did you speak to Bonnie about some things?" Stefan asked.

 _I'm about to cum, Damon…yes…_

"I spoke with her for a few minutes, you know I'm kind of busy. I had to get back to LA".

"That's good, maybe you two can become friends…you know".

Damon smiled, "Maybe. Stranger things have happened".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie finished jogging and stopped to look at her distance on her fitness watch. She was by the harbor and she looked out at the water. New Orleans. It was her home and where she always believed she belonged. She looked out towards the water. Sheila would never tell her where Klaus was exactly. She knew he wasn't dead, but she was confident that he was somewhere that ensured they would never lay eyes on each other again and although they gave her a feeling in her stomach, she couldn't describe—it was for the best.

Then there was Damon. Just thinking about him made her smile and feel like a giddy high school girl. Damon was definitely different. He was passionate, cocky, smart and he was caring. She didn't think he realized how good he was or how he deserved good things. She wasn't completely sure of the Damon-Stefan dynamic, but she knew before Mystic Falls, that she didn't hear much about Damon from Elena and what she did hear never sounded positive. Perhaps no one really knew the real Damon and maybe she was on her way to cracking the whole Damon code.

She took out her cell phone to check her emails and Elena's face filled the screen, "Hey…" Bonnie smiled answering the call.

"We watched your show the other night and it was so good Bonnie! I'm so proud of you and you looked so happy at the end, I teared up", Elena gushed.

"Thank you and I was happy…you have no idea how relieved I was that everything went so well".

"And did Damon end up coming?"

"Yes, he came", Bonnie stated and immediately flashed to Damon's eyes closed as she sucked him off, "and we talked, things are good".

"How good?" Elena pried.

"Elena, we are friends".

Bonnie wanted to tell Elena about her and Damon, but there wasn't much to tell. Yes, they connected on a physical level and they could have conversations that scratched the surface of their lives, but there was so much more they needed to know about each other.

"Well I'm glad that you two are friends. You both went through something traumatic and life changing, so you have that in common and in some ways—you two are the only ones who can understand what that feels like".

"My friend the psychologist", Bonnie teased.

"I'm sorry, I just want you to be happy Bonnie. I have _always_ wanted that for you".

"I know Lena".

"And I know you probably don't want to hear this but…"

"But you never believed that Klaus was the right person for me, I know Elena".

"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that I don't think you ever allowed yourself to shine the way you are now. I know you always designed and you were making a name for yourself, but I see your confidence and your happiness all over your face now. You have only just began Bonnie and I am so happy that we are friends".

Bonnie's eyes teared up as Elena's words sunk in, "I love you, Lena".

"I love you too Bon".

"So tell me all about Aiden, don't waste any details…I can't wait to see him".

"Bonnie, he is the cutest…I'm so in love. When he looks at me with those beautiful eyes? I just melt. I remember when I didn't think this was a possibility and now…even though I didn't give birth to him, I don't think I could ever imagine my life without Aiden or Stefan".

"I'm happy, when I come to Mystic Falls…I am going to smother Aiden in kisses and you are going to hate me because I've been picking up things for him here and there".

"Bon, he already has a million things between me, Stefan, my parents and even Katherine…"

"I know, but you know…I like shopping and shopping for your new addition gives me joy".

"Aiden does that to people, well…I better go. I will see you in a couple of weeks ok".

"Ok…in a couple of weeks", Bonnie smiled as they disconnected the call.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that evening, Damon stepped out of his shower and wrapped his towel around his torso. After attending a dinner for one of his clients and dodging one of his previous LA conquests, he was a little drunk and he just wanted to get in bed and call Miss Bonnie Bennett. He looked in the mirror for a few moments as the dashboard in the bathroom informed him a call was coming in. He looked over and saw Bonnie's name flash across the screen. He quickly pressed the button and her voice filled the room, "Damon?"

"Well I just got out of the shower…were you spying on me Bonnie?" he smirked.

"No, I wasn't spying on you…I was calling you to ask you if you got the picture I sent you".

"Picture? Is it of the X-rated nature?"

"You will just have to see, won't you?"

He chuckled as he padded out of the bathroom towards his bedroom where his cell phone was kept. He quickly touched Bonnie's unopened text message and retrieved the picture of Bonnie smelling one of the lilies that he ordered for her. She had her eyes closed taking in the scent and her hair fell covering her face partially, she looked beautiful.

"Thank you for the flowers".

"My pleasure".

"Did you know Lilies mean a couple of things, but they mostly center around renewal and rebirth?"

Bonnie asked.

"You don't say", Damon feigned ignorance.

"I just wanted to say that I appreciate you understanding that I want to take things slow and I just need some time…you know", she frowned.

"Bonnie, I've been around for a long time…trust me I know that good things come to those who wait and I know you are a good thing".

Bonnie's smile widened as she laid down in her bed, "Well it's kinda late for me here, so talk to you tomorrow".

"Of course", Damon stated, "and make sure you dream of me tonight".

"Who else should I dream about tonight?" she flirted.

"The one who spent all that money on those lilies, that's who", Damon added.

Bonnie laughed and it was like music to his ears.

 **Please show your love/like…I love reading your reviews and comments.**

 **Also if you are in the US, please remember next Tuesday is Election Day…have your voice heard.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So last night was something for the US, but I have hope. I HAVE to have hope.**

 **Anywho, I wanted to post this tonight to put some smiles on people's faces. I know that it's not much, but it made me happy to write it. Please enjoy everyone and thank you for your never-ending support.**

 **Disclaimer: The CW and all…**

A couple of weeks after Bonnie's fashion show and two days before she was due to leave for LA, Sheila summoned Bonnie to lunch. Over the last couple of weeks, Bonnie and Damon spoke every day and they FaceTimed multiple times a day. They spoke about anything and everything. She spoke about her new fashions and what she was working on and he spoke about the crazy things his clients wanted him to put in contracts. Despite the fact that they were states away from each other, this was the first time in a long time that Bonnie felt she was building a true connection with someone. The sound of Damon's voice made a smile come across her face, it was absolutely sickening to her.

"My busy granddaughter", Sheila commented as Bonnie sat down across from her.

"Grams, I'm working on another show and I needed to have some designs ready for my trip to LA and then New York. I took 2 years off, so I'm trying to establish myself again".

"I am well aware…", Sheila trailed off and then focused intently on Bonnie, "and Damon?"

"Damon's in LA".

"I know and I presume you will see him when you are there".

"We plan to meet up, maybe for dinner or something", she shrugged.

"Uh, huh...well I want you to take your time with him or whatever you two have going on".

"Grams, please…"

"Bonnie, vampires can't be trusted and Damon is no exception".

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Grams, Marcel is a vampire".

"He's an exception. He's also a Bennett".

"Grams, don't you want me to be happy?"

Sheila looked over at her granddaughter, "That is the exact same thing that you said to me when I tried to caution you against Klaus".

"Damon is not Klaus, Grams!" Bonnie shrieked a little louder than she meant to. Sheila responded with the narrowing of her eyes and Bonnie immediately lowered her voice, "I'm sorry. I know that you only want what's good for me, but he's not Klaus".

"I know he's not Klaus. I know he's different than Klaus, but Bonnie I was there and I know what Damon said to Klaus", Sheila argued, "and I'm not saying that he doesn't care about you, but Klaus was having an affair with his wife. Damon was understandably angry about it, doesn't a part of you wonder if this is not the ultimate revenge on Klaus".

Bonnie felt a lump in her throat appear. This is what she feared and pushed down so deep, that she had almost began to let it go, "Grams, I don't believe that this is about revenge for Damon. I trust him and I trust what he says to me and how he treats me. I wish you wouldn't do this…", Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh, "I am trying my best to move on and I can't do that if I'm constantly second guessing my life…"

"Bonnie, I want nothing but the best for you and I want to stop any heartache coming your way", Sheila argued.

"Then stop making me feel like I'm stupid!" Bonnie stood up from the table gathering her purse, "I'm not hungry anymore", she spat out before marching out of the restaurant leaving Sheila blinking.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"My client would like 15% of the gross earnings of each of the 5 movies he signs on to star in", Damon sat at the mahogany conference table, with his client by his side and one of the studio attorneys on the other.

"15% Damon, that is quite hefty…"

"My client is a known box office draw and every movie he's made in the past 3 years has earned three times it's budget, that's the least you can do, Alex", Damon smirked.

Alex McIntyre looked over at Damon. Damon could see the vein in his neck throbbing. Alex hated Damon, but he knew that Damon had him by the balls. "Fine, I will get John to sign them", he stood up grabbing the folder and placing it in suitcase and stomping out of the conference room.

Damon's client, Brad Kline turned to him, "You work magic".

Damon shrugged, "You need to work magic by making sure you throw a bonus in there".

Brad grinned, "Of course, you can trust me and to celebrate, how about you join me at my birthday party tonight?"

"Birthday party? Why not", Damon smiled. He never missed a chance to enjoy the LA scene.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Brad's party was being held at a Gentleman's Club downtown and as soon as Damon walked in, he was led by two women very scantily dressed in g-strings and pasties. Damon couldn't help but cock his head to the side as they escorted him to a couch, "We are Frost and Flame, let us know whatever you desire", the one dressed all in white whispered in his ear.

"Well _Frost_ how about you get me a glass of bourbon", Damon smiled bringing out a hundred-dollar bill, "and keep them coming".

Frost grinned as she stuck the bill in her cleavage and winked walking away from him.

"Having fun Damon?" Brad asked.

Damon cocked his head to the side as he admired the women greeting the men as they entered the private room, "I think this will do for now", he grinned as Frost brought over his drink.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ever since her lunch with Sheila, Bonnie had been in a mood. She understood on one hand what Sheila was trying to tell her, but on the other hand, she was an adult and she knew what she was doing. She and Damon weren't jumping into a relationship, but they did want to know each other better and see where things went from there. Bonnie settled down on her stool in front of her easel and began to work on a new dress that she planned to debut at a mini show she was scheduled to have in New York. She drew the outline and focused on the preliminary design as she sipped on her glass of wine. This was her way of relaxing, creating and drinking wine. As she began to try out different colors on the page, there was a knock on the studio door. She wasn't expecting anyone, so it immediately made her wonder. She slid off of her stool and walked over to the door and lifted up the curtain. The person on the other side immediately made her step back.

"Bonnie, are you going to let me in?" the blond asked.

Bonnie's heart began to beat rapidly in her chest as she opened the door, "Rebekah…come in", she gestured towards the studio as Klaus', younger sister walked in looking around.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon watched as the women gave lap dances around the room. He chuckled. To someone like him, these kinds of antics never really did much for him. He had been with hundreds of women and he never had to pay a dime for it. "Soo Mr. Salvatore is it?" Flame sashayed over to him.

"So it is Flame…"

"So you sure…", she turned around and began to gyrate in his lap, touching his neck, "you don't want to have a good night…"

Damon chuckled, "I'm _pretty_ sure".

She turned around and placed her knee in the space between his legs, "If dancing's not your thing, I have some other things that may entice you…", she whispered in his ear.

Damon did feel a stir down below as her knee gently moved near his crotch, making it come alive. He was strong, but not _this_ strong. "Flame, this has been nice…but go find someone else", he looked directly in her eyes. She nodded and walked away from him.

Damon stood up, "Brad, have a lovely birthday", he downed the last of his bourbon and headed out of the private room.

When he got in his car, he gripped the steering wheel. "Bonnie Bennett, what have you done to me", he whispered touching Bonnie's name on the car screen.

' _Hi, this is Bonnie…sorry I missed your call, please leave a message and I will get back to you…'_

Damon sighed, "I'm about to get on a plane and come to New Orleans to see you…but I have an 8am meeting, so I guess I can't do that. Give me a call or I will have to send you a video that may destroy our little pact".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Bonnie, I think I missed the invite to your fashion show", Rebekah stated walking around Bonnie's studio looking at some of the garments from the fashion show, "and I called my brother multiple times and I have yet to get a return call and neither has Elijah", she turned to Bonnie, "would you happen to know where he disappeared to when he divorced you and signed over his company".

"Nope, didn't ask and I don't care", Bonnie folded her arms.

"What _did_ happen between you and my brother", Rebekah narrowed her eyes, "I never quite heard…"

"Rebekah, Klaus is a part of my past".

"I'm sure, but he was your husband and the father of the child you lost…", Rebekah moved closer, "so I find it hard to believe that you don't care where he is".

"Rebekah, when was the last time you spoke to your brother?" Bonnie matched her stance, "because apparently, he left you out of some of his extracurricular activities. You wanted to bring up the child I lost, fine…let's do that…after one of your brother's many enemies came and threw me down the steps after tearing into my neck, I lost our baby. But Rebekah, I know you are aware of that part of the story but the part you don't know is that about 4 months after that, your _brother_ found somewhere else to be and that included being in between another woman's legs on a regular basis".

"He was cheating on you?" Rebekah gasped.

"Yes…he was cheating and then he wanted me to move to the same city as the woman he was having an affair with and then he killed her, nice story right?" Bonnie stated in an almost teasing tone. She wasn't in the mood for this Mikaelson Sibling bullshit. She hoped that Klaus was floating at the bottom of the bayou for the hell he put her through.

"Where is he?" Rebekah said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know and I don't care", Bonnie folded her arms matching Rebekah's gaze, "your brother used my kindness and my love for him against me, so Rebekah, the fact that he is out of my life works for me. I don't know where he is and I'm not looking for him".

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, "He hurt you…"

"Yes, I loved him. I was a good wife to him and that didn't matter…so yes, he hurt me".

"Then I know how you witches handle people who hurt them. I am going to find my brother and if I don't find him, I know that you or someone you know…maybe _Sheila_ made him disappear", Rebekah moved closer.

"Rebekah, Klaus threatened everyone that I cared and disappeared out of my life. I hope you don't find him and if by chance, you do…let him know that I want _nothing_ to do with him", Bonnie answered.

Rebekah searched Bonnie's eyes and saw nothing but pure hate, "We'll speak again, Bonnie", Rebekah commented as she brushed past Bonnie and out of her studio door. Bonnie placed her hand over her heart as took the first breath since Rebekah entered her studio. She was shaking. The threat from Rebekah was serious. She avoided all of her calls since Klaus disappeared and she knew one day that one of the Mikaelson siblings would show up. There was no way that she was going to panic about this. Rebekah would never find Klaus and if she decided to come for Bonnie, then so be it. She was finally starting to move on and there was no way that she would allow another Mikaelson to dictate how she lived.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon turned the channels on his television as he glanced over at his phone. Bonnie hadn't returned his call from hours ago and there was a part of him that didn't like it. It felt like something was wrong and that made him pick up the phone again and dial her number. He listened to multiple rings impatiently before Bonnie answered, "Damon…hi…sorry I missed your call earlier…" she quickly apologized.

"It's fine, did you listen to the message?" he smiled settling down in the bed.

"I umm…actually didn't", she replied distracted.

"Bonnie, is something wrong?"

"No…everything's fine, I'm just really tired. I will call you tomorrow ok?"

The way she sounded didn't sit right with him, "Bonnie, are you ok?"

"I'm fine…it was just a day, that's all. I'm just going to go to sleep".

"Ok, but…", he began but then stopped, "ok…"

"Good night Damon".

"Good night, Bonnie", he stated before she ended the call causing him to look at his phone. There was something wrong and he needed to know what immediately. Damon realized that somewhere along the way, Bonnie was someone that he felt compelled to protect by any means necessary. He picked up his phone again and dialed Bonnie. When she answered, he immediately began speaking, "So I'm not just leaving it at that, what's wrong?"

Bonnie closed her eyes. How she wished Damon wasn't persistent and he would have just let it go. She poured a glass of wine and sat down on the steps in her apartment, "Well…apparently I was too happy and someone saw fit to change that", she sighed sipping her wine.

"Who?"

"Well first it was Grams with the usual…all vampires are evil and will hurt you eventually…"

Damon grimaced, Sheila Bennett would not make this easy.

"I'm sorry…and what else happened?" Damon asked bracing himself as he heard her take a deep breath.

"Klaus' sister paid me a visit", Bonnie stated and she sounded so dejected and sad at that moment, that it hit him at his core.

Damon jumped out of bed heading over to his closet. He knew nothing about Klaus' family, but he didn't need to. If they were related to that asshole, they were no good. He began searching for clothes to put in a bag, "I'm going to be on the next flight…"

"No, don't come here. She left…for now", Bonnie took a deep breath, "she wants to know where he is, I didn't tell her…or rather I told her the truth, I don't know where he is but I know I never want to see him again".

"Did she accept that?"

"I don't know, she left…and you know what, I don't care. If she wants to come back I have a stake for her too and she can join her brother wherever he is".

"Well damn…", Damon chuckled.

Bonnie had to laugh at herself, "Rebekah is not bad, but I'm not doing this…I just went through hell over the past year and a half and I'm not doing it again".

"Got it…"

"I'm trying to be happy, I'm _trying_ not to let people bother me".

"Then don't…how about you come here tonight?"

"Damon, I don't need to leave town. In two more days, I will be in LA".

"But I will feel better if you are in LA with me".

Bonnie smiled, "I can't leave tonight…"

"Tomorrow afternoon?" Damon negotiated.

"I don't know Counselor…"

"I will get you a flight…I will have my assistant send you the information tomorrow morning".

"Damon, you can wait two days…"

"I really want to see you".

"I want to see you too".

"Then it's settled, expect an email from Sonya tomorrow".

Bonnie smiled, "Thank you, Damon".

"It's nothing…I have friends in high places".

"No, the fact that you called me back despite how I ended the call earlier".

"Well you know I'm persistent".

Bonnie laughed, "That you are".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next afternoon, Bonnie sat in the airport in New Orleans and she felt a sense of anticipation. She didn't sleep well the previous night, but she was excited to get out of New Orleans and visit Damon in LA. She had visited LA couple of times, but always for work and never for pleasure.

While she waited for her plan, Bonnie tried to calm her nerves by thumbing through a magazine. She didn't understand it. She felt nervous to even _see_ Damon. When he arrived in New Orleans, it was fine because it was her turf—but LA was his and she felt like this trip to LA was some kind of test for them.

"And for all of you ladies who love Brad Kline, we have some video from his very interesting and scandalous birthday party", TMZ announced.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, she hated TMZ and yet, she stole a glance at the screen. The video was of that actor Brad Kline at his birthday party which appeared to be a strip club and the women were definitely earning their money…or so she assumed they were because various body parts were blurred out, but one thing was not blurred out and that was Damon's face in the background as one of the strippers kneeled in front of him whispering in his ear. Bonnie's eyes widened as she crushed the magazine in her hands.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So I need you to order a car to pick up Bonnie at the airport or if you have time, you can pick her up…I would consider it a personal favor", Damon stated tapping away on his keyboard while Sonya stood in his office doorway.

"I am so excited, she's coming here to visit you!" she gushed, "can I say, you have been a much better boss since Bonnie has become your woman of the moment".

Damon glanced up, "She's not my woman of the moment".

Sonya's eyebrows rose, "Oh could she be more than moment?"

"Sonya, I need you to be the nice _close mouthed_ assistant", he smiled, "can you be that?"

"I guess", she shrugged, "but you know I'm your biggest fan and an even bigger fan of you and a woman that you can settle down with".

Sonya's words made Damon stop mid reach for his mouse. Settle down with? He had feelings for Bonnie and he knew that they could be something good together—but settling down? Settling down meant getting married and he was pretty sure that would never happen again for either one of them. His decision to marry Krystal came to him one day. It wasn't something that he ever planned and it blew up in his face. He wasn't prepared to go anywhere near that again, "Right now, all you need to know is that Bonnie and I are really good friends. You pick her up at the airport and take her to her hotel…you made our dinner reservations, right?"

"Of course, at that Italian restaurant downtown that you like so much…"

Damon looked up, "Umm…no…make the reservation at the French restaurant down the street from there".

"Oh right, the coat check girl at Giordanos…right…now I remember", Sonya nodded knowingly.

"Yes, the coat check girl—so the French restaurant is where I am going to take Bonnie, try to get them for about 8".

"Anything else boss?" Sonya asked taking notes.

"Flowers, did you get the flowers for her hotel room?"

"Yes, but hotel room? You must be slipping or Bonnie must be _very_ smart".

Damon narrowed his eyes. He gave Sonya so much leeway due to the fact that she had a pretty good personality, kept him in check and she was unbelievably discreet. She was by no means a vampire stan, but she did have a vampire boyfriend and she understood certain things about the life. Damon would never forget the day when her boyfriend came to the office and tried to compel Damon not to even think about his girlfriend in a sexy way—yeah, that was good times, "I will have you know Sonya, that you have a very inaccurate perception of me", Damon leaned back and smirked.

Sonya raised an eyebrow, "Do I?"

"Yes, very much so. You know that I was actually married for a quite a few years and it fell apart, not because of something I did but because of…", Damon began but Sonya's cell phone in his face stopped him from talking, "what is that?"

"Well…", Sonya looked at the picture on her phone, "it looks like Brad Kline with a bunch of strippers and if I look more closely…", she peered into the phone, "it looks like you are getting a lap dance".

Damon stood up and grabbed the phone quickly, "That is not what happened!"

Sonya chuckled as she took her phone back, "Well good luck explaining _that_ to Bonnie, because this was on TMZ earlier today. My friend just sent me a screenshot".

"Great…just great!" Damon kicked his chair while Sonya left her office giggling.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

4 hours…4 hours on a plane ride where Bonnie attempted to sketch, read magazines, read Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban for the 5th time, and watch The Bodyguard (her absolute favorite movie) and she continued to come back to the video of Damon in that strip club and her nerves were on edge. Descending down the escalator to baggage claim, she saw the red-haired woman that Damon was with at the fashion show. She was holding a sign with Bonnie's name on it and she was grinning. There was no indication why this woman was excited to see her, but Bonnie would play along.

"Bonnie, hi!" Sonya greeted her with a hug, "I'm Damon's assistant and I have been tasked with picking you up and taking you to your hotel".

Bonnie smiled, "Really…his assistant huh?"

"Yes".

"Nice, do you think we could stop before we head to the hotel?"

Sonya raised an eyebrow, "Of course, where would you like to go?"

Bonnie smiled, "Is there a La Perla around here?"

"A La Perla?"

"Yes, I was in the airport in New Orleans and I happened to glance up and see an episode of TMZ".

Sonya's eyes went wide as she began to chuckled, "So you saw?"

"Oh yeah, I saw".

Sonya raised an eyebrow, "I think I like you…I like you a lot".

Bonnie smiled, "Let me get my bag".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That evening, Damon handed his car keys to the valet at Bonnie's hotel. He couldn't deny it, he felt a little nervous and he had _never_ felt this way before. There was no reason for him to feel this way. He and Bonnie had plenty of moments together before, but something was different about this. This was a moment for them. They were really giving this relationship, whatever it was, a go. She was here in his town and this was his chance to show her that things were different…that things could be different for them.

He looked at Bonnie's text that contained her hotel room and pushed the button for the 23rd floor.

When he spoke to hear earlier, she seemed in a pretty good mood. There was no indication that the video from TMZ had reached her or she knew anything about it. Damon could kick himself. He knew better, but then again—he didn't do anything wrong. He was just having fun and he did come home after that and called her on the phone, so if she did hear anything about it, she didn't let him know.

Damon stepped off the elevator and headed down the hallway towards Bonnie's room. He took a quick look in the mirror and then knocked on the door.

Within seconds, Bonnie opened the door and she looked gorgeous. Her hair was in loose curls and her eyes looked bigger and more vibrant. The gold flecks were more prominent as they bathed in a sea of green. She also had on this dark purple lipstick, that made her look like a seductress. She was wearing a short little black satin robe. He was intrigued and also very turned on. He immediately felt his pants tighten a little.

"Bonnie", he breathed out.

"Damon…hi, it's so good to see you", she grinned wrapping her arms around him giving him a hint of her perfume, which smelled like a combination of amber and vanilla. He kissed her neck almost involuntarily.

"I didn't realize I was so early", he checked his watch as she stepped into her dark pink heels.

"Nope, you're right on time…I just need to get dressed".

"Oh…ok…I will just check…out…", Damon began until he noticed her removing her robe to reveal a black lace and thong set. His jaw dropped as his eyes plastered themselves to her perfect, round ass, "umm…Bon…", he stumbled over his words. It had been a couple of weeks since he had a taste of her and suddenly he couldn't think straight.

"Yes Damon?" she asked turning to face him and that's when he noticed that the bra was virtually see through. He could see her nipples through the material and he suddenly found his mouth go dry. She walked over to him in that outfit and he was sure she was trying to kill him. There was no other excuse. She had seen the TMZ story and she was going to torture him to death.

"Umm…don't you want to put on your dress, we have…uh reservations", he mumbled staring at her boobs.

"Does this bother you?" she walked closer to him as he backed away from her.

Damon licked his lips. He was a vampire with unbelievable self restraint. There was no way that Bonnie Bennett would wear him down, "Not bothered at all", he lied.

She smiled, "You sure?" she cocked her head to the side, "because…", she placed her hand on his chest causing him to the back into the door, "I thought you liked this kind of thing or would you prefer a lap dance first?"

Realization flashed across his face and Damon chuckled, "Ok…you got me…you saw the video".

"Yes, it was playing in the airport. It was great to see the guy that I am coming to visit with our undefined relationship getting a lap dance in some club", Bonnie rolled her eyes walking away from him and slipping on her dress, which he had to admit was pretty damn hot too.

"Ahh…but there was no lap dance. It just _appeared_ to be. Just so you know, lap dances do nothing for me. I prefer the real thing", he gave her a cocky thing, "so let me know, if you want to help me with that".

Bonnie raised an eyebrow with a slight smile, "We have a deal, Damon…".

Damon sped over to her lifting her up against a wall, "Deals are meant to be broken", he stated.

"Damon, put me down…we are being good".

"Good?", he lowered her down to the floor and laughed, "you invited me in and you are wearing a see through bra and the smallest thongs you could possibly find, I'm not sure…how is that being good or fair?"

"You had a lap dance, I wanted to pick with you a little and let's hope my Grams doesn't tune into TMZ, I will never hear the end of this one".

"I did nothing wrong", Damon maintained.

"Not even a two second lap dance?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Bonnie, look…I'm used to having a lot of sex. You want to put a hold on the sex in this relationship…I get it but if I am somewhere with scantily clad women—I'm going to look. Sorry…", Damon shrugged, "but when I left that place, do you know what I did?"

"What?" Bonnie asked as he moved closer to her.

"I called you because you are the one that I want a lap dance from", he looked down at her with stormy blue eyes.

Bonnie felt a warm feeling come over her body, "Really?"

"Really", Damon pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips, "and besides, I beat off after we got off the phone that night", he moved away from her with a cocky smirk.

Bonnie gasped hitting him on the back.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After making it to the restaurant, Bonnie watched Damon order the bottle of wine and his meal in French. During her time in Paris, she fell in love with the language and hearing him speak it—made her wish that she hadn't instituted this sex ban, but she knew it was all for the best. The waiter took her order and she also communicated in French and Damon was thoroughly impressed.

"French huh?" he asked.

"Well I spent some time in Paris, I picked a little bit up…what about you, you sound fluent".

Damon shrugged, "I've been alive for a long time Bonnie, there's not a place on this earth that I haven't been. I spent about 15 years in Paris actually".

"Really? Well that's impressive".

"Yes, I've lived Bonnie".

Bonnie laughed and then she frowned, "So you have, is it weird?"

"Is what weird?" Damon sipped his wine.

"Is it weird to be out with me, not because of how we met each other—but the fact that I am much, much younger than you?"

"Ahh, well Bonnie as the years go one, things become a lot simpler. I adjust. There's always something new to learn from people…what makes them tick…what they're about and that really has little to do with how long they have walked this earth".

"I guess you have a point…so is your interest in people and what makes them tick, the reason you decided to be an attorney?"

Damon shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure why I decided to do the law school thing and become an attorney. It was interesting to find ways to get people to believe me without using compulsion, I guess and I could make a lot of money doing it…so it was a win-win".

"Compulsion…you've never used it for any of your cases?"

"Nope", Damon sat back with his glass, "never and I bet that changes your perception of me…"

"What do you mean?"

Damon's eyes widened, "Do you remember the first time we met? You criticized me and told me that I was basically helping dirty criminals get away", he teased.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "That's because you were so cocky and annoying talking about your job".

"Or when we touched, you felt something and was trying to ignore it".

"That wasn't the case".

"So what was the case, let's talk about this…when did you decide that we could be more?" Damon asked as the waiter sat down their entrees.

"Honestly?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, honestly".

Bonnie thought, "I would think it had to be when you sent me the sketchbook. We had become close prior to that and I knew that there could be more, but it was at that moment when I realized that you understood and you got me and for that, I will forever be grateful", she smiled at him, "so what about you?" she asked taking a bite of her chicken.

"One morning, you stayed over my place and I went out for a run…I came back and you were sketching. You looked at peace…the sun was shining in the room and it surrounded you. You saw me in the doorway looking at you and you smiled. The smile you gave me was so pure, it was so…you were happy to see me and most of all, you looked like seeing me had made your day".

Bonnie smiled at him, "Do you believe that you deserve good things, Damon?"

Damon gazed across the table at Bonnie and met her eyes smiling gingerly, "I'm starting to".

 **Bamon are so cute! I love them, but you know…there are some things…**

 **Please, please, please show your love/like…I could use the pick me up!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for staying with this fic and supporting me along the way. You guys are the best! I appreciate you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

After dinner, Damon brought Bonnie back to her hotel room and stood in the doorway. "You know, we don't have to say goodnight now", he smirked at her leaning into the suite, "we can sit down and have coffee…talk about life, your designs…"

"Damon…you know and I know that if you come in this hotel room right now, that is not all we will do".

"I can control myself, I promise you", Damon held up his hands.

"How do you know I can control myself?" Bonnie raised her eyebrow.

Damon leaned closer gazing from her toes up to her face, "Then why deny yourself?

"Because…I want this to work between us and I want us both to be sure about each other before we move any further".

"Ok, so tomorrow…we meet for lunch…dinner?" he asked.

"I have to meet a new client for lunch, maybe you know her…she's an actress, Rosa Valentine?"

Damon eyes widened and his blood ran cold. Rosa was Bonnie's new client? He grimaced, "I may have heard of her around town".

"Oh…well…she's apparently up for an Emmy in a couple of months and she wants me to design her dress for the ceremony, it's quite a coup…I think".

Damon nodded. Rosa was one of the first people he dated when he threw himself into the LA scene after arriving. They were hot and heavy for awhile. She wanted a relationship, he didn't and things went completely crazy from there. Rosa wasn't used to not getting what she wanted and that included Damon. Her not getting the relationship that she wanted meant her showing up to his office at all times in just a fur coat and heels, almost getting into a fist fight with Sonja in the lobby area, and showing up to his apartment calling his name outside from the parking garage. He finally compelled her to stop acting like a crazed lunatic, but occasionally prior to him traveling to New Orleans and reconnecting with Bonnie, he did sleep with her in a no strings attached relationship. She had called him once or twice since he returned, but he definitely had no desire to deal with her again.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked looking at him concerned.

"Nothing, nothing at all…so dinner?" he suggested.

"We can do dinner", she smiled, "and I promise, there won't be anymore tempting of you with La Perla lingerie".

"La Perla huh?" Damon moved closer to her wrapping his arm around her torso pulling her towards him, "I hope sometime in our future there is some tempting me with La Perla".

"Maybe", Bonnie said.

Damon smiled as he collided his lips with hers giving her a searing kiss that instantly made her knees weak. When he broke the kiss, he placed a light one on her forehead, "See you tomorrow", he whispered before letting her go and walking down the hallway.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next afternoon, Bonnie sat nervously waiting in Rosa Valentine's dressing room on the set of her popular primetime drama _Crawley Heights_ where she played the town temptress. Rosa was a statuesque beauty with raven colored hair and grey eyes. Bonnie knew plenty of men who lusted after her, even Marcel had practically begged to come to LA to meet her when Bonnie announced that she was designing a dress for her.

Bonnie flipped the pages in her sketch book containing a few dresses that she thought would be good for Rosa. All morning, she had been pre-occupied with thoughts of Damon. Things were going really well and she had to admit that she was having second thoughts about their sex ban…maybe they could upgrade it to phone sex or something? Then again, she wondered why she wanted to put them through this? The more time she spent talking to Damon and being in his presence, she was starting to lose focus.

"Oh yes, you're here!" Rosa entered her dressing room causing Bonnie to stand up.

"Yes, I've been here for a few minutes", Bonnie smiled greeting her.

Rosa was at least 6'1" and she was absolutely captivating. Bonnie felt short and rather plain just standing near her, "Well let me not waste any more time, let me see what you have", Rosa smiled excitedly.

Bonnie grinned as she sat next to her on the couch in the dressing room and opened her sketch book, "This book is gorgeous", Rosa cooed.

"Thank you, I love it", Bonnie smiled, "so I did a couple of looks for you, I know you sent me some ideas…you wanted something elegant but sexy. So I was thinking about a couple of themes…do you want a princess or seductress?"

Rosa stood up and turned around, "What do you think?"

Bonnie laughed, "Seductress it is, I was thinking about something like this…with the cross pattern bodice, drop waist…", Bonnie showed her a sketch that she worked on that morning, "I was thinking of red and black for the color scheme…or even black and white…depends how dramatic you want to be".

"Oh I love it!" Rosa clapped her hands together.

Bonnie beamed. It had been so long since she had a consultation with someone and created a garment especially for them.

"Oh Bonnie, you are amazing and a lifesaver", Rosa hugged her, "now if you could just get me a date, I would think that you are my fairy godsister".

Bonnie laughed, "Like you really need help finding a date".

"I guess I don't, but…", she paused, "you're right, I should just ask the guy I have in mind".

"Why not?" Bonnie shrugged, "plus you will have a hot dress on that night, if he sees you in it and he's not on your arm, he will kick himself".

"Designer, relationship advisor…what don't you do?" Rosa asked.

Bonnie shrugged with a smile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Bonnie's in LA with you?" Stefan asked on the other line while Damon checked the sauce on the stove top.

"What?" he asked, "I didn't know she was in LA, for what?"

"She's designing a dress for an actress, Elena tells me. She's very excited apparently. Are you sure you had no idea that Bonnie was in LA? She's been there since yesterday".

Damon shrugged, "Nope…maybe I will give her a call, take her to lunch one day".

"Why don't you do that?" Stefan stated and Damon could tell his younger brother was smirking.

"Stefan, what do you want me to say?" Damon leaned against the kitchen island.

"I want you to tell me the truth that you know that Bonnie is in LA and you've seen her and you two are actually friends".

"And what if I told you, we were?" Damon asked, "hypothetically".

"I would say that Bonnie is a good influence on you", Stefan replied, "whether it's platonic or not, she is a good person to have around".

"Why is that Stefan?" Damon asked.

"Because I know that you loved Krystal, you loved what she brought into your life…the chaos…the passion…the lack of rules…the fact that she was just like you in some ways…the fact that you two thought you could run the world if you chose to, but I think I don't think you're the same person you were when you married Krystal or even when you found out about what happened between her and Klaus and with that change, I think you need someone who can be the person in your life who gives you everything that you've wanted since we were younger…since Hayley…", Stefan stated.

Damon gripped his phone tighter, it had been years since Stefan uttered her name. Hayley was the death of the Salvatore brothers and shattered their relationship almost beyond repair. It was only shortly before Stefan met Elena that they actually mended fences, "Hayley…"

"You are a long way from Hayley, Brother".

"That I am", Damon replied thoughtfully as his doorbell buzzed, "and on that note Brother, I have to go".

"Right, well talk to you soon and see you soon in Mystic Falls, right?"

"Yes, I will be there for the unveiling of the Salvatore prince", Damon looked over at his refrigerator door at the picture of Elena, Stefan and Aidan, "and I really have to go".

"Right", Stefan ended the call.

Damon placed his phone on the counter and walked over to the door, opening it to Bonnie smiling on the other side, "Hey", he smiled at her admiring her very tight jeans and crop top. She was showing off that stomach of hers and he instantly wanted to find himself kissing a trail from her stomach to her center.

"Hey", she smiled walking in and looking around, "this apartment building is very fancy".

"Coming from the woman who lived in an old New Orleans mansion".

"I don't live in a mansion anymore; I live in a simple apartment".

"Right", Damon stated closing the door and following her inside. He watched her look around the apartment taking everything in.

"You like my apartment?" he asked walking up behind her.

"Did you decorate this?" she raised an eyebrow, picking up a statute of a naked woman.

"No, I hired a decorator—if you must know", Damon took the statute of her, "by the way, I showed her your picture and she was able to find that".

"Very funny", she deadpanned.

"So I made dinner…care to partake?"

"You cook?"

"Of course I do, I don't only drink blood you know", he took her hand and led over to the kitchen, where she sat on a stool as he took the spoon and held it out to her.

She leaned over and tasted the sauce, "Mmm…that's really good", she moaned.

"You also sound a little shocked that it _is_ good".

"Well I never pegged you as the cooking type, that's all. Especially when you told me when I came to your house that your refrigerator had no food".

"Everyone that I dated wasn't a vampire, so at some point I had to feed them", Damon remarked casually.

"Ah", she nodded in understanding as he poured her a glass of wine.

"So what about you Bonnie? Vampires?"

"Vampires?" Bonnie looked at him.

Damon almost hated to bring up his name because he could always see the change in Bonnie whenever he mentioned him. Hell, Damon felt something shift inside of him whenever someone mentioned Krystal's name to him. It wasn't necessarily anger anymore, it was a mix of sadness and disappointment, "Klaus, was he the first vampire you dated?" and as soon as the words left his mouth, he noticed that her face changed and it lost some of its brightness as she looked down into her wine glass, "Bonnie…we don't…"

She focused on her glass of wine and then looked up at him with a crooked smile, "My grandmother always hated vampires. She never really explained why. She always said they couldn't be trusted and that they were selfish and would use anyone and anything to get what they wanted…"

Damon grimaced. That kind of described him almost a year ago, so he couldn't argue with Sheila's assertion.

"But Klaus was different…or at least I thought he was", Bonnie shrugged, "he saved Marcel, he pursued me. He was different and he understood. Damon, for a very long time I hid who I truly was from everyone I came in contact with. The only place I was allowed to truly be a witch was in New Orleans with my Grams. I hid the witch side of myself for the most part in college, Elena had no idea and then when I went to Paris…I did little things, but nothing big. I still hid who I was. I got so good at pretending to be someone else or rather, not being myself…I became a different person. When I started dating Klaus, I was able to be myself…I guess. All of my other boyfriends were human and…I don't know", she frowned, "I just knew that I could never be truly happy with someone that I could never show my true self to".

Damon nodded and then went on, "And Klaus saved Marcel, that's how you two met, right?" He couldn't help it. He was curious. From the moment he met her, Bonnie seemed like a firecracker—so he didn't understand how she didn't see through Klaus sooner.

Bonnie nodded before taking a sip of her wine to his last question, "He saved Marcel. It was selfless and I loved him for it."

Damon was skeptical about Klaus _saving_ Marcel. There was a part of him believed that Klaus probably manipulated the situation somehow to get Bonnie. He would never be able to prove it and he would never tell Bonnie his suspicions, but he would bet his annual bonus that Klaus wasn't just some innocent vampire walking by when Marcel needed to be saved.

"Well I'm just happy that you decided to give another vampire a chance." Damon leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Bonnie smiled into his kiss, "I am…maybe that's who I'm destined to be with…you know".

"I'm sure Sheila would love that".

Bonnie looked down into her glass of wine, "My Grams _did_ somewhat thaw a little towards my marriage".

"Why?"

"Because of the baby…", Bonnie said thoughtfully, "I think she believed that it was the only thing good that would ever come out of that marriage", Bonnie chuckled.

"How did that happen exactly?"

"Klaus was a hybrid and it was kind of like a loophole", she shrugged.

"So it's impossible with a regular vampire?" Damon asked.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Why are you asking, interested in having kids Damon".

"No…that's not for me, I just wondered", he shrugged.

Bonnie searched his eyes for a moment, "Ok".

"But anyway, dinner is done…so want to join me at the table?" Damon asked, "take the wine".

Bonnie slid off of the stool and headed to Damon's glass dining room table. She took a seat and watched him remove pasta from a pot, then covering it in sauce. The sight of watching him do this kind of made her grin like an idiot. Never in a million years did she think that she would be here with another man and enjoying this new life she had.

Damon had proved to be different than she ever expected him to be. She was prepared to hate him forever for telling her about Klaus' affair and his plan for revenge. After that night in his office, everything told her to leave him alone and walk away—but she didn't. She didn't walk away and the more time she spent with him, she wasn't sure that she could.

"And if you're good, I have some dessert for you", Damon wiggled his eyebrow.

"Dessert?" she raised an eyebrow, "what is it?"

"Oh Bonnie, you will see", he teased her picking up his glass and winking.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Ok, Bonnie Bennett are those eyes closed?" Damon called out from the kitchen area as Bonnie sat on the couch.

Bonnie breathed in deeply with her eyes closed eagerly anticipating whatever Damon had cooked up in the kitchen, "I want you to know that the fact that I am closing my eyes, means that I completely trust you".

"I am aware", Damon's voice got closer to her.

Bonnie felt nervous energy all around as she felt Damon come closer, she could tell he was standing in front of her, "Open your mouth", he stated in a husky voice.

"Eww…no", she laughed with her eyes still closed.

"Bonnie…you won't get your dessert unless you do as I say", he teased her.

She smirked and then opened her mouth slowly. She was nervous, but she was also a little turned on. She heard Damon moving and then she felt something cold and sweet enter her mouth. It was whipped cream and it was covering a strawberry. She took a bite and made the most amazing noise out of her mouth that Damon had only come from her when she was doing exactly that.

"You like?" Damon bent down and whispered in her ear.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into his eyes, "I definitely do".

"Would you like another one?"

She nodded as he took another rather large strawberry and swirled it around the bowl of whipped cream, before placing it in her mouth. Bonnie wasn't sure, but it had to be the sexiest thing she'd seen a man do in ages. After he fed her the strawberry, he sucked on his fingers staring directly into her eyes. She felt the dampening and every single reason for the ban went out of the window as she reached up, pulling him on down on top of her. Their lips collided, as Bonnie reached for the hem of Damon's t-shirt and started to pull it over his head, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled away. "I thought we had a ban", he shook his head with a smirk, "and that ban does not include you ripping my clothes off".

Bonnie whimpered and pouted, "Are you trying to get revenge on me?"

"Revenge…oh no Bonnie Bennett, why would I do that?"

"Because...you are evil", she stated.

"I may be evil, but I'm not stupid", he searched her eyes before placing his hand on her neck and pulling her closer to him causing their lips to crash into each other. Her hands traveled down his torso and went for the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it up and breaking their kisses for a moment to throw the shirt on the floor.

Damon reached for the belt on her jeans and unbuckled them, pulling them down her legs and kissing her. He lifted her up off the couch as she wrapped her legs around him and he switched their places on the couch as they kissed each other allowing their hands to roam. Damon attacked Bonnie's neck with his lips and she moved her hands south massaging his crotch. He lifted Bonnie's shirt over her head and started to stand up until rapid knocking rattled his apartment door. Damon stopped with Bonnie looking over his shoulder slowly sliding down his body.

"Who is that?"

"Not sure who that is, umm…give me a moment", Damon stated.

Bonnie walked over to the fireplace where her jeans ended up as Damon walked over to answer the door. She picked up her jeans slowly and pulled them up as Damon looked through the peephole and she immediately noticed him stiffen.

Damon opened the door slowly, if he didn't—he knew it would only get worse. "Damon, hi…I know we haven't spoken in awhile, but I wanted to come talk to you".

Bonnie froze. She knew that voice. She knew that voice very well and the sound of it, made tears immediately form in her eyes as her hands began to shake. She recognized quickly what was happening.

" _Oh Bonnie, you are amazing and a lifesaver", Rosa hugged her, "now if you could just get me a date, I would think that you are my fairy godsister"._

 _Bonnie laughed, "Like you really need help finding a date"._

" _I guess I don't, but…", she paused, "you're right, I should just ask the guy I have in mind"._

" _Why not?" Bonnie shrugged, "plus you will have a hot dress on that night, if he sees you in it and he's not on your arm, he will kick himself"._

" _Designer, relationship advisor…what don't you do?" Rosa asked._

"Rosa, I thought we said that things were pretty much over with us…what are you doing here?" Damon asked praying that Bonnie had disappeared into the bathroom or something, but he was well aware she was still in the room listening to every word.

"I know, but…I just wanted to talk to you".

"Now, is not a good time…", Damon rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh my god…you have someone in there…this is not at all the way I thought things would go", Rosa frowned.

Damon touched Rosa's arms, "Rosa, things are over between us, I want you to be happy…you need to be happy without me".

"I need to be happy without you", she repeated back.

"Yes…so go home and have a glass of wine", Damon ordered.

Rosa nodded and turned around walking away. Damon sighed as he closed the door. When he turned around, he hoped to see Bonnie standing behind him naked—but he doubted that would be the case. When he turned to look at her, she was fully dressed and staring at him. He couldn't read her face completely, but he could tell that she was less than happy and this night would not end the way he thought it would.

"Bonnie, let me explain…", Damon began walking closer to her and she put her hand up to stop him. Somehow, he knew that this wouldn't end the same as the lap dance debacle.

"There's nothing to explain, but can you answer one thing for me? When I said that she was my new client, why didn't you tell me about her…why didn't you tell me that you two had a relationship…"

Damon closed his eyes and sighed, "It wasn't a relationship".

"Ok, you were fuck buddies…who cares…call it what you want, but I asked you if there was anyone and you told me no…"

"Rosa was nothing to me!" Damon defended himself.

Bonnie blinked…

" _Love...this is not what you think", Klaus moved closer to her._

 _Bonnie looked at him as if he had three heads, "No you are not going to use that line on me", she narrowed her eyes, "I heard and saw everything with my own eyes!"_

" _What do you think you saw?" he asked._

" _I saw you and her fucking in our bed!" Bonnie exploded as the tears sprang from her eyes and she looked over at Krystal._

"I…I have to go", Bonnie turned around looking for her purse, "I _really_ have to go".

Damon was in front of her in a flash, "Listen, I didn't tell you about Rosa because I didn't want you to think that I had any feelings for her and maybe, I didn't want you to know…"

"I have to go", Bonnie said walking away from him.

"I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to think that I was in a real relationship with her, we did hook up a few times that's it. She thought it was more and acted like a complete lunatic when I told her that we needed a break from each other. I didn't want you to think that I was being dishonest…"

"She had other ideas about what you two were…"

"And she was wrong. I was serious…when I said there was no one important here. I will confess, when I first got here Bonnie…I was angry. I was angry that my marriage went to shit…I was angry that Krystal loved Klaus…I was angry that Krystal was dead…I was angry that Klaus was able to get under my skin and I was angry that you pushed me away when everything was just so fucked up. So yes, I mourned by dating women and yes, sleeping with some of them and maybe that was wrong…maybe it makes me a fucked up individual that I did that, but Bonnie…I do mess up things sometimes", Damon moved closer to her, "I had a life that I enjoyed, that I _loved_ and one day…", he breathed heavily, "one day, I came home and my life shattered. I loved Krystal, she changed my mind about many things and I walked in to my home and she was in bed with another man…another man that she fell in love with. So Bonnie, I'm not perfect. I never claimed to be, but I'm _trying_ to be", he touched her arm, "I just need you to trust me here".

Bonnie gazed up at Damon. His eyes were glistening and some of her anger began to melt away slowly.

"Bonnie, I know that looked bad…but I'm serious when I say that I care about you a lot…we are…I think what is happening between us is the only good thing to come out of that situation and I don't want you to walk away from me, Bonnie or from us", he pulled her closer and caressed her cheek, "stay with me tonight and I don't mean so we can have sex, I mean because I want you near me and I want to be with you".

Bonnie looked up at him. She believed him and as much as her mind wanted her to run out of there, her heart was telling her something else. He was being sincere and she had never seen Damon so vulnerable before. Throughout all of this, he had cracked jokes or been angry—she had rarely seen him this vulnerable. She couldn't open her mouth, but she nodded holding out her hand. Damon took it and kissed it softly as he led her down the hallway towards his bedroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie stared up at the ceiling as the moonlight drifted into Damon's bedroom. He was sleeping next to her and she played with the necklace around her neck. Her mind played over and over again what happened in his living room. Between Rosa's visit and her flashbacks of Klaus' reaction to finding out about his affair to Damon's words hours before. She was ready to walk away. She was ready to run out and never think about coming near Damon again. She spent the last six months or so, mourning the lost of her marriage and her previous life. She didn't think of dating or being with anyone really until Damon came to her fashion show. Trust was something that had been shattered when she found out about Klaus and she was start building it again. She trusted Damon and she prayed that she wasn't making the wrong decision.

"You're still awake?" Damon's voice cut through her thoughts. She turned to him and that's when she allowed the tears in her eyes to fall.

"I have a problem with trust, I can't afford to be hurt again because if I am…I don't think I will recover from it", she choked out.

Damon looked over at her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, "Bonnie, I understand. I'm sorry for what happened tonight, but we each dealt with the blows that we got differently. There's no erasing what happened in the past, but right now…you are what I want and I am willing to do whatever I can to get you to understand that".

Bonnie smiled, "I believe you", she reached over and touched his face. Damon placed his hand over hers and smiled before moving closer and kissing her on the forehead.

Bonnie melded her body to his closing her eyes and snuggling into his embrace.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning, Damon watched Bonnie's chest move up and down as she slept next to him. The previous night was taxing and didn't end exactly how it he thought it would, but it ended perfectly as far as he was concerned. The vulnerability that he showed Bonnie was a rarity. Damon didn't have much going on for him in life. Stefan was always the kinder, gentler, smartest and well liked brother of the two. No one really expected him to be any more than what he was a couple of years ago…a vampire, who got his kicks from boozing, sleeping around and manipulating those around him to get what he wanted. Then he met Krystal and in the beginning, she strived for normalcy. They were vampires and it was a part of them, but it wasn't all that they were. Slowly, he began to embrace that part of himself. He could be something other than a vampire and that's when he threw himself into his legal career. Everything he built his world around disappeared when he walked into his house and found his wife with Klaus. Now, he lay in bed next to Bonnie. The embodiment of his humanity and he had almost lost her.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead causing her eyes to flutter open, "Mmm…good morning", she whispered staring back at him.

"Move to LA and be with me", he blurted out before even thinking about what he was saying.

Bonnie blinked at him, "What did you just say?"

 **The issue with Rosa was the last remaining issue of Damon's that needed to be put to bed. Bamon want each other, there is no denying that; however, I think that there needed to be a confrontation of what Damon was doing when he was away for 6 months. Bonnie was designing and healing and Damon was…being Damon. I think sharing with Bonnie his vulnerability will help them. Now…there's something else…Damon is pretty much all about Bonnie, but is she ready for what that means?**

 **Please show me you love/like.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi All! Damon dropped a bomb on Bonnie in the last chapter. Let's see how they did with it. Thank you for your continued support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, but if I did…boy oh boy…**

Bonnie's eyes widened as she sat up in bed, "What?"

"Last night showed me something, I want you Bonnie…I want you to be here with me. I want us to have a relationship that when I come home or when you come home, I see you here and I know that everything is going to be ok. That life is good and it will continue to be", he moved closer to her.

Bonnie's mind began to swim. She had just woken up from a peaceful sleep and Damon was hitting her hard, "Damon…I wasn't expecting this".

"I know and I wasn't expecting to say it, but…Bonnie things would be so much easier for us if we were in the same city".

"Damon, I have a life in New Orleans…"

"You can run your fashion company from anywhere…Marcel runs Klaus' company…"

"I know that, but I can't just up and leave my life and I can't move here because of a relationship with you. I built my life around my marriage before and I can't do that again".

Damon sighed shaking his head and getting out of bed. He headed towards his bathroom.

"Damon", Bonnie called after him, slipping out of bed and following him, "you can't be mad about this".

Damon started the shower and dropped his boxers getting in the glass shower without a word.

"Damon?" Bonnie said his name again.

He ignored her and him ignoring her sent a knife through her heart, "Ok…", she nodded biting back tears, turning to leave the bathroom.

"Bonnie…", Damon called her name as she reached the doorway, "I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing here. I want you…I want you in every way possible. You have been the only thing in my life since this began that I have looked forward to. I love you ok…"

Bonnie turned around.

"I know that you probably don't want to hear that, but I do. I've known it for some time now. I never put much stock in people saying that they've met their soulmate or that one person could make anyone a better person, but that's what you did…that's what you did for me and yes, I can admit…I'm selfish and I want you in my life every day and every night."

Bonnie walked closer to him, "Damon, I don't know what to say. I've been so hurt and trying to figure everything out. I know how I feel about you. I know it, I…I know that you are important to me and my feelings for you are intense, but they scare me and I am so afraid that it sometimes threatens to smother me. When you asked me to move to LA, I couldn't agree because I'm too afraid to just take that leap now and I do have a life in New Orleans, a life that I am getting used to. Damon, I just need some time to be Bonnie Bennett, a fashion designer who lives in New Orleans and I'm not saying that I don't want to continue to explore us—but I just need some time. I don't think I'm ready to be everything that you need me to be and if you're being honest, I don't think you are ready to be everything that I need you to be…but I think we are getting there".

Damon nodded slowly, "You're right".

Bonnie reached over and hugged him tightly, "I want us to continue to get to know each other and you're a wealthy attorney, whenever you want to see me you can just take a flight out to New Orleans and I can do the same. Damon, whenever you need me…I will be here and I am confident that you will be the same for me, you've been that for a year now and I know you will continue to be".

Damon hugged Bonnie tighter, "I know, but if you want breakfast…you have to let me go, my water is probably getting cold".

Bonnie looked over at the shower, "Then perhaps I should get in with you", she gave him a sexy grin.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Get in with me?"

Bonnie nodded as she pulled his t-shirt over her head and walked over towards the glass door. Damon admired her nude body for a few moments before joining her. They stood in the shower as Damon looked down at her, "This is going to work", he whispered.

"It is", she agreed looking up at him.

Damon leaned down and captured her lips into a kiss. She breathed a little as the kiss deepened and he backed her up towards the shower wall, "Bon…" he whispered in her ear, "I want to make love to you", he kissed her neck, "I want to make love to you all day…"

Bonnie whimpered as she felt his arms reach under her legs and lifted her up against the wall. She braced herself up against the wall as her fingers made imprints on the glass.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Leaving the shower, Damon backed Bonnie into the bedroom. He wasn't sure if the ban was officially lifted, but he wouldn't dare ask her. He laid her down on the bed and admired her for a few moments. He had missed her body, every single tawny colored inch of it. He took her foot in his hands and smiled down at her as she smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow and then placed her manicured toes in his mouth, sucking them gently. Bonnie felt as if he had set every single nerve on her body on fire. "Damon…", she called his name as he raised an eyebrow, placing her foot down on the bed and then positioned himself in between his legs.

"Yes, Bonnie", he teased her.

"Please…I want you…"

"Do you?"

Bonnie's entire body tingled with anticipation. She was sure if he even touched her at that moment, she wouldn't be able to control herself. She nodded as his mouth joined with hers and she felt him enter her. She gasped a little as her body adjusted to his girth and he began to move inside of her, "Damon, I've missed you and this", she whispered in his ear.

Hearing her voice and feeling her breath on his skin, sent Damon into a frenzy. He pulled away and paused for a few moments.

"What…what happened?" she asked reaching up for him.

"You almost made this end before it really began", he stated with a smile, before covering his mouth with hers and allowing himself to fill her again.

Bonnie closed her eyes as she felt Damon lace his fingers through hers. If he continued like this, she may actually agree to move to LA.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie traced circles on Damon's stomach as she gently lay her head on his chest, "That was pretty damn great", she grinned.

"Well the way you clenched onto me, I think you were trying to kill me", Damon remarked tiredly, "and I guess the ban is over".

Bonnie buried her face in Damon's chest.

"No need to be embarrassed Bon Bon, I knew that you wouldn't be able to help yourself".

"Excuse me, I was able to control myself but you seduced me!" Bonnie defended herself.

"Seduced you?" Damon sat up, "and how did that occur Ms. Bennett?"

"Well you started with the strawberries last night and then this morning when you said all of those words to me…you worked me…I only have but so much resistance", Bonnie explained.

"Oh so you offering to take a shower with me was…"

"A peace offering", Bonnie stated.

"A peace offering huh?" he kissed her on the temple, before getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie touched his back.

"To get you something to eat, I know you've more than earned it."

Bonnie smiled as he disappeared into the bathroom for a few moments. The feeling of euphoria kind of overpowered her at that moment. It wasn't just the sex that they had that made her toes curl and her say things that she never thought she would say—but it was the tenderness and sometimes the wildness of it.

"So what do you want? There's a little store in the lobby of the building."

"Surprise me."

Damon smiled, "Be careful what you wish for."

Bonnie listened as Damon walked out of his apartment closing the door and she fell back onto the pillows. This bed was heavenly and the man she shared it with wasn't bad either. He made her feel good and with all of the bumps and bruises that their relationship had endured since the moment they laid eyes on each other, she still felt like they were moving in the right direction.

His proposal for her to move to LA with him, did rock her. Move to LA…have a real relationship with him and start to build something? It was almost too much for her to handle. She definitely felt something strong for Damon and maybe it was love, but there was something gnawing at her. Klaus was gone for the foreseeable future, but the scars that he left on her heart were still there. Her Grams' words also infiltrated her mind. Could Damon truly be trusted? She believed in his words, but what about if things didn't go the way he had hoped—would he search for someone else like Klaus did? Klaus was the first vampire that Bonnie had ever been with and he had made it clear to her, that he started his affair with Krystal because Bonnie's love wasn't enough for him and she just wasn't a vampire. Could Damon eventually feel the same way? Was she enough?

Bonnie shook her head in an attempt to get those feelings out of her head as her cell phone began to ring on the night table. Reaching over, she could see her grandmother's face fill the screen. "Of course…", she whispered reaching over and answering the phone, "hi Grams!"

"Hello, how are you?"

"I'm good…good…LA has been wonderful."

"Wonderful, so I take it…you and Damon have seen each other, spent time together…"

"Yes, we have. It's been nice…he's nice…"

Sheila made a disapproving sound, "Bonnie, I don't need to remind…"

"No, you don't. Grams…I know you mean well, but we talked about this before. I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions. Damon. I know, that he's not your favorite person and I'm not quite sure why, but he's not and you don't approve, but he's been good to me and…"

"And you just ended a bad marriage…"

"Grams, my marriage has been over for a long time. You know that and I can't allow Klaus' memory to dictate how I live…I also can't have you do it either", Bonnie argued.

Sheila sighed, "I just don't want you hurt any more Child, you've been hurt enough for a lifetime."

"I know and I'm not going to be hurt. I'm better now…I feel much better now."

"I hope that this is not just because you're in some honeymoon phase with Damon…"

"Grams…", Bonnie sighed frustrated, "can we talk about something else…I met with my client, she was pleased with my designs".

"I knew she would be; you have a natural talent Bonnie."

"Thanks Grams."

"So where are you off to after New Orleans?"

"I have some things to do in New York and then I'm heading to Mystic Falls for Elena and Stefan's party to celebrate Aiden".

"Aiden…they finally have their baby, I'm happy for them".

"So am I, I know that Elena has always wanted to be a mother."

"And she almost gave up that dream by marrying a vampire…"

"Grams, don't do this."

"Bonnie, you were pregnant. I know how happy you were when you found out that you were pregnant. What happened with Klaus was a loophole, it probably won't happen ever again if you were to decide to build your life with another vam…"

"Grams, I have to go. I know you mean well but you have to stop. I understand what would happen if I decided to have a relationship with Damon that extends past what we are to each other now…but you know what, I'm going to do what makes myself happy and if that's with Damon…so be it. I will talk to you later", Bonnie stated, "I love you Grams, but you have to lay off a little."

"If that's what you want".

"That's what I need," Bonnie stated.

"Fine," Sheila stated ending the call as Bonnie sighed and then noticed Damon standing in the doorway of the bedroom with a bag.

"I…uh…got you some food", he stated with a half smile.

"Yeah, how much of that did you hear?" she frowned.

"Enough to know that your Grandmother still has no love for me."

"Grams is hard on everyone…"

"Vampires mostly, right?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I know she just wants me to be happy, but…"

"She doesn't think happiness comes from being involved with a vampire."

"Damon, I have a couple more days in LA, let's not allow my Grandmother to mess things up for us. I'm happy here with you and I am enjoying myself", Bonnie stood up from the bed and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his chest looking up at him, "I know I didn't agree to move to LA, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to spend time with you."

Damon smiled down at her, "I have a feeling in a few months that you won't be able to resist moving to LA…it has everything…the sun…the shopping…me," he grinned at her.

"That's right, it does have you."

Damon smiled, "You better eat your breakfast or it will be cold by the time I let you up for air."

Bonnie smiled as she took the bag from him and walked over to the couch in his bedroom, plopping down and taking out the waffles and bacon. "This looks so good," Bonnie dug in, "for someone who doesn't particular care for food, you really know what to select."

"Well I listen and I observe".

Bonnie stuffed some waffle in her mouth, "You don't have to go to the office?"

"I can work from here and you can too, right?"

"Yes, I have my sketchbook."

"Then we're staying in today?"

"No…I don't want to stay in," Bonnie looked at him, "I want to explore LA with you, take me to some of your favorite places…the beach…things like that, if you can spare the time off."

Damon moved over towards the couch, "I think I can handle a day off. Just let me tie up a few loose ends and I am all yours."

Bonnie smiled as Damon walked out of the bedroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon watched Bonnie frolic in the water in the a very small bikini that she apparently bought to tease him and every other man on the beach. He wasn't much of a beach person, but Bonnie wanted to go—so he indulged her. He knew that he would find himself indulging her a lot. He wanted to make her happy and that was a slightly new concept for him. Sure, when he first started a relationship with Krystal—he wanted to please her, but there was apart of him that never fully committed. With Bonnie? He got it. He understood why his brother was ready to move heaven and earth to keep Elena safe and happy. He wanted to do that for Bonnie. It was new for him, but he liked it.

"Having fun sitting on the sand?" Bonnie plopped down next to him.

"I am."

"Really? I find that impossible."

"You don't see what I see from here."

"Damon…stop it."

"Stop what?"

Bonnie looked over at him, "Making me start to rethink my choice to go back to New Orleans," she sighed.

"Then I'm not ever stopping…" he leaned over capturing her lips in a kiss.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After dinner at one of Damon's favorite French restaurants in the city, they walked through the garden where the water fountains and the violin players were entertaining some of the guests. "This place is beautiful," Bonnie looked around, "LA definitely has a different feel than Nola".

"LA is just what someone needs if they want to get lost in it all," Damon grabbed her hand and pulling her closer to him.

"Is that what you needed to do after everything happened?"

"Kind of…I was angry after everything happened and if I stayed in Mystic Falls, it wouldn't have been a good thing. I haven't been back since I left for Mexico".

"Not even to your house?"

Damon shook his head, "Stefan and Elena packed up the things I needed and sent them to me. I rent out the townhome from time to time…"

"I understand why it would be hard to go back there," Bonnie nodded understandably.

"But I'm going back there when I go to see Aiden, so I guess I will decide what to do with the house then."

"Do you want to go back to Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked as she and Damon began to sway slowly to the music.

Damon thought for a few moments and then looked down at Bonnie, "Maybe one day, when there is a reason to."

Bonnie smiled as stood up on her toes kissing him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next afternoon, Damon sat in his office tapping away on his keyboard. Bonnie would be leaving the next morning and he planned to have a big night with her before she left. He still respected her decision not to move to LA, but he wasn't going to make it easy for her to leave him either. His office phone began to ring and he glanced over to see Sonya's name, "Yes Sonya…"

"You have a visitor, should I see them in?"

"You know I'm trying to finish up this contract…"

"I do, but I think you want to see this visitor…I know how important certain things are to you…"

"Fine…fine…send them in," Damon stated looking at his computer screen as the door opened and Sonya walked in with Bonnie.

"Well…I didn't expect to see you today," he smiled standing up and walking over kissing Bonnie on the cheek.

"Well I thought I would drop by…have lunch with you…thanks Sonya," Bonnie smiled.

Sonya grinned and then walked out of the office closing the door.

"You brought me lunch?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you know, I wanted to bring you lunch and I wanted to talk to you and I thought your office would be the best place to do it…"

"And why is that?"

"Because ever since we broke the ban, you kind of have a way of distracting me."

Damon grinned, "Ok…guilty…"

Bonnie moved over to his desk and leaned on the edge of it, "So I wanted to tell you something…" she sat the bag she was carrying on the edge.

"Ok, so what did you want to tell me", he swiveled his chair around to face her.

"I realize that the majority of our friendship and relationship has been you making grand gestures, telling me how much I mean to you and how you care about me and I appreciate it. God knows it's exactly what I need after what happened with my marriage and with Klaus. Damon, you are so much more than I think you even realize. You've said to me that maybe you don't deserve good things, but Damon…you deserve all the good things and I want you to have them."

Damon stood up and looked down at Bonnie, "You want me to have all the good things and you are denying me you," he pouted.

"I have something for you…" Bonnie jumped up and headed over to a shopping bag, bringing out a wrapped box.

"Ahh…what could this be?" he shook the box.

"Open it…"

Damon tore the blue paper off of the box and removed the square lid from the box, inside was a key. Bonnie smiled as Damon lifted the key from the box, "This is kind of a symbolic gesture more than anything. I know that I'm not moving to LA now, but I wanted you to know that I am letting you in…I'm letting you into my heart and my apartment in New Orleans. I wanted to give you this to prove to you that I am committed to us and working through all of this so we can be happy…together".

Damon looked at the key on a keychain that featured a witch's hat, he chuckled. He knew that this meant something and he could hear the sound of Bonnie's heart beating rapidly in his ears.

"And I want you to know that I am falling in love with you Damon so quickly and so deeply that its scaring me, but you know what…this is a good scary", she smiled.

"Bonnie Bennett", Damon breathed as he pulled her towards him, kissing her and allowing his hands to roam her body, "where were you a couple of years ago?"

"Sit down in your chair", Bonnie whispered.

Damon's eyebrow raised, "What are you up to…"

Bonnie smiled with her tongue peaking out. She looked over towards the door and Damon heard the door lock. Then the window blinds closed quickly and finally, he noticed the phone Do Not Disturb light come on, Bonnie smiled, "You know, your office in Mystic Falls was the first place that we…"

"Yes, I remember that clearly," Damon grinned.

"Do you?" Bonnie asked placing her hands on his thighs and kissing him on the neck.

"Oh yes…definitely", he breathed out.

Bonnie winked as she slowly went down on her knees and Damon couldn't believe what was about to happen. He felt like a teenager again as Bonnie looked up at him as she unbuckled his pants and slowly massaged him. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as she took him in her mouth. The more Damon moaned, the deeper Bonnie went and when he felt like he couldn't take it anymore—he pulled her up and reached under her dress, pulling the only bit of fabric separating him from her down to the floor. She quickly stepped out of them as Damon pulled her into his lap, she gasped.

"Make sure you don't make too much noise…don't want any of the ladies on this floor being jealous of you", Damon whispered in her ear.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie stared at the picture of her and Damon from the beach on her phone as she sat at the bar in her New York hotel, the next evening. The very memory of him making love to her the night before, made her cross her legs. She did love him. The revelation scared her because she wasn't supposed to fall in love with her ex-husband's mistress' husband, it was crazy and what melodramas were made of—but here she was, in love with Damon Salvatore. She didn't want to leave that morning for New York, but she had obligations and she had to follow through on them. They would meet up again in Mystic Falls.

"Ma'am…this is for you," the bartender stated sliding a glass of red wine in front of her.

"Oh, I didn't order this…" she protested pushing the glass back.

"I know…I ordered it for you," a deep voice stated from behind her causing her blood to run cold.

Bonnie turned around, "Elijah," she stated in a voice devoid of any emotion.

"Bonnie, it's a pleasure to see you and in my city, we should talk…" he looked her up and down, "may I?"

"Like you said, it's your city…have a seat," she stated.

Elijah smiled at her as he took a seat next to her and sipped on his drink, before turning to her and meeting her eyes, "So how about we talk about my brother and where you and your family of witches have him?"

Bonnie smiled tightly as she matched his gaze.

 **Well…Elijah has made his presence known and he's looking for Klaus. This shall be interesting. Please show your love/like for this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I apologize for the long wait, I was a little stuck but I unstuck myself. LOL! Thank you for your support for this fic. It is greatly appreciated and without further ado…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Elijah, I have no idea what you are talking about. Klaus disappeared for parts unknown months ago and he hasn't called and I don't want him to," Bonnie stated getting up from her barstool, "now if you will excuse me, I have an early meeting tomorrow with a client…"

"Oh yes, Vincent…he is one of my business associates, he requested the meeting for me. I knew that if _Elijah Mikaelson_ requested a meeting with the **GREAT** Bonnie Bennett-Mikaelson, she would never agree."

"It's just Bennett," she stated through clenched teeth as she felt her temperature rise, "and basically what you are saying is that, I have no meeting in New York…this was all a ploy to get me here?"

"Well I heard you have a…what is it called…oh yes, a pop up shop coming here in 2 days, so I guess Vincent was not the only reason you were in New York."

Bonnie gripped onto her purse, she was positively fuming. The Mikaelsons had always been visitors that came and went randomly. They attended her wedding, they came around during holidays and that was it. Their relationship with Klaus had always appeared strained at the very least, but they were all trouble and Bonnie wasn't in the mood to deal with any of them.

"Elijah, I don't know what happened to Klaus and I don't care. My family had nothing to do with him leaving," Bonnie argued as her cell phone began to ring and Elijah's eyes darted over to see Damon's sleeping face fill the screen. It was a picture that Bonnie took one night when he was asleep in LA. The moonlight hit his face just right, it was her favorite picture of him.

"Ahh…I see," Elijah glanced down, "why don't you answer it?"

Bonnie picked up the phone looking at Elijah and answered, "Damon, I can't talk right now…"

"I want you to know that I just got home from the office and I'm thinking of hopping on a plane right now, I could have you screaming my name by tomorrow morning…"

Bonnie watched as Elijah's eyebrows rose, "Damon, I really have to go…I will call you later," she ended the call abruptly before Damon could get out another word.

"Wow…for a person who just got out of a marriage not too long ago, you have definitely moved on quickly."

"I'm sure Rebekah filled you in about what happened with Klaus and why our marriage ended. He decided that our marriage vows meant nothing when he decided to find someone else to stick his dick in repeatedly, so now that I'm divorced…don't worry about who I'm sharing my bed with", Bonnie scooted off of her stool and began to walk away, but was stopped by Elijah's hand wrapping around her arm, "Elijah, I may not be able to do much to you, but I can definitely do _something_ that will hurt."

He stared down at her, "Bonnie, I want to know where my brother is and if you don't tell me soon, people you care about will start to disappear into thin air as well."

With that statement, Elijah loosened his grip and Bonnie snatched her arm out of his reach, "Don't threaten me or anyone I care about Elijah," she warned before walking away from him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie reached her hotel room and closed the door, putting a double lock on and whispering a spell to ward off any intruders. Her entire body was shaking as she dialed Sheila, "Bonnie…"

"Grams, Elijah's in New York. He set up a fake meeting and he came to my hotel," she rushed out in a panic. She paced her room. She believed Elijah and his threats. She was now afraid for everyone that she knew.

"Bonnie, calm down."

"I can't calm down Grams…he threatened people I care about if I don't tell him where Klaus is."

"But you don't know where Klaus is…"

"Grams, I staked Klaus and I have an idea where he is. Elijah knows that, he won't believe me when I tell him that Klaus just took off."

"Bonnie, I want you to calm down. You need to keep yourself under control where those damn Mikaelsons are concerned. Elijah won't believe you if you continue to act like you're intimidated. Bonnie, you are a Bennett…you can eliminate him if you so choose to."

"I don't want anyone hurt."

"I'm sure you don't and no one will be, just keep your composure around Elijah. Let him know that you don't know anything about his no good bastard of a brother and go from there."

"Ok, just make sure you and Marcel are ok."

"We will be ok."

Bonnie nodded, "Ok…ok…"

"Bonnie, do not let Klaus' crazy siblings do this to you."

"I won't," Bonnie stated looking in the mirror, "I have to go Grams, I will call you later."

"It's going to work out Bonnie," Sheila reassured her.

"I know," Bonnie smiled halfheartedly as they said their 'I love yous' and ended the call.

Bonnie kicked off her shoes and sat down on the edge of the bed dialing Damon. She made up her mind as the phone rang that she wouldn't tell Damon anything about Elijah—if she did, Damon would come to New York and make things worse. He would want to protect her and it would more than likely end in his death. The only reason why Damon was able to get the upper hand on Klaus was because he was angry and going off of emotion—Elijah was calculating and he would do so much more damage than Klaus.

"Hey…what was up with the quick convo earlier?" Damon answered the phone.

"I was meeting with a client and I didn't exactly need them hearing about you making me scream…"

"But you do it so well," Damon teased.

Bonnie couldn't stop her smile. Despite what happened earlier, talking to Damon did make her feel better, "Yeah well, I didn't need the client knowing that."

"I understand; you didn't want to make her jealous."

"Your humility Damon is something to marvel."

"So is your sexiness, I have no idea why you had to leave me and go to New York."

Bonnie climbed up on the bed and held the phone to her ear, "I enjoyed LA. I really did. Spending time with you, it was exactly what I needed."

"It's what I needed too, Bonnie I want this to work between us. I know that things started off rocky and impossible, but I love you and I think with time—we can be happy together, in the same town and building a life together. I would do anything for you, Bon."

Bonnie closed her eyes. She believed him. He would put his life on the line for her. The hurt and anger of what happened with Krystal and Klaus was a thing of the past and right now, everything was about them. Protecting each other and sharing their lives with each other. Their new lives.

"And I would do anything for you," Bonnie answered looking in the mirror across from the bed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Bonnie, imagine my surprise when you decided to meet me for lunch today," Elijah smiled, "you decided that holding out me wasn't exactly wise?"

Bonnie glared at Elijah as she sipped her water. She was up half the night trying to come up with a way to get the Mikaelsons to leave her and everyone she cared about the hell alone, "I decided to meet with you because we need to settle this, so I can move on and you can move on as well."

"Tell me where my brother is Bonnie."

"I don't know where he is, I told you that. Elijah, I loved Klaus. Klaus meant the world to me, you know that," Bonnie's voice hitched as she began, "we were going to have a child, you know how devastated we were…but we survived that. _Our_ love survived that. When I found out about his affair, it almost destroyed me but I still loved him and no matter how pathetic it made me, I still wanted to be with him. He was the one person in this world that I thought I understood me completely…do you think that I wanted to divorce him? I came back to New Orleans to work on our marriage," Bonnie allowed tears to slip from her eyes. She was taking a gamble and she hoped it worked as she went on, "but Elijah, your brother…he didn't love me anymore and that's why our marriage ended. I don't know where he is…he took off without telling me. He sent me divorce papers in the mail. He ended everything, gave Marcel the company—not me and that was it. It was done. You and I have always been cordial to each other, I am telling you the truth. If I knew where Klaus was, I would just want to ask him why…why he would leave me the way he did, when I gave him everything?"

Elijah reached over and took Bonnie's hand, "My brother hurt you…"

Bonnie nodded.

"Then all the more reason why I think you and your family did something to him. You have a month Bonnie, 30 days to tell me where my brother is or you will start losing people…starting with that Damon person," Elijah let Bonnie's hand go.

"Elijah…" Bonnie stated as he stood up.

He looked down at her, "Yes, Bonnie."

"I don't know where Klaus is," she stood up to face him, "but I swear, if you come near _anyone_ that I care about, something _will_ happen to you," she stated slightly above a whisper, that even she didn't recognize, "I will not allow any of you Mikaelsons to ruin my happiness and I don't care how many of you I have to put down. Starting with _Rebekah_ …"

Elijah looked down at Bonnie. His facial expression didn't change, but she saw something different in his eyes that told her—he was listening.

"I have the stakes, Elijah."

"And what makes you think your threats won't make me slaughter everyone you care about?"

"Because I know that you believe me when I say that I will take out every Mikaelson. Your brother broke my heart, he destroyed what we had, he spit on what we had and I am happy now. I've healed and I am not going to let you hurt me or anyone else."

"This is a different Bonnie than the one my brother brought home to us."

"Your brother _made_ this Bonnie", she stared up at him unflinchingly.

"You have white oak stakes?" Elijah inquired.

"I do, at least one for every Mikaelson sibling," she informed him with an unflinching facial expression.

Elijah nodded, "I always liked you Bonnie. I told my brother that you would be his downfall one way or the other. I will continue to reach out to my brother, but if I find out that you had anything to do with him disappearing, I will come after you and everyone that you care about. Be well Bonnie," Elijah remarked.

"Elijah, remember what I said to you," Bonnie stated as Elijah took one last look at her heading out of the restaurant as she took a seat and breathed out. It was only then that she noticed that her hand had been shaking by her side. She picked up her cell phone and dialed, "Hi…"

"Bon Bon…how's it going?" Damon answered.

"It's going good…I just wanted to hear your voice, that's all," she played with a napkin on the table.

"Oh really, well…here's my voice."

Bonnie smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too. I will see you in Mystic Falls".

"In about two days…" Bonnie breathed out, "we need to talk about whether we are going to tell Elena and Stefan about us."

"Maybe after a day or two, I want them to wonder and think about whether we are actually together…it will drive them crazy."

"Damon…"

"Hey, I need to take the joy in tormenting my brother when I can," Damon shrugged as he stepped out of his rental car.

"I see…"

"But Bon, I'm sorry…I had to take a quick trip out of town, for work…so I'm about to go into a meeting, can I call you later tonight?"

"Umm…sure…sure…"

"I can't wait to see you in Mystic Falls."

Bonnie smiled, "See you then."

Damon took a deep breath and headed up the stairs to the large home. He had been here before, but that was under vastly different circumstances. He felt a bit of apprehension, but this was something that needed to be done. He walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell, stepping back and clutching onto the flowers in his hand.

The door opened and the door within seconds began to close in his face, "Hey…I came in peace," he called out from the other side of the door.

He heard a deep sigh and then the door opened, "What can I help you with?" Sheila stood in the doorway with her arms folded.

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things, if that's ok. I'm on my way to Mystic Falls and I just wanted to stop here and talk to you, can I come in? Please…"

Sheila rolled her eyes and moved out of the doorway, "Come in Salvatore," she stated as Damon crossed over the threshold.

Damon stepped inside. He took in the house. He remembered being there before, but this time was different. He appreciated seeing the pictures of Bonnie throughout the years and the smile on her face hadn't changed.

"So did you come here to ogle my granddaughter's childhood pictures or did you come here for a reason?"

Damon closed his eyes and then turned to Sheila with a grin, "Well first, I wanted to give you these," he held out the bouquet of flowers.

"I hate flowers."

Damon grimaced, "Of course you do," he placed them down on the table as he sat down on the couch, "so I guess I should just cut to the chase."

"Maybe you should."

"I love Bonnie."

"Do you now?" Sheila sat in a highback chair across from the couch and crossed her legs.

"I do."

"Uh, huh…and you are telling me this because…"

"Because I know you don't approve of what I have with Bonnie."

Sheila shrugged, "Bonnie stopped listening to me a long time ago."

"You think so?" Damon cocked his eyebrow, "because I don't believe that. I see a change in her every time she speaks with you. I know that you two started this relationship when you were both hurt by your spouses. I get that, I understand it and I can even believe that you two love each other. I'm going to be honest, I don't trust vampires…never have…never will…they will always go for what they want above all else."

"And many vampires _are_ like that and maybe I was like that before and in the beginning with Bonnie—but it's not like that anymore."

"If you say so."

Damon clenched his jaw, "I don't think I will ever be able to convince you…"

"Probably not."

"But can I tell you something, Bonnie's happy with me. If you would allow yourself to see that she's happy—then maybe you will start to believe what I'm saying."

"I've seen Bonnie happy," Sheila stated thoughtfully, "I've seen her glowing…I've seen her with so much joy on her face…do you want to know when that was?"

Damon frowned, he had a feeling he knew where she was going, "When?"

"When she was pregnant with her child," Sheila stated, "that was the happiest that I've ever seen Bonnie. That girl has always felt that something was missing when her parents died and I thought she found it when she found out she was having a child. When she lost that child, it almost destroyed her. If she has a relationship with you, she will _never_ feel that joy again."

Damon felt like Sheila had just hit him upside the head with a 2x4. She knew where to hit him and his feelings for Bonnie, "It could happen again…" Damon stated weakly.

Sheila smirked, "Klaus may have been a lot of negative things, but there was one positive…his hybrid nature allowed him to procreate…you…don't have that ability."

Damon looked down at his hands, "So that's what you throw at me?"

"I'm being honest," Sheila shrugged.

Damon stood up, "You know, Klaus was many things…but maybe he's right about you. Maybe you _are_ miserable and you like being alone and you want to make Bonnie the same way. I love Bonnie. I would do anything for her and that means even come here, bring you flowers and listen to you put me down and tell me I'm not good enough for her. I did this for her because I hate seeing her unhappy, but I guess this is a losing battle. Bonnie loves you, but she also loves me…she wants to be happy and I thought you would want the same thing for her…oh and she chooses what makes her happy, not you," Damon headed towards the door.

He reached for the knob and flung the door open and it suddenly flew out of his hand and closed. "Ok, you love Bonnie," Sheila threw up her hands behind him.

Damon turned around.

"My granddaughter deserves happiness and you're right, only she can determine what makes her happy. You do that…for now," Sheila smirked with a playful wink, "so I am not going to stand in the way of her happiness."

"So that means that you will stop trying to get Bonnie to end our relationship?" Damon asked.

Sheila smiled, "I will not speak negatively about what you two have".

Damon smiled, "I guess that's the best I can ask for."

Sheila rolled her eyes and then smirked, "Give me my flowers…I love Trilliums."

Damon winked as he handed Sheila the bouquet of flowers and she took in the scent, "You will treat my granddaughter well or you just may find yourself joining Klaus at the bottom of the swamp."

"Got it," Damon answered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that evening, Damon stepped out of his rental car and stood in front of his townhome. He hadn't been home in almost a year and standing in front of the home that he shared with Krystal gave feelings that he couldn't describe. His life with Krystal felt like a lifetime ago and he had lived many. When he bought this house, he swore that this would be it. This would be the place where he and his wife would stay eternally young together. They wouldn't be like Stefan and Elena, but they would be darn close. He looked down at the keys in his hands and realized that this moment was much like the one when he stepped in his house and his marriage shattered. But this time when he walked in, there would be no Krystal…there would be no Klaus.

Damon fished his cell phone out of his pocket, "Hey Brother, I'm back in town…want to get a drink?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So you couldn't go inside?" Stefan raised an eyebrow as he sat next to Damon at the bar of the Mystic Grille an hour later.

"Actually I could have, but I thought that you could use a break from the wife and the kid."

"I enjoy spending time with my wife and child, it's what I've dreamed of for years," Stefan replied thoughtfully.

"Well you look happy."

"I am…for the first time in a long time, I feel like this is what I've been waiting to do."

Damon nodded.

"So what about you, I didn't expect you until tomorrow."

"I stopped, I had a stop to make before coming to Mystic Falls…for work."

Stefan looked at him with a doubtful smirk, "Bonnie will be here tomorrow."

"Oh will she? It will be good to see her."

"So you're going to continue to play this role?" Stefan asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Damon looked over at his brother with a smile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Following the drinks with Stefan, Damon was reminded that his brother had a wife and son at home—so he couldn't stay out all night. Damon contemplated staying at the bar for a little longer before heading home, but he realized that he had to return at some point.

That's why he found himself turning the car off in front of the townhome again and slowly getting out of the car. "Well it's now or never Salvatore," he mumbled removing his suitcase from the trunk and heading down the walkway to the stairs.

He started up the stairs with each steps feeling as if he was coming to face some kind of doom on the other side of the door. When he reached the top, he pushed the code in and the door opened. He stepped inside and looked around. The place looked the same in some ways and in some ways different. The furniture was still the same, but every picture that told a story of his previous life had been removed. He felt something in the pit of his stomach as he dropped his suitcase on the floor and took a deep breath. He needed to sell this place. He dropped his keys on the console table and sighed.

He began looking through the mail that Elena dropped off earlier when the chime from the doorbell sang throughout the air. He chuckled, Krystal had selected that little tune…she said it was corny and whimsical, exactly what they needed in their life.

Damon turned and his heart leapt into his throat as he walked over to the door opening it. She was standing on the doorsteps with her suitcase and she smiled at him. Immediately, seeing her there made his heart swell with happiness.

"I was hoping that you would be here," Bonnie smiled.

Damon grinned as he reached out for her pulling her into the house, "Get in here," he smiled wrapping his arms around her, "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow evening," he looked down at her.

"I finished my pop up shop early and didn't see a reason to stay in New York, I thought…why not come meet up with you early and I know that coming here couldn't have been easy," she frowned.

Damon looked down at Bonnie. She knew that this wasn't easy for him, no matter what happened with Krystal at the end—she was his wife and he loved her at one time. This house was where it all started, so not only was it hard for him to be here, it had to be hard for her to be here as well, but she came anyway.

"It's better now," he whispered bending down and capturing her in a kiss.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon caressed Bonnie's cheek as he kissed her softly on the lips, "Mmm…I missed you," he kissed her forehead before lying down next to her.

She smiled, "I really couldn't tell."

"Oh really, well give me a few more minutes and I will work on proving it to you."

Bonnie settled down and then she studied her hands for a few moments, "One of Klaus' brothers came to New York," she stated.

Damon sat up looking at her, "What do you mean?"

"Klaus brother Elijah…"

"I heard that, what do you mean he came to New York? When?"

Bonnie could tell by the way Damon's eyes almost changed color that he was angry, "The first night I was there, he showed up," Bonnie sighed, "but I got him to back off…"

"What did he do…what did he say to you…why didn't you tell me?" Damon's eyes bore into her.

"Damon…I handled it," Bonnie slipped out of the bed, pulling one of Damon's shirts over her head.

"You handled it?" he hopped out of bed following her to the bathroom, "what do you mean you handled it? Why didn't you tell me?"

Bonnie turned to him. She had a feeling he wouldn't back down until she answered him, "Because my love, I didn't want you coming to New York and getting into some war with Elijah. I love you and I know that you would want to protect me, but I did it all on my own. Elijah is my problem, not yours."

"Bonnie," Damon reached over taking her face in his hands, "you mean everything to me and I love you, I'm not losing you to _any_ Mikaelson."

Bonnie placed her hands over his, "And you won't."

 **Elijah came after Bonnie and she laid down the law. Will he back off now? For the immediate future he will.**

 **Damon coming home for the first time in ages had an effect on him, but Bonnie was there to make him feel better.**

 **Please show your love/like.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I watched the 10** **th** **episode of Season 8 and it was a glorious episode for Bonnie and Damon. I enjoyed it, so I really wanted to write something fun and also enjoyable for them. Please enjoy this as much as I did writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Bonnie!" Elena grinned as she opened the door with the gorgeous jet black haired baby on her hip, "Aiden…your Auntie Bonnie has finally come to visit!"

Aiden looked at Bonnie with his big brown eyes and smiled causing Bonnie's heart to melt, "Can I hold him?" she asked holding out her arms as her heart beat rapidly in her chest while she entered the house. Aiden was absolutely gorgeous, beautiful expressive eyes and he clung to Elena like she was the most important person in the world to him.

"Aiden, you want to go to your Auntie Bonnie?" Elena asked.

Aiden looked over at Bonnie and held out his arms as she took him in hers. She held him close as he held onto her, "He's is so adorable Elena," Bonnie beamed.

Elena grinned, "Yes, he is…he's my Snookums…I love him soo much."

"I am so happy for you Elena…you and Stefan," Bonnie stated walking further into the boarding house and sitting down with Aiden on her lap.

"It was a long road, but I can't imagine my life without him."

Bonnie smiled.

"You look good Bon, so happy," Elena smiled looking over at her best friend, "how are things going? How was New York?"

"New York was nice, but…" Bonnie trailed off as she handed Aiden one of his toys.

"But what?"

"Elijah showed up," Bonnie frowned.

Elena's eyes widened, "Elijah…Bonnie…"

"I know, he wanted to know where Klaus is and I told him I have no idea."

"Oh my God, Bon..."

Bonnie breathed out, "I know, I know…but I don't want to talk about it. He and I came to an understanding and that's that."

"Are you sure, Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"I am."

Elena shook her head and leaned over to touch Aiden's hand, "Well I hope that you don't let any of those Mikaelsons bring you down."

"I don't. When I think about everything that happened in the end with Klaus, the marriage…the cheating…his threats…I do get sad. I do mourn what we had, what I _thought_ we had and it does make me wonder how I didn't see the signs, but Elena…I have never felt better. I have never felt more confident in myself or happier," Bonnie smiled thoughtfully.

"Ok…soo…" Elena looked down at Aiden and then at Bonnie, "are you dating anyone…Damon Salvatore perhaps?" she gave Bonnie a knowing smile.

Bonnie smiled and rolled her eyes, "Damon came to my fashion show, we caught up and that's it."

"Hmmmmm…" Elena gave her a doubtful smirk.

"Whaaaaattttt?"

"Bonnie, you have a glow my friend and I've known you since college and I know what that glow is about…remember Jared…"

Bonnie gasped, "You said you would never bring him up again."

"I brought him up to demonstrate a point, you are happy and you are having really good sex…that is the only time you glow like this."

Bonnie covered Aiden's tiny ears, "Elena!"

Elena shrugged, "Ok don't tell me…"

"Yes, let's talk about something else…like Aiden's party tomorrow," Bonnie held Aiden closely who giggled in her embrace, "are your parents coming? Jeremy?" Bonnie paused and then rolled her eyes, "Katherine?"

"Yes, they will all be here except Jeremy, Katherine's actually arriving today."

"Oh yay…Katherine is always fun."

"And Damon is also here, so you two can catch up tomorrow."

"That would be nice," Bonnie smiled.

"But I'm glad you're in town, that means I can have a Mommy Night Out…and I've been dying to have one."

"With Katherine?"

Elena grimaced, "It was actually her idea, so god knows where she is taking us."

"Your sister…"

"I know," Elena answered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon focused on his laptop screen as Bonnie finished getting dressed for her Night Out with Elena and Katherine. He wasn't sure how he felt about Bonnie hanging out with Katherine now that they were together. Katherine had a way of being...not exactly shy of her exploits. As he finished making addendums to a contract, he glanced out of the corner of his eye and noticed Bonnie walking around in a 'leaving very little to the imagination' dress. He did a double take. The dress was black, clung to every inch of her perfect svelte body, showing off that perfect little booty of hers that he loved to grasp as they were…"Umm…where are you ladies going Bon?" he asked casually looking at her from head to toe.

"I don't know, Katherine picked out the place," she shrugged as she removed her hair from the pins and her hair flowed down her back.

Damon got up from the chair, "Umm…so you don't know the name of it?"

Bonnie turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "This is Mystic Falls, I doubt it's a place that will be that crazy."

Damon wrapped his arms around her, "Just remember what you have here," he twirled her around as they looked in the mirror, "you really look gorgeous. Do you _really_ want to go out tonight?" he whispered in her ear and began kissing her on her neck lightly.

Bonnie felt a shiver run down her body as she closed her eyes and moaned as Damon's hand slowly traveled down her dress and cupped her brown mound, "Damon…no…noooo…" she whimpered as she moved away from him, "Elena really wants to go out, she's been on Mommy duty for months and this is the first time we've seen each other in ages. I am coming home tonight."

"But I don't know if he will be awake when you get back…" Damon took her hand and guided it to the bulge in his pants.

Bonnie stuck out her tongue a little, "Oh he will be, I am sure," she removed herself from his embrace, "why don't you go hang out with Stefan?"

"Oh yes…because god knows, I want to spend time with my brother and his baby," Damon rolled his eyes.

"But he's an adorable baby," Bonnie teased, "you haven't seen him yet?"

Damon shrugged, "I got in late last night and then I spent some time with you and I had to work today. I will see him tomorrow."

"Go spend some time with your brother and your darling nephew," Bonnie stated turning to put her lipstick on, "you never know, you may get the bug…"

Damon blinked.

"Ok…so I'm about to go," Bonnie air kissed him, "I will see you later…"

"Right…" Damon said before taking her hand, "I love you," he whispered kissing her.

"I love you too, Damon," she touched the back of his neck pulling him towards her and kissing him softly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon stood on the steps of the boarding house and knocked on the front door. He heard the crying of a baby and he immediately turned around to start walking away, when the door opened, "Damon, where are you going?" Stefan asked holding onto Aiden, who was suddenly quiet peering at the tall man with the black hair and blue eyes.

"Umm…you know I think I left the stove on at the townhouse…"

"Right, come in," Stefan moved out of the way as Damon sighed following him in the house.

"Aiden, look who came to visit us…your wayward Uncle Damon, who's afraid of kids," Stefan held Aiden up to look into his eyes.

Damon narrowed his eyes, "Afraid Little Brother? Hardly."

Stefan shrugged, "Is that why this is the first time you've come to see him?"

"Tomorrow is the party and I was fine with seeing him tomorrow, I mean…I have my pictures," Damon gave a smirk as he focused on the small little boy in Stefan's arms. It was a surreal experience. Seeing his brother with a child…a child that all laws of nature and life told him was impossible. It was a nice sight.

"So what brings you by tonight?" Stefan asked.

"I thought I would just come by, I've been working all day."

"Uh, huh…so you didn't come by because you knew that Elena was out with Bonnie and Katherine?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

Damon smirked, "Don't know what you are talking about, but I decided that I would drop by and hang out with my brother and his progeny before tomorrow when there are a bunch of women around cooing over Aiden there."

"Right."

"But I have to say, seeing you right now…you look happy, even when your son there was screaming his head off," Damon stated.

"Well having Aiden and Elena, made this whole thing worth it…you know," Stefan looked down at Aiden who had started to fall asleep in his arms.

"I bet…I bet," Damon nodded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Why are you two looking like that?" Katherine wrinkled her nose as she turned from throwing dollar bills at the stage long enough to roll her eyes at Bonnie and Elena.

Bonnie and Elena exchanged looks. Katherine decided to take them to 'Thunderdome' which was one of the few strip clubs in the closest city to Mystic Falls. As soon as they walked inside, Bonnie and Elena were taken back at how…crazy it was in there. Looked like anything went in this place.

"Because we're not sure if you brought us to a sex club or a strip club," Bonnie commented looking around.

"Whatever…" Katherine flagged down one of the shirtless waiters, "hi…can you bring us over 6 blow jobs?"

"Umm…no he cannot!" Elena hissed.

"Don't listen to the Angel…bring the shots please…make it 9," Katherine winked as the waiter smiled and headed away from them, "relax Sissy, you know its just alcohol…no one will be in your pleasure garden but Stefan."

Bonnie shook her head.

"I wasn't sure about bringing you ladies here. I am sure you and Stefan have the most vanilla sex ever…", Katherine looked over at Bonnie, "but you…" she purred, "more than likely have been having some nasty and mindblowing sex," Katherine winked.

"That is none of your business," Bonnie snapped.

"Uh, huh…that means, it's a yes," Katherine stated as the waiter walked over with a tray full of shots. They were brown on the bottom, tan in the middle and topped with whipped cream, "Ok ladies, you are going to have fun one way or the other here…so I want you to buckle up and take these shots." She motioned for Elena and Bonnie to both take a shot glass of the tray.

"Ok…so I first want to be sappy with it, this first shot is in honor of my Sissy finally getting everything that she has always wanted…" Katherine looked over at Elena, "and this is my niceness coming out…so Elena, congratulations on your darling little boy."

Elena smiled, "Thank you Katherine."

"Ok…now take your blowjobs," Katherine grinned.

Bonnie took a deep breath and swallowed her shot. It was surprisingly smoother than she expected it to be. She cocked her head to the side, "Not bad."

"Let me find out Bonnie likes giving blow jobs," Katherine said handing Bonnie another shot as Elena burst into laughter.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but couldn't help but giggle a little as she took her second shot.

"You know who was a master at teaching me how to give a good blow job…Damon…mmmm," Katherine closed her eyes before downing her shot.

Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Katherine, please…" Elena sighed, "I really don't want to hear about you and Damon…"

"But why not? I mean, when I've stayed with you…I've heard you and Stefan a couple of times and you appear to have some skills Sissy."

Bonnie wanted to drown out whatever else Katherine had to say about Damon, so she immediately flagged down the waiter, "Can we get some more shots please?" Bonnie asked, "and keep them coming."

"Oooh yesssss, Miss Bonnie Bennett is loosening up…and while you're at it," Katherine said pulling out more cash and stuffing it in the waiter's waistband, "ask that guy…" she pointed to a mahogany god dancing on a woman, "and that guy to come on over, my companions need to have some real fun."

Bonnie downed another shot and suddenly she didn't feel like telling Katherine to stop her shenanigans.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After a couple of hours of resisting Stefan's inferences that he should hold little Aiden, he came home. He had a cup of blood and waited in the bed for Bonnie to come to the townhome. As he turned a page of one of the contracts that he was tasked to review before the following afternoon, he heard a car outside and a door closing. He slid out of the bed and went to the window peeking between the blinds and noticed her walking up the stairs. Immediately he focused on the sway of her body and he knew that his Bonnie Bennett had a few drinks.

He smirked as he padded out of the bedroom and walked down the steps slowly just as she was opening the door. As soon as she walked in, her entire purse tumbled out of her hands, "Shit!" she hissed as she kneeled down to pick up the contents, but ended sitting on the floor as she slowly put the items back on the floor.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Damon asked slowly walking down the steps and kneeling down in front of her with an amused grin. She looked up at him with hooded eyes and he could tell that she had plenty to drink that night.

"I dropped it," she slurred.

"So I see," he helped her put her items back in her purse, "have a good time out?"

"I'm drunk," she declared.

"Well I can see that Bon Bon," Damon smiled at her as he leaned down and scooped her up into his arms carrying her bridal style up the stairs, "and how much did you have to drink exactly?"

"Just a couple of blow jobs," Bonnie mumbled against his chest.

"Blow jobs…huh?"

"Mmm, hmm…do I give you good blow jobs?" Bonnie asked lifting her head up and staring directing at him blinking.

Damon cocked his head to the side. He had to admit that he hadn't expected that, "What?" he asked.

"Katherine said you taught her…"

Damon sighed. He knew that damn Katherine would say something to upset his happy relationship. Damon walked into the bedroom and laid Bonnie on the bed, bending down to remove her shoes, "Trust me Bon Bon, you make me a very happy and satisfied man, that's why I love you," he stated leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

"Good," she smiled closing her eyes.

"Welp Damon, looks like this will be all the action you get tonight," he breathed out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie opened her eyes to the sunlight shining through the curtains in the bedroom and she was nearly blinded as she quickly shielded her eyes. She felt like a vampire the way she recoiled at sunlight. She knew that she was in Damon's bed, but she had no idea how she got there. All she remembered was shots and lap dances. She vaguely remembered getting a car service to Damon's house, but the rest was a blur.

"Well…well…she has arisen," Damon entered the bedroom carrying a glass of water and a bottle of pills, "I went to the store to get these this morning, figured you would need them," he shook out two pills and handed them to her along with the water. He had to admit that she looked downright sexy. Her hair was messy, much like it usually looks after he finished running his hands through it and her make up was smeared—but she looked amazing.

"Thank you," she mumbled, "was I a mess when I got back last night?"

"Hmmm…well you asked me if you give me good blow jobs," Damon answered.

Bonnie almost choked on her water, "What?"

He shrugged.

"Oh god…how embarrassing," she sighed covering her eyes.

"No…not embarrassing at all, the fact that you even had to ask me that means I haven't done a proper job of showing you how much I appreciate you," he reached over and caressed her cheek, "and as soon as you don't look like you want to puke any more, I will show you just how much I do appreciate you."

Bonnie smiled, "I love you."

Damon leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "Thank you, Miss Bennett."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hours later, Stefan opened the front door to Bonnie standing on the other side of the door behind large black sunglasses. He leaned in the doorway, "Well, you look like my wife and her sister this morning," he gave her an amused grin as he moved out of her way.

"Thanks," she deadpanned, "where's Elena?"

"In the kitchen putting some of the finishing touches on the food," he replied.

"Ok," Bonnie headed towards the kitchen to find Elena placing little sandwiches on a tray.

"Bonnie…I wasn't sure you would make it," she looked at her and immediately handed her an armful of lemons.

"What am I doing with these?"

"Making lemonade, Katherine's still asleep…so she's no help," Elena frowned going back to the sandwiches.

Bonnie sighed as she placed the lemons on the table and began to move her finger as a knife gently begin to cut them in half. Elena turned to her and immediately her mouth dropped, "No fair!"

"I'm helping!" Bonnie shrugged.

"And here, drink this…Katherine gave me the recipe and it helped with my hangover," Elena sat a glass of brown liquid in front of Bonnie.

"What is it made of?" Bonnie wrinkled her nose.

"You don't want to know, just drink it."

Bonnie picked up the glass and held her nose before drinking. She almost gagged, but finished it anyway.

Stefan watched from the doorway as Bonnie and Elena continued getting the food ready, "You know Stefan if you don't stop looking at us with that smile on your face, I will put you to work," Elena looked over at him.

"I will see if Aiden needs me," Stefan turned and walking out of the doorway with a chuckle as he headed through the living room as someone knocked on the door. He walked up the stairs opening the door for Damon, who was carrying a gift bag.

"You're early," Stefan took the bag out of his hand.

"Well you know, if I get here early…I can leave early," Damon grinned.

"Right…"

"Damon, well I didn't know you were here," Katherine appeared at the top of the stairs dressed in a small tank top and short shorts.

"I think I need to go check on Aiden," Stefan brushed pass Damon and headed up the stairs.

Damon looked over at Katherine, "Well I thought you would be dressed by now…"

"Sure you did," she smirked moving closer to Damon, "I know that you probably are having all kinds of fun in LA, but I also know that you're probably unattached…so a little fling this weekend, may be something that you were looking forward to," she licked her lips reaching out to touch him.

"It's not that kind of weekend," he stated catching her hand.

"Excuse me," Bonnie cleared her throat from the living room.

Katherine looked at Damon and then turned to Bonnie, "Bonnie…I'm surprised you're here so early. Damon, you may not know much about Bonnie here…but she let loose last night, shots and lap dances all night long."

Damon raised an eyebrow as a smile spread across his face and he focused on Bonnie who folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at Katherine, who walked over to her and wrapped her arm around her, "Damon, Bonnie Bennett, formerly Mikaelson let her hair down last night and I think one of the guys tried to slip her his number."

"That's enough Katherine," Bonnie replied, "maybe you should go get dressed before everyone gets here."

"Bonnie always so considerate," Katherine winked before heading up the stairs.

"She has no shame," Bonnie scoffed.

Damon moved closer to her, "Lap dances?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Elena needs my help," Bonnie turned around and headed to the kitchen as Damon's grin widened.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Bonnie, it's so nice to see you again," Miranda Gilbert, Elena's mother greeted her as the guests filtered in fawning all over Aiden.

"It's nice to see you as well," Bonnie smiled.

"How are things? I know it's been a rough year and a half for you, hasn't it?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I've moved past all of the bad times."

"I'm so happy for you Bonnie, you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled.

"I remember when Elena told me that you lost your child, it was heartbreaking I am sure…"

Bonnie felt a lump form in her throat as she nodded, "Mmm, hmm…" she mumbled, "umm…excuse me," she stated before brushing past Miranda and heading up the stairs.

Bonnie entered the bathroom in the guest room. She needed a few seconds away from everyone else to gather herself. She gripped onto the sink and closed her eyes counting to 10. On most days, she didn't think about what she had lost. She had spent so much time pushing it down, compartmentalizing it…that she just ignored the pang in her stomach that she felt sometimes when she saw a mother with her child. When she walked into that house the day she was attacked, she felt that something was off, she had a feeling of dread. When she opened her eyes in the hospital and Klaus told her that their child was gone, she just went silent. The pain she felt at that moment silenced her. She was happy with her life, she felt like she was finding herself again but it was days like this…that she remembered and it hurt.

"Knock knock."

Bonnie looked in the mirror checking her eyes before turning to open the door to Damon smiling at her. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine…Elena's mother just…she caught me by surprise, that's all."

Damon gently touched Bonnie's chin looking in her eyes, "You sure?"

"I am…even better now," she wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly.

Damon rubbed her back for a few moments, "So tell me about your lap dances last night."

Bonnie let Damon go, "There was **one** lap dance and a lot of shots, that's it."

"Uh, huh…so what did he look like, be very detailed," Damon smirked, "I want to make sure that I kill the right guy."

Bonnie laughed shaking her head, "Whatever Damon…"

"So…how were they?" Damon asked looking down at her.

"I barely noticed them, they don't compare to you."

Damon chuckled, "Right Miss Bennett…right…don't compare to me huh?" Damon placed his hands on her torso and lifted her up onto the bathroom counter.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelped as he closed the door and locked it.

"Last night, you were in no condition for us to be this close," he stated taking her hand and kissing it softly, "and you had on one of the sexiest dresses last night that I have ever seen you in, do you know how desperately I wanted to have you last night…"

"Damon, we need to get back to the party," Bonnie breathed out as Damon began kissing her on the neck and she threw her head back.

"In a few," he whispered in her ear as his hands traveled up her sundress to remover the thin piece of material standing between him and the sweetest thing on earth.

"Damon…we can't…not while 30 something people are downstairs," Bonnie's eyes widened as she whispered.

He kneeled down in front of her slowly sliding her legs apart and smirking up at her, "Then I guess you will have to be quiet then…" he whispered before she felt his tongue gently lick her center as she gasped placing one hand on the wall.

"Damon…" she breathed out as he continued to work wonders with his tongue bringing her close to the brink of pleasure but pulling back long enough to allow her to recover. When he stood up to face her, she smiled reaching for his belt buckle and quickly undoing it causing his pants to drop to the floor.

"I thought we couldn't do this with all of those people downstairs," Damon teased her as Bonnie's hands trailed down to his hips and she pushed down his boxer briefs.

"Only if you're quiet," she whispered.

Damon smiled as he entered her and began moving in and out slowly, with every thrust Bonnie gasped and tightened her grip on him as he moved, "Damon," she whimpered.

"Let's see how quiet you can be," he said moving his lips to her neck.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"He is just precious. Elena, when he's ready for preschool, I will definitely give you a recommendation to the preschool that our William attends," Caroline beamed as she and Tyler stood with Elena, Stefan and Aiden.

"Caroline, thank you for the offer, we appreciate it," Elena stated.

Stefan smiled tightly as his ears caught a sound from upstairs…it couldn't be what he thought it was. _Damon…I'm about to cum…_ Stefan immediately stood up straighter.

"Stefan, are you ok?" Elena whispered as Caroline and Tyler moved away from them.

Stefan looked over at her and took Aiden's hand while a smile, "You owe me a hundred dollars."

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"You owe me a hundred dollars and you know why," Stefan repeated slowly while narrowing his eyes.

Elena eyes shifted around the room and then she gasped, "Nuh uh!" she shook her head, "how do you know?" she whispered.

Stefan tapped his ear. Elena gasped, "He's corrupted Bonnie," she shook her head with an amused smile.

 **Soo Stefan and Elena had a bet and looks like Stefan won…lol**

 **Please show your love/like and if you haven't already, try to watch the Bamon scenes from episode 10 of this season. It's worth watching.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for your support and reviews regarding this fic. I swear all of you have made me a better writer and you have touched my heart in a million different ways. Thank you for being great readers and always being encouraging. There is one more chapter of this fic after this one…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Elena watched as Damon walked down the stairs some time after Stefan made it clear he won their little bet. She left her mother and one of her work colleagues with Aiden and walked up to him, "Damon…hey…have you seen Bonnie?" she asked looking around.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Bonnie…umm…no…I just made a phone call upstairs…"

Elena smiled, "Uh, huh…I think Stefan wants to see you in the kitchen," Elena turned to head up the stairs.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie pulled her slightly dampened hair into a ponytail. Damon's little seduction, resulted in a quick shared shower which definitely took longer than expected and she was sure that when she did make it back down the stairs—she would have to answer some questions. She took a look in the mirror and fixed her clothes, opening the guest room door and running directly into Elena, "Bon…I've been looking all over for you," she grinned moving back a little.

"Oh…really…I just came upstairs, I wasn't feeling well and I wanted to find an aspirin or something…"

"Uh, huh…" Elena sniffed, "hmm, you smell like…the soap we keep in the bathroom, decided to take a shower too?"

Bonnie shook her head, "Elena."

"Come on Bon, tell me…I can see that your hair is a little wet, so you should come clean…or well just tell me."

"Tell you what?" Bonnie's eyes shifted towards the stairs.

"What you were doing in my bathroom that you needed to take a shower after," Elena wiggled her eyebrow.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Elena told me you wanted to see me?" Damon entered the kitchen.

Stefan finished up his conversation with one of his employees and then smiled at Damon, "I didn't, but I probably should thank you," Stefan walked closer to Damon.

Damon blinked, "Thank me for what?"

"Well I just earned the easiest 100 dollars of my life," Stefan grinned.

Damon cocked his head to the side confused, "You and Bonnie, you two a little closer now than you were yesterday?" Stefan probed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Oh…well I think you were in the kitchen, but I spilled some of that BBQ sauce on me and it was a disgusting mess…"

"Bonnie, I have a husband with super hearing," Elena smiled touching Bonnie's arm, "no need to pretend anymore."

Bonnie's eyes went wide as she turned a noticeable pink color, "What do you mean?"

Elena burst into laughter, "I mean, its not that big of a deal…"

Bonnie grabbed Elena's arm, "What do you mean it's not a big deal—what did he hear?"

"Bonnie, calm down…he didn't tell me, Stefan's a gentleman. He did let me know that I owe him money."

"Owe him money?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Damon, if I would have known before him…I would have won the money."

"Wait a minute…" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"You had a bet?" Damon chuckled shaking his head.

"Well of course, you can't seriously believe that me and Elena believed that whole general acquaintances thing that you and Bonnie were trying to convince us of. We knew that you two had something going on and Bonnie was able to dodge a little easier than you, but I knew it was only a matter of time that you, my brother, would break. Just tell me that it didn't happen in my kid's nursery."

"Guest bathroom," Damon answered.

"Thank God," Stefan mumbled.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Elena, I can't believe you two had a bet," Bonnie shook her in disbelief walking away from Elena.

"I can't believe that you two didn't want to tell us."

"Well we just wanted to just be for a little while, especially after how we got together and what happened afterwards," Bonnie shrugged.

"Understandable," Elena nodded, "but are you happy Bon…I mean, _really_ happy?"

"I am. Damon makes me feel something different you know, different than what I felt with Klaus. Maybe because we both know what happened there and we understand each other and each other's insecurities," she shrugged.

Elena brought her into a hug, "I'm happy for you Bon, but I'm not happy that you didn't tell me and now I have to pay Stefan a hundred dollars," she whispered as Bonnie laughed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon finished up a call on the porch of the Stefan and Elena's house while the party began winding down inside. As soon as he ended the call, he felt a hands on his waist, "I'm surprised you stayed until the end," Katherine purred in his ear before facing him.

He removed her hands from his waist turning to face her, "I stayed because my brother asked me to."

"Uh, huh…" she looked at him from head to toe licking her lips, "so how long are you in town for?"

"Katherine, no matter how long I'm in town for it…it ain't gonna happen…ever again," he smirked.

"Who says? Dinner…a couple of drinks…you never know, don't pretend that you don't remember how good we were together," she traced his cheek with her fingertip lightly.

"Oh I'm sure he remembers Katherine, that's why he has no interest any more," Bonnie walked out on the porch.

"Oooh Bonnie, meow," Katherine scoffed, "didn't know that my grown up talk with Damon would offend you."

Bonnie smiled moving closer to Damon. She wasn't sure what possessed her to become the girl who exercised her ownership over a man, but she was willing to do it at this point, "You know Katherine," Bonnie laced her arm through his, "remember all of your comments about how I've changed and how I must be having amazing and hot sex…guess who I'm having it with?"

Katherine looked from Damon to Bonnie, "Wow…I had no idea. Well…I guess good for you Bonnie," Katherine turned and sashayed back into the house.

"Well that was surprising," Damon looked down at Bonnie with a cocky smirk.

"She needed to back off."

"And I believe she will now."

"She better," Bonnie stated as Damon bent down and kissed her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that evening after all of the guests were gone, Damon watched with Elena by his side while Bonnie played with Aiden and Stefan on the living room floor. Bonnie's giggling along with Aiden's was a sound that he never quite knew he needed to hear until that very moment. The look of joy on Bonnie's face every time Aiden reacted to a tickle or a face she made did something to Damon's heart…to his soul.

"She looks so happy," Damon stated.

Elena looked over at Bonnie and then at Damon, "Aiden has that effect on people."

"Can I…uh…talk to you for a few moments, it's about Bonnie," Damon whispered.

"Sure…", Elena hesitated before following Damon out towards the porch.

He paced the porch for a few moments before turning to her, "I want you to tell me something…"

"Ok…"

"Tell me how Bonnie was when she found out that she was pregnant…that she was going to have a baby with Klaus…"

Elena narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"Was she happy…did she say it was something that she _always_ wanted…something that she never thought she could have?"

"Damon…slow down…where is this coming from?"

"I can't give her a child, Elena."

"Oook," Elena stated, clearly not following.

"And it may be unspoken between me and Bonnie, but she knows it."

"Damon…"

"And yes, I know. I know that adoption is always a choice. You and Stefan did it and you have Aiden, but it will be different for Bonnie. She's been pregnant before and the baby was taken away from her violently, having a relationship with me shuts the door on that and I don't want her to regret being with me."

"Damon, I think you're working yourself up about this…"

"Elena, you were there when she lost her baby. Even when she came here, you told me that she was still coping with it. What if one day she wakes up and realizes that she wants that family and I can't give it to her and she wants to find someone who can…"

Elena grabbed his arm, "Damon, you need to talk to Bonnie about this. Yes, she was upset and devastated when she lost the baby. Yes, it took her a long time to cope with it…but you have to speak with her about what she wants. What I know is that she loves you and you make her happy…"

"I made Krystal happy too, remember," Damon turned away from her.

"My best friend is nothing like Krystal."

"I am aware, I just don't want to wake up one day and my life be completely wrecked again," Damon stated.

"It won't be. I know Bonnie, I've known her for a long time…talk to her and tell her all of this, her answers may just surprise you," Elena touched his arm before walking back into the house.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Following their return to the townhome, Damon massaged Bonnie's feet while she looked through her iPad at some of the new pieces that her warehouse finished putting together, "I think I'm going to put the townhouse up for sale," he replied thoughtfully.

"Really?"

"Yes, really…I'm not quite sure why I'm even holding on to it. I barely come to Mystic Falls and when I do, I can get always get a hotel room or something. I could possibly use the money to get something in New Orleans…"

"You don't have to. I have a place there already."

"Ok…you want a new car?"

Bonnie laughed, "No, I don't want or need a new car," she stated leaning up, "but, maybe you can buy a bigger place in LA."

"A bigger place huh?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes, Damon…I think I'm ready to move to LA and live with you. Only I will need a studio and no offense, but your condo is not exactly big enough."

Damon reached up and touched her cheek, "You want to move to LA and be with me."

"I do," she smiled back at him, "I've thought about it for awhile now. I need to leave New Orleans and while New York is also a contender, Los Angeles has something additional that New York just doesn't have."

Damon gazed into her eyes that twinkled back at him and shook his head, "Is that something that you really want to do?"

"I love you, of course it's what I want to do. I know that I've taken a lot of time to come around—but I wanted to be sure and I'm sure."

"Even if I will never be able to give you a biological child," Damon studied her eyes.

Bonnie looked confused for a moment and then she backed up, "What?"

"Bonnie, there's some facts that we have to accept here and the fact is, I know that you never thought that you would be able to have a baby…physically…if you were with a vampire. I know that you probably accepted it when you agreed to marry Klaus, but the fact of the matter is—you were able to get pregnant and I know that you were happy when you were pregnant. I didn't know you, but everyone has said it…Elena…your Grandmother…"

"My grandmother?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Damon…" she sighed getting up from the bed running her hands through her hair, "You know, I was ecstatic when I found out I was pregnant. One of the dreams I had since I was a little girl came true and then it was violently ripped away from me. Things change Damon. Dreams change, re-shape and morph into different ones and that's not a bad thing. I looked at Stefan, Elena and Aiden today and they are a family…no matter how they all found each other, they did," Bonnie sat back down on the bed, "and all of this doesn't mean that tomorrow I want to rush out and adopt a baby…I mean…do you?"

Damon chuckled, "Umm…no."

"Good, we still have some building of our own to do and since we're both two special type of people, we have a lot of time to do just that and if we decide…" Bonnie moved her leg to straddle Damon's lap as he wrapped his arms around, "to go down that road, we have time to do it."

"About 10-15 years?" he asked.

Bonnie laughed, "Hopefully not that long," she whispered before kissing him.

 **Three Months later…**

"Thanks Grams," Bonnie smiled as Sheila handed her a cup of tea before taking a seat next to Bonnie in her flower garden.

"Mmm…we've been doing this since you were a little girl," Sheila sipped her tea and looked around, "and now that you are abandoning me to run to LA…"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I am not abandoning you. I will come back, you know that."

Sheila gave Bonnie a slight smile, "But I am happy for you my child, you deserve happiness and despite all of my lessons," she took a mock sigh, "you have fallen in love with another vampire."

"Maybe it was always meant to be," Bonnie shrugged, looking over at Sheila, "what are the chances that everything that happened would lead me to Damon."

Sheila smiled, "The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all."

Bonnie returned Sheila's smile, "I love you Grams. I know I don't say it enough and that we've been through a lot since the moment you took me and Marcel in, but you taught me so much and I know that I drive you crazy—but I do look for your acceptance in my decisions. I know that you hated what I had with Klaus and I know you're not too keen on what I have with Damon…"

"Damon is going to treat you the way you deserve," Sheila interrupted.

Bonnie's eyes widened.

"And that's all I'm going to say," Sheila stated sipping her tea.

Bonnie leaned over and hugged Sheila, "I love you Grams and you can come to LA to visit us."

Sheila held onto Bonnie and closed her eyes, "One step at a time, Child."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon stood in the middle of his new living room as Sonya directed the furniture delivery men around. He watched as a couch, oversized chair…various other chairs, tables, a new bed and numerous items entered the home he had purchased a week ago for him and Bonnie. He gave Sonya an open checkbook and it looks like she took _full_ advantage of it.

"Will I have _any_ money left when this is done?" he turned to her as she descended the glass stairs.

"Damon, you want everything perfect for Bonnie, don't you?" Sonya smirked bumping his shoulder, "and after spending time with her, believe me…I know what she likes. Look, you told me not to touch the pool house and I didn't."

"Thank you."

"Hey, I'm just thankful that I don't have to juggle some ridiculous dating schedule anymore and I like Bonnie. She's exactly what my wayward boss needed."

"Thanks," Damon deadpanned, "that means a lot."

Sonya shrugged as she picked up her purse and headed out of the door with the delivery people. Damon looked around the house…in two days, Bonnie would be here and the new life that he'd been building for almost 2 years would be almost complete. He walked over to the bar and removed one of the bottles of bourbon from the shelf. He loosened his tie and headed outside to the pool. He sat down, cracking open the bourbon, poured a glass and sipped. He sat back on one of the lounge chairs and looked up at the darkening night sky.

"Wow…this is nice," her smoky voice said from beside him.

Damon looked over to see Krystal lounging on the chair next to him. She looked over at him with her chocolate brown hair and green eyes full of something that he couldn't pinpoint…regret…peace…sadness, "You've done pretty well for yourself Salvatore."

"I did ok," he smirked.

"I would say you did better than ok..." she chuckled and then turned to him, "I miss everything that we could have been…"

Damon sipped on his bourbon and chuckled, "Do you really?"

She looked over at her, "Mistakes were made…"

"I wish that I was able to save you Krys."

Krystal looked over at him, "Before or after I started the affair with Klaus."

Damon looked over at her, "After. You didn't deserve what happened to you. A divorce was all that you deserved."

She shrugged, "I guess I deserve to watch you and Bonnie live happily ever after; but I can't be mad. I can't begrudge you happiness now."

"I did love you," Damon answered.

"I know," she smiled before disappearing before his eyes.

Damon shook his head with a slight smile as he took another sip of his bourbon.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Two days later, he watched her as the elevator descended to the baggage claim area. She was looking down at her phone, but even then he knew that she felt his presence because she immediately looked up and smiled directly at him. It brought him back to that first night that he saw her. He had questionable intentions, but he should have known when he looked into her eyes—that whatever plan he had, would dissolve quickly.

 _He saw her standing in front of the restaurant. He couldn't believe his luck as he made his way towards the front door of the restaurant where they were dining with Stefan and Elena that evening. She reached out to touch the door handle and he immediately covered her hand with his. She looked up at him with a surprised look as he felt an almost electrical jolt shoot up his arm._

" _Oh I'm sorry, you scared me a little", she apologized._

 _He stared back at the brown beauty looking up at him with her emerald eyes. He couldn't be this lucky. He smiled at her with almost a predatory look as she instantly removed her hand from under his, "It is quite ok", he remarked with a cheeky grin._

When Bonnie reached the bottom of the elevator, her smile spread wider as she swiftly walked over to him. "Hi," she grinned as she stopped in front of him.

He looked down at her and gave her a smile, "Hi."

They stared at each other for a few moments with those smiles on their faces and in one swift motion he kneeled down, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her in the air, "Welcome home," he whispered in her ear as he held onto her tightly.

 **Please show your love/like…I appreciate it. Expect an epilogue by Friday. I think many of you will appreciate it.**


	23. Epilogue

**So this is the end of the road for this fic. I debated for weeks on what to put in this chapter. How to wrap up a story that people took to and showed so much interest in and a story that ends ironically, the same week that TVD does. So writing this before the finale actually airs, I decided to go forth with a happy ending…a grin inducing and eeeeeeeing happy ending! So I hope you enjoy before whatever awaits us in the finale of TVD comes to fruition.**

Epilogue-Two Years Later

He held onto her waist as she rode him. The face she made…the lip biting…the way her eyes were closed…the sounds that she made when she was enjoying their love making gave him unbelievable pleasure. It actually made him harder when he saw how much she enjoyed him. He sat up as she quickened her movements and held onto him.

"Bonnie…my…my…my" he whispered in her ear.

"Damon…yes…this feels…so good," she gasped as she held onto him tighter and he could feel her muscles clenching as he felt her about to climax.

"Let it go Baby," he whispered in her ear as she screamed out in ecstasy and he followed, collapsing back as she fell on top of him, "that was pretty damn good…I think I love this part," he chuckled as he twirled a tendril of her hair around his finger.

Bonnie laughed, "Of course you do."

"Are you sure that you want to leave this bed and spend an entire day with Elena, away from me?" Damon asked running a hand up and down her leg as she moved off of him to lie beside him.

"Yes, because we still have a lot to do."

"A lot to do for…"

Bonnie leaned up and smacked him in the stomach, "Umm," she stated wiggling her left hand in his face.

"Oh yes…how could I forget…the rock," he stated taking her hand in his.

"And the wedding."

"Ahh…yes, when we stand in front of family and friends and pledge to love each other forever…which to two people like us, could mean exactly that."

"Having second thoughts Salvatore?" Bonnie asked.

"To have you as mine forever," he stated pulling her down next to him, "never."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that evening, Stefan stood in front of the guests in the backyard of Damon and Bonnie's home holding his champagne glass, "My brother and I have been through a lot together. Sometimes, I wasn't sure if we would make it. Sometimes we were at each other's throats, but throughout it all—I was always sure that we loved each other. A couple of years ago, I thought that I would lose my brother again. Not to any sickness or anything like that, but to circumstances out of his control," Stefan turned to looked at Bonnie and Damon seated to the right of him, "but a couple of years ago, he met Bonnie. While they didn't exactly have the traditional meeting or even the most traditional relationship, I think the way they came together is exactly the way they were supposed to. My brother found the love of his life during the worst time in his life and not many people can claim that. Damon and Bonnie, I wish you nothing but the best in your marriage and I can't wait to stand at the altar next to my brother as you two say your vows," Stefan tipped his champagne glass towards them.

Damon kissed Bonnie on the lips and then stood up, bringing Stefan into a brotherly hug. Bonnie wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched the two brothers hug. Damon sat back down and took Bonnie's hand kissing it and then touched her the small baby bump that formed a couple of weeks ago.

"And with that speech, please enjoy yourselves for the rest of the night," Damon announced as the rest of the guests began to mill around the backyard.

Bonnie looked around at their closest family and friends and she felt herself getting choked up, as she did more often than not lately. She still had to pinch herself sometimes to make sure it was all real. If someone told her a couple of years ago that she would be sitting here at her rehearsal dinner the night before her wedding to Damon—she would have thought, they were crazy. If someone told her that she would be sitting here at her rehearsal dinner the night before her wedding to Damon being four months pregnant, she would have thought they were certifiable. However, with a little interference from her grandmother—things happened and here she was and she was beyond ecstatic about it all.

"Are you _sure_ you want to spend the night away from me?" Damon leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I have to, it's tradition."

"Bonnie Bennett, you know that we are not _traditional_ ," Damon argued.

"Yes, but I don't want to do anything to jinx us and besides, it's only one night and you are spending the rest of your night with Stefan and Marcel showing them around town," Bonnie answered.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I would much rather be with you and Junior."

"Bonnie Jr.?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Sorry Bon Bon, you know that's all boy in there," Damon pointed at her belly.

"You _would_ say that," Bonnie chuckled, "but Damon Jr. or Bonnie Jr., I'm in love already," she looked over at Damon.

"Me too," he whispered kissing her softly on the lips.

"Ok, that's enough of that…Bonnie, we need to get your stuff in the car so we can head over to the hotel. You two will have plenty of time for all of that," Sonya interrupted.

"Remind me why I hired you again?" Damon glared at Sonya.

"Because I'm the best assistant in the world," she preened, "so Bonnie, let's go," Sonya held out her hand as Bonnie shook her head and took the outstretched hand, "sorry Damon."

Damon watched as Bonnie headed over to Elena and Sheila along with Sonya, before disappearing into the house. Sometimes he was in complete awe that he had somehow achieved this life with Bonnie. She had agreed to become his wife and she was carrying his child. He wasn't sure what deals Sheila made or who she probably sold his soul to, but it was worth it the day he found Bonnie in the bathroom with tears in her eyes and a smile that he never witnessed from her before.

She was standing there surrounded by pregnancy tests. She stumbled over her words telling him that they must be wrong and she wasn't sure why she bothered to even take one. That's when he told her how he had made a deal with Sheila, he would do whatever it took to give Bonnie the one thing he couldn't by himself. Sheila promised nothing, but told him that he shouldn't get his hopes up. Then that day he walked in and Bonnie had the tears in her eyes, he knew. Sheila had come through. Once Bonnie took it all in, she rushed into his arms, wrapping her legs around him as he held onto her tightly with the biggest grin on his face and he had to say, up until that point…that was the happiest moment of his life. He had to admit, he never pictured himself as a dad. However, the one week that he and Bonnie were put in charge of Aiden's care while Stefan and Elena went away for their anniversary, the feelings hit him like a truck. Aiden looked at him with those eyes and giggled at him one too many times and Damon was sold. The family life is what he wanted and in a couple of months, he would have it all.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that evening Damon, Stefan and Marcel sat around the pool passing around a bottle of bourbon after all of the guests left for the evening. While Stefan went to put Aiden to bed, Damon and Marcel were left outside. Damon handed Marcel the bottle of bourbon and Marcel looked at it for a moment before speaking, "You know it took me a long time to actually think that you were the best person for my sister," he confessed, "Bonnie has never had a particularly easy life and when she and Klaus got married, I thought she would have everything that she ever wanted and needed. He used her, he hurt her and he tried to bring me into it. What he did to her was unforgiveable and then you came…Klaus was cheating with your wife and I was suspicious. I wondered why would you want to have anything to do with Klaus' wife, if not for revenge only. But when you came to New Orleans after Klaus did what he did to your ex-wife because you wanted to make sure my sister was ok. When you came to her fashion show and she looked so happy and relieved, I knew that whatever you two had going on was serious and also honest. I want the best for Bonnie, I owe her my life and she deserves everything this life has for her. So Damon, cherish my sister and the child she's carrying, because someone like Bonnie is a rarity."

"I don't ever plan on doing anything to hurt Bonnie or our child. They are the one thing in this life that I am pretty sure I don't deserve. That no matter how long I live, I will never deserve them…but someone saw fit to place them in my life and I will do everything that I can to protect them, love them and show them that."

Marcel nodded, "Welcome to the family and I guess since my Grams had something to do with the whole Bonnie having your baby thing, she approves too."

Damon chuckled, "I'm sure that I will have to pay up eventually."

"Naw, I think she did it because she loves Bonnie and knows that Bonnie deserves to have a child," Marcel replied, "and I think she knows, as well as I do that you will protect them both with everything within you."

"I definitely will," Damon declared.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie could hear Elena and Sonya giggling (drunkenly) in the hotel suite as she sat on the balcony of her hotel suite. She looked up at the stars and closed her eyes. "How you doing Child?" Sheila asked joining her on the balcony.

"Just trying to take it all in you know…am I really here Grams?" Bonnie turned to her, "am I really here about to marry Damon and having a baby…I didn't think I could ever be this happy again?"

"Why?"

"Grams…the miscarriage shattered me. I know we don't talk about it, but it did. I walked into the house and I knew something wasn't right…I _felt_ it and I allowed that vampire to almost kill me and killed the baby," Bonnie said with tears glistening in her eyes, "and then, I found out about Klaus. His affair…how he turned into a different person when I found out, when he found out about me and Damon. It was a low point in my life when my marriage fell apart. You know, I spent those months building myself back up and Damon came back in my life and Grams, I knew I was in love then. I probably knew before then and didn't want to accept it. He makes me so happy and I never thought he would, not Damon Salvatore…not Elena's brother in law."

"All I ever wanted was to see the glow that you have now," Sheila smiled touching Bonnie's cheek.

"And what did you do to get me to have this glow?" Bonnie asked.

Sheila shrugged with a coy smile, "I will never tell."

Bonnie laughed as Elena and Sonya joined them on the balcony, "We're sorry you can't drink with us Bon, but I brought you some sparkling cider so you can pretend," Sonya frowned as she and Elena clutched onto their champagne glasses while handing one to Sheila.

"To Bonnie, my best friend and my future sister in law," Elena beamed holding up her glass, "tomorrow will be a perfect day for you…"

Bonnie smiled as she held her glass close to Elena's before clinking it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Damon, it is my pleasure to host your wedding on my estate—especially after the last deal you negotiated for me," Brad Kline shook Damon's hand as they descended the stairs towards the garden where the wedding ceremony would be held.

"Well it's the least you can do, after you almost made me lose her all those years ago," Damon smirked as Stefan joined him.

Brad chuckled, "Touché…excuse me."

Stefan shook his head as Brad walked over to some of the female guests milling around, "You know this is pretty nice."

"Well Bonnie was adamant about not getting married in New Orleans, I think she may believe that Klaus would claw his way out of that coffin and bust up the wedding or something…and an island was out because of the Krystal factor, so yeah," Damon shrugged.

"I think this works; the grounds here are nice. You know…I'm actually happy for you and proud of you."

"Proud? Why? Because I was able to hold onto someone as amazing as Bonnie Bennett, despite me being a fuck up?"

Stefan chuckled, "No, because I know you. I've known you for a long time and I know that what happened with Krystal could have sent you into a rage that you more than likely would not have recovered from."

"I almost didn't. Did I ever tell you what my plan was?" Damon whispered focusing on his brother.

"You mean to seduce Bonnie and make Klaus jealous?" Stefan asked.

Damon shook his head, "I was going to kill her. Make him lose what I lost. I was planning to destroy _my_ happiness, without even knowing it."

"But you abandoned that."

"I did because she was, even then, even before I fell in love with her—much more than Klaus Mikaelson's wife…a tool for revenge…she was and is the soulmate that I was supposed to find," Damon stated.

Stefan shook his head, "Wow…when did my brother become so poetic."

"I guess hanging around you and Elena for so long," Damon rolled his eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie could hear Elena and Sonya chatting away in the other room as they finished getting dressed in one of the guest rooms at Brad's estate. She was in the separate bathroom alone sitting at the vanity holding the mascara wand in her hand. She declined a professional make up artist and Elena's help, she just wanted some time to herself. She stared back at the mirror placing the wand down. Her eyes had a different kind of light in them and her face, she had to say had never looked better. Her hair was done and she had to say, she was pleased with the way it all turned out.

"Well aren't you a vision," a voice said from behind her, before two hands caressed her shoulders and Klaus' face filled the mirror, "a beautiful vision."

Bonnie stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"You were always so very beautiful and good…"

"You can feel free to disappear any time now," Bonnie snapped.

"That's the fire that I always loved," Klaus stated as Bonnie stood up and faced him.

"You never really knew me."

"Of course I did, my Love. I knew you better than anyone."

"Maybe then you did. That's the past and this is the future, a future that you will never be a part of," Bonnie casually caressed her bump, "you are languishing on the bottom of that New Orleans swamp and that is where you belong."

"And Damon Salvatore gets the prize."

"And he deserves it and so do I," Bonnie answered, "so will you be attending the wedding as a vision or will you disappear?"

Klaus smirked, "My Beautiful Bonnie, take care," he stated before disappearing in front of her eyes.

Bonnie stood there taking a deep breath as the door opened, "Ok, you have been in here long enough and you don't have your dress on…come on, let's get you dressed," Elena walked in, "Sonya's downstairs making sure the bouquets are actually the right ones."

"Good," Bonnie nodded as Elena removed the dress that Bonnie designed especially for this day from the hanger and walked over to her. Bonnie carefully stepped into her strapless A-line satin dress and then turned around for Elena to zip the back. They looked in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous Bon," Elena looked at her, "and that glow…"

"Maybe it's the baby," Bonnie shrugged turning to face her.

"The baby…Damon…and just you," Elena beamed, "I am so happy for you. You have been through hell and you deserve the happiness that you are getting now. You have been my confidant, my cheerleader and my sister. When you found out that me and Stefan were adopting Aiden, you put on that smile and you congratulated me because my happiness was more important than anything you were feeling at that moment. You deserve the world Bonnie and I think you are about to get it. I love you and I can't wait to see you have everything you ever wanted. You're halfway there," Elena pulled her into a hug.

Bonnie felt the tears instantly start to well up in her eyes and she began to fan her face, "I can't cry…I can't," she choked up.

"That's right, you can't," Elena fanned Bonnie's face as they burst into giggles.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon listened to the sound of violins filling the air as Elena walked down the aisle slowly in her lilac dress. She made eye contact with Stefan smiled and then at Damon, giving him a wink. Damon nodded at Elena before the music suddenly changed and the guests rose to their feet. He looked down the aisle and the French doors opened and there she was standing there like a vision. He placed his hand on his chest and took a breath. She was gorgeous.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie stood in the doorway looking out at the guests staring back at her with smiles on their faces. She peered up the aisle and saw Damon standing there with with his hand on his chest. She smiled as she stepped out of the doorway and made her way down the aisle. She stole glances at some of her NY and LA clients, family and friends. Her Grams stood at the end of the first row beaming at her. Then she looked at Aiden sitting on Elena's mother's lap, he was opening his hands waving at her. Then she turned to see Elena smiling at her and then her eyes fell on Damon.

Damon Salvatore…the cocky, sneaky and unbelievably gorgeous brother of her best friend's husband. The bastard who set out to use her to get back at her husband, the man who delivered a devastating blow to everything she thought was true, the person who she bonded with, her lover who dried her tears, believed in her, saved her and helped her realize everything she could possibly be and more.

When she reached the front of the aisle, Damon walked down from the gazebo and took Bonnie's hand squeezing it as he helped her up the stairs.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear sending all kinds of tingles up and down her spine.

As the ceremony began, Bonnie held onto Damon's hands and she couldn't stop smiling. There was something inside of her that told her that this was where her entire life had brought her. All the heartache, all the tears, all the screaming and yelling—she was meant to be here with him.

"The couple has decided to write their own vows for this ceremony, so Bonnie…" the officiantgestured towards her.

Bonnie smiled as she gazed up into those blue eyes as light as the sky above them as Elena handed her the card where she wrote her vows, "Damon, I have to say that meeting you changed my life in so many ways. That night that our eyes met, I didn't think that you would have such a profound influence in my life. You came to me when I was searching…still trying to find that part of myself that I knew was there, but I couldn't touch. You held me when I cried, you encouraged me…you frustrated me…you loved me. You are the piece of my heart that was missing all of my life. I am your partner in life and in love. I love you and I am so honored today to become your wife. You may not think you do, but you deserve everything good in life and I promise for the rest of my days—that I will give you exactly that."

Damon looked down at Bonnie blinking back tears as he brought his hands to Bonnie's cheeks and bent down to kiss her as the guests erupted into laughter.

"Excuse me…Damon…Damon…" the officiant cleared his throat, "we're not there yet…"

Damon looked the officiant and stared into his eyes, "Let me have my moment."

"Damon!" Bonnie gasped, "do not compel our officiant," she said through clenched teeth.

He smirked as he kissed her on the forehead, "Ok…I'm ready."

The guests laughed as Stefan handed Damon his card and he looked down before taking a deep breath, "Bonnie Bennett…Bonnie B…when I looked at you standing in front of me, staring back at me with those emerald eyes with such love—I know that out of the thousands things I've done wrong in life, I must have done one thing right. When I first met you, I had a one track mind. I was up to no good, I must confess, but Bonnie—you have taught me so much about myself, what I deserve and who I really am," Damon began, "you are the bright light within the darkness in me. You show me what love is...you show me what I missed my _entire_ life. Love that is incredibly patient…love that is willing to give me a kick in the ass when I need it…love that runs deep and love that forgives…love that will always save you when you feel like you are drowning…love that never gives up. Bonnie, you are the one that I want to spend this long life with and we are building something amazing and I don't think the world is ready for us. I love you, Bon Bon."

Bonnie nodded as tears fell from her eyes.

After the exchanging of rings and Damon kissed both of Bonnie's hands, they turned to the officiant, "And now may I present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Damon and Bonnie Salvatore…you may now, kiss your bride."

Damon pulled Bonnie closer to him and stared down into her eyes. The stare was so intense and so passionate, that it turned her on. He bent down and kissed her as the guests rose to their feet and began to clap.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon watched Bonnie and Marcel glide across the dance floor as he walked over to Sheila standing on the periphery with a glass in her hand. "Your wedding was beautiful," she stated as she sipped her red wine.

"Well I was hoping it would please Bonnie, but it also pleased you so that's a plus…would you care to dance with me?" he held out his hand.

"You're really pushing me Salvatore," she glanced down.

"Well I am in your grandson now…"

"By marriage," she corrected him taking his hand as he led her out on the floor.

Damon chuckled as he danced with Sheila, "Thank you for everything you've done for Bonnie…for me…for us."

"My granddaughter has dreams. You are one of those dreams and a child is one as well…I do what I can for my granddaughter, you just have to make sure that you treat her and that child like they are more important than your entire life."

"I will."

"And thank you for giving my granddaughter the happiness that she has always deserved," Sheila smiled up at him.

"Thank you," Damon stated.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie held onto Marcel as they danced, "Well Bumble, this wedding was something…"

"Smaller than the last one?" she supplied.

"I wasn't going to say anything," he winked.

"But this one feels right. The last one…I thought it did, but I wasn't nervous this time and that's because I am sure. I have never been more in love."

"I see it in your eyes. I just want you to be happy Bonnie. I want all of the unhappiness to be behind you," Marcel stated.

"It is Marcel, it's behind _both_ of us," she met his eyes, "and you really should be settling down too."

Marcel shook his head as he twirled Bonnie around, "Oh no my sister, don't try that with me…I'm happy as New Orleans' favorite bachelor."

Bonnie erupted into laughter, "Whatever, Brother. New Orleans' favorite gigolo is more accurate."

"No need to hate Sis…everyone doesn't need to settle down, gotta keep Grams on her toes," Marcel winked.

"That's true," Bonnie nodded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Stefan stood up at the bar as Bonnie joined him, "What you drinking?" she asked.

Stefan looked at his glass, "Scotch."

"Lucky."

"You have precious cargo," he smiled down at her.

"So I do," she nodded, "Stefan, thank you for being there every step of the way with Damon. I know that you may know Damon better than anyone and I know that without you, he could have gone down a dark road after finding out about the affair."

Stefan shook his head, "Bonnie, my brother stopped listening to me a long time ago. We're close, but I think that somewhere along the way, you became that person and you _should_ be that person, "he wrapped his arm around Bonnie's shoulder.

"Can I just say that I'm happy that we're officially related now, I've always liked you Stefan…especially for Elena."

"Thank you," he smiled pulling her closer to him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What do you think they are talking about?" Damon asked gesturing towards Bonnie and Stefan as he danced with Elena.

"Probably which one is going to be in charge of you now," Elena looked over her shoulder at Stefan and Bonnie.

"Funny," he deadpanned, "but seriously, thank you for our little talk in Mexico. I know I never brought it up again, but it had an effect on me. You gave me the kick in the ass I needed and I am grateful for it."

"Oh that…I just wanted you to act right so Bonnie could be my sister in law," Elena flagged him.

"Oh…so you got what you wanted," Damon nodded knowingly.

"No, you got what you wanted and what you've always wanted no matter how much you denied it."

Damon looked over at Stefan and Bonnie dancing or rather Bonnie teaching Stefan how to dance, "I did…so your shrinking of me after all these years, finally paid off."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After the reception and parting ways with the guests, Bonnie and Damon returned to their home and walked out towards the pool, "You know we haven't been alone all day," Damon replied as Bonnie walked beside him with her heels in her hand.

"I know, it was a busy day."

"And you know, I didn't _really_ get a chance to dance with you like I wanted to. We had a million eyes on us, so Mrs. Salvatore…may I have this dance," he stopped walking and turned to her.

"Of course," Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her flush against his body. She giggled a little as she flicked her finger towards their outdoor sound system and _A Thousand Years_ filled the air.

They danced slowly staring into each other's eyes, "This is our life…" he breathed out.

"Who would have thought?" Bonnie cocked her head to the side.

Damon stopped swaying and placed his hands on her cheeks, "I love you with every fiber of my being Bonnie," he whispered leaning down kissing her softly on the lips, "and I promise that you and our Junior Salvatore are my world and everything I do is for you two."

Bonnie smiled, "Thank you…I love you…but stop calling my baby Junior…our baby is a girl…"

"No, no…it's a boy," Damon wiggled his finger at her.

"You're just afraid that if it's a girl, you will have to murder a few teenage boys," Bonnie smirked.

"And you know me so well," he twirled her around as she giggled. Bonnie wasn't sure what the future held, but she was sure that her future was with Damon Salvatore…and she honestly, couldn't think of anything better than that.

 _The Final Fin…_

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my readers…you guys will never know how much your support has meant to me. This has been an amazing experience and I appreciate every single one of you. No matter what happens, we will ALWAYS have Bamon and the magic they created onscreen and in fanfiction. Muah!**


End file.
